


Drunk On You

by wingsandhunters



Category: Castiel - Fandom, Dean Winchester - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fanart, Fanfiction, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Ship, Shipping, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel and dean - Freeform, dean and castiel - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 100,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsandhunters/pseuds/wingsandhunters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak had been best friends since they could first form memories. What happens when one day things get out of control involving a little bit of Alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

-Prologue-

The Winchester’s moved next door to the Novak household when a demon killed their mother. Sam was only six months old when she died and Dean was four, the same age as Castiel Novak whom now lived next door. John Winchester wasn’t home much but when he was it was a happy home, no violence or drinking and treated them well. He loved them boys with every being of his heart.

When they moved to Missouri, on the first day was when Dean first met Castiel Novak. He was sat outside on the grass while his father was inside, changing Sammy’s diaper. He heard voices from over the small fence that separated their garden from the house next doors. Dean stood up and went on his tiptoes to peer over the fence, his long hair flopping over his face as he did so. He blew upwards to get the hair out of his face and smiled broadly at another small boy with fluffy dark hair and big blue eyes.

“HI!” He shouted loudly to get the boys attention but rather than him, a smaller girl turned around to look at him.

“Hello.” She replied back and he smiled.

“I’m Dean, I’m four years old.” He said proudly, swaying on his tip-toes slightly.

“Hello Dean, I’m Zandriel and i’m seven years old and this is Castiel my brother. He’s four like you are!” She put a hand on her little brothers shoulder and gave him a small nudge towards Dean.

“Hello Zandriel and Castiel.” Dean giggled slightly. “You have strange names.”

“We are names after angels.” The girl named Zandriel said, swishing her hair slightly. Dean looked back at the small blue eyed boy and smiled at him.

“Cat got ya tongue?” He asked and Castiel looked at him worriedly before looking at Zandriel and backing away slightly. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“C’mon Cas, he’s your age. Why don’t you go make friends with him? Go on.” She pushed her little brother over to Dean before turning around and walking back inside her house.

“Wait there a second, I’ll come round.” Dean said confidently before running around the front of the fence and coming to a stop right in front of Castiel. He leaned forward to take a better look at the boy but Castiel leaned back away from him, still looking at him wide-eyed and scared. “I won’t hurt you.”

Castiel didn’t reply but only blushed lightly and looked down at the ground and nodded. He scuffed his shoes on the grass awkwardly before looking back up at the green eyed boy.

“Papa, my little brother Sammy and I, have moved here because my mummy died.” Dean said sadly even though he didn’t really understand what it meant. “I think that means that I won’t get to see her for a very very long time.”

“I’m sorry.” Castiel finally said, his voice squeaky and shy but it made Dean smile.

“That’s ok. I will see her again one day, just not soon.” Castiel nodded in understanding and the boys stood side by side awkwardly for a moment.

“Wanna play?” Castiel finally asked and Dean looked up at him smiling broadly.

“Oh yes, yes I really do.” With that the two boys began running around the Novak’s garden playing tag, hide N seek and other games that children play. From that day onwards, the two boys were inseparable. Whenever John Winchester went on a hunt he got their uncle Bobby over to look after the boys but it wasn’t long before Dean just went over to the Novak’s house whenever his father went out and wouldn’t be home for a while. The more Dean and Castiel hung around the more Dean found out about his family. It was a large family, with a tall, slim and kind but strict mother and a tall but fat-faced jolly father who wasn’t strict at all and just let his children do whatever they wanted... within reason of course. The oldest brother who was 10 when Dean first met Castiel was the one that looked out for all his brothers and sisters. Next was Zandriel who was seven, Lucifer who was five and then Castiel who was four. Their mother had just had two twins also naming them Gabriel and Balthazar who was also six months old just like Sammy was.

The years added more children such as another set of twins named Rapheal and Uriel and then finally a little girl by the name of Leliel.

The boys went to the same Elementary school and also Middle school, however they unfortunately got split up in high school. Because Castiel’s mother had so much problems with Dean’s school with Michael, Zandriel and Lucifer, she decided to send Castiel to another school which was based at the other side of town. Due to the two boys not being in the same school with each other, they both got involved with two completely different friend groups. Dean, who absolutely loved football and other sporty activities started hanging around with the jocks and soon enough became the captain of the football team because of how fantastic he was, even though he was probably the youngest one on the team. Castiel however started hanging around with punks, moshers and basically altogether stoners. And this is how out story begins....

 

A/N: Adding a bit of a corny bit at the end there hehehehe. Any who, what do you guys think? Good start for a preview? Not much thought went into it but you get the gist right lmfao. Yay me.


	2. Bee

Cas (POV)

Aged 11

"I am so excited for middle school! We are climbing up in the world Dean!" I say loudly and he laughs and shakes his head.

"You nerd!" I fake-gasp and give him a playful shove. We were walking in the woods on a Saturday afternoon, looking for a bees nest. "Explain to me again why we need to look for bees..."

"I told you Dean," I sigh loudly. "We need to find out how they pollinate for a science project!"

"There!" He shouts excitedly and we both stop dead in our tracks to watch bee'a go into a beehive. "Looks weird."

"Stop moaning Dean, let's get closer." We walk a little closer and I smile brightly and the bee's buzzing around the next and going in and out of it.

"Hey, this little fella looks like you." Dean says, pointing at a small black and yellow furry on that was buzzing around his head.

"Dean, I look nothing like a bee."

"Sure you do... Bee." He winks at me and I roll my eyes, scoffing slightly at his silliness. Why was I best friends with this weirdo.

13 years old

"Leave me alone." I tell him as he tries to tell me that my first girlfriend, now ex-girlfriend ever didn't deserve me and that she was a stinky girl who was a meanie-pants.

"Bee, c'mon. She's not worth your tears. One day you will look back on this day and realise how silly it all is." Dean reassured but I still refused to open my bedroom door to him.

"No."

"Bee..."

"Stop calling me that."

"I'm going to wait out here until you come out." He calls through the door and I hear him sliding down it to sit against it. I open it suddenly and he goes falling backwards, looking up at me. I accidentally let out a laugh at how silly he is and he grins at me. "There is that smile that I love!"

"Shut up." I say, smiling fully now before helping him up and hugging him. "You're right, she is a meanie-pants."

14 years old

"But moooooom! Dean is going to that high school! Why do I have to go to the one on the other side of town!" I whine loudly and she sighs and shakes her head.

"I'm sorry bee, but I've had so many problems with that school with Michael, Zandriel and Lucifer.."

"Okay firstly, just because Dean calls me that doesn't mean you can and secondly, maybe the reason why you had so many problems with them isn't because of the school but because they're little shits." She raps me across the head and sends me to my room for using bad language but she still doesn't change her mind about the school. I let out a few tears and decide to text Dean about not going to the same school as him.

Dean: don't worry about it Bee, we will see each other every day after school and hang out on week ends!

Me: but what if you get other friends and like them more than me.

Dean: that will never happen Cas.

Me: promise?

Dean: pinky promise with a cherry on top.

Dean (POV)

I was so sad that Cas wasn't going to the same high school as me but I had made him a promise that we would still hang out every day after school and all day at the weekends. It was strange walking out of my house on the first day of high school and not going to the Novaks household to walk with Castiel as his school started a little bit earlier than mine. I trudged to school lazily, dragging my feet along moodily behind me. Freshman year, this was going to be either really fun or shockingly awful. Probably both. 

It didn't take me long to get to the high school and i looked around the parking lot that i had entered through the front gates to try and find anyone else my age. I looked over to where a load of jocks were hanging out but they were all older then me, however i did see Zandriel standing with all of them so i decided to walk over, not knowing what else to do with myself.

"Hi Zandriel." I say, walking over to the group of teenagers.

"Hey Dean! You looking forward to your first day of high school?" She asks happily and winks at me. I shrug and nod my head slightly but frown. 

"I suppose, but Cas isn't here so..."

"Aw don't worry about it, i knew mom was going to do that and try and send him off to a better school. She thinks he's really smart and could do big things if he went to the right school so that's the real reason why she sent him there. You'll still see him every day." I nod my head slightly and stand awkwardly next to Zandriel.

"Tell me kid, you like football?" One of the jocks asked me, smirking slightly so i narrowed my eyes and nodded slowly.

"Sure, i like it."

"Well, we always welcome freshman to try out for the team. You should definitely come to try-outs." The jock looked at Zandriel and smiled while she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, i think you should Dean. You seem like the type to become captain of this crappy team." Noises of protest went up from the team and she just laughed and patted my back. "Come after school Dean, meet me out here and we'll go to try-outs together. Good luck and try and make good friends!"

There was no way that i was going to get on the team. I was too young, a freshman and it is known that Juniors and Seniors, sometimes Sophomores are the only ones that have a chance on getting onto the school football team. I sighed loudly and started trudging to the welcome assembly for freshman year, time to find a new set of friends.

-Later on that day-

“Hey Dean, you ready for try-outs?” Zandriel asked me happily, dragging me over to the huge football pitch which was just behind the school.

“No. You know I won’t get on the team Zee, I’m just going to embarrass myself.” I complain and she grunts and keeps pushing me over to the field.

“Well, not exactly. If you’re good enough Dean, you will be able to get on the team and that will make you the youngest ever person to be on this school’s football team!” We arrive at the pitch and I look around it sceptically, not knowing which part of the huge field I should look at first.

“Coach, that’s the freshman there. Is he alright to try out?” The captain of the team said, winking at me again. I shuffled on my feet nervously as the coach shrugged and nodded, telling us all to go line up.

Try-outs went on for a couple of hours until finally the coach blew his whistle and everyone around me collapsed on the floor, exahausted. I looked at them all and shook my head at their laziness, I mean c’mon, it wasn’t even that hard.

“FRESHMAN!” I jumped as the coach shouted me and I ran over to him.

“Yes?” I asked him when I came face to face with him.

“Well done boy, you just made it on the team. Youngest player to ever be on this team, I’ve been looking for a quick runner like you.” My mouth dropped open in shock and I smiled hugely, showing my teeth and squinting my eyes.

“Thank you!” I say to him while the captain runs over to me.

“Well look at that, a freshman actually made the team. Well done Dean. I’m Andy and I’m going to be your captain. You keep up the good work and when I’m gone you might actually become captain, get your own team on the go.” For the rest of the day I was probably the happiest person in the damn world. I wondered how Castiel’s first day was like…

Cas (POV)

I walked in and saw a bunch of people on the grass covered in tattoo’s and peircings. I decided to keep well out of their way but knew I had to walk past them to get into the school. As I got closer I heard them talking about something to do with carrying on their legacy when they leave school. I roll my eyes and carry on trudging past but almost get knocked down by someone running into me.

“HEY WATCH IT!” I shout at the smaller boy who had run right into my and got knocked down to the ground. He stood up quickly and lowered his head, mumbling out his apologies as he walked around me and towards the other side of the car park. He looked like a freshman like me and maybe I shouldn’t have been so harsh on him, I did need friends after all.

“Hey kid, how old are you?” A guy on the grass called and I turned around and saw that he was talking to me.

“I’m fourteen.” I reply.

“You’re a freshman?”

“Yes.”

“-and you just told another freshman to watch it?”

“I suppose.”

“If that was a senior would you have done the same thing?” He asked, perking his eyebrows a bit.

“I suppose.” I repeat. “I don’t particularly like getting run into.”

“Come here.” The boy with tattoos said to me and I sighed, looking at the school before trudging over to them.

“Yes?”

“Do you like tattoos?” He asks me and I nod my head without replying. “You planning on getting one when you’re older?”

“I suppose.”

“What would you get?” He asked and I pondered this for a second before replying.

“I would get wings on my back, running down my arm…. My name is Castiel, I’m named after an angel.” I add at the end to give him the reason for my choice in tattoo.

“That’s awesome.” A girl with dark black hair said, giving me a wolfish grin. “I could do it for you if you want. I’m training to be a tattooist.”

“I don’t have any money and I’m too young.” I say to them but she shrugs her shoulders.

“Age doesn’t matter, just don’t tell your mommy where I live.” She giggles. “Are you can pay me in another way.”

“What way?” I ask but she doesn’t reply, only winks. I don’t understand that reference but get distracted when a younger girl, one that looks may age comes bounding over.

“Meg, can I borrow 20 bucks?” She asks the black haired girl and she scowls.

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re an idiot that’s why.” The younger girl huffed and crossed her arms. I noticed that she herself had a few tattoo’s on her left wrist and I stared at them in awe.

“You looking at?” She asked me and my gaze quickly reverted up to her slim face.

“I was just looking at your tattoo.” I reply modestly and she looks down at her wrist and smiles.

“Oh yeah, I had to beg my daddy to do this. He’s a professional tattooist. He’s teacher my sister-“ She points to the black haired girl, “-how to do it.”

“Oh, so you two are sisters?” I ask and they both nod.

“You ever try a smoke, Cas?” The main boy which was covered in peircings asked me and I shake my head. “Here.”

He hands me a thin white cigarette, lighting it as he hands it to me. I gently get it off him, look around to see if anyone is watching before taking a small drag of it. The smoke burns my throat but I don’t cough, not wanting to seem weak in front of these punks.

“Hey, you didn’t cough!” The boy says, nodding as an impressed look etched across his face.

“Ow.” I say, rubbing my throat and handing the cigarette back to him but he shakes his head.

“Nah, you finish it off lad.” He says, smirking slightly to I bring the nicotine stick back up to my mouth.

“You a freshman?” The younger girl asked me and I nod silently. “Me too, the names Ruby.”

“Nice to meet you Ruby, I’m Castiel.” She nods in acknowledgement and everyone goes silent for a moment.

“So Castiel, you ever wanted a piercing?” The girl named Meg asked me and I just shrug. “Where would you get one?”

I look around the punks and point to the main guy.

“I like his.”

“Which one?” He asks, laughing slightly.

“The hoop at the side of your bottom lip.”

“Ah, yes this one is pretty cool. What about the bull ring?” He points to his nose and I nod.

“Yes, I like that one as well.”

“I think you would suite your ears doing, maybe an eyebrow as well.” Meg says, looking around my face intently. “Want them done?”

“I can’t pay you.”

“I’ve already said you can pay me in another way.” She giggles and her little sister hits her playfully, raising her eyebrows at her and shaking her head.

“Oh right, then okay sure.” The bell rings. “I better go.”

-Later that day… again-

“Hello again, Castiel. How was your first day?” The girl named Meg asked me as I came walking out of school with her younger sister.

“It was good, I hung around with Ruby most of the day.” I shrug and she smiles and nods her head.

“Good! So, when did you want these piercings and tattoo’s doing? Can’t do em all in one day like, gotta spread em out over the year.”

“I don’t mind. Whenever you think.” I say, smiling at the dark haired girl.

“Why don’t you come round today, we can get you started.” Ruby says happily but I shake my head.

“I can’t, I have to meet my friend.” I explain but Meg makes a noise a puts her arm around my shoulders.

“Don’t be silly, your friend can wait.” With that she drags me into her car with her little sister and we drive off to theirs.

Dean (POV)

As soon as I got home I went straight to Castiel’s, just walking in and then up to his room. I knew his school finished earlier than mine so he should already be home by now. I looked in his room but found that he wasn’t there so I went back downstairs and looked in the kitchen were his mom was cooking a meal.

“Hey Anna, you know were Bee is?” I asked the tall red-headed woman and she turned around and looked at me.

“I don’t Dean, sorry. He should have been back from school by now but hopefully he’s made a couple of friends and is handing around with them.” She smiles and me and I nod and sigh.

“Nevermind, is it okay if I just wait in his room for him.” She nods her head and turns back to dinner, humming as she stirred some delicious smelling sauce. I bound back up the stairs and collapse on Castiel’s double bed, shutting my eyes tiredly. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was being shaken away by Castiel. I shouted in surprise and jumped up, accidently headbutting him on the way.

“OW!” He shouted and I rubbed my now sore head.

“Don’t sneak up on me Bee!” I shout and he starts laughing.

“I didn’t, you just fell asleep and I was waking you up!” He replies, grinning broadly. I look at him for the first time properly and frown. I point to his lip and ask;

“What’s that?”

“It’s a piercing!” He says happily, going over to his mirror and poking at it. “My new friends did it for me.”

“But you’re not old enough to get a piercing.” I stand up and take a closer look at the black hoop on his lip.

“I also go my ears done.” Sure enough he showed me his ears and there were two white-gold earrings in each of them. “I’m getting a tattoo soon!”

“But… you’re not old enough.” I repeat and he shrugs his shoulders and laughs.

“So?”

“How you get them?”

“I met a few punks before school and made friends with the little sister of one, her older sister is training to be a tattooist and piercer so she told me I could get them done.”

“How you going to pay her?” I don’t know why I was asking all these random and motherly questions but I just wanted to know that what he was doing was safe.

“I don’t know, she says I don’t need to pay with money. She just says ‘something else’ and then winks at me,” He shrugs and I bite my lip, trying to hold back a laugh. “What?”

“Nothing.” I say a bit too quickly and he frowns before pouncing on my and starting to tickle me. “NO NO NO NO NO!” I shout over and over again, trying to get him off me.

“Tell me what you’re laughing at then!” He laughs out but cries in shock when I spin it around on him and tackle him to the floor, staddling his hips and holding him down laughing.

“Oh I forgot to tell you.” I say casually as he tries and wriggles out of my grip. “I’m on the football team.”

He stops wriggling and looks up and me in confusion, pulling a face.

“Eh? How? You’re a freshman.” He says and I chuckle lightly.

“Yeah, but I’m awesome. Thanks to your sister, I got a place on the team after doing try-outs. I’m a fullback but hopefully when the seniors leave next year I will become quarterback and also captain!” I smile in triumph and he nods his head, impressed.

“Cong-“He starts but in the middle of the word he spins us around again and straddles me. “-ratulations.”

“Dude get of me.” I grumble and he pouts and shakes his head. He moves his position slightly and my whole body stiffens underneath him. I gulp and look up at him as he moves again. “Seriously Cas, get off.”

“Ha ha, nope!” He says happily, his whole body shaking as he laughs. I bite my lip and shut my eyes tightly, thinking back to the flashback of only a couple of months ago.

Flashback

“Cas, I have to tell you something.” I say to him and he mumbles out a reply that doesn’t exactly make up a word. “It’s really important.”

“Sure.” He says, not looking up from his computer. I sigh and roll my eyes before reaching over and shutting his laptop, giving him an annoyed look. “Hey!”

“I told you, it’s really important.” I huff and he pushes his laptop off his knees and sits up on his bed to look at me.

“Okay Mr Importance, tell me what’s on your mind.” He says, smirking slightly.

“Promise me you won’t laugh and you will still be friends with me after I tell you.”

“I can promise you that we will still be friends but I can’t promise anything about laughing.” He grins widely and I shake my head and glare at him playfully. “C’mon Dean, I’m a busy man. Just tell me.”

“Ok.” I take in a deep breath and gulp slightly. “I’m Bisexual.”

“So?”

“So what?”

“What do you want me to do about it?” He laughs and I glare at him again.

“I just told you my biggest secret and you’re acting like it’s not big deal!” I accuse and he sighs.

“I sort of already knew.” He snorts and I look at him in shock.

“Wait, what? How?”

“Do you remember when we were at that army base a couple of weeks ago and all them army guys were marching past us…” He starts and I narrow my eyes.

“Sure…”

“Well, I looked over at you while they were walking past and you were looking at their arses.” He laughs loudly as I blush furiously.

“I did not such thing!” I explain but this only makes him laugh harder.

“I don’t care that you’re bisexual Dean because it doesn’t change who you are. You’re still my best friend.” He smiles brightly at me and my shoulders relax as I smile back.

“Thanks bee.”

“Stop calling me that.”

“Never.”

End of Flashback

“Cas, you seriously need to get off me.” I say through gritted teeth and he just laughs again.

“Why?” He says in a childish voice and I look up at him again.

“Stay still.” I warn him and he looks down at me in confusion. He stills for a second before his mouth parts open and he suddenly circles his hips. I gasp and throw my head back, whimpering slightly.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” He bursts out laughing and clambers off me quickly, sitting on the floor next to me while he clutches his stomach.

“Shut up.” I grumble out as I sit back up but he just carries on laughing.

“I had no idea that you thought about me in that way.” He says in a girly voice and I give him a shove.

“I think It’s more the fact that you were grinding on my dick rather than it being you Cas.” I chuckle and he pretends to fan himself.

“Oh you’re making me blush.”

“Shut up.” I roll my eyes at him and bring my knees up to my chest while sitting up. “I have to go.”

“Yeah you do, you need to get rid of your boner.” He laughs again and I kick him while I get up.

“Shut up!” I shout again and walk out of his room smiling at the sound of his maniac laughter carrying through the house. “Idiot.”


	3. Blue Dye and Falling's Out

Cas (POV)

"Dean, dye my hair!" I whine loudly and he grimaces at me.

"Why would you want to dye your hair?!" He asks me incredulously and I grin and him and wink.

"I want it blue at the tips, too match my eyes." I flutter my eye lashes and he rolls he eyes, snorting loudly.

"So you now have four piecing's, one tattoo and you want me to dye your hair blue? We've only been at school for a month Castiel! This is crazy!" I shake my head and he shrugs his shoulders and crosses his legs on the bed.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE-"

"Stop."

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" I repeat over and over again just to annoy him and he grunts and slides off the bed and goes towards the hair dye that I had bought after school with Meg, Ruby and Allen who was the main punk of the group. He picks it up and looks at the back of the box with a raised eyebrow and peers at me over it.

"Seriously?"

"Yes!" I smile happily and he shakes his head.

"Alright fine. But I'm only doing this for you once." I give him a stern look and he sits there shuffling happily on his bed, looking like an overgrown puppy. I sigh and open the box, checking the instructions as I go. I pour the formulas into the right bottle and start shaking it badly while Castiel is running around, trying to find a towel that shouldn't get stained too badly. This wasn't going to end well.

"Sit." I say after he finally finds a towel and I place on the gloves. He plops himself down on his study chair and brings his knee's up to his chest, wiggling nervously. "Now, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes!" He says firmly, nodding and taking in a deep breath. I shrug and begin to carefully dye the tips of his spiky dark hair blue, pulling on it with my fingers. For some ungodly reason I have an urge to run my hands through his hair but I know he will just get annoyed if I do this so I just do as I'm told until every tip is covered in the strong smelling stuff.

"Alright, it's done. Now Cas, listen to me. You leave it on for half an-"

"I want to see what it looks like now!" He starts jumping off his chair but I push him back down and point a finger at him.

"Castiel Jimmy Novak you listen to me! Half an hour, that is all you gotta wait until you can wash it off and see what it looks like."

"But what am I meant to do for half an hour?!" He moans, folding his arms over his chest tightly.

"We could play a video game." I shrug and turn to his PS2 that is sat on his shelf next to the TV. "Or watch half an hour of a film."

"Ergh fine."

2 hours later

"DUDE, MY HAIR!" Cas screams, jumping up after the film finishes and he suddenly remembers that he forgot to wash it out. I start laughing loudly, clutching my stomach and falling back onto the bed with a thump. "THIS IS NOT FUNNY, WHAT IF IT HAS TURNED GREEN!?"

He runs out of the room quickly and towards the bathroom. I can hear him turn on the shower head and help when he puts his head too quickly in the cold running water as it hadn't heated up yet. I laugh even louder so he can hear me and wipe a stray tear from my eye before calming down and walking into the bathroom. His head was still stuck under the water and blue ran out into the bathtub. He is rubbing some conditioner into his hair with one hand and holding the shower head with the other, making a really difficult job of it. I sigh, shake my head and take the shower head off of him, holding it above him to make sure it goes on his hair.

"Thanks." He mumbles out and I snort again, trying to hold in a laugh. "Don't you dare laugh if this turns out not to be how I planned."

"Oh, I'm going to laugh my ass off." I say, grinning wildly and he mutters under his breath.

It didn't turn out to bad, it was a bit brighter than he originally planned but I think that is just what made it look that much better. He dries it off and styles it and turns to me expectantly after he's done with it. I nod my head and put my thumbs us.

"Looking good." I say and he smiles happily.

"Thank god it didn't end up green."

"Would it have mattered if it did? You could have just told everyone that you decided to dye in green instead." He looks at me and shrugs.

"Yeah I suppose. But then it would match your eyes, not mine." I smile wildly at him comment on my eyes but hide it from him. He brushes a hand through his new hair and nods at himself, approving of his new look. I had to admit that he looked good like this, but it would take a while to get used to. We walk out of his room and down the stairs where his family and my 11 year old brother were sat. They all looked up, looked down and then looked back up again when they saw Castiel's hair.

"What the hell have you done?" Zandriel said, shaking her head and laughing slightly.

"Shut up Zee, it looks good Castiel." His other brother, Michael told him. Smiling kindly at him.

"Are you kidding, he looks like he's been dipped in paint!" Lucifer laughs and he and Zandriel high-five.

"Say what you want losers, but I like it." Cas smiles happily and goes to sit by his 4 year old sister, Leliel, leaving a space next to him for me.

"No!" She scolds him in her cute little voice. He looks at her in shock and then in confusion.

"What?"

"Dean."

"Eh?"

"Dean sits dere." She points at his chair and then at me. He sighs and shuffles along slightly to let me sit down next to his little sister so he now has to sit next to Lucifer and in front of Zandriel who were both grinning madly and shaking their heads at him. I go and sit down, smile at Leliel and break off a slice of bread before dinner comes out.

"Mom's gonna kill you." Gabriel and Balthazar say at the same time, sticking their tongues out at him. He sticks his back out at them and Anna finally comes in with the food, putting the bowl of Lasagne down on the table and starts cutting it up and putting it on the places.

"Smells awesome, Anna." I say to her and she smiles at me.

"Thank you Dean." She replies back and looks at Castiel. Her smile suddenly drops and she chucks down the spoon she is holding. "What the hell is that on your head?"

"Hair dye."

"Why???"

"Because I wanted it to be there." He smiled at her and she shook her head.

"First the piercings and now this?"

"Don't forget the tattoos!" I say and Castiel nudges me and gives me a glare.

"Tattoo?!" She shouts and he sighs and nods.

"You have a tattoo? SWEET!" Zandriel says and puts her hand up to high-five him. He gins broadly and their hands slap together.

"No, not sweet! You're too young to have a tattoo, how did you even get one?"

"My new friends and high school are training to be a tattooist and she did it for me. It's only small." He complains and she shakes her head at him.

"How did you pay for it?"

"I didn't, she says I can pay for it with something else but she hasn't told me what." I start laughing loudly and Zandriel, Lucifer and Michael all join in. "What are you laughing at?"

"PROSTITUTION IS BAD!" Lucifer shouts and we all laugh again.

"I beg your pardon?" Anna says, eyes widening and we all stop laughing and hide behind out hands, a drink or in my case, some bread to stop her from seeing our grinning faces.

"What you on about? Prostitution?" Castiel asks worriedly and we all snicker.

"Mama, what's posisuction?" Leliel asks, not being able to say the word properly.

"It's something that we shouldn't discuss at the table. Castiel we will talk about this later." She gives him a pointed look and he nods sadly before looking down at his now full plate of food. I pat him on the back and he glares at me again.

"What did I do?" I ask him and he huffs and begins twirling his food round his plate. I sigh as I know that he’s probably going to ignore me for the rest of the day now. Everyone went silent as we all began scoffing down the gorgeous cheesy lasagne that Anna had made for everyone when the door burst open and Castiel’s dad, Chuck walked in and kissed Anna on the cheek before sitting down at the table and looking at all of us.

“What’s happened?” He asks sceptically and Lucifer snorts, setting Zandriel and Michael off again. “Castiel, why is your hair blue?!”

“He also has a tattoo.” Anna says, glaring at her son.

“Awesome, can I see it?” Chuck says but Anna hits his arm and pouts. He coughs awkward and says,” I mean err, that is very bad of you. Naughty, you’re not even old enough to get a tattoo.”

Castiel grins madly as Chuck winks at him and smiles before digging into his own Lasagne. The table sets into a comfortable silence and once everyone is done I follow Castiel back upstairs. He was still ignoring me so when he lay down on his bed with his back facing me and shook my head and sighed.

“Sorry for telling your mom.”

“Whatever.” I grimace at his short reply and sit on the side of his bed casually, swinging my legs in boredom. “I told you not to tell her.”

“Yeah but at least now she knows and you won’t have to hide the ink from her.” I shrug and he turns to face me, sitting up slightly.

“That’s not the point Dean, I asked you not to tell her and you did. We’re meant to trust each other with our secrets. What would you do if I suddenly went to your pops and told him that you were bisexual?” He snaps and my face falls as I look down at my hands.

“I would be angry.” I mumble out and he nods at me.

“I’m kind of pissed at you right now, will you just leave?” He lies back down again and turns once again so his back is facing me. I nod my head, even though he can’t see me and get up to leave. Before I walk out of the door I whisper;

“I’m really sorry.”

***

Ergh, it’s been two days since our petty argument and I was so bored. He hadn’t texted me or come round and I’ve only seen him once in his back garden as I looked out my window, quickly taking drags out of a cigarette. I shook my head at him and rolled my eyes about how much he was changing but he was still Castiel, the guy that I had been best friends with since we were four years old.

Dad was back from a hunting trip and I, Sammy and he were all sat outside. Dad was chucking coal into a BBQ fire while I and Sam just watched from a distance at his struggle to light it. All of a sudden, dad stupid chucked some gasoline onto the sparked BBQ and the fire rose so suddenly that in singed the front of his shirt and set fire to his eyebrows. He started swearing loudly and Sam and I started laughing our arses off at him rubbing his eyebrows in shock. Sam fell off his seat from laughing so loudly and I was holding my stomach tightly, tears pouring out of my face.

“Stop laughing!” My father complained but that only made us laugh more. After I had calmed down a bit I got out my phone to text Cas.

D: You’ll never guess what dad has just done! HAHAHAHAH

C: Huh?? What?

D: He’s just set his eyebrows on fire, quick come round before he goes back in!

Within two minutes Castiel had jumped over our garden fence and we were all now sat laughing at dad’s burnt eyebrows and now black shirt. He stormed into the house, grumbling about us stupid kids while we all sat there laughing around the now lit BBQ. When we finally calmed down, Sam ran inside to tell dad that we were sorry, leaving me and Cas alone outside.

“That was so worth scraping my knee on your stupid fence.” Cas chuckled and I looked at him and smiled.

“Hell yeah it was.”

“I’m sorry for having a go at you for telling mom, you were right you know… about it now being out in the open. She said she liked my tattoo so I asked if I could get a few others and she agreed but only if I paid in money. She told me she would lend me the money.” He says happily and I smile at him.

“That’s great. So what tattoo are you getting next seen as you already got your name in a completely different language on your arm? I call dibs on my name on your other arm!” I raise my arm and glare at the empty garden as if people were there.

“It’s in enochian Dean! God’s language!” Cas rolls his eyes and my childishness. “I was planning on getting angel wings running from my back across my arms. What do you think?”

“That sounds….. awesome.” I smile broadly and he squeals and jumps up and down.

“I can’t wait!”

“It’s gonna hurt.”

“I’m a big boy.” He snickers. I bet you are. WOAH WOAH WOAH, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? Nope. No. No way. Nu-huh. That was a weird arse thought. I shivered slightly and he looked at me strangely. “You alright?”

“Yeah, just cold.” I say, blushing slightly.

“Cold? Dude, it’s like 86 Fahrenheit out here.” He snorts and I shrug my shoulders. “And you’re wearing a leather jacket!”

“I have thin blood, so I’m cold even when it’s boiling outside.” I pout.

“Thin blood my arse, you’re just a pussy.” I look at him in feigned shock and stand up slowly. He backs away slightly with his arms raised. “No… no, I didn’t mean it.”

“Why you little-“and with that I started chasing him around my garden, just like we used to when we were young.


	4. Date Night

Dean (POV)  
I wasn't doing this, no way... I can't. This was so wrong in so many ways. Just do it. Shut up brain, what are you? Nike? I can't do it, he's my best friend. He doesn't have to know. But what would he do if he found out?

I'm sat on my bed, banging my head on the headboard with a pillow over my lap. This morning I had accidently walked in on Cas having a shower and saw absolutely everything. It wasn't as if I hadn't seen him naked before but this time was different. He had had water dripping on his face and soap had covered his body. I couldn't get the image out of my head all day and had had a semi-hard on all day as well so had tried to get home early to get rid of it. However the only thing that could let me get rid of it was if I thought of Castiel in the shower again and I refused to wánk myself off to this thought.

Just do it Dean, c'mon stop being such a wuss. I'm not being a wuss, he's my best friend and I refuse to touch myself over my best friend whom I had known for over ten years. My díck twitched uncomfortably and I groaned and banged my head against the head board once again. Sam suddenly burst into my room and looked at me angrily giving me his bitch face 101.

"Do you mind? I don't care if you're jácking off or not but I'm trying to study."

"How do you even know what jácking off is?" I retort back and he snickers at me as if he just proved his point.

"I'm eleven, not stupid."

"When I was eleven I didn't know what it was, and I also respected my elders!" I threw my pillow at him and realised that my díck was now uncovered and was straining against my jeans.

"Ew!" Sam cried before running out the room. I laughed after him and looked down at my érection, giving it evils.

"Why are you even here? I don't want you." I say to it like it's a person and shake my head. I must be going crazy. Yeah, Crazy for Cas. My brain snickered and I banged it against my headboard once again. Stupid brain. Stupid Dean.

***a month later***

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Castiel, happy birthday to you." I, Sam, Dad and all of his family sang as he sat blushing and staring anywhere but at me who was snickering at him.

"Hip hip!" I cry just to embarrass him further and he glares at me.

"HOORAY!" Everyone else cried and I smirked at him broadly and he pouted and blew out his candles after shutting his eyes tightly and making a wish.

"Happy 16th birthday Bee, what did you wish for?" Anna asked him and he smiled happily.

"I wished for world domination." He replied and Lucifer laughed and muttered; 'yeah, same here.'

The rest of the day was such a laugh. We all went ice-skating even though it was in the middle of the summer holidays and then we went to a proper tattoo parlour which Anna knew the owner of to get him a proper tattoo. Meg said she couldn't do the wings on his back so Anna had decided to pay for them especially for him on his 16th birthday. He was in there for hours and eventually everyone got bored and started wandering around town but I stuck by him, letting him squeeze my hand if it got too painful for him.

"You two are pretty cute together." The woman tattooist said, smiling brightly at us after she had finished and was wiping the blood of his back.

"We're not together." Cas laughed casually. We got it all the time so we were pretty used to having people think we were a couple.

"Really? But you act so much like you're in love." The tattooist replied and Cas laughs again before hissing at the pain. He puts his head down and groans loudly while the tattooist looks at my frowning face with a raised eyebrow. I look at her questionably and she winks at me before carrying on with the conversation. "How long have you two known each other then?"

"Round about 12 years now." I reply back and she nods her head, impressed by how long we have actually known and be best friends with each other for.

"That's a long time. I'm surprised you don't have feelings for each other." She joked but looked at me again and smiled knowingly. Crap, does she know. Nah, she doesn't even know us. Yeah but Dean, look at the way she's smiling! If she knows, Cas probably knows! Shut up.

"What?" The tattooist and Cas say at the same time, looking at me.

"What?" I reply back.

"Did you just tell my tattooist to shut up?" Cas snorts and I look at him in shock.

"N-no! I was telling my brain to shut up but I didn't know I said it out loud, sorry." I say quickly and realise that this probably sounded even weirder then me telling her to shut up. They both look at me, shaking their heads slightly and Cas laughs.

"That's my Dean." He giggles and finally gets up of the tattoo bed and sits up, wincing a bit.

"Now, it will hurt for a while and you probably won't be able to sleep on it tonight. Get Dean to put moisturiser on your back every morning and night for two weeks and keep this cling film on it for the rest of the day until you put the cream on tonight." The tattooist told him and he nodded his head in understanding.

"Thank you so much." He says happily and she smiles at him and I help him get his shirt back on while she goes and puts the money that he handed her in the till. We walk out of the shop together after saying goodbye to the lady and walk down the street together and into town where we see Castiel's school friends.

"Hey guys!" He says loudly and waves to them. They wave back but grimace when they see me, a jock who was wearing his school's varsity jacket. It was warm, leave me alone!

"Hey Cas, who's the dumb jock?" The main guy snickered and Cas' smile dropped and he looked at me.

"Allen, this is Dean. My best friend." He says seriously and the punks chuckle behind their hands. My eyes narrow and my fists clench into balls slightly and Cas see's this. He's known me for 12 years and he knows when I'm getting angry so he decides to turn around, grab my shoulder and walk off from his friends in the complete opposite direction while I'm still gritting my teeth and clenching my fists. When we finally get out of earshot and eyesight from them he turns to me and grips my shoulder.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry about them." He mumbles sadly and I grunt.

"So they're you're little friends, huh?" I ask him through clenched teeth and he nods. "They're lovely."

"They were only joking Dean, don't take it so seriously."

"They called me a dumb jock Cas and you didn't even stick up for me." I frown at him angrily and he pouts slightly and looks away from me.

"Yeah well... they're older than me Dean and I need friends."

"I'm your friend."

"I know, but I need friends in my own school. They're good guys but they just don't get along with jocks. You've met the jocks from our school Dean; you've played against them in a match before so you know what they're like. You can't blame my friends for thinking that you're going to be the same." Cas says to try and stick up for his friends and I sigh.

"I know but you could have said something Cas, I was all up for smacking that Allen dude in the face." He nods sympathetically but because he doesn't want to get into a full blown argument with me he keeps his mouth shut. I feel kind of bad; it is his birthday after all. "I'm sorry Bee."

"S'fine." He replied back simply and shrugs but I shake my head.

"No, it's not. You're right about them being your friends and I was just getting angry over a small thing. I shouldn't have done that." I smile at him and he smiles back before leaning forwards to me and kissing my cheek.

"It's okay Dean." He then turns around and starts walking off and I stand there in shock, bringing a hand up to touch my cheek slightly. HOLY SHIT! Did he just kiss us? Yep. Oh my god Dean, get in there. Thanks brain. I chuckle to myself before running after Cas and flinging an arm around his shoulder while we go to find his family, this was turning out to be a pretty good day again.

***

"Only one more year until we're seniors Dean-o!" Cas exclaims to me, dancing around me room happily. We were going back to school tomorrow and I don't know why he was so excited about it. "Oh and guess what?"

"What?" I ask him moodily, his good mood was getting on my nerves.

"Wow, moody-pants. Well, I think I'm going to ask Ruby out." I look at him quickly and gulp before smacking a face smile onto my face.

"Seriously? Good luck man!" I say, smirking slightly and he winks at me.

"Hell yeah, she's so damn hot!" He sighs and plops down next to me on my bed, looking up at my ceiling dreamily. (if one of you motherfuckers say anything about Mary Winchester I swear to god...)  
I frown as he is not looking at me anymore and rub my chest. My heart hurt, badly. Who was this Ruby bitch? Oh yeah, he had shown a picture of her to me on his phone a while back, she was pretty hot. Doesn't mean he should go and bang her though. He can bang who he wants. No he can't. Why can't he? Because he should be bánging you. Are you implying that I'm a bottom, brain? Damn right that is what I'm implying. You are such a bottom. Am not. Are too, you would love to have Castiel's díck inside of you. Oh my god, ew. You love it really. SHUT UP!

"Why do you keep saying that?" Cas asks me and I turn to him.

"Saying what?"

"Shut up" He replies and laughs slightly, shaking his head. "Are you having an argument with your brain again?"

"Yeah." I sigh sadly and he nods sympathetically.

"I do that as well." He mumbles and I look at him through my eyelashes.

"Really?"

"Yeah, all the time I hear voices in my head. Telling me to do bad things and wrong things. But I guess it's normal seen as you do it as well" He looks relieved and I frown slightly. Sure I argued with myself but my brain never told me to do anything bad. Except for maybe shove Cas against a wall and súck him off. Well yeah, except that but they don't tell me to do horrible things. Maybe I should tell him that it wasn't normal but I couldn't bring myself to say anything... I just kept quiet about the whole thing and let him carry on ranting about Ruby and her big tits and round ass.

Cas (POV)

"Hey Rubes!" I shout across the parking lot, slipping a cigarette into my mouth and running over to her before lighting it.

"Hey babe, save me?" She asks and I nod and take a drag. I rub the back of my neck awkwardly as we slip into silence and look at her nervously

. "Something on your mind?"

"E-erm, I was just... erm..." She raises and eyebrow at me and smiled broadly.

"Yes......?" She drags out the word teasingly and I glare at her jokingly so she laughs at me.

"I was just wondering if you want to go on a date with me, sometime." I look down at the floor but glance at her to see what her expression was. Too my surprise she was smiling brightly and suddenly she flung her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek.

"Of course Cas! Oh my sister will be so jealous." She giggles and I look at her in confusion.

"Why would she be jealous?"

"She has a crush on you." She shrugs and smirks at me before winking and I smile.

"Really? Wow, wasn't expecting that." I laugh and stand a bit closer to Ruby.

"How could you not notice? She is so obvious about it!" Ruby rolls her eyes and shakes her head slightly before placing her hands on my waist. "Pick me up on Saturday? You got your driving licence right?"

"Yes." I say a little too quickly but she doesn't notice. Crap, now I was going to have to nick dads motorbike and pretend I have a license just to impress her. Screw it, just do it Cas. What's the worst that could happen? I could crash and die. Shit happens.

***

"What do I wear? What do I do? Will she want to kiss? What if she want to have sex? Do I have enough money? What will dad do if he finds out I have taken his bike? WHAT DO I DO DEAN?" I ask him all at once and he's looking through my wardrobe for something to wear. He picks out a black ACDC shirt, black jeans and a black leather jacket.

"Wear those, you go and pick her up and take her out to the cinema. Yes you do have enough money and if she's not a slut she won't want to have sex. But if she is then she will and that's cool man but just tell her honestly that you're a virgin, girls respect that. I'll cover for you if your dad finds out that you've taken the bike and I'm sure he'll be a bit angry that you didn't ask him but proud that you've actually got a date. Okay?" I look at him in shock and nod my head slowly.

"I can't believe you actually answered all my questions." I say and he laughs and shakes his head at me.

"Dude, I've grown up with you. I know to keep up with you when you're all agitated like this otherwise you'll be fidgeting all night. Calm down, act cool and you'll have her wrapped around your little finger."

"Hi Dean!" Leliel comes walking into my room and smiles at Dean cutely, blushing slightly.

"Hi SISTER." I say to her, waving in front of her face.

"Shoo." She tells me and looks back at Dean shyly.

"Hey babe, you alright?" He asks the little girl and she giggles and nods her head. "Good! How was school?"

"It was gweat!" She replied happily and I rolled his eyes.

"Look Lel, I know you're in love with Dean but we're kind of having a private conversation here so get out of my room." She looks at me angrily and stomps her little foot.

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!" Dean laughs at the childishness of us both and shakes his head at us.

"Alright kiddies, stop fighting over me." He say, winking at them both and Leliel blushes brightly while I grin at him. She runs out of the room, embarrassed.

"Aw, bless her." Dean says and I shake his head again.

"Stupid sister." I laugh before throwing on my clothes and turn to look at Dean expectantly. "How do I look?"

"Like I rock star." He grins and I look in the mirror and check myself out, winking.

"Hell yeah I do."

"Pleb." Dean laughs.  
***  
I stand outside her house, leaning against the motorbike coolly, on my phone. When I hear her front door open she walks out wearing the most gorgeous short black dress I've ever seen. It fits around her curvy waist perfectly and makes her look a lot older then she actually is. She has curled her hair down her back and I lick my lips and smirk at her.

"You look absolutely stunning." I say honestly and she blushes at me.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I smile at her and shrug off my leather jacket for her to wear on the motorbike and hand her a helmet.

"Your chariot awaits your highness." I say, giving her a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. She smiles and rolls her eyes at me before slipping on her helmet and jumping on the back of the motorbike after I get on myself. I start the ignition and quickly ride off into the night.

***  
"Thanks for the amazing date, Castiel." Ruby says when we get to her front door.

"Anytime beautiful." I say, still holding her hand. She looks up at her house and then back at me before biting her lip.

"You know... my parents aren't in..." She says, her eyes twinkling mischievously. I raise my eyebrows and smirk at her while thinking about what Dean said earlier on.

"Is that a hint?" I ask her cheekily and she smacks my arm playfully.

"Wanna come in?"  
"Sure."

We walk into her big house and turn on the light to reveal a large classy hallway. I was surprised at the cleanliness of the house down to Meg and Ruby being punks, she almost seemed out of place in her own home.

"Let's go upstairs." She whispers in my ear and I gulp and nod before she grabs my hand and starts leading me up the stairs slowly. We get to her room and enter it; she shuts the door gently behind me. "So, this is my room."

"It's cool." I say casually, looking about the light room but my eyes landing on the large double bed in the centre of it. She comes round to face me and starts kissing me passionately, slowly dragging me over to the bed. "I-I've never..."

"I know." She smiled at me and patted my cheek. "Me neither."

We land on her bed and just sit there for about five minutes and just making out. My tongue slides around her mouth easily and to my surprise she brings a hand down to my trousers and starts pálming me through them. I gasp at the touch and moan quietly as I feel myself getting hard.

"Condoms are in the drawer. Give me two minutes." She whispers into my ear before getting up off the bed and walking into her en-suite bathroom. I gulp; get out my phone and text Dean.

C: Dude! She wants to have séx with me!  
D: Slut.  
C: It's not funny Dean, I don't know what to do!  
D: play it cool man and make sure you use a cóndom. Don't want to get her prégnant now, do we? Turn her on first by fíngering her or lícking her out.  
C: omg gotta go. Thanks for the advice.

I quickly turn off my phone and start getting undressed. I look in her drawer and grab a cóndom out of it quickly, checking the expiration date, ripping it open and rolling it onto me. Just in the nick of time as well because the bathroom door opens again and Ruby comes walking out wearing a black brá and black pánties that don't leave much to the imagination.

"You ready?" She asks and I nod silently as she comes stalking over and sits on my láp. "Let's do it then."


	5. Or Worse, Expelled

Cas (POV)

"Why do you keep flirting with other people?" I snap at ruby and she scoffs at me before walking off. "Oi, I was talking to you!"

"Yeah, well- I don't care. I wasn't flirting Cas, stop being so jealous." She turned back to me and puts her hands on her hips.

"I'm only jealous if you give me a reason to be, letting another guy put his arms around your waist is exactly one of those reasons."

"Grow up."

"Make me." I stomp off out of the party, pushing past my friends who all looked at me questionably. "Don't even ask."

I walked out of the house and down the street, stopping at the end of it and texting Dean.

C: hey can you come pick me up?

He had a car now due to passing his driving test and getting one of the broken down cars from his uncle Bobby's garage that he worked at. He had built it up and boy did he do a good job of it. It was clean, black and beautiful. Leather seating with a soft leather steering wheel, long bonnet and boot which made it look so classic. The 1967 Chevrolet impala was now Deans pride and joy and I didn't blame him. I loved it just as much as him and he even let me drive it sometimes.

D: sure man, where bouts are you?

C: 14 maple road. Was at a house party, didn't end well. I didn't want to txt Zee to pick me up because she will probably go on any how ruby is a dick and I can't deal with that right now.

D: ruby is a dick

C: Dean, shut up.

D: haha, alright coming now bee.

It took Dean about 10 minutes to find me and by the time he got here I was shivering against the cold autumn wind that was whipping around my shoulders and legs. He pulled up to the side of the road near the corner I was stood on and when I tried to open the door it was locked so I knocked on the window. He winded it down and smirked at me.

"Doors locked." I say and his grin broadens. "Open it."

"How much?"

"Huh?"

"How much for a quickie?" He asks, the grin not leaving his face.

"Are you implying that I'm a prostitute?" I say to him bluntly, my eyebrows raised slightly. He laughed loudly and nodded his head like an insulant child before leaning over and unlocking the door for me. I slide in easily and do up my seatbelt before looking at him.

"200 dollars for a quickie." I say to him and he bursts out laughing before starting the ignition and driving off.

***

We get back to our houses soon enough and he parks outside his because there was no point parking outside mine and then just rolling on a couple more yards to get to his. We get out of the car and i sigh and scuff my shoe on the pavement.

"Wanna stay at mine and tell me what happened?" He asks me seriously and i nod glumly back at him before following him into his house. I didn't need to go home for pj's or a toothbrush because i had another set of all my necessities at Dean's house. I basically lived there half my life and he lived at mine half of his. We walk up to his room slowly and collapse on his bed, I’m still drunk from the alcohol that I drank at the party but the buzz his fading fast after the argument with Ruby. “Go on then.”

“She let this stupid jock feel her up and she knew I was looking and she just put a huge smirk on her face like she was trying to make me jealous so I shouted at her in front of all our friends and she shouted at me and then we walked off a bit to get a bit more privacy but it just ended with me walking off and then calling you.” I say all in one breath as tears start pouring down my face. I expected Dean to go off on some sort of tangent about Ruby but instead he just keeps quiet, slips his hand in mine and brings my head down to rest on his shoulder. He doesn’t say a single word, but is just there for me like I wanted him to be. After a while, he finally speaks up;

“It’s just your first fight Cas, you’ll both get over it and be back together in no time.” His voice breaks while he is saying this and even though I don’t know why, I am thankful for his words. He could have bitched and moaned about Ruby but instead he say that we would get back together and this whole argument would be forgotten. I hope so.

-Three weeks later-

I was walking down the school corridors holding hands with Ruby while all the jocks were eyeing me up. I had made a huge mistake when I broke up with her which ended up in my sucking half of the jocks off in the locker rooms. I hadn’t told anyone about it, especially not Dean. I knew he was bisexual but I didn’t want him to think any differently of me and call me a man-whore or something along those lines. I tried to avoid them as much as possible but when I did walk past them I kept my head held high and attached on to the one shred of dignity I had left; my bad boy image. I acted like I didn’t care about anything or anyone and it worked. None of them said anything to me because the last time someone did about me being gay, I broke his nose with my forehead. I head-butted him right in the face and so now I was the school psychopath that head-butts people for calling him names. I didn’t mind though, as long as they kept out of my way I would keep out of theirs.

“I’m so happy we are back together again Cas.” Ruby says to me happily and I nod at her absentmindedly while checking out a cheerleader’s ass. “Cas, are you seriously checking someone out right now.”

“Hm.” I mumble, taking my eyes off the girl for long enough to look and Ruby and shrug.

“What the hell?”

“You can’t really talk.” I snap at her before letting go of her hand and stalking off down the hall towards lesson. I was meant to be going round to her house today to get a new tattoo from her sister but I supposed I wasn’t doing that anymore so I just asked Meg to come round to mine instead.

***

“Thanks for coming Meg, I couldn’t face Ruby today.” I sigh as I let her into my room. Most of my family were out in town or still at school so we more or less had a free house.

“No problem, my half-sister can be a bitch sometimes.” Meg shrugged and grinned at me.

“Half-sister?” I ask and she nods casually.

“Yeah, same daddy but my mum died when I was born.” She tells me and I nod my head sympathetically at her.

“Sorry for your loss.”

“It’s alright, I didn’t know her and I was only a baby so I didn’t know what was going on anyway. Sometimes I think that dad blames me for her death though…” She looks down at her tattooing gun sadly while putting ink in it. “So, how you gonna pay me?”

“I still have some birthday savings-“I start but she laughs and shakes her head at me before getting up off the floor and coming over to me. She puts her hand on my bicep and grins wickedly before leaning in and attaching her lips on mine. I gasp at her forwardness but she opened her mouth to let me gain entrance and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t go in…. eagerly. My hands travel down her waist, towards her ass where I squeeze each cheek with the palms of my hand. Her body comes in closer to mine so almost every aspect of us is touching one another in anyway.

“Cas, you got some minutes on your phone I can b-?” The door swings open and Dean saunters in but then stops dead in his tracks. “Dude, that’s not Ruby.” He whispers to me comically and I laugh loudly before introducing them both.

“Erm, Dean this is Meg, Meg, Dean.” I point the one then the other and Meg gives him a shy wave before blushing furiously.

“Meg? Ain’t you the bitch’s sister?” He asks and I face palm at his bluntness.

“Erm, yeah. Yes I am.” Meg stutters out before looking at me apologetically. I shrug and smile at her before turning back to Dean who is stood there awkwardly, rocking back on his heel and whistling a tune.

“A-a-anyyyway, can I borrow your phone?”

“Sure, what for?” I ask him and he grins wickedly and winks at me.

“Oh you know, just the hottest chick in school asked me out today and boom, I said yes because wow oh wow.” He does a little dance move and takes my phone from my hand.

“Alright, so what had that got to do with my phone?”

“Wow, you could show me a bit more praise you know. This girl is like a sex goddess and you’re there only caring about your phone." He scoffed at me and i grinned back at him.

"Okay, congratulations on all the sex your going to have. Now why do you want my phone?" 

"That's better. I don't have any minutes and i gotta ring her to see what time i'm picking her up tonight." I gave him my phone and he sat down on my bed and called his cheerleader girl. I looked at Meg and rolled my eyes.

"He just thinks he can come into my house and make himself at home." I say to her and she chuckles slightly. I give him a pout and he gives me back the fingle which makes her giggle again.

"I want a friendship like yours." She says honestly and me and Dean both shake our heads at her at the same time and say;

"No you don't."

"13 years i've known this bellend and you get sick of each other after a while, trust me." I laugh as Dean starts talking to the girl on the other side of the phone. Meg gets her tattoo gun ready and i drop my trousers and rest my back against the edge of my bed so she could draw on it. She had a picture ready of what i wanted;

A flaming sword for Michael, A fiery arrow for Zandriel, a horn for Gabriel, a feather and ink for Balthazar, a hammer crossed with an axe for Uriel and Rapheal and a magic star wand for Leliel. I was having them run up the side of my leg as a sign of how much my family meant to me but i knew it was going to hurt like a bitch ... oh well.

-around a year later-

"I'm breaking up with you." I tell Ruby in the parking lot of the school. He mouth drops open and her eyes go wide in shock as she looks at the sencerity on my face.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry, but I just don't like you in that way anymore." I say honestly and look at her sympathetically, going to put my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She hisses and i raise my arms up in defeat before sighing and walking off to lesson.

Later in the day i saw people looking at me weirdly, snickering about me behind their hands and i knew it had something to do with Ruby but i just gritted my teeth and tried to get over it. There was no point in getting angry and getting excluded for two weeks again. But the final straw when Ruby was stood with all my friends and whispering in their ear. They all turned to look at me as i walked up to them with a scowl on my face. 

"Alright faggot." One of my so called friends hissed at me and i turned to look at him with a smirk on my face.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard, faggot." My hands balled into fists angrily and i stalked over to him and got up right in his face and growled at him. He gave me a shove away from him so i swung my arm and punched him full on in the face, knocking him backwards. His best friend than apparently came to his rescue to i ended up headbutting him and then kneeing him in the balls before he finally fell to the floor. I then turned to look at Ruby and said;

"If i'm a faggot, then it is only because your loose vagina made me that way." I snarl at her before stomping off and leaving her looking after me in utter shock. I was going to be in so much trouble.

***

"Castiel Novak to the principal’s office." I hear the speakers say just as I’m walking into lesson. I walk in, hear it, turn on my heel and walk back out again making the class chuckle slightly at my casualness. I walk down the halls, whistling slightly and when i get to the office i see my mom and dad sat there looking really angry. I sigh and walk further in, shutting the door behind me.

 

"Castiel, your childish behaviour is completely unacceptable." Niaomh, the school principal tells me, the tight bun in her hair which is stretching her features makes her look all the stricter. "I have no choice but to expel you from the school, permanently. We do not tolerate fighting in this school." My mum and dad sigh and mom rubs her forehead tiredly as dad shakes his head in a disappointed manner. I look down at the floor silently and nod my head sadly before mum stands up.

"Is there anything we can do to keep him in the school?"

"I'm afraid not Mrs Novak, Castiel has caused problems since the first day he started at this school and he is a bad example to the younger children. He will be going up to senior year in a months time and i can't have him being a rolemodel for the younger students especially when he gets in fights and has a bad name for himself. I'm sorry Mrs Novak but that is my final word." With that my mom walked out of the office without another word with me and dad following closely behind her. 

The drive home was awkward and silent, mom and dad didn't say a word to me and i reckoned that they were probably waiting for us to get home to blow up at me. Dad parked the car in the driveway and all three of us walked out of the car and into the house where Michael, Zandriel and Lucifer are all sat watching TV.

"Shouldn't you all be at work?" Mum asked them and they craned their heads around to look at her. "And Lucifer, shouldn't you be at school?"

"Day off." They all replied at the same time before turning back to the television set and scoffing their faces full of candy. Mom rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"You're so grounded. No TV, no magazines, no books, no phone, no laptop." I shrug and nod my head.

"Okay."

"One more thing." She tells me before i walk upstairs to my room.

"What?"

"No Dean."

"WHATTHEHELLNOWAY!" I shout loud and fast and she grimaces at me before walking into the kitchen. "BUT MOM!"

"Nope, i don't care what you have too say. You think i'll let your little friend round to my house just because you're feeling lonely. I don't think so Castiel Jimmy Novak. As much as i love Dean, he's not coming around anytime soon. I'll have to set up another school for you as well so go on, up to your room." I stop upstairs angrily after her little rant and slam the door loudly, flomping down onto my bed. ERGHH this was the worst day of my life.


	6. Chapter 6

Cas (POV)

I hear the door open downstairs and my mum talking to someone. I know exactly who it is so I rush out of my room and down the stairs to jump on him.

“THE WITCH HAS LOCKED ME UP DEAN, SAVE ME!” I shout at the top of my voice before Dean can leave the house. He stumbles but steady’s himself on the doorframe before giving my mom an apologetic look.

“Castiel, pack it in and go back up to your room right now.” She scolds me but I cling onto Dean for dear life.

“Never! He’s my cherry pie!”

“Oooh I’m so hungry.” Dean grumbled rubbing his stomach.

“Oh mom look at that, you wouldn’t kick him out of the house now. He’s starving mother! Look at him! How could you make him go hungry?” I cry dramatically, squeezing Deans cheeks and giving mom evils.

“Oh for god’s sake Castiel! FINE he can stay for dinner but then he goes home straight after.” She flings her arms up in the air before stomping into the kitchen and I give Dean a victorious smirk.

“Hell yeah, bitch better make you some din-dins.”

“I HEARD THAT!”

“Crap, let’s go.” I grabbed Dean’s hand and dragged him along upstairs with me and shut the door quickly when we got to my room. “Phew, that was a close one.”

“Why are you grounded this time?” Dean sighs exasperated and I grin at him and flop down on my bed as he sits down carefully. What was wrong with him? Why was he being so careful around me? However I shrugged it off and replied;

“I got expelled from school.”

“For how long?”

“Forever.” I chuckle and his eye go wide in shock.

“Dayum boy, what did you do?” He asks me and I shrug my shoulders again and sit up slightly, hurt flashing across my face.

“I broke up with Ruby and she went around the whole school telling them all that I was a faggot.” I mumble to him and he puts a hand on my shoulder. “So my friends all turned against me so I hit one of them and kneed the other one in the balls after head-butting him.”

“Aw Cas, I’m sorry man.”

“Don’t be. Dean, do you ever get any flack for being bi-sexual at your school?” I ask him curiously.

“Erm Cas, my school doesn’t know I’m bi.” Dean laughed and I smiled. “But our school isn’t that homophobic so it doesn’t really matter who’s gay and who is bi.”

“Maybe I should just come to your school.” I joke and he slaps his forehead in realisation.

“CAS THAT’S IT! YOU SHOULD COME TO MY SCHOOL!” He shouts and my eyes go wide.

“Dude, I didn’t even think about that.”

“Lets go ask your mom.” He says excitedly we exit the room.

***

“No.”

“But moooooom!”

“I said no Castiel; I’ve had so many problems with that school.” She huffs and I plop down in my chair at the lunch table, resting my cheek on my hand moodily. “Besides, how much trouble will you and Dean get in if you’re at the same school together?”

“No trouble at all! Dean is worshiped at that school so no one will even mess with me if I hang around with him!” I complain but she just shakes her head and carries on cooking the chicken that we were having for dinner tonight.

“Why don’t you just let him go to that school mom?” Zandriel says, coming into the kitchen. “I’m sure Dean will knock him into line if he’s being a dick.”

“That’s right, I will.” Dean agreed, winking at me slightly as if to say; ha-ha Nah.

“No.”

“But moooooom!” I say again and she points her knife at me, the one she is cutting up carrots with. I hold my arms up as if she’s holding a gun and shut my gob.

“Shut it.” And that was the end of that conversation

***

Dean had left and I was sat in my room bored out of my mind due to not being able to text anyone or watch TV. Someone knocked on my door and I shouted at them too come in. Too my surprise is was mom that waltzed into my room and sat on my bed and I shuffled away from her moodily like an child even though I had gotten myself into this mess.

“Alright, you can go to Deans school. I’ve called them up and they said we can go in for a meeting tomorrow and you can start as soon as possible.” She says and I jump up and hug her.

“YES! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!” I say over and over again as she tries to push me off her.

“But…” I go quiet. “If you get into any trouble at all I’m pulling you out of school altogether and I will home school you myself. “

“You have my word your imperial majesty.” I fake bow to her and she smiles at me before walking out of my room. I wished I could text Dean and tell him the good news but I had a better plan. I much better plan.

-the next day-

C: Where are you right this second?

D: I’m in a study period, why?

C: No I mean like, where are you?

D: In the senior room, talking with friends and eating some of Ellen’s delicious pie. Want any more details?

I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm but decided not to text him back. Mom was in a meeting right now and I was now walking with a person that was showing me around the school. I turned to him and said;

“Can you show me where the senior room is? Where I would be studying?” I asked him and he shrugged and nodded.

“Sure, why not. I’ve gotten out of lesson for this shit so take as long as you need.” He says and I chuckle. We walk up a set of stairs and stop at a door. “Here it is.”

“Thanks.” I walk in and look around trying to find Dean anywhere. I find him right at the corner of the room with his back turned to me and I grin evilly. People were looking at me curiously but I ignore them all before tip-toeing over to Dean’s table. A couple of his friends noticed me but I put my fingers to my lips before standing right behind Dean who was laughing at something his friends said. I brought my hands to his head and started squeezing it as tight as I could and shaking it wildly.

“WHAT THE F-?” He shouted before standing up and shuffling out of my grip. He turned around angrily and I stood there casually, looking at my finger nails and humming slightly to myself. “Cas?”

“Oh hello there.” I grin at him and he tilts his head in confusion.

“What are you doing here?”

“What are YOU doing here?”

“What?”

“What?”

“Bee stop messing around!” He laughs and one of the cheerleaders gasped.

“Wait, this is bee?” She asked him and he turned around and looked at her in confusion.

“Yeah why?”

“I thought bee was a chick.” Another one of his friends piped in and laughed.

“No a bee is a bee; a chick is a baby chicken.” I say seriously and they all look at me, including Dean who is trying not to laugh.

“Seriously though, what are you doing here? You don’t even go to this school.”

“Don’t quote Mean Girls on me boy, I will smash you on that.” He puts his arms up in defeat and grins at me widely. “But you’re wrong you know, I do go to this school.”

“Wait, what?”

“Hell yeah, mom changed her mind. She’s in a meeting with Metatron right now.” Dean cheered and hugged me tightly. “Ow.”

“Sorry.” He let me go and started introducing me to his friends and his girlfriend, Lisa, who I had to admit was extremely hot!

“Holy shit, how did your fat-ass get a beauty like her?” I asked incredulously and his friends and Lisa laughed loudly while Dean slapped me across the back of the head. “No but seriously, it’s nice to meet you all.” I put a peace sign up and we all slipped into silence as I started biting my lip ring out of habit.

“Hello!!!!” A voice called from the doorway and all of Dean’s friends groaned. A younger looking boy skipped up to me and started shaking my hand wildly and smiling broadly. I smiled back because this guy’s enthusiasm was pretty contagious.

“Hellooooo!” I say with the same amount of enthusiasm.

“I’m Samandriel, but you can call me Alfie. I am head boy here at the school and we are so so so so so happy that you chose our school to come too.” He says without breath as he bounces on his feet slightly.

“Nice to meet you Samandriel, or Alfie? Why do they call you Alfie? Why not Sam?” I ask him curiously and he giggles and looks at me like a happy little puppy.

“Because I work in a diner called Alfie’s, silly.” He gives me a little camp slap on the arm and I laugh loudly.

“Oh yes, of course you do. Silly me.” I say in the same tone of voice. Everyone snickers as they think I’m taking the mick out of him but in actual fact the way he speaks is also pretty contagious. Alfie laughs again and makes a ‘oh!’ noise which makes me jump slightly before he stuffs a welcome pack in my arms.

“Welcome welcome welcome to Missouri High!” He sing-songed and I applauded him.

“Thank you thank you thank you!” I sing-songed back.

“Oh, I see you’ve already met Dean Winchester, the school’s sport star.” He says glamorously and I grin at him and nod.

“Why yes I have, I’ve known him for 13 years.” I say and his eyes go wide and his mouth drops open.

“Wowzer! That is a very long time Castiel.” He says dramatically and I nod my head in agreement.

“You’re right, that is a long time isn’t it?” I don’t know why I was talking to him like a child when he was probably the same age as me but I couldn’t help it, he was so adorable.

“Oh and you’ve met Lisa, she’s head cheerleader.” He says proudly and I nod my head again.

“Yeah, she’s hot as hell.”

“Yes. She is.” Samandriel said awkwardly smiling and blushing while Dean shoved me.

“Oi.”

“What, can’t I appreciate beauty? You don’t own her Dean.” I scold him in a jokey way as Lisa says ‘aww’ .

“Well, I better go and do some work!” Alfie says, going back to his normal self and skipping off again and Dean’s friends burst into laughter. I take a quick glance at Dean who has kept serious and I feel proud that he doesn’t bully the poor kid.

“So, you’ve met the schools gay-boy.” One of Dean’s friends scoffed and my eyes narrowed.

“Yeah, he was pretty cool actually. You got something against gays or something?”

“He was only joking, Cas.” Dean warns as he knows I’m saying this because of him and his sexuality and I grumble under my breath before looking in the gift back.

“NO FUCKING WAY!” I shout loudly, bringing out a hand-full of sweets. I look back to where Alfie is sad and whistle for him. “THANKS FOR THE CANDY ALFIE YOU ABSOLUTE LEGEND!”

“Oh no problem honey!” He replied back and smiles before turning back to his computer.

“Oh, I love that guy so much.” I whisper loud enough for everyone to hear before opening a sweet wrapper and popping it into my mouth.

“Gimme one.” Dean holds out his hands but I turn the bag away from him and pout.

“No! It’s my welcome pack!”

“Stop being a greedy bastard.” I stick my now blue tongue out at him and he grabs the bag away from me. I gasp in shock and jump him, trying to get the bag back but he holds it high above his head so I can’t reach it.

“Oh my god, you’re so tiny.” He laughs and I make my lip tremble. “Aw, okay here you go.” He takes a single candy out of the back and stuffs it in my outstretched hand before opening his own candy and scoffing it down.

“Wow, rude.”

***

“Alright bee, let’s go.” My mom came into the study room and clicked her fingers.

“Alright-y then! When do I start?” I ask her, getting up off the table.

“Tomorrow.” I look at Dean and wink.

“Brill, you can drive us then.”

“Well obviously.” He snorts and I wave goodbye to Dean and his friends. Before I go though I also go over to Alfie and give him a hug.

“Thanks for making me feel welcome Alfie,” I whisper to him kindly. “Don’t let anyone pull you down for being yourself.” He looks at me with tears in his eyes and nods at me, smiling brightly. I pat his back and follow mom out of the school without another word.

***

“That was really nice what you did for Alfie, Cas.” Dean told me when he came back from school. I shrugged my shoulders and sat on the kitchen counter, scoffing down the rest of my sweets that Dean finally had given back to me.

“Yeah well, I liked him. His personality was really contagious.” He grins at me and walks over, putting a hand on either side of me. I look down at him curiously as he leans in, getting closer to me. Why was he leaning in? What was he doing? My heart was beating a thousand beats per minute as he got closer and closer to my face.

“YOINK.” He shouted as he grabbed my sweet bag and started running away with it.

“OI!” I shout back, slipping off the kitchen counter and started chasing him though the house wildly, trying to get my bag of sweets off of him.

We finally collapsed in the living room, laughing loudly and rolling around on the floor trying to get the sweets out of each other’s grasps. When he finally gave in and chucked them at me we lay on the floor together looking up at the ceiling (DON’T EVEN BOTHER GUYS! JUST DON’T) and breathing heavily. I turned my head to look at him and he did the same too me and grinned.

“I’m glad you’re coming to my school Cas.” His fingers accidently brushed against my hand and I coughed awkwardly when he snatched it away from me. We both sat up and faced each other, not knowing what to say to the other. Why were we being awkward? We were never awkward with each other! I gave him a confused look, squinting my eyes and tilting my head slightly at him as he avoided my gaze and looked like he was thinking hard.

Dean (POV)

No, no, no! Why was I being so awkward? This isn’t how it was meant to be for us. Lean in and kiss him. Just do it Dean. No, I can’t! He will hate me forever and a day. Okay, but look at the way he hugged Samandriel today and he knew he was gay. Yes so? That doesn’t change the fact that he is completely straight. Stop being a pussy and smash your lips on his! I have a girlfriend. You would rather have bee. No I wouldn’t, Lisa is awesome, amazing, hot! What, and Castiel isn’t? Well yeah but… But what Dean? You have been holding this back for two whole years now. You want him so badly. No I don’t! Yes you do. Yes I do.

“Dean?” Cas said, cutting me off from my thoughts. I looked at him in horror as my heart sped up. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, course I am.” I say a bit too quickly and he doesn’t look convinced.

“Dean, tell me what’s wrong.” He demands and I shake my head wildly.

“No, I’m fine.” KISS HIM. NO!

“Dean…” JUST KISS HIM NOW! YOU CAN BLAME IT ON BEING HORNY IF HE REJECTS YOU! WHAT THE HELL SORT OF EXCUSE IS THAT BRAIN? “Just tell me what’s wrong Dean, you look like you’re going to faint.”

“No… please.” I whisper out and he looks even more confused. He opens his mouth to say something but my brain has gotten the better of me. I lean forward quickly, grabbing his head and suddenly smash my mouth on his. He stiffens suddenly, doesn’t move at all as I keep my lips stiffly on his. Okay Dean, you’re freaking him out. You can let go now. THIS WAS YOUR DAMN FAULT! I suddenly pull away from him, pushing his head away from mine and stand up, backing away from him.

“I-I-I-I’m s-so sorry.” I stutter out at Castiel who is looking at me in pure horror and shock. His mouth his parted open and his eyes are wide. His face has gone red and his lip is trembling slightly. “Oh my god. No no no no.” I say to myself, holding my head. Oh shit, I don’t think he liked it Dean. NO SHIT! He’s looking a bit pale. Maybe you should go. Yeah, I should go. I should definitely go. Yeah you probably should. I should go. Yeah… lets go. Ok…. Dean, you’re not moving. You’re my brain, you should let me move. Oh yeah… okay lets go. I turn around quickly and start running out of his house as fast as lightening. When I got home I slammed the front door, ran up the stairs and collapsed on my bed.

You probably shouldn’t have kissed him. YOU MADE ME YOU FUCKER! Hey, don’t call me a fucker! You’re the one that actually did it. Because YOU told me too. If I told you too jump off a bridge, would you do it? No. Exactly. What have I done? You’ve just kissed Castiel. What is he going to do? Hate you maybe. And with that, I started crying like a newborn baby. Loud, choking sobs catching in my throat every time I think of Castiel’s face, the look of pure horror just after I had kissed him. I ultimately regret my life decisions. WHY DID I DO THAT? At least it’s out in the open now. NOT HELPING MR BRAIN!


	7. Gym Shorts

Cas (POV)

What the hell? What the hell? What the hell? What the hell? What the hell? What the hell? What the hell? What the hell? What the hell? What the hell? What the hell? What the hell? What the hell? What the hell? What the hell? What the hell? What the hell? What the hell? What the hell? What the hell? What the hell? What the hell? What the hell? What the hell? What the hell? What the hell?

WHAT?! WHAT WAS THAT?! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! I DON’T UNDERSTAND?! WHAT THE HELL?!??!?!?!?!?!?!!?

Dean (POV)

NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO.

WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE?! I JUST KISSED MY BEST FRIEND! WHY DID I DO THAT!? IM FREAKING OUT, WHY WHY WHY?!!??!!

Cas (POV)

Calm down Castiel, it’s probably nothing. He was probably just still in shock from you appearing in his school out of the blue and he was overly happy about you being there. He doesn’t like you like that Castiel, he is your best friend. He knows that you are straight; he knows that it would never work between the two of you and he doesn’t like you like that. Calm down. Don’t go crazy, don’t go crazy. Breathe. That’s it Castiel! In, out, in, out, in, out. It’s okay Castiel, he’ll call you and probably just say something funny like he was joking with you to mess with your head. Yeah, that’s probably what he will do because he is a dick like that.

I was still sat on the floor where he left me only half an hour a go, still in shock by what just happened when Zandriel walked in from work, dressed in a nurse’s outfit.I looked up at her, the same look of horror and shock still plastered my face and she stopped dead in her tracks, looking down at me with her eyebrows raised.

“Bee…. Is something wrong?” She asks, smiling a little, amused by the look on my face.

“I-I don’t know what happened.” I stutter out, finally being able to speak for the first time in what seemed like forever.

“What do you mean?” She asks, coming into the living room fully and plopping down on the sofa, sighing contently as she did so.

“H-he kissed me.” I mumble more to myself then her and I realise my mistake straight away. I look at her scared of what she was going to say but a huge grin splits out on her face.

“He? I’m sorry who is he?” She giggles I gulp and shake my head.

“Never mind. It’s nothing. “I say a bit too quickly and she gives me a nudge with her foot wanting me to carry on with the conversation.

“C’mon Cassie, stop being such a stubborn bastard and tell me what’s what. Did Dean finally pluck up the courage to kiss you then?” I looked at her quickly, my eyes still wide in shock went even wider then I thought was possible.

“What do you mean pluck up the courage?” I ask her suspiciously and her grin widens even more.

“Me, Luci and Mike have been betting for about two years when he will finally kiss you. The way he looks at you is like the way I look at food. Love, passion and a whole lot of lust.” She smacked her lips together and started drooling before running out of the living room, grabbing a bar of chocolate from the fridge in the kitchen and coming back in before plopping herself back down on the sofa.

“What do you mean pluck up the courage?” I repeat myself.

“I’ve just told you Cas, he li-i-ikes you.” She mocks and winks at me. I blush bright red and without another word I run up to my room. “C’mon Cas, stop being such a big baby!”

“SHUT UP.” I cry back down the stairs before slamming the door of my room and collapsing head first on my bed, burying my face in my pillow. What a disaster.

-the next day-

I couldn’t ride with Dean to school, that would have been way to awkward and I didn’t think he would turn up anyway so I asked Zandriel to drive me instead before she started work and she reluctantly agreed after arguing with me about facing my problems and just talking to Dean. No way in hell was I ready to do that yet. She drove me too school and dropped me off before whizzing off again so I trudged into school by myself, hoping that I didn’t run into Dean at all. No such luck. Dean was everywhere. He was on every trophy the school had and I saw him inside the jocks walking past, even though it wasn’t actually Dean and then I saw him, standing with his friends with an arm slung over Lisa’s slim shoulders. What should I do?! I’ll go up to them, pretend like nothing’s happened, that is what I’m best at. C’mon you can do it Cas.

“Hey guys.” I say to them all, trying not to make eye-contact with Dean.

“Hey again Castiel, first day huh?” One of Dean’s friends asked me and I nodded coolly before leaning on one of the lockers. I took a glance at Dean who was looking down at the floor, pale as a white sheet of paper and looking as if he was about to faint at any second. Sigh.

“Dean, can I talk to you?” I ask in a small voice and he looks up at me, gulps and nods before following me down the hall a bit. I didn’t know what I was going to say to him, but I knew I had to sort this out. I couldn’t lose him, I just couldn’t. He was the only thing keeping me same in the crazy world.

“Look, Cas I’m so sorry! I wasn’t thinking straight and I was just overcome with all these feelings all at once but I promise you it was nothing and I don’t like you like that I promise. I’m so sorry.” He says without a breath and I sigh in relief at his words and hug him tightly.

“It’s okay Dean. I was just shocked but I’m glad that you don’t think of me in that way.” I smile at him and I thought I saw a flicker of something on his face but it was gone in an instant so I couldn’t quite make out on what it was before he smiled back in relief.

“Thank the lord!” He praised loudly so everyone looked at us. “I thought I’d ruined everything bee. So… are we okay?” I nod my head at him, keeping the smile on my face through his whole outburst.

“Of course we are okay. Just… never do that again.” I laugh loudly and he laughs with me and shakes his head.

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” He reassures before we head back to his friends and start talking just like normal. I felt so much better now, like everything was all sorted and things would go back to normal. Dean and I would just forget about this whole ordeal and still be best friends like nothing ever happened. I would have my best friend back and I could stop worrying about if he liked me or not. He obviously didn’t, it was just a spur of the moment thing. His hormones got the better of him. Right? Right.

Dean (POV)

At least he’s not angry with you anymore. He said he was glad I didn’t think of him in that way Brain. Well yeah, but at least you’re friends again. Better to be best friends then to not have him at all, right? I suppose, but I want him all.

All I could think about was the kiss, the feel of his lips on mine. His sweet perfect taste and his rough chapped lips. I wanted to do it over and over again and if I could go back in time and do it again I would but I never wanted to risk losing Castiel ever again. He was too precious to me to lose, we had been best friends too long to lose him over something as petty as a little crush. But it’s not a little crush Dean, is it? You love him and you have done for two whole years. Not helping Mr Brain! You never know, he could be thinking the same way as you right not but he’s just trying to hide it because you blabbed about the fact that you didn’t mean it. I doubt that. Well, at least you have him back. Exactly.

And that was how it was going to say, no more stolen kisses, no more looking at him like he’s the only thing I want and no more touchy feely stuff. If he saw me do these things he would know for certain that I did actually like him and he was probably still contemplating on whether I was lying or not. I had to make it seem like I only kissed him because it was the spur of the moment, because I had nothing else to say or do. I needed to put this whole thing behind me and just enjoy Castiel’s company as a best friend because that was all I was going to get off him. I needed to get over myself.

***

Me and Castiel had most lessons together as he was put in most of my classes. By the time gym class came we had spent most of the day together anyway so we walked their together. We walked into the changing rooms and Cas went to the coach about borrowing some kit. The only kit that we had left was a size small so Cas had to squeeze into them. I turned away when he started getting changed and talked to my friends to make it seem like I wasn’t interested in seeing him in his boxers at all. I heard grunting behind me and finally turned around to see Cas squeezed into the tiniest shorts I’ve ever seen. They were all the way up his thigh so you could see all the tattoos on his legs and when he turned around I almost drooled. HIS ASS! HOLY SHIT. Dean calm down, you’re gonna get a boner … again! SHUT UP LET ME ENJOY THIS. I stared with my mouth open as he bent down to pick up his bag and hang them up on a hook but closed it again when he turned back around to me.

“You’re shorts are a bit… short.” I snort and he grumbles moodily before stalking off outside after all the other students. I laugh loudly before running up behind him, smacking his arse and running off. He yelped and started running after me, shouting his fake abuses while I was still laughing. You just smacked his arse? I thought you were going to try to stop all this touchy feely stuff. Oh give me a break, did you see him bum! Holy shit, it was so firm and-

“AGHHHH!” I fell to the ground when Cas jumped on top of my and tackled me to the ground.

“STOP MESSING YOU TWO AND START RUNNING.” I started running off and Castiel looked at the field and all the students in a look of disgust.

“Running?”

“Yes, run boy run!” The coach shouted.

“Running’s not really my thing.” Cas said, scrunching his nose slightly.

“Do I look like I care. Go on get!” He started running and he finally caught up with me as we were just going past the cheerleaders who were all waving at us flirtatiously. Cas stopped dead in tracks and turned to face them, grinning stupidly and waving back. They all giggled and twirled their hair in their fingers before I grabbed bee’s arm and started pulling him away from the fit cheerleaders.

“Buzz kill!” Cas muttered to me and I laughed and rolled my eyes.

“Leave the cheerleaders alone bee, they need to practice.”

“Holy shit, you mean they do the twirly shit where they show us their panties. C’mon Dean lets go back!” He started running backwards, looking at the cheerleaders again and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and winking at them which made them all a giggling mess.

“I love you in them shorts Castiel.” One girl named Steph said, shaking her hips slightly. Cas looks down at his shorts and shrugs casually.

“I like your tattoos Castiel.” Another girl named Megan said and he nodded and smirked at her.

“And your piercings.” My own girlfriend said and I made a yell of protest. She giggled at me but kept her eyes on Castiel’s legs and tight shirt.

“Erm, excuse me woman! You’re only meant to have eyes for me!” I say to her, giving her a fake glare.

“You’re his best friend.” She shrugs.

“Yeah so!” I laugh.

“I would love to have a sleepover with the both of you sometime.” She grinned at me wickedly and Castiel laughed loudly while I blushed and shook my head at the floor. “Seriously.” She whispered to me, winked and nodded suggestively.

“Lisa no!” I cry.

“LISA YES!” Cas cry’s back and the cheerleaders all laugh loudly while I roll my eyes and throw my arms up in the air dramatically.

“Alright, you called it!” I laugh before running off again, leaving Castiel in the dirt… and by dirt I meant fit ass cheerleaders who were all touching him and flirting with him. Little bitches. Get off him. Calm down Winchester, that’s your girlfriend you’re talking about. Okay okay, I get your point. But I hope she wasn’t being serious about that ‘sleepover’ with Castiel because I don’t think I would be able to keep my hands off Cas. That would be amazing. Yes Mr Brain. Yes it would.


	8. The Camping Trip

Cas (POV)

3rd June -1 month after the kiss-

"So you're an insomniac?" I asked the boy called Adam and he nodded before looking shyly at his girlfriend, Aqua who only placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Adam was one of Dean’s jock friends who I had come to know and he was a pretty quiet person. Never really spoke much but when he did, some of the stuff he came out with were absolutely hilarious so I had decided to become friends with him.

"He can sleep sometimes, but he can never sleep when he is at a friend’s house or away from home.” Aqua told me, smiling at her boyfriend who just shrugged.

“So you can sleep at home, just not out and about?” I ask him and he nods again.

“With difficulty.” He replies to me quietly.

“That’s crazy, haven’t you been to the doctors about it?” He grimaces slightly and Aqua shakes her head and sighs.

“He went to the doctors and they just recommended not sleeping out that often. Just staying at home instead to sleep.” She says, flicking her long brown hair off her shoulders and pouting slightly as Adam just smiled at his girlfriend with affection. A teacher came into the study hall and started handing out letters too all the students in there including me, Adam and Aqua. We looked at each other with our eyebrows raised slightly before opening up the letters.

Dear Student,

We would like to invite you to an all year camping trip on the 10th June to the 11th June. If you would like to participate in this Senior Year camping trip then please get parents to sign the slip below.

No drinking, smoking or sexual activity will be allowed on this trip and anyone caught doing so will be excluded from the school.

Thank you

Metatron

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“No drinking, smoking or sexual activity?” I ask to no one in particular and everyone looks at me. “Well that’s me out then.” Snickering goes around the study hall before students start stuffing the letter into their bags, ready to be taken home to their parents.

***

“A camping trip?” Lucifer snorted as I handed the letter to my mom. “Seriously?”

“What about it?” I pouted at my older brother and he just snickered before shaking his head slightly.

“Can’t imagine you camping. You’re such a girl.” He laughs before a smack him over the head and grumble something under my breath.

“What teachers will be there?” Mom asks me, looking up over the paper and I just shrug.

“One or two that teach our year I suppose. I dunno.” Mom nodded before getting a pen out and signing the sheet of paper with her neat signature and handing it back to me. I thank her before taking it back up to my room and begin to sort out my camping gear for next week. I wanted to be ready for it so I didn’t forget anything when the time came because that is what I usually do. Dean came round soon after I was all packed and raised his eyebrow at my already packed bag.

“Excited are we?” He laughed and I shrugged my shoulders and nodded my head.

“I’d be lying if I said no.” I laughed back and he made a move to come sit down on my bed but stopped dead in his tracks and instead sat on the floor. I frowned slightly and tilted my head at him

“Why are you sitting on the floor?” I ask him and he looks up at me and shrugs

“I don’t know, just wanted to.” I can tell he’s lying, he hasn’t been as close to me lately and I think it’s because he doesn’t want me to think that he likes me. I know he doesn’t so I don’t know why he is trying so hard to make me realise that.

“Dean,” I sigh and look at him annoyingly.

“What?” He asked, looking innocent and I roll my eyes at him.

“Fine, if you’re sitting on the floor then I am as well.” I get on the floor with him and sit opposite him with my legs crossed, leaning against the side of my bed. “You know, you don’t need to prove to me that you don’t like me in that way by distancing yourself from me.”

“I’m not doing that.” He says, blushing slightly and avoiding my eye contact by looking anywhere but at me. I frown again and lean forwards to make him look at me.

“I hope now, because I know you don’t, okay?” He nods and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “I don’t like you distancing yourself from me Dean, it makes me think that you’re going to keep doing it and getting further and further away from me and soon we won’t be friends anymore.”

“That won’t happen, I promise bee.” He says, shaking his head and giving me a reassuring look. I nod my head in belief and smile at him before leaning back on my bed again. “So what do you want to do?”

“Dunno, what do you want to do?”

“Dunno, what do you want to do?”

“Dunno, what do you want to do?”

“Dunno, what-“

“DEAN!” I interrupted, laughing loudly and he grins at me stupidly.

“I honestly don’t know!”

“I’M BORED!” I shout out dramatically and he nods his head in agreement before I grin in mischief. “Why don’t you invite Lisa round?”

“NO CAS! I’m not doing that!” He laughs loudly and I join in before suddenly going all serious and staring at him “What?”

“I hate you.” I say seriously and his smile drops.

“Wow, rude.”

“ERGH IM SO BORED.” Dean rolls his eyes and gets out guitar hero, holding it up for me to see with a suggestive wink. “Oh you’re going down.”

“Yeah, right.”

10th June

“Clothes?”

“Check.”

“Toothbrush?”

“Check.”

“Boxers?”

“Check.”

“Condoms.” Dean snorts and I look at him, grinning wildly before rumagin through my bag and holding up a packet of condoms and some lubricant for extra effect.

“Double check!”

“Dude, you know the boys and girls are sleeping in separate tents, right?” He snorted and I shrugged at him.

“Alcohol.”

“Check.” I grin at him and hold up two bottles of vodka and a bottle of Absinthe which his eyes widen at.

“How did you get Absinthe?” He asks me but I only wink at him in reply before shoving it in my camping back and flinging the bag over my back. We walked out of my room, Dean’s bag was already in the car so when we got outside I put it in the boot with his for safe keeping and then we got into the front of the car and drove off.

We got there in the right time, most people were already there so we just walked over to Dean’s friends and started chatting and having a joke with one another loudly. There were two teachers supervising us there but luckily they were both alcoholics and didn’t really care what we did. They even said this too us before walking off slightly to their own tent and taking swigs out of a flask.

“Wow, how responsible they are.” I say sarcastically and Dean shrugs at me before we all sit down on the warm, dry grass around the already built fire for tonight and start talking once again. More and more people turned up one by one and some people had already started drinking even though it was only about 5:00pm in the afternoon. Dean and I looked at each other and both gave each other a silent nod in indication that it was time to start drinking. I got out the two bottles of Vodka and two bottles of Cola and poured us each a drink into two paper cups that were provided to us by none other than the teachers who were way in the distance. We gulped down the drinks quickly and poured two more. This went on until we had finished the two bottles of Vodka and Cola and by then it was around 11:00pm. Me and Dean were tipsy. Someone was playing music on their phone which was surprising loud so we got up and danced, others joining us as we did so.

When we all got tired of this we decided to play spin the bottle between most of our group of friends which was seriously interesting because Lisa got jealous every time Dean had to kiss a girl. I had to kiss a number of people as well which I didn’t mind all that much. The cheerleaders were all giggly and flirty whenever they landed on me or I landed on them and I loved making them blush by being confident. It was now my turn once again so I spun the bottle hard and fast, making everyone go ‘oooooh’ as it spun. It started slowing down and suddenly it stopped, landing on Dean. Everyone started laughing and making cat-calls and I just shrugged and grinned at them all before looking at Dean who had an eyebrow raised and was rolling his eyes. I crawled over to him as he was on the other side of the circle and kissed him on the lips, bringing back the memories of when he had kissed me before. It lasted for about five seconds before I pulled away and sat back down as everyone was cheering and jeering at us. I couldn’t see the colour of Dean’s face due to it now being quite dark and the only light we had was from that of the flames but I bet any money it was bright red. It was now Dean’s turn to spin the bottle so he spun it, hard and fast just like I did and everyone made the same noise. Again it slowed down and it landed on me which everyone laughed at loudly.

“That’s twice in a row. If it happens a third times you have to use tongues.” Aqua shouted and I pouted at her.

“It won’t happen three times, if it does someone has obviously tainted it.” Everyone laughed as now it was Dean’s turn to crawl over to me and kiss me gently for another five seconds.

“Come on then Cas, spin it again.” I looked at everyone suspiciously but they were all just grinning their heads off as I spun the bottle again. It spun around and around until slowing down, making everyone tense up. It finally stopped and I looked up and sighed. Dean.

“HEY HEY, YOU GOTTA MAKE OUT FOR A WHOLE MINUTE NOW!” One of the cheerleaders cried and everyone started laughing as me and Dean sat there with our heads in our hands, blushing like crazy. I couldn’t make out with Dean! He was my best friend this was going to be so weird. Oh well, I have had alcohol after all so who cares. I sigh, and with an amused smile on myself I go over to Dean once again, everyone cat-calling and whistling at us.

“Shut up.” Dean and I said at the same time before looking at each other. I shrug and he does also before our lips meet for the third time. I open my mouth and slide my tongue against his bottom lip to let him know I’m ready so he opens it quickly and lets my tongue slide into him mouth. Everyone is silent, only a few giggles under their breaths are heard while we mouth our lips in sync and clash our tongues together filthily. I deepen the kiss by putting a hand on the back of his head and bringing him in closer to me and everyone squeals in excitement at the sudden new development. After that all you have here is wet noises coming from mine and Dean’s mouth before someone calls out;

“TIMES UP.” Dean and I pull away from each other quickly and wipe out wet mouths, laughing loudly.

“Never, ever, ever make us do that again.” Dean groans before burying his face in his hands. I lean back on my arms and throw my head back with laughter at his embarrassment and believe that it was now time to open the bottle of Absinthe.

“You ready?” Dean asked me as we sat apart from the group and held a shot of Absinthe each in our hands. I nod and with clink our cups together before necking the sour, bitter drink. We both pull a face and look at each other in disgust. “That was awful.”

“Horrifying.”

“Disgusting.”

“You want another?”

“Hell yeah.” I poured us another, and then another, and then another before we finally decided that we should stop and start partying again.

-Black out-

Dean and I are running around the camp in only our boxers

-Black out-

Dean and I are now dancing wildly, trying to kick large shared tent down but the other jocks are stopping us.

-Black out-

Dean and I are running towards the trees at the far end of the camp and almost collapse on each other when we get to them, holding onto each other laughing loudly and making weird drunken noises.

“W-we should p-probably gyet beck.” Dean slurred and I nodded in agreement.

“Bed.” Is all I say, handing onto Dean’s shirt while trying not to fall over.

“Yeaaaaah, bed!” He shouts and I groan and lean on him, both of us helping each other back to the camp.

-black out-

Adam (POV)

I hated having insomnia, not being able to sleep unless I’m in my own bed. By now everyone was in their beds and sleeping soundly. They had been for about an hour and the only people that weren’t here were Cas and Dean. I knew that they would be the last ones standing because they’ve probably done these types of things before and lasted all damn night. I should have gone with them instead of lying awake in my covers, not being able to sleep. I was texting Aqua but I think she had fallen asleep and I didn’t want to wake her by texting her over and over again so I just stopped and was just looking up at the tent roof.

I heard giggling outside the tent and sat up a bit to see who was coming in. There was a mosquito electric killer that lit the tent slightly with a tinted blue light so when the figures finally stumbled into the tent I realised straight away that it was Castiel and Dean.

“Oh Bee, I’ve missed you!” Dean was slurring immensely and Castiel was a laughing and hiccupping mess.

“Missed me? I’ve been right here.” Cas giggled and Dean gently punched his cheek, almost falling over as he did so.

“Noooooo, I meant missed YOU altogether. Missed being close to you.” They were both whispering but you could hear everything they were saying as they weren’t making a very good job of being quiet. Luckily though, no one woke up.

“Well that’s your fault.” Cas said, poking his best friend in the chest making Dean grumble and rub his chest. “You shouldn’t have started avoiding me.”

“I-I wasn’t!” Dean whined as they slowly and unsteadily made their ways over to where they were going to sleep in another compartment of the tent. They collapsed down onto the lumps of quilts that they had both brought and started laughing quietly with each other when their heads knocked together on the way down.

“Why you avoiding me!” Cas whined back to Dean, leaning his head on his shoulder while Dean tried hard not to fall to sleep sitting up.

“Because I don’t want you to know that I love you.” Dean said suddenly, his drunkenness getting the better of him. I had the same reaction as Cas did by our eyes going wide and looking at Dean in shock.

“You love me?” Cas says emotionally and Dean nods his head dramatically and sighs before putting an arm around Castiel.

“COURSE!” He says loudly and Castiel giggles and shushes him, putting a finger to his lips.

“Aww.” Cas coo’s and Dean chuckles before they both go quiet and look down at the ground. Dean lets out a loud yawn and begins stripping off his clothes before jumping under the covers, Cas following behind quickly.

“C-c-c-c-cold.” I hear Cas shiver, even though I can’t see their faces anymore. There is slight shuffling over by them and I can tell that they have gotten closer together and were maybe even hugging each other. I saw the outline under the quilts and saw that one of either Dean’s or Castiel’s legs were draped over the other boys bodies. There were more shuffling sounds and suddenly completely silence. That was, until the strange sounds started. At first it was hushed whispering from the two boys in the corner of the tent and then it was like wet sloppy sounds. I knew that sound anywhere I blushed brightly when I realised they were making out with each other. Oh my god, they were making out with each other! They are drunk, it’s fine. They probably won’t even remember this in the morning. Then suddenly the kissing sounds stopped and there was more hushed voices, more hurried this time around. I heard snippets of it.

“Condoms and lube.” Was the main one I heard before there was a rustled sound and Dean appeared out of the covers, trying to stand up but tripping over one of the covers as he did so which made Castiel laugh quite loudly before he put a hand over his mouth.

“Shut up.” Dean whispered, grinning at the boy still lying down. Dean crawled over to one of their bags and dug his hand in it before pulling something out and crawling quickly back over to Castiel. He lent down and kissed him passionately and drunkenly before climbing back under the covers again. All I could here now was rustling from the quilts but suddenly, over that there was a soft moan. I didn’t know which one it came from but I saw the covers bobbing up and down so I assumed that one was sucking the other one off. Oh god, I wish I wasn’t an insomniac. More moans erupted from one of their mouths, getting a bit louder each time before the covers moved again and one shushed the other boy. I heard a squirting sound which I guessed was the lube and then all went quiet apart from heavy breathing. I looked over at the mass of quilts which was obviously one boy on top of the other, however again I couldn’t see which one because of the quilts covering their heads. There were more messy kissing noises before whimpering started to come from one boy and gasps for the other.

“Dean!” I heard Cas gasp as I lay there ridged, not wanting to move in case I disturbed them. Why wouldn’t I want to disturb them, I wanted them to stop but I was too nice. I didn’t want to get them embarrassed. One of my friends coughed loudly and suddenly sat up in his bed beside me. The covers by the corner stilled suddenly, no sound heard from them until my friend; Daniel slumped back down again and started snoring loudly in comparison to the other jocks snoring. I heard two pairs of quiet laughing and giggling from the corner of the tent before the movements and noises started again. Whimpers and gasps at first but then moaning, strange moaning.

“Cas, you moan like a girl.” I hear Dean grunt and I can’t help but agree with him. For a moment I thought I was a girl but then I thought, obviously not.

“I do not.” I hear Castiel gasp through I’m guessing, Dean’s thrusts and Dean chuckles.

“If someone was awake I’d ask them, they would agree with me.” I hear him whisper and I can’t help but crack a smile. You have no idea. They both then went quiet, apart from the moans and gasps escaping their mouths now again and suddenly I heard quick slapping of skin on skin which made me cringe slightly. I took another glance over at the corner of the tent and saw that the mass over covers were moving quicker and quicker, getting more frantic by the second. I trapped a groan in my throat and put a pillow over my face but it couldn’t block out the sounds of skin slapping and moans escaping.

“Dean yes, yes, yes, please, yes.”

“Fuck Cas.” Both boys called out at the same time which made me cringe again as I buried my face further into the pillow. Suddenly all was silent apart from a quick rustling sound and heavy breathing from both boys and I couldn’t have been more thankful for silence in my entire life. Normally I hated silence, having to be stuck in it for hours on end on a night time but now I was so happy that it was more or less silent. Fucking hell. What the fuck was that? Should I tell them? I don’t think it’s my place to tell them what happened if they don’t remember but I sure as hell was gonna tell Aqua. She loved this type of thing, OTPs and frigging ships. No idea what she meant but she loved it so maybe she could help me with my dilemma in the morning.

“Thanks bee.” I hear Dean mumble before he drifts off to sleep.

“Yeah, no problem.” Cas yawns back out before he himself starts snoring quietly. Fucking hell, I hate my mental illness right now, that was the most uncomfortable but I had to admit, the most interesting experience of my entire life.


	9. The Morning After

Dean (POV)

ERRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I totally agree Mr Brain. WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO ME! I have no idea. NO NO NO, DON’T OPEN YOU’RE EYES YOU FUCKER. Too late.

I open my eyes to see the sun shining into the tent, bright and painful. I groan as I sit up slightly and crack my neck, straightening my back as I do so. I let out a low groan and rub my eyes, trying to get rid of the huge fucking migraine that as attached itself to my brain, above my right eye. There is a low rumble in my stomach and I feel as if I’m going to be sick but suddenly something dicks my neck hard and I look down too see Castiel shuffling around in his sleep before groggily opening his hands and groaning loudly. He sits up himself and puts his head in his hands, wiping his face and dragging his skin down before wiping his own eyes.

“Why?” Cas asks me and I shake my head.

“I don’t know but I’m never drinking that fúcking stuff again.” I grumble, coughing loudly and gipping when phlegm comes up into my mouth.

“Ergh. I feel so stícky.” He says, shivering slightly against the cold morning air.

“You must have spilt some drink down you last night.” I respond, yawning loudly and Castiel flinches at the sound and covers his ears.

“Can you not?” He glares at me and I let out a small smirk at him before the tent flap opens to reveal a couple of my friends.

“MORNING!!” They shout and Cas and I groan loudly before putting a cover over our heads and flipping our friends off before they run back out of the tent.

“Bástards.” Cas and I say at the same time before Cas stands up. My eyes widen at the sight of him stark naked but I don’t think he has even noticed yet.

“DUDE!” I shout, covering my eyes as he looks down at himself and yelps, jumping back down and under the covers. “Why the hell are you náked?” I asked him, finally peeping through the gaps in my fingers to check if he was covered up again.

“I don’t know!” He shouts with a horrified look on his face. “I don’t even remember getting back to the tent last night. The last thing I remember is being by the side of the woods with you and deciding to go back to the camp. Shít we were a drunken mess Dean.”

“Okay… but why are you náked?” I ask again and he grumbles something under his breath about me not listening to him.

“I told you, how the hell am I supposed to know.” He shuffles slightly and suddenly he stiffens and scrunches his face up as if in pain. “Oh shít, my áss is killing.”

“What?” I ask quickly, my face dropping into a frown.

“I said my áss is killing, god aren’t you listening? Jesus fúcking Christ.” He shuffles again but once again winces.

“Shít.” I say when realisation hits me. “Oh shít.”

“What?” I gulp before finally lifting my covers up and checking my own body for any sort of clothing material that may or may not be covering me. None was there; I was just as náked as Castiel. I put the covers down quickly and looked anywhere but at Castiel who was looking at me in confusion. “What is it you bástard?” He asks me again, grabbing my covers to see what I was looking at. I try and pull away from him but he was too quick and when he sees that I am not wearing a single garment of clothing under the covers, he pushes them back to me and backs away from me.

“You’re náked as well!” Cas cries and I roll my eyes and groan.

“No shit, Sherlock.”

“Why are we náked Dean? I swear we put our clothes back on after running around náked.” I look at him and almost just want to pet his head at his innocence. How do I break this too him without him getting angry? Why would he get angry? First I kiss him, now I have séx with him? Yeah, I’m pretty sure he’s gonna be angry. But it’s not your fault, you were both drunk. Yeah, but he will know that I was probably the one to insinuate it. “Dean?”

“Erm…” I say, avoiding his eye contact and he gives me a nudge.

“Do you remember anything?”

“No. I don’t, no. It’s just that… what you said.. you know, about your áss hurting… and like, we’re… you know… naked...” I explain in the dumbest way I could possibly think of.

“You don’t think-“I look at him for the first time, biting my lip and nodding my head stiffly.

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I think.” He stands up, pulling a sheet with him, wrapping it around his waist and wincing at his sóre áss as he moves to look around the tent. “What are you doing?” I ask him sceptically and he turns to look at me before crossing his arms over his chest.

“I am looking for evidence first. We shan’t just assume that this…” he points to the two of us, “happened. Okay? We need evidence like, spérm or a used cond-“He stops what he’s saying suddenly as he looks at something on the ground, his eyes going wide and his mouth falling open.

“Condóm?” I ask, trying to finish his sentence for him and he nods before bending down and picking up a used condóm before showing it to me. My own mouth drops open in shock and I grip my hair tightly, groaning.

“Yep.” He says, looking at the condóm in disgust before dropping it back on the floor.

“Don’t leave it there you idiot, someone might see!”

“I don’t know which one of us has used it so I’m not touching it again. It could have been on your díck!”

“Well if it was on my díck, it was in your ass.” I hiss back and we both turn away from each other moodily. Finally I sigh before standing up, wrapping my own sheet around my waist and picking up the condóm before tying it and stuffing it in an empty cola bottle. “Happy now?”

“No! I just had drunken séx with my best friend; of course I’m not happy!” He shouts and shush him, looking towards the tent flap worried.

“Jesus bee shut the fúck up.” I whisper and he just rolls his eyes at me.

“Who do you think… you know… insinuated it?” He asks me and my face drops slightly as I look down at the ground.

“I think it was me.” I say honestly and he tilts his head in confusion.

“You remember what happened?” He asks me but I shake my head and look into his deep blue eyes and gulp.

“No, I don’t. It’s just that… I was probably the one to insinuate it. You know because I’m bisexual.” Okay sure, blame it on your sexuality instead of telling him the truth. What truth? That was the truth. Erm no, the truth is the fact that you ARE IN LOVE WITH HIM. FÚCK YOU FOR DRINKING THAT MUCH. Alright alright, Jesus fúcking Christ calm down.

“Oh... well you don’t know that.” Cas says, his voice going softer then before as he looks at me kindly, a faint sympathetic smile on his face. “It could have been me you know. I am a hórny bástard.” I chuckle lightly and itch my nose awkwardly because I know for a fact that it would have been me that insinuated the whole thing.

“Shall we forget this ever happened?” I asked him and he nods slowly.

“Oh yes.” He says and then we both fall into an extremely awkward silence. I start biting my nails and Cas rubs the back of his neck and smacks his lips together. I grab a pair of boxers that had been tossed casually to the side and slide them up my legs quickly before standing up and throwing on the rest of my clothes.

“I’ll leave to give you some privacy.” I say quietly and he just nods. I walk outside of the tent rub my face, groaning at the even brighter light out here.

“Morning Dean.” Aqua says, grinning her head off. I look at her suspiciously but I shrug it off.

“Morning.” I grunt back, walking over to where my other friends are frying sausages on top of a fire. This was turning out to be such a bad day.

Cas (POV)

When Dean left I fell backwards, back onto the sheets and blankets that were scattered across the floor. I had slept with him; I had slept with my best friend. How was our friendship going to last now? I mean, I could cope with him kissing me because it could be brushed aside, it was only a kiss. But séx?! Like actual séx? Oh god, how the hell did it end up like this? I ran a finger through my hair and slipped on my clothes before looking back down at the pile of covers on the floor. On closer inspection I groaned at the white spots freckles on them and balled them all up to fit into my huge back pack do I didn’t have to see them anymore. I walked out of the tent with my bag on my back and squinted at the bright sunlight of the morning after. I looked around the camp and decided to walk over to Aqua and Adam rather than the rest of the group because the smell of sausages and bacon was making my stomach team. I slumped over to them and sat down with them, groaning slightly.

“Morning sleepy head.” Aqua grinned, taking a quick glance at Adam who was blushing lightly. Why was he blushing? Oh who cares?

“Morning.” I say in a groggily voice and Aqua’s grin just widened. “What are you smirking at?”

“Nothing.” She says a bit too quickly and I grunt at her before turning to look at what the others were doing.

“You not getting some greasy fry up to eat?” Adam asks me in a small voice and I just shrug and fake gag.

“Way to hung over to have grease settleover my stomach today. I already feel like shít. I don’t even remember getting to bed last night.” I rub my eyes tiredly before looking back up at Aqua who was grinning even wider than before and Adam who was trying to hold back a smile.

“What?” I asked them suspiciously and they just shook their heads, hiding their smiles behind their hands. “Alright, what is it? What did I do?” I sigh and they both burst out laughing, clapping me on the back before walking away and leaving me alone on the floor looking at them both with utter confusion. I sigh and stand up, walking to Dean’s car to put everything in the trunk and leaning on the black beauty before lighting up a cigarette and getting the taste of last night out of my mouth. My áss was red ráw and my neck had felt like it had been twisted in all sorts of pósitions so I tried to stretch it out and click it into place. Dean was walking over to me as I twisted my neck and when he got there he chucked the keys at me.

“You drive.” He grumbled but I shook my head.

“No way.” I chuck the keys back at him and he catches them with ease before sighing and getting into the driver’s seat. I stub out my cigarette before jumping into shot gun and doing up my seatbelt while Dean starts the engine, roaring it to life. We start driving away from the camp in silence, very awkward silence. I stare out the window while Dean concentrates on the road ahead, both of us not knowing what to say to the other. I leaned my head against the cold window and when we went over a bump my head smacked against it.

“Ow.” I say, rubbing my head and Dean snickered beside me. “Assbutt.” I pouted at him and he just smirked, still looking at the road as we carried on down it. Once again we slipped into silence and before we knew it we were outside our houses. We got our bags out the car and stood on the pavement, each of us looking at our houses in longing, wanting to get away from the awkward tension between us but neither of us wanted to go in without saying something to the other.

“Guess I’ll see you then.” Dean mumbles to me and I nod my head.

“Yeah, see you.” I say back and we both finally part ways. When I got inside and up to my room I flung my bags on the floor and flopped down on my bed, face planting my pillow and groaned loudly. How much more awkward could that have gotten? I turned around so I was face the ceiling and shut my eyes, trying to remember last night. Imagines flooded my memory but I couldn’t quite make out what they were. I remembered stumbling into the tent with Dean and collapsing onto the qúilts. Getting inside them because it was freezing cold but I couldn’t really remember anything else. All of a sudden my memory flashed and images of me and Dean kissing, my lég draped over his, came to mind. He was hugging me tightly and our tongues were cólliding, sweét hot tastes filling my mouth. I could still taste them now but I didn’t know if these images were real or if I was just imagining what it was like. I imagined Dean sliding his tóngue against mine, shoving it down my thróat sloppily but passionately. I imagined Dean cupping my áss with his hand as he rolled more on tóp of me and I also imagined us getting náked and making sweet lóve to each other. Suddenly my eyes shot open and I looked down to find that I was hard as a rock dówn in my pánts. Oh hell no, this wasn’t good. I bit my lip and sat up, sliding my legs over the side of my bed to get up. I started stripping off my clothes and stepped into my en suite bathroom where I turned on the shower and hopped in, letting the hot water hit my bódy as I glanced down at my eréction.

Images of Dean lifting my légs up on his shoulders as he slámmed into me filled my mind and I móaned as my díck twitchéd. I held onto the shower handle as I shamélessly started stróking myself as the images of Dean on tóp of me and slípping fíngers into me filled my head. I imagined him swéaty and hót, mouth open and he moáned loudly. I imagined him flínging his head back and árching his back as he róde into me making fílthy sounds as he did so. I imagined him hitting my sweét spot and stróking my cóck and he pulled at my háir and súcked at my collárbone and all of this made me rúb mysélf over and over again, eyes shut tightly and móuth open letting the water fall into my mouth without a care. I rúbbed a thúmb over my slít and imagined that it was Dean’s tóngue, moúth around my cóck with those big plúsh red lips of his, looking up at me through his eyelashes and suddenly I was ejáculating, water mixed with cóme slipping down the plughole as I came down off my hígh. When I was done I blushed furiously and washed my body quickly, wanting to get out of the shower, out of the place where I had just wánked off over Dean Winchester. My own best friend of 14 years. I slipped on some boxers and went under the covers, wanting to hide my blush from the air itself. Wanting to hide from whatever, if anything, was watching me.

When my heart beat had finally calmed down and the blush had rushed from my face and finally came out from under the covers and decided to look at my phone. However the blush came back when I saw I had a text from Dean.

D: Maybe we should talk…

C: Okay.

I typed back a reply and within instants he had texted one back.

D: via text or do you want me to come over.

C: Maybe this would be easier if we weren’t face to face. Call me instead.

I didn’t want to see his face after I had just seen his moúth wrápped around me in my wet imagination of him. Within seconds my phone started vibrating and I gulped as I picked it up and held it to my ear.

“Hey.” I say in a small voice, waiting for him to reply.

“Hey Cas. Look, about last night.”

“I don’t remember anything.” I say quickly, not wanting to sound like I was lying but failing miserably. Fortunately Dean didn’t pick up on it and just carried on with the conversation.

“I’m starting to get snippets.” He says truthfully and I instantly feel guilty for lying to him.

“You are? Do you know what we did?” I ask him.

“I don’t think you want to know Castiel, it’s not- I mean, it’s not pretty.” He says, a ghost of a smile etching his voice.

“Just tell me.” I sigh and I can hear him gulp at the other end of the phone.

“You sure? Alright then. I started kissing you first, you said you were cold so I put your lég over me and hugged you and then I just leaned in and – “

It’s okay Dean.” I say quietly and he sighs.

“But it’s not Cas. First I kiss you and then this happens! I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t be allowed in the same room as you.” He cries and he seems genuinely concerned about the whole situation. “Maybe it’s best if we don’t speak to a while so I can…”

“So you can what?” I ask him after a moment’s silence.

“So I can get over my crush of you Cas.” He says quietly and my mouth drops open in shock.

“Your crush…” I start but he interrupts.

“Look, I’ve liked you for a while and I just – I know it’s wrong okay, I know I shouldn’t be feeling these things and thinking these thoughts of you and maybe it’s because we are so close so I think I should just keep my distance from you for a while you know? Until these feelings go away because I know that if we spend any more time together bee, I won’t be able to keep my hánds off of you. I seriously have no self-control.” I was in complete shock and I didn’t know what to say. He likes me? Of course he likes me! It made sense now, the kiss and the séx and the tóuching and the awkwardness. Everything made sense now, he liked me! “Cas?”

“O-okay.” I say without thinking and I can hear him sniff at the end of the phone.

“Bye bee.” With that he hands up on me without another word, leaving me still holding the phone to my ear as I was rigid, staring into space. My best friend fancied me, he liked me and I didn’t have a clue. I had no clue that he liked me at all and I felt so awful at the fact that I was completely ignorant about the fact. I didn’t know what to do. He said he wanted to keep his distance so he could get over his crush and maybe that was the best idea. He would hang around with the jocks and his girlfriend-… SHÍT HIS GIRLFRIEND. Oh god, I was an adúlterer. Ergh! Could this day get any worse?

I needed to take my mind off everything and I knew exactly the person to call. My personal tattooist.


	10. Many Much Moosen

Cas (POV) 

I woke up to my alarm clock ringing loudly around the room. I groaned as i shuffled and swung my legs over the side of the bed, looking at the time on my clock. It read 6:51am and i could already hear my family waking up and fighting over bathrooms and complaining about the cold air. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and walked downstairs to breakfast where my mother was wacking dad with a spatula.

"Get.Off.My.Damn.Eggs." She was saying with every whack of the spatula as he cowered away from her.

"Alright woman! Sorry, jeesh." He says, going to sit down and looks up at me. "You alright Bee? You don't look too swell." He asks me and i shrug my shoulders before sitting down as everyone else started coming into the kitchen.

"Dean and I had a bit of a fall out." I tell him sadly and he nods his head in understanding.

"it's alright, you'll make up in no time." He tells me, smiling broadly as mom slid some scrambled eggs onto his plate.

"No Dean?" Leliel asked me sadly and i shake my head.

"No, sorry." I tell her and her lip trembles as she walks out of the kitchen sadly. "I feel the same way." I mumble to myself as i take a bite out of the eggs. I sigh when i've finished and plod back up the stairs to the bathroom which is mostly empty by now to brush my teeth and sort my hair out. I get dressed in a purple graphic tee and some skinny black jeans that had a chain looped around one leg. I shoved on a leather jacked and made my way outside to start walking to school. I didn't time myself very well because unfortunately Dean was just getting in his car with Sam to start driving and we made embarrassing eye contact with each other before i turned away to walk down the street and towards school. I saw him drive past without another glance and i couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at the fact that he didn't ask me if i wanted a ride. However i couldn't exactly blame him because i told him that we shouldn't speak for a while. I got to school around 15 minutes later while everyone was piling in and walked over to Alfie and this girl named Charlie who were best friends with him.

"Hey guys." I say to them and they both look at me and wave happily.

"Hello Castiel! What are you doing over here with us? Shouldn't you be over there with all the cool kids? With Dean? Oh no. Have you and Dean fallen out? Why have you fallen out? What happened? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but maybe i could help?" He said all of this in one breath and i just look at him in amusement.

"Yeah me and Dean have had a bit of a falling out but it's okay y'know. We'll be alright soon probably." I reassure him before starting to walk to lesson with both him and Charlie as we start to have a conversation about shipping Kirk and Spock together. "I don't get it, why would you ship two completely straight characters together in a television show?" I ask Charlie and she rolls her eyes.

"Subtext Cas! And you can't spell subtext without buttsex." She winked at me and i laugh and shake my head at her. 

"But you know they're straight."

"Yes but, are they though? Look in between the lines Castiel. Look at the way Spock looks at captain kirk even though he is not very good at showing emotions." I look over at Dean who is leaning against his lockers, ignoring everything his friends are saying by staring into space. "The way Captain Kirk protects Spock even when he doesn't need protecting." I think back to the time me and Dean were walking across train tracks and he pulled me backwards just in time even though i knew the train was coming. "The way Kirk is the only one that can make Spock smile, like a genuine smile." Dean was the only one that could make me smile. "-and finally the way they have hard core séx in my mind." 

"Charlie!" Me and Alfie shout at the same time before all three of us burst into laughter, shoving her slightly as she just shrugs her shoulders innocently and smirks. "Hey i ship real life people as well!"

"Oh yeah? Like who?" I ask her, smiling broadly.

"I ship Lisa Breadan with Alice, the two main cheerleaders. They'd be a hot couple. I also ship Aqua and Adam which is totally canon and i'm going to be honest with you Cas, i kinda ship you and Dean together." I blush brightly while Alfie and Charlie laugh loudly as we walk past Dean and his little gang.

"Charlie no!" I exclaim.

"CHARLIE YES!" Charlie exclaims back, laughing like a maniac. I shake my head and face palm slightly before looking at Dean who has his eyebrows raised at us.

"Don't even ask." I tell him and he snorts.

"I wasn't going too." I begin to walk off and when i do i manage a look behind me at Dean who is biting his lip and looking back down at the floor. I can't help but feel useless in this freindship. All i wanted to do was talk to him but about what? We didn't want to make this friendship awkward and he wanted to not speak to me for a while so he could get over his crush of me. His crush! I still wasn't over that fact, the fact that he had liked me for all this time and i had absolutely no idea whatsoever. 

***

Unfortunately i was sat next to Dean in English class and the teacher wasn't there yet. Everyone was talking about the camping trip which made me and Dean feel even more awkward then before, trying not to look at each other or brush against each other. 

"Adam, did you sleep okay?" Aqua says loudly with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"You know i didn't Aqua, i have insomnia remember." ............................................................................ Wait.............. Insomnia. I feel Dean stiffen beside me as i look at Adam with my mouth parted open and eyes wide.

"SHIT!" I shout loudly and everyone looks at me including Dean, Adam and Aqua. "SHIT I FORGOT YOU HAD INSOMNIA!" Adam coughs awkwardly while Aqua just grins, looking between me and Dean. If Adam had insomnia that means he knew about me and Dean and what happened that night. That also means that he probably had told his girlfriend as well and judging by the grin on her face, he did definitely see something and he did definitely tell her. I look at Dean quickly who gulped and looked down at his hands awkward.

"Yeaaaaah.... Adam has insomnia." Aqua says, the grin not leaving her face. "That means you know, if something happened during the time when everyone else was asleep. Something, you know, unexpected.... he would be the one too know." I glare at her and he just smirks back at me and winks. i look at Adam who is looking at me and Dean apologetically and i cough awkwardly.

"Wait What?" Lisa asked, looking between the four of us suspiciously. None of us answer her, but instead just stay quiet. "What happened?" She laughs. 

"Init, something obviously happened and i really want to know what." Benny says, giving all of us a wolfish grin.

"Oh nothing at all." Aqua says, turning back around in her seat when the teacher comes in.

"Aw come on, tell us."

"Yeah come on guys! Don't leave us hanging." People from all around the classroom was asking Adam what happened but he just kept his mouth firmly shut and looked towards the front. They moved onto Aqua who wouldn't say anything either and then, because they probably knew it had something to do with me, they started asking me. I just sat there blushing furiously and getting angry with myself. Punks don't blush! What the hell? I started biting my thumb nail subconsiously while everyone was looking at me suspiciously.

"Did you have sex with someone or something?" Lisa asked and I could almost feel Dean spluttering to try and keep a straight face and not let anyone know what he was thinking. Everyone's eyes were still glued to me until the teacher told them all to turn around and get on with their work andwhen they finally did it was the first time that i could finally let out a breath of fresh air.

Dean (POV) *End of the day*

"What was everyone talking about today in English?" Lisa asked me and i just shrugged my shoulders. She raised an eyebrow suspiciously at me before smirking. "Why haven't you and Cas talked all that much today Dean? You fallen out or summat?"

"Something like that." I mumble out and she nods her head.

"Why?"

"That's between me and him." I tell her, looking her in the eye and the corners of her mouth twitch up before grabbing my arm and taking me over to the side. For a moment i think she's going to start kissing me so i lean in but she stops me, pressing the palm of her hand onto my chest.

"You like him dont'cha?" She asks and i look at her horrified.

"What?!"

"Dean, i've known you for 4 years now and i know when you like someone! Also when you used to talk about him when he wasn't here and we all thought he was a chick, everyone genuinely thought that Bee was your girlfriend rather than your really super hot best friend." She took a glance over my shoulder at Castiel who was walking up the corridors towards us. I turn back to look at her and sigh slightly.

"It's not like that." I say, rolling my eyes as she gives me a pointed look. "Honestly it's not. We may or may not have gotten really drunk that camp night but it's not like i fancy him or anything. We were just drunk."

"Keep telling yourself that kid." She grins. "Look, i'm breaking up with you and not because i don't like your or don't find you attractive but infact i really want you two to be together."

"Why?" I ask dramatically, throwing my arms up in the air.

"I don't know, i think it would be really cute. Best friends of 14 years, one's the captain of the football team and one is a punk-rocker who smokes weed and doesn't give two shits.... i think that's kinda hot actually." She nods her head, taking another glance at Castiel who was now walking past, chewing on some gum and completely ignoring us. Too my surprise Lisa shoved me really hard and i went flying into Castiel, completely knocking him over.

"What the hell?" He says as he stumbles and turns to face me.

"Oh god, jeez, i am so sorry. I promise it wasn't me..." I say quickly and he just grins. 

"It's fine Dean, i'm not exactly gonna hit you am i?" He laughs before carries on walking. Lisa looks at me and mouths something before pointing at me and then him. I look at her in confusion and she mouths again.

"Run after him."

"No way!" I whisper back and she gives me a slight kick.

"Go."

"No!"

"DAMN IT DEAN JUST GO!" She shouts and i back away slightly before nodding my head.

"Alright Alright, calm yo tits." I start running after Cas while Lisa just begins laughing behind me. Girls man, they're so weird. Sometimes i think they prefer gay relationships to being in one themselves.

"Hey Cas! Wait up." I shout him and he turns around so i comes to a halt in front of him. 

"Dean?"

"Look, i don't want to not be friends with you. i'm stupid, i'm fat, i'm annoying and i'm useless without you! I know we are doing this a lot recently but can we just be friends again and once again forget this thing ever happened?" I ask him, giving him my best Sammy's puppy dog impression. Cas sighs in relief and smiles before nodding his head. 

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Hey, you gotta ask sometimes too you know." I accuse him and he just shrugs his shoulder.

"Yeah well.... but we do have to talk about that night Dean." He looks at me seriously and i gulp and nod.

"We may as well get it over and done with then. How 'bout we go to Harvelles Diner tonight and have a milkshake and pie or something."

"Pecan Pie?"

"Well obviously, you know that's my favourite." I say dramatically before grinning and he smiles back and nods.

"Alright, yeah good idea. We'll get it out of the way now and hopefully we will be able to laugh about it later." He says, more to himself than to me.

"Alright, i'll catch you later." I say to him before turning around and walking off.

"See you later." He calls and i can't help but already feel a little better. I walk back over to Lisa who was whispering with all her friends and they all turn around to look at me, smiling broadly. 

"What have you told them?" I ask Lisa, crossing my arms over my chest. She gives me an innocent look before putting her hands up in defeat.

"I haven't told them anything!" She accuses while some of her friends giggle madly. I roll my eyes and walk away from them. Seriously, what was wrong witht he girls at this school?! The boys weren't going to be as weird so i walk a bit more down the hall and towards them who were all leaning against lockers and shouting at nerds who went past.

"Alright guys." I say, walking up to them and they all go quiet and look at me with huge grins on their faces. "DAMN IT LISA WHAT HAVE YOU TOLD THEM?" I turn back around and shout at Lisa who just bursts out laughing. I look back at the boys who all whistle and look away from me casually while i mutter under my breath. Damn friends. 

***

"Should we do it?" I ask Cas who nods eagerly.

"Yeah, lets do t." He whispers back, getting closer to me. We whip out the camera and point it over to Sam, Gabriel and Balthazars lunch table along with their other friends. We walk closer to them and point the camera at Sam who looks up at us suspiciously.

"And here..." I start, trying hard not to laugh. "We have a large moosen in his natural habitat. Moosen don't normally eat rabbit food but this one is a bit of a loser." I can hear Cas giggling like a girl behind me and i grin broadly.

"Dean, go away." Sam stands up and i fake a gasp.

"The moosen has stood up and look how tall it is. This is very rare footage of such an incredibly large animal!" 

"Dean, Cas! Stop it!" Gabriel says, standing up to defend his friends.

"Oh my goodness! The moosen has it's very own leprechaun! This is very good luck for the moosen, leprechauns are meant to be extremely lucky."

"Dean!" Sam shouts, walking over to me but i back away slowly with Cas behind me, still giggling like an idiot.

"The moosen is getting kind of angry. Maybe there was a bug in his rabbit food." I say quickly before the moose, i mean Sam, tries to grab my camera from me. "The moosen is getting agressive."

"Maybe it's mating season." Cas says, faking intrigue. 

"Ah yes, maybe the leprechaun can help with that." I point the camera over at Gabriel who is pouting at us. "ON NO A LION!" I shout as a teacher with big frizzy hair comes walking over to us, shouting about putting the camera away. "Run moosen, the lion will eat you!" Sam then starts chasing me, flailing his arms around as i run away, still capturing shots of Sam.

"The moosen is now charging at us. ABORT MISSION. ABORT ABORT!" Cas shouts into the camera lense as we run off laughing our heads off and Sam and Gabriel who are chasing after us. "The Leprechaun is surprisingly fAST FOR A MIDGET!"

"THE MOOSEN HAS SUCH LONG LEGS THAT HE'S CATCHING UP TO US FAST. But lucky for us." I stop dead in my tracks and turn around... tipping a garbage can over. "The bigger they are the clumsier they are." I point the camera over to Sam who trips over the bin while me and Cas start laughing loudly before running off once again.


	11. Cheerleader

Dean (POV)

I drove me and Castiel towards Harvelles Road House and parked the car smoothly. We were just talking about lunch time today and having a laugh, not awkward at all. Just wait. Oh shut up Mr Brain. I undid my seat belt and stepped out of the car with Cas following closely behind. We walked into the roadhouse and ordered fries, pie and milkshake for our table before sitting down and waiting for our food to be delivered. I tap on the wood of the table with my fork, looking at it with faint interest as we wait and both go quiet.

"Dean..." I look up at Cas who is also staring at my fork tapping so i stop and he looks up at me.

"Yeah?"

"I heard you broke up with Lisa." He says sadly, looking at me carefully and i just smile and chuckle slightly. He squints his eyes in confusion at my humour and i just shake my head.

"Yeah we broke up." I say. grinning slightly.

"But you've been together for so long!"

"On and off." I deliver, balancing the spoon for my pie on my nose. "Besides she says that she finds me handsome but..." I trail off and take the spoon of my nose, looking into his eyes and biting my lip.

"But..." Cas says, dragging the word out in anticipation.

"But nothing, these things happen Cas." I smile as Jo puts the food down on our table.

"Heya Cas, Hey Dean." She says, waving at us both and we both grin broadly.

"Hey beautiful" Cas winks and she just scoffs and rolls her eyes playfully. 

"Why can't you be more like Dean, Cas. He's polite! Take a leaf out of his book."

"Nah." Cas laughs as she shakes her head making her blonde curls bounce slightly and walks away chuckling slightly. I raise an eyebrow at Cas who is watching after her, grinning like crazy before he turns back to me. "What?"

"Nothing." I say quickly, smiling slightly. His own smile falters and he coughs awkwardly while i just look at him in confusion.

"So... maybe we should talk about...." He looks up at me expectantly and i gulp and nod my head slowly, my smile disappearing from my face. I nod my head and wait for him to continue but awkwardly he doesn't so we are both just sat there in dead silence, staring at anything but each other. I took a long sip out of my milshake and popped a french-fry in my mouth before starting on the pie to do something rather than sit there awkwardly, waiting for Cas to start speaking. He sighs and looks at me moodily.

"What?" I ask with my mouth full of pie.

"I said we should talk about it!"

"Well i don't know what to say Cas! I'm sorry that we got so drunk that we ended up fuckíng inside a tent that had all my friends inside." I say loudly and he hushes me, looking around embarrassed. "Look, it was a mistake that people make sometimes okay? Let’s just be thankful that it didn't happen sooner."

"And what about your crush on me?" He asks and i freeze for a moment. Shit, i forgot we told him that. Me too. What do we say Dean? I have absolutely no idea. I look up at him and gulp down the pie before licking my lips.

"Erm..." I say, blushing slightly but not noticeably and rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. “I-I erm, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I lie but mentally hit myself. Ow, don’t hit me. Oh god, I’m going crazy.

“Dean, you’re the one that told me.” Cas accuses, crossing his arms over his chest and squinting at me. I groan and rub my face with my hands, not knowing what to do.

“Look it’s not like I’ve liked you for three years…”

“How long have you liked me?” He asks. Crap, I wasn’t expecting him to ask that. He’ll know if you’re lying Dean. He always knows. You’re a shit liar. Thanks for the motivation.

“Errrrr, two years?” I say in a squeaky voice, scrunching my face up slightly. Cas’ mouth drops open and his eyes go wide, looking at me in shock.

“Two years?” He repeats and I nod my head and sigh.

“It’s not that bad, you know. Just a thing that I’ll get over.” I tell him and he shakes his head.

“How long have you been telling yourself that Dean?”

“Two years.” I snort out at the irony and start playing with my food on my fork. This is probably the only time that I don’t actually have any appetite for pie left. Wow, something really must be wrong with me.

“Oh Dean,” He sighs out, looking at me pityingly. “I’m so sorry that I never realised before.”

“Wait… how old are we now?” I cut him off.

“18, why?”

“Oh…. Yeah I lied it hasn’t been two years.” He raises an eyebrow at me and I look up at him, itching the stubble on my cheek. “It’s been four years.”

“Jesus Christ.” He breaths out, playing with his lip ring with his teeth which made me squirm slightly but luckily he didn’t notice. “Four years?” I nod my head but don’t reply to him. “Do you remember when you first started liking me?”

“Well, I started thinking weird things at first but I sort of mentally slapped myself whenever I did.” I mumble out, looking down at my hands. “But the time when I found out I liked you was when we went to that theme park when we were fourteen. This little kid dropped her ice cream on the floor and her mom wouldn’t get her a new one so with the rest of your money you bought this little girl an ice cream and gave it to her. She was so happy and I was just watching from a distance and I realised that I wanted to … well, be with you.” Me and Cas slipped back into silence again, him probably thinking about what I just said and me not wanting to go into this conversation right now.

“Can we just forget about it? It’s not like I let it change our friendship or anything and I still won’t let it now. I would rather have you as just a friend than not have you at all.” I look up at his blue eyes and he looks back at me seriously before smiling sadly and nodding his head. It was so frustrating not knowing what was going on in his mind, I would pay my soul to figure out what he was thinking.

The rest of the dinner date went smoothly. It’s not a date Dean. Shut up, I can pretend can’t i? Anyway, the rest of dinner went smoothly and I finally rode me and Cas home, talking about random things such as pranks that we could play on Sam, Gabriel and Balthazar or me asking if he was coming to my next game. I parked the car outside my house and we waved each other goodbye before heading in.

“Dean wait!” He called me and I spun around. He was stood awkwardly and tugging at his awful looking trench coat as if not knowing what to say next.

“Yeah, bee?” I ask him, taking a step back towards him.

“I’m really sorry I can’t return the feelings Dean and even if I did I don’t think we would ever be together. I wouldn’t want to ruin what we have now as a friendship. Our friendship will always come first to me Dean and I want to keep it that way.” I nod my head sadly, not giving him any words before walking into my house and leaving him outside on the street looking at me with such pity in his eyes.

***

“You promised you would come!” I complain and he just shrugs his shoulders.

“I know Dean, but I’m meeting Meg tonight.” He sighs, watching me search for my football kit. “I’m sorry.”

“Whatever.” I say, shrugging my shoulders. “It doesn’t matter, don’t worry about it.” I tell him this but my brain keeps telling me that it does matter. This was the last game of the season and he promised he would come and watch me play but yet again he has bailed. He has been doing that a lot more recently and I think it’s because he now knows that I fancied the fúck out of him; his messy hair and his sapphire eyes, his damn lip ring and even his tattoos. His skin, his hands, his legs and Christ… his ass. He turned around and bent over to pick something up and I couldn’t help but admiring his perfect round bottom, trying to be a subtle as possible.

“I am really sorry.” He says, turning back around to me so my eyes flicker upwards. He’s holding out my shoulder pads and I take them from him before stuffing them in my bag.

“Honestly, it’s fine.” I say, smiling slightly and patting him on the back before swinging my bag over my shoulder. “Hope you can make the next one though. See ya later Bee.” With that I walked out and towards the car where I would be driving me and Sam to my next big game.

Cas (POV)

“Did he buy it?” Meg asked, walking into my room and I grinned at her.

“Of course he did.” I laugh as she drops her bag on the floor and begins rooting through it.

“As you know, I’ve never personally been one before but I do have a friend that is a lesbian and she sometimes… keeps items.” I laugh at her as she hands me exactly what I wanted.

“This lesbian go to my school? This outfit looks the same.” I tell her and she nods.

“Yeah, her names Charlie.” Meg shrugs and my mouth falls open.

“Oh my god I LOVE Charlie!” I exclaim.

“Everyone loves Charlie, Cas. Now c’mon, get it on! I wanna see what you look like.” She splutters and giggles as I wriggle into the outfit. When I’m ready I strike a pose and she laughs loudly, clapping her hands like a seal. “Oh god yes, this is gonna be good.” Both mine and hers evil grins broaden wildly as we stark making out way to Dean’s big game.

Dean (POV)

Me and the team passed by the cheerleaders and onto the pitch where we all started to huddle together for a big impressive speech about how we are going to win this game.

“Alright guy-“ I got cut off by music playing on the speak phones. I looked up and stood away from the team to see what was going on and they all did the same, looking around the stadium and the hundreds of confused people. I recognised the start of the song…

“Livin’ easy, livin’ free.” Sung a voice I thought I recognised. It wasn’t ACDC though.

“Season ticket on a one way ride.” The cheerleaders were all pointing and laughing at something coming from the entrance of the stadium.

“Askin’ nothing, leave me be. Takin’ everythin’ in my stride. Don’t need reason, don’t need rhyme. Ai’t nothin’ that I’d rather do!” The cheerleaders were seriously crying of laughter and I was trying to peer over their heads to see who was coming out of the arch.

“GOIN’ DOWN, PARTY TIME. MY FRIENDS ARE GONNA BE THERE TOO.” A figure emerged from the cheerleaders dressed in a cheerleaders outfit. Short red skirt, long white socks with a white tight shirt on as well. The only difference was..

“I’M ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL! ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL!” Cas sung at the top of his voice making the crowd cheer and laugh at the way he was dressed and singing. He pointed to me, smiling like an idiot. “HIGH WAY TO HELL, I’M ON THE HIGH WAY TO HELLLL.” I groaned and facepalmed while everyone laughed at my stupid best friend. I shook my head as he came skipping over to us singing highway to hell, winking at me as he did and I just shook my head at him, unable to stop grinning like an idiot. What is he even doing? I don’t know but he looks hot as hell in that short skirt. Agreed.

***

After the game which we of course won due to Castiel’s insane cheering with the cheerleaders I walked into the locker room to find Cas sat down under my hanger, grinning like there was no tomorrow.

“Good game.” He says casually, his skirt riding up a bit and I tried with all my might not to look down at his legs.

“You bastard.” I snort and he just carries on smirking.

“Heard that Lisa was having a party to celebrate the game. Are you going to it?” He asks and I nod my head.

“You can come if you want. I’m sleeping there thought, and I’m sure if you ask her she will let you too.” He nods his heads before jumping up.

“GIMME A –D-!”

“No.”

“GIMME A –E-!”

“Fuck off.”

“GIMME A –A-!”

“Please stop.”

“GIMME A –N-!”

“Ergh.”

“WHAT DOES IT SPELL?”

“You’re a fucking idiot, that’s what it spells.” I snort and he fake gasps.

“You know Dean, you have really bad spelling.” He shakes his head and starts walking away from me but not before I slap his ass on the way out and he yelps and turns around to face me in amusement.

“What? You dress like a cheerleader, you get treated like one.”

“If that’s how you guys treat cheerleaders you definitely need to sort out your priorities.” He says before grabbing his bum and running away from me. I just laugh and start getting ready for Lisa’s party. I was so happy that Cas could make it to the game and I knew that we were going to get absolutely shit-faced tonight to celebrate!


	12. Drunk On You Pt 1

Dean (POV) 

Me and Cas arrived at the party together. Thankfully Bee changed back into his normal punk rock clothes and me in my usual jeans, t-shirt, flannel top and leather jacket. We arrived in no time and apparently there were quite a few people staying at Lisa's that night. I left Cas to talk to Charlie and Alfie while i went to go see my friends and see what they were talking about. They were all huddled together in the kitchen when i walked in and when they saw me they stopped what they were talking about and drifted apart from one another. I looked at them suspiciously and asked;

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." A couple mumbled at the same time and i raise an eyebrow at them. 

"Look Dean, you know you could have just told us you were bisexual right?" Crowley tells me and i frown slightly.

"How do you-?

"We are all ok with it, we are just sad that you didn't tell us earlier yano?" Adam pipes in quickly with Aqua nodding in agreement. 

"Did you tell them...?" I ask him, gulping slightly but he shakes his head.

"Tell us what?" Lisa asks, looking between us both expectantly but we just ignore her as i go and grab a beer from the fridge. "Tell!"

"No Lisa!" I laugh, shaking my head slightly.

"Is this about you liking Cas?" She asks and all my friends chuckle slightly. I frown again but this time it was directed at her.

"Lisa, why did you tell them that?" I sigh and she just shrugs her shoulders.

"Because Dean, i want you to know that everyone in the school is okay about your sexuality. You're still their captain and you're still their friend."

"That doesn't mean you have to tell them about Cas! You could have just said; oh yeah, Dean's bi. Thats it. That's all you needed to say." I snap at her and she puts her hands on her waist, scowling slightly.

"Don't get gobby with me Winchester! Especially when we are planning on helping you." Smirks and grins go around the room as my eyes narrow in suspicion. 

"What do you mean help me?" I ask slowly, looking at every single member in the kitchen individually. 

"We want to help you get with Castiel!" Fuck yeah. NO BRAIN THIS IS BAD. Why is this bad? Your friends accept you and they want you to be the one you have been in love with for ages! GROW A PAIR. Fuck of brain. 

***

"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!" Castiel was downing a bottle of some alcohol or another while my friends were all cheering him on as i looked on dissapprovingly, shaking my head. It was okay for them lot, they weren't the ones that was going to have to look after him tonight so he didn't get in any trouble. If he did then i would have his mental mom and crazy sister on my ass and i wasn't prepared for the conflict between the two red-heads. 

"Okay Okay, don't you think you've had enough to drink?" I laugh, walking over to Cas and taking the bottle away from him.

"Noooooo!" He says, his pitch going off the radar completely.

"Yesssss. Give it here Cas." Me and him play tug-of-war with the bottle for a couple of minutes until i finally poke his side where he starts giggling and snatch the bottle away from him, looking at the label. "Ergh dude, this is like pure vodka!" I gip, smelling the strong stuff. 

"So?"

"So, you're going to be so ill tonight." I say, raising an eyebrow at him.

"That's okay, cause i have my best friend to look after me." He slurs, hugging me as everyone 'awws' around me. I roll my eyes slightly before pulling him over to the sofa and sitting down.

"Wait here, i'm going to get your some water." I tell him before walking into the kitchen and getting some tap water in a glass for him. When i come back out of the kitchen i go in to find Cas telling kid stories of when we were growing up to anyone and everyone who would listen... which was most people. 

"So anyway, my little sister who was and still is completely in love with him gives him one of her sweets every time he comes round. Nowadays i just think that he comes round just for the sweets." I sigh and walk over to him, handing him the glass of water. "Oh, i was just telling everyone how MY little sister prefers you to me."

"Yeah well MY little brother prefers YOU to me." I say, shrugging as he chugs down the water.

"Your little brother prefers everyone to you." He counters and i nod my head in agreement as everyone chuckles slightly. "Sam of course, is an abomination." 

"Okay, so... who wants to play spin the bottle again?" Lisa asks, smirking around the room and annoyingly everyone agrees. I know what they are trying to do, i would bet all my money on the bottle being rigged so i decided not to play.

"Not me, i'm going to just watch." I say and they all give me evils as i just shrug.

"Yeah, i think i'm going to sit this one out too. I don't think i should kiss anyone when i feel this sick." Cas burped and shuddered, gipping slightly before downing more water. I edge away from him slowly, not wanting him to be sick all over me and he gives me a hurt look.

"Dean, why don't you take Cas to bed. You two can sleep in my older brothers room." Lisa says to me, her eyes sparkling in mischief slightly. I sigh before standing up.

"Yeah alright, c'mon you." I tell bee and he grabs hold of my arm and pulls himself up.

"I don't wanna go bed!" He exclaims, leaning on me slightly as we start walking, or in Castiel's case, stumbling across the room to get to the stairs. We look up them and then at each other in horror. "It looks as if we have to climb this mountain first. I don't know if i can do it Dean." He shakes his head and i roll my eyes.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I ask him and he puts his arms up like he wants to be carried but i shake my head. "There is no way in hell i'm carrying you up there." Minutes later and i had him over my shoulder, carrying him upstairs. "Stupid bee and his stupid puppy dog look." I mumble to myself as i flop him down on the bed when i get to Lisa's brothers room. He grunts before turning over to look at the ceiling, breathing in and out heavily.

"I feel a bit better now." Cas mumbles and i nod my head.

"Good, but you still need to sleep it off you light weight. I'm going back downstairs." I turn around and head for the door but stop dead in my tracks when Cas calls to me.

"Please stay with me." For some reason his voice sounds broken and i turn around slowly to see him sat up and looking at me sadly.

"Why?"

"Does there need to be a reason?" He asks and i shake my head. "Turn off the light while you're over there." I turn it off and feel my way through the dark to get back to the bed, taking off my shoes in the process. I hear Cas taking off his own shoes and throwing them down on the floor before i jump into bed with him. We lie side by side for a moment until Cas turns on his side to face me. My eyes are adjusting to the darkness and the moonlight shining through the window so i can see him clearly enough.

"What?" I ask him as he keep staring at me.

"I wanted to say sorry." He mumbles out and i look at him in confusion.

"Sorry for what?"

"For saying that we could never be together. It was a pretty selfish thing to say and i felt so bad after it. I don't know what it's like to be in love by i heard, especially when the person you love says something like that, it hurts real bad." 

"I suppose in a way it did but it wasn't as if i wasn't expecting it Casablanca." I say, smiling slightly to reassure him. "You don't have to be sorry." I turn myself onto my own side to face him and he nudges in closer to me, burying his face in my chest.

"I still shouldn't have said it."

"No you shouldn't have, i already knew." I whisper, kissing the top of his head. He looks up at me and i look back down at him sadly my breath hitching as the moon reflects of his beautiful blue eyes. His face softens slightly as he snakes his arm around my waist, coming in even more closer to me and lifting his head up to reach mine. I meet him half way and our lips attach to one anothers softly. It wasn't hurried or sexual, it wasn't anything but perfect. This is how i wanted the FIRST kiss to go. Okay, thank you for the input brain but i'm sort of having a moment here. Our lips fit perfectly together, short and sweet it was and my heart burst with pure happiness. He draws away from me and looks up at me again, smiling shyly. 

"What was that for?" I ask him and he tres to shrug. 

"I dunno."

"It better not have been your way to apologise because that is just a tease." I say, half joking and half being deadly serious. 

"You think that was a tease?" He asks, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. "Nah, this is a tease." He shuffles his knee forward to rest of my crotch and my whole body stiffens when he just presses against me.

"Don't." I mumble out, burying my face in his neck. "Let's not do this Cas."

"Why not? This is what you want isn't it?" He murmers into my ear.

"Yes, but it's not what you want baby." I say, unable to keep myself from purring out the nickname that i had always wanted to call him. Luckily he doesn't react badly to it, he may not have even heard it as i more or less mumbled it out.

"How do you know what i want?" He whispers, holding onto my tightly.

"You said so yourself that you didn't want this Castiel." I grumble, taking my head away from the crook of his neck to look at him seriously. "You said it."

"I could have been lying Dean." He slurs out, smiling as he touches his lips on mine once again. I gasp as he moves his knee down slowly and groan when he slides it back up again. 

"What are you doing?" I gasp out, clutching onto his hair and shuffling myself closer to him to get more friction. 

"I'm only moving my leg Dean." He says but i can hear the grin etched in his voice. Without another word he starts sucking on my neck, nipping at the skin slightly before licking it and kissing it. He moves his leg again, up and down, but this time he carries on doing it, completely sending me crazy as he grinds his knee on my groin. 

"P-please." I stutter out, not knowing exactly what i'm begging for but he seems to get the gist. He pushes me slightly to roll over onto my back and slowly gets on top of my, straddling my hips and leaning down to kiss me again. This time he slides his tongue over my bottom lip and i open it up to grant him enterance. He sits on me like this for 10 minutes straight, lips clashing and tongues colliding, letting me get a good taste of him before...


	13. Drunk On You Pt 2

Dean (POV)

My heart is bursting with joy as Castiel leans down and kisses me on the lips. I run a hand through his hair and my other hand lays on his thigh, gripping it slightly and i lean upwards to get closer to him. However something weird happens, one moment he is moving his lips and hips the next he lays perfectly still, his lips parted slightly but not moving as his whole body flops. I furrow my eyebrows before turning on the night light on the stand by the bed and look at him to find his eyes closed as he breathes heavily.

"Oh my god, did you fall asleep?" I shout loudly before rolling him off my and sitting up, looking at him. "Seriously?" I shake my head at the sleeping Cas before rolling my eyes but inside i am dying, wanting him to still be awake so we could carry on what we were doing before. I lie next to him, looking up... (I SWEAR. NO JESS. NO MARY. NO NOTHING IS UP ON THAT CEILING I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL IF YOU SAY ANTHING) ...at the ceiling sadly as Cas lets out a snore. I turn my head to look at him and glare sightly, pouting my lips at the small punk. 

"Dean." He mumbles in his sleep and i raise an eyebrow and smile a bit at that until i remember that i am angry at him. I give him a shove which was only meant to be light but instead he starts rolling off the bed instead. I get up quickly to catch him but too late, he landed with a loud thud on the floor. I flinch slightly before peering over the edge of the bed at Castiel who looks terrified as he is taking in his surroundings.

"Sorry." I whisper, giving him an apologetic look and he looks up at me in confusion.

"What-appened?" He grumbled, getting up off the floor and rubbing his eyes roughly.

"I shoved you and you fell off the bed." I tell him and he sniffs slightly before getting back on the bed. He looks over at me but i avoid his gaze, not knowing what to say now. Damn it, all i wanted to do was fúck him just once where i actually remember doing it. Was that so hard to ask?

"Why'd you shove me?" He asks, cocking his head slightly and squinting at me.

"I was angry." I say, biting my lip and looking down at my hands.

"Because i fell asleep." It was more of a statement then a question so i just nod my head and try and look anywhere but at him. "Dean, i'm sorry." He says, shuffling over to me and putting a hand on my waist before leaning his head on my shoulder.

"It's fine. You're drunk so it's understandable." I say, shrugging slightly so his head bobs up and down. 

"I'm not drunk! Pfffft." He slurs, grinning like mad and i look at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"Sure." I say sarcastically and he gives me a sassy bitch face.

"I'll prove it." He whispers seductively in my ear and my whole body goes ridged as he trails a hand across my thigh and towards my groín, resting it there before pressing down on it and making me gásp. With his spare hand he pushes me back down onto the bed and hovers over me, gently pálming my area through my boxers. I bite my lip as i look up from where he is touchíng me to his eyes what are looking into my own eyes with a glint of wonder and mystery there. He leans down and kisses me once before changing his posítion and gets in between my légs, slowly taking off my bóxers as he does so. He grins at me before ducking his head down and lícking along my whole léngth with his wét tongué. I groan slightly as i bring one of my hands down to grip onto his soft hair, pushing his head down to my cóck. I lift my légs up so my knees are pointing upwards and he grabs hold of my thíghs as i throw my head backwards and arch my back up off the bed as his mouth wraps around my díck and his tongué slídes across my típ. His moúth travels down my cóck until it reaches my báse and i look down on him in awe as he déep thróats my eréction. He starts moving up and down my léngth and i whímper and whíne at the feeling of his hót, wét moúth around me and swallowing me. 

"S-shit Cas." I cry as he stars rubbíng my basé with his hand, squeezíng my bálls slightly. I bite my lip hard enough for blood to shed and i can tell im coming close. My bódy shakes under his tóuch as he squéezes and strókes me while his moúth is moístening up my díck. I accidently thrúst upwards into his moúth and he lets out a small grúnt at the sudden movement before holding my híps down with his spare hand and looking up at me in frustration through his eyelashes. However i do it again without any self control, hitting the back of his thróat and making him tear up slightly as i hit his gág reflex. He hums and it sends electric shivers through my whole bódy and once again i throw my head back and cáll out his name as i cóme into his mouth. He pulls away mid-come however so it goes on his face but finally my body goes limp as i lay there, gasping up at the ceiling, red faced and swéaty. I finally look at him and my heart almost stills at how strangely beautiful he looks. He has my white come splattered across his face but his lips are puffy and red, as are his cheeks. His eyes are glistening in mischief and his hair is a mess from when he woke up only a few minutes before. I sit up and with my thumb i wipe away the come from his face as he just sits there, staring at me in silence. What was he thinking? i wanted to know.

"What are you thinking, bee?" I ask him curiously and he cocks his head slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"I never know what you're thinking. You always know what i'm thinking but when i look at you i have no idea what is going on in that head of yours." I tell him honestly as he raises an eyebrow at my question.

"I don't know what i'm thinking." He says, shrugging slightly and i frown.

"You must be thinking something."

"I'm thinking..." He stops, paling slightly and looking at me with wide beautiful eyes.

"What?" I whisper, getting closer to him. "What are you thinking bee?" His whole body is stiff as i lean in closer, almost touching his lips with mine.

"I'm thinking i'm about to be sick." He says quickly before jumping off the bed and running out of the room and towards the nearest bathroom. I look on after him in shock, stuck to the spot as i couldn't believe what just happened. There was me thinking that he was going to say he liked me back or something dumb like that but no, he was feeling sick this whole damn time. I hear him vomiting from across the whole and i want to just leave him in the bathroom to rot there for all i cared but i knew i couldn't do that. In a huff i slide my boxers back on and walk across the hall to the bathroom where he was bent over the toilet, puking up inside of it. I gag slightly at the smell but go over to him anyway, rubbing his back and patting it as he gips and gags, his face down the toilet. 

"Thats it, let it all out." I tell him, rubbing his back and wiping the hair away from his face.

"I'm sorry Dean!" He cries out and i can tell he's actually crying by the cracking in his voice. It was probably the sick that was making him cry and the drunkeness too but i couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"Hey hey, it's okay bee. Don't be sorry." I say to him in a soothing voice as he continues to be sick in the toilet. This was going to be a long night.

***

I woke up in bed beside Castiel who i had carried from the toilet to the bed after he had literally puked up everything that was in him. I rub my eyes tiredly before sitting up in bed and looking around the room slightly. I look at Castiel who is snoring loudly and drooling on the pillow. Remind me again why we are in love with him, Dean? I can't come up with a good answer to that brain... i'm going to be honest with you. I sigh and hop out of bed, pulling on my jeans and t-shirt before heading downstairs to where half of my friends were already awake, including Adam, Lisa, Aqua and Charlie.

"Oh my god are you seriously suggesting that Hermione was going to end up with Fred or George at the end of Harry Potter instead of Ron?" Charlie gasped and Aqua nodded.

"Seriously, JK even said that she was going to do that but changed her mind!"

"I thought she said she was going to marry Malfoy and Hermione together." Charlie pondered and Aqua 'oooed' 

"That would have been pretty cute." Aqua said and Charlie nodded and smiled in agreement before they all noticed me standing there and looking between them all.

"What are you two nerds talking about?" I ask them.

"Firstly, we are geeks, not nerds Dean. Get it right." Aqua stated. "And secondly, obviously we are talking about Harry Potter, are you stupid?" Charlie chuckled at the blonde haired girl and gave her a nudge. "We are talking about shipping."

"Speaking of shipping, how's destiel?" Charlie asks and i look at her in complete and utter confusion.

"What the hell is that?" I ask her and she gave Aqua a pointed look.

"I told you he wouldn't understand." Aqua just shrugged before turning back to her cereal.

"it's a ship name. Dean and Castiel." He puts blunty and i just look at her gormlessly. 

"O...kay then." I say slowly. "Urm, he fell asleep and then he woke up and then... other things happened and then he was sick." I say, summing up the night.

"What kind of 'other things'?" Lisa asks, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"None of your damn business." I snap but not unkindly so they all chuckle. I roll my eyes at their childishness before grabbing a twix from the fridge and munching down on it.

"Hey! That was my twix!" Lisa complained, pouting slightly as i just shrug.

"Not my problem." I say as Cas comes into the kitchen, draggig his feet on the floor. He looked awful to say the least. His hair was sticking up in all places, there were bags under his eyes and his actual eyes were bloodshot. His lips and face were puffy and his clothes looked as if they had been thrown on. 

"MORNING SUNSHINE." Charlie shouted and he gave her the biggest evils i have ever seen him give anyone.

"Shut the fuck up." He growls before walking into the kitching and flinging himself down on the chair. "This is by far the worst hangover i have ever had."

"You wan't some medication?" Lisa asks kindly and he just nods slowly. She ges some tap water and some ibrupifen before handing it to him. He swallows the pill and water whole before staring off into space. 

"I feel awful."

"You look awful." I tell him and he looks at me for the first time since he's been down. He squints slightly as he looks up at me and he looks like he is trying to remember something. Shit, he doesn't remember. But he wasn't even that drunk. Look at him Dean, he has no idea. He knows something but he doesn't know exactly what happened. Ergh, i'm so sick of this happening. 

"Do you know how i got to bed last night?" He asks me and i shrug.

"I carried you up stairs and put you to bed. You fell asleep and then you woke up and you were sick."

"You left out-"

"Shut it." I say to Aqua who has her mouth open like she was about to say something. She shuts it quickly before smirking down at her hands.

"Left out what?" Cas asks, looking around the room.

"Nothing, they're just messing around." I tell him and he frowns.

"Left out what, Dean?" He asks me more sternly this time and i glare at Aqua.

"Other things." Charlie says, looking at Cas. "He left out other things."

"What?"

"Nothing Cas, can we just drop it?" I say uncomfortably, gritting my teeth slightly.

"What things?" He asks Charlie, ignoring me completely.

"Sexual things." Lisa pipes in, grinning her head off and i glare at her before looking back to Cas who looks at me in shock.

"Did we-?" I nod my head, not wanting him to finish his sentence. "And you... remember?" I nod my head again, looking anywhere but at him. 

"Can we drop it now?" I ask him.

"Only if you tell me what happened later on." He demands and i sigh and nod, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. It was a long night... but now it was going to be an even longer day.


	14. Last Night

Dean (POV)

Castiel kept glancing at me throughout the whole time we were having breakfast and cleaning up Lisa's house however we did not speak. He was waiting until we got out of earshot from everyone to hear what happened last night. When the whole house was just about cleared up and back to it's normal tidy and glamorous self me and Cas bid farewell to our friends before slipping into my impala and driving off home.

"Let's go to Harvelles." Cas said suddenly, his voice void of any emotion and his face set straight. I but my lip to keep my mouth shut and turned left instead of right towards Harvelles instead of home. He didn't say another word after this so we both just sat in silence as I drive through the streets.

When I get to Harvelles I park the car up and put the handbrake on, unbuckle my seatbelt but don't make a move to get out of the car. Instead I just sit there with my hands in my laps staring at them with feigned fascination. Cas sighed beside me and rubbed his eyes with one hand, letting his head fall back against the seat. Rain was pouring hard onto the car making the inside of the car sound like thunder, a dark cloud over the town symbolising the dark cloud that was falling over mine and Castiel's friendship. I look over to him sadly, my shoulders slumped forwards and he turns his own head to look at me.

"Well?" He asks expectantly, his voice cracking slightly because of being quiet for so long. "Are you going to tell me what happened yesterday or are you going to just keep avoiding it?"

"I'm not avoiding it Cas." I snap at him, looking at him seriously. "I just don't know what you want to hear."

"I want to know what happened." He snaps back, snarling at me slightly and I roll my eyes.

"I took you upstairs to bed and it just happened okay?"

"What happened?" He asks, his voice only the slightest bit softer this time around.

"I, er. Well you- erm, you were trying to prove that you weren't drunk..." I say, stumbling in my words slightly.

"Then what?"

"I don't feel comfortable having this conversation Cas. We didn't have sex, that's all you need to know." I say, blushing slightly and rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Well if we didn't have sex, what did we do?" He looks at me confused, squinting his eyes and tilting his head. I bite the inside of my lip and look away from him, out if the front window of the car and out at the rain.

"Please don't make me answer that question Castiel. Can't we just go have some dinner?" I ask him, too embarrassed to tell him what he did. He sighs but nods his head anyway, opening the car door and sliding out with me following closely behind. We walk into the diner without another word to one another and go sit down at one of the booths, looking at the menu even though we both know it off by heart. We just wanted an excuse to not look or speak to each other for a while until Jo came waltzing over.

"In again boys? What can I getcha? Same as usual I'm guessing." We look at her and both give her the best fake smiles that we could manage.

"Of course Jo." I say and she raises an eyebrow at me.

"If so, why were you both looking at the menus?" We both just shrug at her, not knowing what else to say and she just laughs before walking away from us and getting our usual fries and milkshakes. I sighed before sipping on the milkshake and then pushing it away because to be honest I didn't have much of an appetite and I could tell that neither could Castiel seen as he was just playing with his fries and hadn't even touched the milkshake.

"Cas." I sigh out and he looks up at me through his eyelashes.

"Dean?"

"I don't like you, you know?" I tell him and he raises an eyebrow and scoffs at my statement.

"Dean, you told m-"

"I am in love with you." I blurt out and his sneer falls off his face as he looks at me in shock, staring at me with gentle eyes and his mouth parted slightly.

"Dean-" he breathed out but I shake my head and stand up quickly.

"I'm so sorry." I say before turning around and walking out of the diner quickly. I don't look back but just carry walking towards my car and getting in. I don't start the engine but just sit there, staring out of the front window as tears dripped out of my face. I could feel my heart breaking as I knew that Castiel does and will never love me back. This was the end, I knew it was. I couldn't be friends with him and know that I could never actually be with him. We were both in our senior year now, only one year until we both went to different universities or got a job. I would not speak to him and I would not, or at least I would try not to think about him. I was done. I was not going to make a fool out of myself in front of him anymore. This was it right now.

Flashback

"Dean, you're distracting me!" Cas says as I sit behind him with my legs on either side of him, licking his cheek so he wouldn't win mario karts. I laugh at him and do it again so he flinches away from me as I pass him on mario karts just before the end and cross the line.

"Woo hoo!" I cry out as Cas throws his remote and leans against me moodily.

"No fair," he pouts as I lean my cheek against his soft hair and wrap my arms around him. "You distracted me! Cheater."

I just chuckle at him before burying my face into his neck and closing my eyes and he lays back, his back touching my chest as he closes his eyes and turns his head to face me. I open my eyes and look into his bright blue ones that were full of wonder and fascination.

"What?" I ask him, grinning slightly and he shrugs.

"I'm just thinking."

"Bout what?" I ask him in interest.

"About how our friendship is. What I mean is, do you think we are too close?" He asks me and I laugh loudly.

"Too close?"

"You know, do you think normal best friends are as close to each other as we are or do you think we are a bit too close? Boys aren't meant to be this close are they?"

"Are you using the 'no homo' quote on me right now, bee?" I snort and he rolls his eyes.

"Alright alright, sorry."

"I don't think we are ' too close' Cas, and even if we are it's our friendship. No one else's."

End of Flashback

I sigh and rub my eyes at the memory before starting the ignition and driving off towards home. This was going to be a long year.

The next day

He didn't speak to me all night and he wasn't in school today.

A week later

He hasn't spoken to me in a week now and I haven't spoken to him either. Maybe I had scared him off but this was for the best. I had seen him a couple of days after I had confessed by ridiculous undying love for him out in his garden with Zandriel and Lucifer. Zandriel had seen me and called to me to say hi but I just ignored her, not wanting to cause a fuss and I'm guessing that Cas explained to her what happened seen as she came round and tried knocking some sense into me. I wasn't having any of it though as I didn't want to push Cas into speaking to me or loving me. My friends had started to notice that Cas and I weren't on speaking turns now and they went out of their way to tell me how stupid I apparently was.

"I don't like it." Lisa says, shaking her head before looking over at Castiel's lunch table. "It's weird."

"I know, why don't you just talk to him Dean?" Aqua asked me, huffing slightly and leaning her cheek in the palm of her hand moodily. I roll my eyes at their dramatic words and took the tiniest glance over at Castiel's table only to almost get my heart wrenched out of my chest. He looked just as beautiful as the day I fell in love with him.

The day I fell in love with him was a different day to the day I started to like him.

Flashback

It was Christmas Eve, 2012. 16 years old and already trying to get up town to go clubbing and pick up girls. We had somehow got into some club or another and where now at the bar ordering a drink with our fake IDs.

"Best Christmas party ever!" Cas cried, clinking our glasses together before downing our drinks. Three girls walked over to the bar at that self same moment and ordered the same drinks as us, chatting and giggling. "Hello." Cas says happily, waving at the girls and they waved back.

"Hello there."

"What are your names?" He asks coolly, leaning in the bar and grinning at them, his best flirtatious smile. They giggle back at him before saying their names. Angela, Vicky and Amy they were called and we sat there talking to them for about half an hour until these guys came up to all five of us, obviously drunk off their faces.

"Hello sugar tits!" One of them men shouted, slapping one of the women on their arses. She pushed him away angrily and turned to ignore him but he kept on touching her inappropriately.

"Get off." She growled but he didn't.

"Oi. Angela said let go so I suggest you do it." Castiel snarls, stepping up to the man and grabbing his arm before pushing it off the woman. The man gets aggressive then and so do his friends. He hits Cas plain across the cheek but Castiel doesn't retaliate, he just clicks his neck back into the place and looks back at the man angrily. I run over and push the man away from him before he can take another smack, growling low in my throat.

"What's wrong pretty boy, angry that I was hitting your boyfriend?" The man asks and his friends laugh. The man raises his arm to punch me square on the face but there is a yell behind me and suddenly Castiel has tackled the man to the floor. Punching and kicking him with every ounce of strength he had.

"Don't. You. Touch. My. Best. Friend." He shouts in between punches and within moments we were all getting dragged outside by the bouncers and chucked onto the ground. I get up straight away and drag Castiel away from the men who were all kicking off about being kicked out of the club. I dragged him towards the alley besides the club and lean against the wall, shaking my head at him.

"What did you do that for?" I ask him softly.

"What do you mean?"

"Those guys were twice your age Cas, and there were four of them. Why would you start a fight with them?"

"Can't I defend your honor?" He jokes, grinning wickedly at me and I shake my head. He walks over to me and hugs me tightly. "I would take more then a couple of punches for you, Dean." He whispers in my ear and this is the exact moment that I fell in love with Castiel James Novak.


	15. The Halloween Masked Ball

Dean (POV) *two months later*

Castiel and I were still refusing to talk to each other. I spoke to Charlie about it and she told me that he had said to her that he didn't want to make me feel uncomfortable with being close to him. He had told her that he would still be friends with me if i stopped being such an embaressed mess which only made me not want to speak to him even more. I couldn't be friends with him if i couldn't have him and maybe that was selfish on my part but i didn't want to ruin our friendship which we had built over these 15 years. When i was over my crush on him i would go and apologise for the mistakes that i had made but for now i just knew that i couldn't face him. I couldn't go back to being with her every single day when he now knows that i am in love with him! Oh the embarrassment! Why did i have to tell him that?

It was three days until Halloween and the school was throwing a sort of masked ball for it to celebrate. I didn't really want to go but Lisa and Aqua had dragged me and Adam along with them to go shopping for it. My dad had given me enough money to go and buy the stuff i needed and also a bit extra for food, he said that i should get out more and have fun because all i do now is mope around the house. Sometimes father knows best so i just decided to play along and if the shit got boring Lisa was probably going to be throwing an after party for it so i would just around to hers a bit earlier. Around a month back i had tried to get back together with her but she refused because she wanted me to 'man up' and just push Castiel up against a wall. Girls confuse me so much, why do they prefer homosexual relationships to their own relationships. To be honest though i was glad they were so accepting of me, i wouldn't know what i would do if they all turned against me for being bisexual.

I had been talking to Alfie (Samandriel) a lot more lately and i had talked to him about the flack he got for being homosexual. However what he said surprised me, he told me that he never really got bullied for his sexuality but more because he was a bit of a nerd. I told him he wasn't a nerd and that he was a pretty cool guy but he had said;

"Dean... I am such a nerd." He had said it with the most serious face possible and i couldn't help but laugh for the whole day. In science i just burst out laughing when i thought back to it and the whole class looked at me, including Castiel who had his eyebrows raised at me and was holding back a grin. I actually had to excuse myself from class for a few moments to pull myself together before entering again and sitting back down like nothing had happened.

So anyway, right now me, Adam, Aqua and Lisa were looking in all the fancy-dress shops in town looking for the right costumes and masks to go with them. I flick through the masks and grimace at every single on of them, thinking that they are all to girly for me. Maybe i'll get a Phantom of the Opera mask but then i suppose that most guys will get that, maybe a Zorro one? Again, most guys will get that. I groan to myself until i find an awesome red mask that covers half my face which had a hat with a red feather on top to go with it. I shrug as i pick them up and grab the black and red cloak as well. I hand them to the cashier and they nod in agreement.

"Good choices." He tells me and i grunt. "If you wanna look even better i suggest black cow-boy boots to go with it and maybe a sword." He then passes me the objects to look out and i shrug and nod my head.

"Alright then. Cheers." I tell him as he scans them and puts them in the bag. With that i pay him and take the bag off of him and start walking out of the shop without the others, wanting to get away from shopping. I laugh when i see Adam already out there, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and looking bored.

"Why do girls take so long in choosing clothes?" He huffs and i laugh again.

"You can't rush perfection Adam, they'll be out in about an hour i reckon, wanna go grab something to eat?" He nods his head and we start walking towards a diner only a couple of doors down from the fancy-dress shop. When we head in Adam sends a quick text to Aqua, telling the ladies where we are before we sit down and look at the menu. 

About an hour later the girls skip in looking pretty happy with themselves carrying masses of different bags that had their outfits in. They sat down beside us and ordered drinks before showing us what they had bought. Lisa had bought a tight emerald green dress which had an emerald green ask to go with it where as Aqua had bought an aqua coloured dress and mask, saying that she wanted it to go with her name. Adam had told her she would look gorgeous in no matter what she was in and while Aqua cooed at him, Lisa and I made fake gipping sounds which made them laugh at us.

"You two are so sappy." Lisa said, snorting slightly and i nod my head in agreement.

"Definitely."

"Don't tell me that if it was you and Castiel, you wouldn't say the same thing Dean." Adam teased as i blushed bright red at his comment while the girls laughed.

"Shut up." I say, trying to hide my red face.

"Awwww."

"Shut up!"

Cas (POV) *Three days later* 

"Yo, what you reading?" I ask Aqua, sitting beside her and Charlie in Charlies room.

"I'm not reading, i'm writing." Aqua mumbles out as Charlie grins and keeps playing on her phone.

"Okay? What you writing?" I ask again and she just shrugs, completely ignoring me. Two minutes later she gets up to go to the bathroom so i shuffle behind her computer screen and start reading what she was writing.

"I wouldn't do that if i were you." Charlie sing-songed, not looking up from her phone. I just shrug and ignore her comment before starting to read what Aqua was writing.

The man sucked on the other mans neck, while his fingers trailed down his abdomen and- WHOA WHOA WHOA!!

"WHAT THE HELL!??!" I screech and Charlie starts laughing loudly. Aqua comes walking back into the room and sees me behind the computer screen and raises an eyebrow. "WHAT IS THIS?!"

"Fanfiction." She says, shrugging and coming over to me.

"WHAT?!"

"F. A. N. F. I. C. T. I. O. N. Fanfiction." She spells out for me, sitting beside me and smirking slightly. "Sherlock and John Watson to be exact." 

"Woah woah woah, hold the frickle frackle up. You mean to tell me that you write gay pórn on two of the most amazing characters in the history of the entire universe?" I ask her and she nods.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because i like writing, and i enjoy the show, and i ship them two together." She sums up and scrolls down the page on her laptop to make me continue reading as her and Charlie grin their little faces off. I gulp and look back down at the computer screen before starting to read again.

Sherlock starts pálming the medical doctor through his boxers and John runs his fingers through Sherlock's thick, curly hair and they kiss each other passionately, making both of their lips swollen and red. 

"This is so wrong." I say, shaking my head but oddly intrigued by what is happening in my imagination.

"Your brain says no but your dick says YES!" Charlie says loudly and Aqua bursts out laughing. I roll my eyes at the two fangirls and carry on reading through the whole of the smut scene that Aqua had been writing. Finally i finish and carefully push the laptop away from me.

"What do you think?" Aqua asks, grinning slightly.

"You're a very good writer." I cough out, feeling the hotness rise under my collar. 

"Thanks, what did you think of the smut?"

"You're a very good writer." I repeat and the two girls laugh again. 

"C'mon, lets get ready for this ball then. You got your costume Cas?" Charlie asks me, standing up off the bed and i nod my head before grabbing my bag and looking down at my costume. I didn't like school dances all that much but i was kind of looking forward to this one. Something told me that it was going to be a good night and to be quite honest, i needed a good night. I hadn't had one in so long and i just really wanted to go out and dance.

Me, Aqua and Charlie all began pre-drinking before the ball as we started to get ready and already we were beginning to get quite tipsy. By the time i had my black and blue costume and mask on i was a giggling mess, stumbling over the pile of clothes in Charlie's room. The two girls were no better either, holding onto each other for dear life as they stumbled around in their heels.

"Lesbians aren't meant to wear heels!" Charlie cries and i shake my head at her.

"What has you being a lesbian got to do with wearing heels?" I ask her and she just glares at me.

"Because we are killer queens as it is! We don't need extra height to be better then everybody else." I nod my head in understanding at i slip on a pair of black combat boots that matched particularly well with my outfit that Zandriel and Charlie had picked out for me. I wanted nothing to do with the shopping of it but they dragged me around the shops anyway, making me try on a bunch of different clothes. I hated shopping. 

Dean (POV) 

"Alright, lets go!" I say, opening the door for Lisa before getting into the drivers seat and starting up the ignition. The drive there is pretty quiet until i crank up the volume on my favourite Led Zepplin song and me and Lisa rave to it, head banging as we drive down the street and towards school where the ball was being held. I parked in the car park when we got there and both me and Lisa got out of the car at the same time and began walking towards the school building.

"Put your mask on." Lisa tells me and i nod before slipping it onto my face and tying it but arounf the back of my head. We walk in together and go to our friend group which you can notice from a mile away, even with their masks on. Some jocks like Benny and Crowley didn't even bother buying a mask but instead just cut slits out of a piece of fabric so they could see and stuck it on their faces.

"Hey, we're original brother." Benny told me, grinning as i laughed at their so called creativity. 

"Sure." I say, shaking my head at them. 

"To be honest, we didn't even recognise you at first. That mask does your face good, hiding the monstrousity beneath it." Crowley says, trying to hold back a smile. I give him a shove and roll my eyes before telling them i was going to buy a lemonade and walking over to the make-shift bar that the school had made up for refreshments. I leaned against the bar, tapping my fingers on the wood when another man in a mask walked over and ordered the same drink. I looked at him and saw he was wearing similar clothes to me except his where blue. I didn't recognise the boy at first but when he turned around, sensing someone was looking at him my breath caught in my throat. Peering out of the black and blue mask was those blue eyes i hadn't seen close-up in over two months. Castiel smiles at me, i don't think he recognises me which i find quite annoying.

"Hey." He says and i nod my head at him, not wanting to speak or give away who i was. I hadn't properly heard his voice in over two months either and i was going to revel in it as long as i could. "Cool dance huh?"

I nod my head again and he swings back on forth on his feet awkwardly. 

"Can you speak or...?" I nod my head once again but don't dare open my mouth to say anything, just keep staring at him. For the first time he looks into my eyes and his smile drops from his mouth as he finally recognises who i was. "Oh... i didn't"

"It's fine." I say quickly before itiching the back of my head.

"Okay." He replied back quietly before picking up his now made drink and sipping on it. I could tell he wanted to walk away but also his body language was telling me that he also wanted to stay, wanted to speak to me and make up with me for everything. I waited and he sighed before walking away. "See ya." 

"Cas wait!" I cry and he spins around quickly with a huge smile on his face.

"What?" He asks hopefully, the smile not leaving his face.

"You forgot your drink." I tell him, pointing at the lemonade on the top and he looks down on it, the smile slowly slipping from his face once again.

"Oh right, thanks." He picks it up and this time turns away and walks away for real, leaving me stood there looking like a dick. I groan and chug the rest of my lemonade before turning and walking out into the 'garden' where people were smoking and having a laugh. Really it was just the outside area of the lunch hall that the school had decorated with pretty fairy lights to make it all seem magical. When i walked out, others walked back in, leaving me alone outside, leaning against one of the benches but not sitting down on it. I sigh and rub my eyes from under my mask, which was making my face kind of sweaty. I reach up to pull it off from behind but hands grab my hands and stop them from moving any more.

"Leave it on." A voice whispers from behind me and i stay perfectly still. The person whips me around and i see Castiel stood there, staring up at me from his mask.

"Cas?" I ask slowly as he edges closer to me and i back away from him. 

"Stop moving." He demands so i stay perfectly still once again as he advances. When he is close enough again he reaches a cold hand up towards my cheek and it slivers around to the back of my neck as he walks closer and closer towards me. I stare at him, unable to move my gaze or my body away from him as he begins to lean forwards and tilt his head slightly. 

"Cas?" I repeat, realising what he is doing but not exactly know why.

"Sh. I got you." He whispers simply before attatching his lips on mine, mask knocking against mask and his chin stubble rubbing against my own. He slips a tongue out of his mouth and parts my own mouth open with it before slipping it in, making it run along the inside of my mouth. I realise my eyes are still open so i close them gently before melting into the kiss, grabbing his waist and pulling him closer towards me. He gasps at the sudden movement but quickly retaliates by gribbing the back of my head with his hand and with her other, wrapping it around my own waist. All is silent accept for our heavy breathing and wet sounds coming from out mouths. We couldn't even hear the music that was blasting inside because we were both so caught up in our own little moment that- wait. I tasted something on his breath. Not food or chewing gum. But Alcohol. I quickly pull away from him and push him away which causes him to stumble slightly and look at me in shock and hurt.

"No Cas." I say angrily and he looks as if he is ready to cry.

"W-why?" His voice shakes and i shake my head.

"I can taste the alcohol on your breath. You're drunk again!" I accuse and he shakes his head.

"No Dean wait!" He calls as i begin storming off. I was so done with him trying to get with me every time he had had a drink or two! This was ridiculous and i wasn't going to get back into this mess after two whole months of being free of it! Sure i missed him with my whole being but i couldn't keep getting hurt by him. No way. But Dean... I'm not listening. Dean he isn't dr- SHUT UP!


	16. Gotcha

Cas (POV) *FINALLY*

Damn it. Damn damn damn! That wasn't meant to happen, he was meant to kiss back and fall into my arms and we could live happily ever after. I wasn't even that drunk! I mean, sure I was a bit tipsy so it gave me a bit more confidence along this line but I meant every word... or every kiss in this case. 

The truth was that I had actually fallen in love with him as well. It took me a while to realise it, the first time we fell out I realised that I didn't want to be apart from him. I was just too afraid to tell him because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Every time we fell out over this I had always expected that we would become friends again but this had been the longest time we had ever been apart from each other and it was actually killing me inside. I couldn't not have him anymore; screw our friendship if this is what is going to become of it anyway. I wanted him, badly. But I just had to go a screw it all up by drinking the tiniest little bit of alcohol. What even is life? I looked back at the doors where the party was still raging on inside and suddenly I wasn’t really in a very party mood. I knew what I needed to do, I needed to let Dean have a night to cool off and then I would speak to him tomorrow at school. Yep, that was as good idea as any.

I started walking home in the dark slowly, still wearing my mask. It didn’t really matter because there were kids all over the street wearing masks and costumes for Halloween so to be perfectly honest I fit in quite well… well apart from the fact that I was around 15 years older than half the kids out here but still… I finally got home and shut the door, walking into the living room sadly and my whole family looked up at me, smirking slightly.

“Oh look, it’s Westley from Princess Bride.” Gabriel says.

“I’m pretty sure he’s meant to be Zorro.” Balthazar scoffed.

“Nah, I bet he’s batman.” Lucifer piped in and Zandriel slaps him across his head.

“Don’t be stupid, he’s obviously one of the three musketeers. Idiots.” I sigh and ignore their supposed humour by walking through the living room and out the door towards the staircase in which I slowly trudged up sadly. I heard someone follow me so when I walked in my room I left the door open for them to come in.

“You okay Cas?” Zandriel asked as I chuck off my mask and face-palm the bed. I nod my head into my pillow and I feel the weight going down as she sits on the side of my bed. “Tell the truth.” I sigh and turn onto my back so I can look at her and she has her eyebrows raised expectantly, waiting for me to tell her what was wrong with me.

“One of my friends is…. Erm, upset.” I say to her, hiding a blush.

“O-kay, why is he… or she upset?” She asks me.

“Well… she likes her best friend and her best friend likes her back but she is too afraid to do anything about it when she’s sober. She has to be drunk to even try anything and her best friend gets really hurt by that because he just wants to be with m-her, but she doesn’t have the balls to say it to his face that she wants to be with him as well.” I explain in the best way I can but I can tell by Zandriel’s face that she knows exactly who and what I am talking about.

“Well, maybe your friend just needs to tell her best friend the truth. To stop hiding her true feelings because of what she thinks it will do to their friendship. She needs to stop worrying about that and act on her feelings before it is too later and her best friend gets someone else.” I look at her with watery eyes and she smiles before putting a hand on my shoulder. “Tell him you like him Cas, don’t let him slip through your fingers when you still have chance to be with him. Dean’s a good guy, but he’s not patient and he won’t wait around forever for you to finally make up your mind. Besides, if it doesn’t work out then you can always try and become friends again right? You work hard enough at something and it does finally pay off Cas. Just try with Dean, I hate to see you so down because you’re not with him every day like you normally are just because of your stubborn personality.”

“Okay.” I squeak out, looking down at my hands because I couldn’t bare looking at her sympathetic face right now. She gets up and starts walking out of my room.

“Oh and Cas…” She says before she leaves my room and I lift my head to look at her.

“Yeah?” I ask softly and she grins at me.

“TASTE THE RAINBOW!” She grabs a handful of skittles that are just mushed in her pocket and throws them at me before running out of the room and back downstairs where I can hear my brothers cheering. I should have known that they had this joke planned for a while now and I can’t help but smile a bit as I slide of my bed and start picking up the skittles that are scattered across my room and eating them. God, I was so frickin’ weird.

***

“GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!” Lucifer shouted, bouncing on my bed. I wake up quickly and look around my room with confused eyes and messy bed-head hair.

“Is it Christmas?” I mumble and he just laughs before jumping off my bed and out of my room. I look at my alarm clock and it says 6:00am in which I groan and lay back down quickly. What the hell was it with my older brother and waking up at a hellish hour?! Oh yeah, he’s named after the fucking devil. I couldn’t get back to sleep so instead and slide out of bed and go towards the wash room which is empty for a change and start getting a shower and brushing my teeth, getting ready for school. After this is done and jog back over to my room and get changed and style my hair. I make sure to wear my best clothes and style my hair in the sexiest way because I had now decided that today was the day. I was going to kiss Dean Winchester! Nope nope nope nope nope nope. SHUT IT, I’M DOING THIS WHETHER YOU WANT ME TO OR NOT SO KEEP OUT OF MY DAMN THOUGHTS AND LET ME MAKE AND DAMN FOOL OUT OF MYSELF. OKAY? Okay. T H A N K Y O U!

“Morning Cas, you’re up early.” Mom greets as I walk into the kitchen. I grunt and sit down at the breakfast table before yawning loudly.

“Blame the devil, what is even wrong with him?” I ask, grimacing slightly and she laughs.

“I think he’s nocturnal.” She says and I nod my head in agreement.

“Definitely.” I snort and rub my eyes tiredly before digging into the cereal that mom had passed to me along the table. The others came trudging down the stairs a bit after I had finished but I didn’t talk much. I was too preoccupied by what I was going to say to Dean today, I had to say something. I had to tell him how I really felt about him and stop worrying about our friendship. Me and Dean were strong, we could get through anything and this was one of them, we both, or more I, just had to stop being such an idiot and just get on with it already. I suddenly stood up from the table quickly and everyone looked up at me with raised eyebrows as I did so, amused by the determined look on my face.

“Going somewhere?” Mom asked and I nod my head ones I breathe in deeply.

“I have an important message to spread to someone today. Good bye family, if I’m not back by teatime assume I’m dead from first hand embarrassment.” I wave them all and turn to march out the door before anyone could say anything. But they were too quick.

“Give Dean a hug from me.” Zandriel shouted.

“And a blowjob from me!” Gabriel called and the table burst into a fit of laughter before I could even walk out the front doors. Before leaving for school I look over to Dean’s house but don’t see his car parked outside so I assumed he was already at school, well either that or I had completely pissed him off that much that he had decided to move to Alaska. I start finally walking to school, trudging along the path towards the building that all of a sudden seemed looming and large, prisonlike to what I am about to go into. I walk through the front gates and see Dean’s Impala parked in its usual spot, the furthest parking space away from the school but don’t see him anywhere near it. He must already be inside. I walk into the school and see that it is already crowded with students who were talking about the ball last night and guessing who they kissed underneath that mask.

I knew Dean had English class first because I had the same lessons as him so I began to walk quickly down the halls and towards the classroom in which I hoped Dean would be in. I got to the door quick enough and peered inside through the small window on the door and raised an eyebrow when I saw Dean sat there alone, doodling on a piece of paper. I intake a deep breath and let it out slowly, nodding encouragement to myself before walking into the classroom slowly and shutting the door quietly again. Dean didn’t look up from what he was doing so I decided to clear my throat slightly to get him to notice me. Nothing. I heard a faint drumming sound and look at his ears to find that he had his headphones in so I rolled my eyes and walked over to his desk, standing in front of it so I cast a large shadow over him and his work. He squints his eyes and looks up at me, his face dropping slightly when he sees me.

“Can I talk to you?” I ask and he nods his head slowly. “Can we go somewhere else? The others are gonna all start coming in soon and I don’t really want to be interrupted.” He sighs as if I am dragging him away from important work and stuffs his books in his bag before standing up, making his chair drag backwards across the floor. I bite the inside of my cheek before walking out of the classroom with Dean following closely behind, I look both ways, wondering which direction to go in before finally choosing the science block which I knew would be mostly empty. Dean and I don’t say a word to each other as we walk towards the science block and I’m happy not too, best wait until we are somewhere private to get all this out. I wondered what was going through his mind at this present time but quickly pushed these thoughts away as we got closer to the science classrooms. I look in the rooms and choose the one which has no people in it and the lights are switched off, assuring myself that this was going to be an empty classroom for the whole first period. That was long enough right? I hoped so.

“What is it?” He asks, a bit coldly might I add, when we finally get into the classroom and he closes the door. I turn to look at him as I lean on one of the desks and bite my bottom lip nervously, playing with my lip ring. “If you’re going to ask me what happened that night of the school ball, nothing happened okay?” He says, frowning slightly and I look up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I know what happened that night Dean. I can recall every single event clearly. First I walked into the ball with Charlie and Alfie, than I danced for a minute or so before going over to the bar to get a drink where I met a handsome stranger. Then I realised that the stranger was you and things got awkward so I tried to leave but you called me back and I turned around, hoping that we could patch things up but instead you only told me that I had forgotten my drink. After that I walked away but saw you walk outside for a breath of fresh air so I gave my drink to Charlie and followed you outside, seeing you leaning against the benches. I walked over to you, making you jump slightly; I then leaned in and told you to keep your mask on before kissing you.”

I go quiet and Dean doesn’t say a word to me, he just looks at me with expressionless eyes so I can’t exactly figure out what he is thinking. We just stare at each other like this for a minute or so before I finally lose my patience and avert my gaze from him, sighing impatiently.

“Look, I wasn’t drunk that night Dean. I had had a little bit to drink yes but I wasn’t drunk. The drink gave me more confidence to do what I should have a long time ago. That kiss was my way of telling you that….” I pause for a second to look back at his face which is still expressionless and it’s making me feel quite uncomfortable to be honest. “It was my way of telling you that I love you in the way you love me. I have done for a while.”

“Why are you only telling me this now?” He asks quickly, I don’t think he meant it to but it came out as quite aggressive which makes me flinch slightly.

“Because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship, I didn’t want things to turn weird for us. I didn’t know what my family would do at that time and I didn’t know if our relationship would be strong enough to hold onto the kind of thing. Truth is, I don’t think it will ruin our friendship, I don’t think things will turn weird for us, I know my family would accept me and I know for a fact that our relationship is strong enough to hold onto our desire and love for each other…. I can’t believe I just said that. Oh my God, that was corny as fuck.” I do a face palm and shake my head at the floor but I’m happy when I look back up at Dean because I see that a small amused smile had painted its way across his lips. “Don’t laugh at me! I didn’t really think this through.”

“That’s even worse because you said those things spontaneously which proves that you are a secret romantic.” He says, with a slight smirk and a raised eyebrow. I gasp jokingly and pout slightly.

“I’m punk-rock. Not romantic.”

“Punk-rockmantic.”

“Please don’t.” I shake my head and he shrugs.

“I’ve been hanging out with Aqua and Charlie a bit too much, they’ve all of a sudden got me saying two words that mash together to make a joint word. Did you know our ship name is apparently-“

“Destiel. Yes I know, so I’ve heard.” I snort, cutting him off mid-sentence. We slip into a comfortable silence, a silence that we haven’t had between us for so long and all that can be heard on my part is my heart beating extremely fast.

“I’ve missed you Bee.” He whispers, looking at me in sincerity and I smile and nod at him.

“Me too.” I takes a reluctant step forward, not really sure what he should do so I help him out a bit, by walking towards him and throwing my arms around his neck to bring him into a huge hug. We both sigh contently into the hug and rest out heads on each other’s shoulders before he finally pulls away. Nope. Get back here. I think to myself as I grab the front of his shirt and pull him towards me. His eyes are wide in shock as I smile at him and slowly bring my lips up to meet his, this time there was nothing fake or hidden, there was no alcohol involved or misunderstandings. This was just me and Dean, me and my best friend… me and … should I say it? We both pull away at the same and I instantly miss the sparks that flew when our lips first met, wishing that I could have just stayed like that for a little while longer… or maybe a lot longer. He rests his forehead on my and closes his eyes, unable to keep the huge smile from his face as he tries reliving that kiss in his mind.

“Are you actually imagining that kiss in your mind right now?” I ask him and without a word he nods his head. “Why?” He opens his eyes and looks at me in slight confusion.

“What do you mean why?” He scoffs

“I mean why when we could just do it again you fucking retard.” I smash my lips back onto his which makes him stumble back slightly. I realise that my hands are still tightly gripping the front of his jacket so I slowly release them and bring them up towards the back of his neck and head where I run my fingers through his hair and send shivers down his spine when my cold fingers brush against the back of his neck. I slip my tongue out of my mouth and prize his own mouth open with it before slowly slipping his in and start exploring his mouth for the first time ever…. When I have been sober of course. His taste fills my own mouth, cherry and mint toothpaste from when he had brushed his teeth and probably eaten cherry pie this morning. It was just a guess, but I knew I was probably right. Wait, why am I thinking about what he had to eat this morning when I was kissing him! I needed to be focused, I need to make this the best goddamned kiss of his life.

I deepened it slightly, pushing my mouth harder against his as we both gasp for air but refusing to pull apart from one another. Sometime during my little brain tangent his hands had slipped around my waist and onto my hips, resting there as his thumbs brushed against my hip bones. Our teeth chatter carefully together as he lets me completely dominate his mouth but he is getting out of breath now, I can tell by the way he is breathing really hard through his nose as he doesn’t want the kiss to end and neither do I to be honest. But I finally pull away, leaving a trail of saliva behind on his mouth. He wiped it with the back of his hand before licking his licks and looking at me with a wolfish grin.

“What?” I ask him, smiling at his smug smirk.

“Gotcha in the end, didn’t i?”

“Shut up Dean.”


	17. Ideas

Cas (POV) 

Me and Dean didn't come out of the classroom for the full hour however we decided we should stop when things were starting to get a little heated and the windows were steaming up if you know what i mean? We sat and talked everything out, talked about what really happened on the night of Lisa's party and I told him the truth, telling him that i did remember what i was doing, it was just a little blurry. Dean said he had understood why I didn't tell him, because i was afaid that if i made actions rather then keeping it to my thoughts, i might ruin our friendship and he understood that. I was so glad he did. I shivered slightly and told him i was quite cold seen as i didn't have my jacket on today so he slipped off his football jacket and put it over my shoulders before i slipped my arms into it an gave him a grateful smile. The jacket was too big for me, falling over my arms and covering my fingers but it was warm with Dean's body heat and smelled exactly like him. It was nice.

The bell to end first period rang and me and Dean sighed before looking at each other, rolling our eyes slightly at having to leave the conversation. We both stood up at the same time and flung our bags over our shoulders before heading to walk out. Before walking out of the door however, Dean grabbed my arm and turned me back around to face him, grinning like the mad hatter.

"What?" I ask him and he just chuckles before biting his lip.

"I was- erm..." He trails off and stands there awkwardly, not knowing what to do with himself or how to act and i smile at him and walk over, putting my hands on his cheeks and leaning up to kiss him. 

"Was that what you wanted?" I ask him as i pull away and he coughs, blushes and nods his head while scatching the back of his head. I laugh at him and we walk out of the classroom, making sure that there are no teachers to be seen as we carry on down the hall and towards out "second" lesson of the day. 

***

Me and Dean didn't tell anyone that we were kind of together because we wanted to try how things went first before actually telling anyone. However, when we went home and Dean came into my house for the first time in months, my family knew instantly.

"LUCIFER YOU OWE ME 20 BUCKS!" Zandriel shouted as soon as we walked in and Lucifer came bounding down the stairs.

"No no no no no no, Castiel! NO! I don't care if you love him, i need that money. Get away from him this instant and fall out again!" Lucifer shouted as Zandriel held her hand out for the money.

"Lucifer no! Leave them alone and give me my damn money!" Zandriel cried, smacking her brother over his head. 

"ARE THEY TOGETHER?" Michael comes running into the hallway in a pink apron and a spatula in his hand before jumping up and down and cooing. "OH THE CUTENESS IS KILLING ME!"

"Guys..." I say quietly but none of them listen.

"Oh god, you're not cooking are you?!" Lucifer asked, groaning loudly.

"Oh crap, the last time you cooked we all got salmonela!" Zandriel cried dramatically while Michael walked up to them and hit them with the spatula.

"THEM EGG AND SOLDIERS WERE FINE, IT'S NOT MY FAULT I DIDN'T KNOW THAT IF THEY FLOAT THEY ARE ROTTEN!" Michael screamed as they ran about the house, trying to avoid Michael's lethal spatula. I look at Dean with a straight face because this is literally how it always is and he is laughing his head off.

"I will never get used to their eccentricness." Dean laughs shaking his head and i roll my eyes and start walking up the stairs towards my room with Dean following closely behind. We meet Balthazar and Gabriel in the hallway who are standing side by side wearing blue dresses and red pumps.

"What the fuck?" I ask them and they just keep staring at us before saying together at the same time;

"Come and play with us." 

"Oh fuck no, i ain't having any of that shining shit today!" I groan before pushing past them.

"Ayo, you two fuck buddies now?" Balthazar calls and Gabriel snickers as i slam my bedroom door shut after Dean walks in. Finally i let out a breath of relief as he is grinning like a madman. Isigh and shake my head before flopping down on his bed and groaning.

"I knew i couldn't keep it from my family" Dean laughed at my comment and came to sit beside me on bed, as he did so my stomach did a turn and i got butterflies in my stomach. I wanted to kiss him again but i didn't know how to insinuate it and i could tell by the look on his face he didn't either. No, Castiel, you can't let embarrassment get in the way of your happiness. You are punk rock.

"I am punk rock!" I say loudly and Dean looks at me like i'm crazy.

"Girl, you about as punk rock as a My Little Pony." Dean scoffs at me and i sit up and look at him determindly. He stops snickering when he see's the look on my face and i crawl forwards towards him. He gulp as i get closer and sit on his lap, grabbing the back of his hair with my hands and pulling his head up to meet mine. I lean down and nibble on his lip before pressing my own onto them eagerly, breathing heavily through my nose. His hands travel up my thighs and go round towards my ass, gripping it tightly and squeazing it through my dark jeans. Our tongues meet as our mouths open, sliding around each others mouths as Dean falls backwards onto the bed and i tower above him, leaning down on top of him, covering his body with mine. Suddenly my bedroom door burst open and i leapt of Dean so suddenly, blushing bright red as i turned to see who had walked in.

"Ergh, go away." I snap at Zandriel, Lucifer, Michael, Balthazar and Gabriel who were all stood in the doorway, grinning like idiots. Michael and Lucifer were at the back, peering over the heads of their smaller sister and brothers. 

"Whatca doin'?" Gabriel asks innocently, smiling... no so innocently. I glare at them while Dean looks down at his fingers embarressed.

"YOU'RE DOING IT ALL WRONG!" Zandriel shouts, storming into the room and Lucifer, who was leaning on her, falls forwards and faceplants the floor as my three other brothers laugh loudly at him.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, frowning slightly. I don't exactly know what i was doing wrong, i was kissing him to the best of my ability so what was she talking about.

"MOM, HE'S DOING IT WRONG!" Lucifer shouts and i hear a groan from downstairs.

"TELL HIM TO DO IT RIGHT THEN!"

"What?" Me and Dean say at the same time and Zandriel rolls her eyes.

"C'mon Bee! You can't just get together and then make out and have sex straight away! You gotta go out on a date and be really cute and fluffy an-"

"I don't do cute." I say at the same time Dean says;

"I don't do fluffy."

"I'll give you the money to go out..." Zandriel says, making her voice tempting and manipulative.

"Deal." Dean and I, again, say at the same time as Zandriel smiles triumpantly.

"MOM, I NEED TO BORROW FIFTY BUCKS." She shouts and the groan comes from downstairs again.

"No."

"I TOLD THEM I WOULD PAY FOR THEIR DATE, I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY CAUSE I SPENT IT ALL ON MERCHANDISE." 

"Fine."

"We're gonna need more then fifty." I tell her, smirking slightly, crossing my arms and raising and eyebrow at her.

"MOM I NEED TO BORROW ANOTHER FIFTY."

"What?! Why?!"

"BECAUSE CAS IS AN ARSEHOLE."

"Fine."

"Thanks." I say, still smirking and she shrugs.

"I want to see picture, it better be fluffy as fuck cause i swear if it isn't.... No sex for you." I blush bright red and Dean snickers as my brothers and sister walk out of the room. But before they do, Gabriel turns around to say something.

"And you can't do it at Dean's house either because everytime you two are around there together... Me and Balthazar are going to pay Sam a visit."

Damn. 

***

We are all downstairs having dinner and thankfully no one has said anything about me and Dean going out ... yet. I was expecting it at some point as Dad didn't know yet and to be honest, i didn't actually know what his reaction was going to be. He never really got the joke about me and Dean and no one ever really joined him in on it but i didn't know why. I had never heard him say anything about homosexuality but he was a church man, religious and believed in God, so i just hoped he would be okay with it.

"So...." Mom said, filling in the silence. "Your sons bisexual." She looks at Dad and we all stiffened, waiting to see if he would react in a way we presumed her would. He looked around at us all and back at mom again before swallowing his food.

"Which one? They all have the potential."

"WOW THANKS DAD."

"WHOA, UNCALLED FOR."

"FUCK YOU."

"LANGUAGE!" Mom screamed and Dad raised his eyebrow before laughing under his breath slightly. He then looks at me and smiles.

"I had an idea... i hope it's with Dean cause i don't like any one else." He says seriously and i look down at my plate of food as Dean smiles and nods at dad. Dad chuckles and shakes his head before starting to eat happily again and the whole world seemed to fall off my shoulders, making me feel so happy. I knew mom was okay with the whole bisexual thing because to be honest, she supported LGBT and attended the meetings as support as a charity thing but i wasn' so sure about Dad, no i was though. 

"Okay, so where are you two going with MY 100 bucks." Mom asked, glaring at Zandriel who shrugs and takes a large bite of her chicken and bacon burger. I shrug at her and she looks at me annoyed, which makes me gulp and back away slightly.

"NO!!!!!!!!" Leliel suddenly scream and everyone jumps and looks at her in shock, blocking their ears as they do so.

"What the hell Lel?!?" I shout, covering my ears as i am sat right next to her.

"NO." 

"What?"

"No Dean."

"Huh?"

"Dean mine." She glares at me and everyone else starts laughing loudly as I look at her in shock.

"Dean mine." I argue back and slams her plastic fork on the table.

"DEAN MINE."

"DEAN MINE!"

"NO. DEAN MINE!"

"NO!! DEAN IS MINE." We argue back on forth as Dean sits beside me with his face in his hands and shaking his head like he is 100% done. 

"Both of you stop it and shut up. Eat your damn burgers." Mom scolded asked and Leliel gave me a bitch face that could match Dean's little brothers before picking up her burger and biting into it savagely as i look back at her with a terrified expression.

"I think she's going to kill me in my sleep." I whisper to Dean, leaning towards him.

"I hope she does." He snorts, bring his hands down from his face and picking up his burger to start eating it again as i look at him in feigned shock.

"You bastard!" I gasp and he shrugs and smiles and i turn back to mom. "I don't know where we are gonna go, ideas will be appreciated."

"How about the movies?" Gabriel asked with a mouthful of food and mom glared at him until he shut his mouth and gulped.

"Too cliché." Me and Dean say at the same time.

"A resturant?" Zandriel asked

"That's an even worse idea than the movies."

"A fair?"

"Too corny."

"A club?"

"Too tacky."

"THE SEASIDE." Leliel cried and then started humming to herself.

"Yeah, i like that idea." I look at Dean for approval and he nods his head and smiles. "We're going to the beach." I say and Mom smiles.

"That's nice."

"EW!!!!" Balthazar cried, covering his eyes.

"What?"

"All i can see in my mind now is Castiel's sandy butt."

"EWWW!" The others chorused as i grumbled under my breath.

"The beach is going to be over-populated, i don't think we are going to get chance to... you know." Dean says, shaking his head and grinning.

"I don't know." Leliel says, looking at Dean.

"What Dean means is-" Gabriel starts and we all reach over the table to cover his mouth.

"Gabriel leave her alone." Mom snaps and Dad laughs.

"Protect the innocence. THINK OF THE CHILDREN!" Balthazar cries dramatically and fake fainting. 

"I'm surrounded by idiots." I grunt, pinching the bridge of my nose as everyone laughs loudly and Leliel sits there, more confused then ever.


	18. The Beach

Dean (POV)

I was nervous, why was i nervous? Oh yeah right, the date. My first ever date with my best friend. I feel sick. Not now brain, i have to get ready. I'm going to faint. I don't have time for this. We had finally decided on the beach because why the hell not? Everyone loves the seaside and it was somewhere different to the usual hustle and bustle of a restaurant or theatre. 

"DAD!" I scream down the stairs and i hear him grunt back. I groan and hurry down the stairs towards and look around frantically.

"What?" He asks, sipping on his beer and flicking through the channels on the television.

"Do we have any flowers in this house?"

"Flowers? Nah, you could try Anna next door. Bet she has loads of flowers." Dad said and i roll my eyes.

"I can't get the flowers from there!" I sigh in exasperation and he looks up at me with a cocked eyebrow.

"Why not? You take everything else from them." He grins at his own joke and i pout at him before digging inside his jacket to pull out some money. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I need money to get some flowers." I tell him seriously and i snatches his wallet back off me.

"Why do you need some flowers so much?"

"Because i'm going on a date and it's polite to get flowers." I say, throwing my arms up in the air.

"Who are you going on a date with?"

"Urm..." I stop myself and blush down at the ground before turning around on the spot and walking back up the stairs. "Forget about the flowers, i'll think of something else." I say quickly and run towards my room. That was awkward, it's not as if i was scared of telling him but it was just so difficult to tell how he would react. I check in my wardrobe and pull out a suit but shake my head. Dude, you're going to a beach not the fúcking prom. Yes alright Mr Sassy Pants, what the hell should i wear then? Shorts and a tee-shirt? When has Dean Winchester ever worn shorts? Oh yeah, that's right.. never. I don't think i even own a pair of shorts. Fine, what about jeans and a t-shirt then? I sigh and rub my head before pulling out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt... ones that i literally wear all the time. Suddenly my phone buzzes and i run over to see i have a text from Zandriel.

Z: Cas wants to know what you're wearing... if this is going to turn into some sex thing i don't want any part of it so you can just text him yourself.

D: i DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO WEAR. HELP ME!!!

Z: You are both so fuckíng useless. 

D: STOP INSULTING ME AND HELP ME

Z: Calm your tits and just wear jeans and t-shirt. You're going to the beach not a wedding. 

D: What's Cas wearing?

Z: He's crying about it

D: What? Crying? Why?

Z: Metaphorically Dean, jfc. I'll just tell him to wear jeans and a t-shirt too and then neither of you will look likes twats. 

D: Wow, thanks for the confidence boost. 

Z: You're welcome. 

Okay, so at least Cas didn't know what he was wearing either. I pull on a clean pair of jeans and start deciding on what shirt to wear when i hear a knock at my bedroom door around 15 minutes later. My eyes narrow and i walk over to it and open it a fraction only to see that no body is there. I open the door a bit wider and look down to see a bundle of flowers on the floor in front of my bedroom door. I bend down to pick them up and look at the tag that reads;

To Cas, 

Here's to being cliché

Love Dean.

My eyes widen slightly and i look up and down the hallway for the person who dropped the flowers off outside my door. Who knew i was going on a date with Cas? Well, apart from his whole family but if they came into the house dad would have shouted upstairs to either me or Sam, depending on who it was. I smile at the flowers which were blue and white with little bits of violet in the middle. They reminded me of his eyes and they were his favourite colour. I put them down on my bed and slipped on a plain black shirt and hung my amulet out of the collar so it dangled over my chest. I looked in the mirror and grimaced at my hair so i grabbed my gel and started styling it as best as i could. I didn't know why i was trying to hard. Because Cas could just roll out of bed and look like a rugged séx god where as you... well... Wow, that was rude. 

When finally i was happy with the way i looked, i looked at the time and it said 1:00pm which was bang on the time i needed to pick him up. Sweet, i wasn't gonna be late for a date finally because he literally lived next door. I picked up the flowers and my phone which buzzed suddenly in my hand.

Bee: You're late.

D: It's one now!

Bee: It's 1:01 actually. 

I look at the time and it is in fact 1:01 so i roll my eyes and type a quick reply saying that i will be over in a minute.

Bee: That would make it 1:02, meaning you will be 2 minutes later which means we will have to stay out 2 minutes longer.

D: Wow, okay OCD. 

Bee: It's not OCD, i just want to spend as much time with you as possible.

D: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW BEE!

Bee: Shut the fúck up and hurry the fúck up.

I laugh and slip my phone in my jean's pocket before running down stairs and grabbing my car keys and wallet which i probably won't be needing see as we will have Zandriel's, or most likely Anna's, money. Before i walk out the door i see dad leaning against the living room doorway, smiling at me. My eyebrows burrow slightly and i tilt my head like Cas does when he is confused.

"What?"

"Have fun on your date." He says, nodding at me while still grinning at me.

"Erm, thanks." I begin walking out the door with the flowers in hand and i hear him call out;

"Tell Cas i say hi!" I look back quickly but he has already shut the door so i keep frowing all the way to Castiel's but breathe heavily in and out when i get to the door and am about to knock. Before i can knock on the door it opens suddenly to reveal Sam, Gabriel and Balthazar who all run out past me and begin playing football on the street. I grunt and roll my eyes and begin knocking on the door quickly before i back out. I step back slightly and smooth my hair back before standing there awkwardly waiting for it to open. It opens and Anna appears, looking at me in confusion.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asks.

"What?"

"When do you ever knock, come in Dean you daft bugger." I laugh slightly and walk into the house which is all so familiar but almost alien to the whole situation. I bit my lip and stand in the hallway, shuffling on my feet. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes thank you." I say politely and she raises and eyebrow at me.

"You haven't said thank you to me since you were 12 years old Dean." 

"Oh sorry." I mumble and she laughs.

"And you haven't said sorry... ever." I laugh slightly and look at her about to say something when i hear shouting.

"LUCIFER, STOP TAKING MY FUCKÍNG COAT!"

"CAS I DON'T HAVE YOUR BLOODY COAT!"

"YES YOU DO, YOU'RE A HOARDER, YOU HOARD EVERYTHING IN YOUR ROOM BECAUSE YOU'RE A LITTLE SHÍT!"

"OH GO FÚCK YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"I WILL LATER, BUT RIGHT NOW I NEED MY COAT!" The argument went on and i coughed and blushed at the last part. Castiel comes running downstairs and doesn't notice me standing there but looks straight at his mom. He looks good, like, really damn good. He is wearing black jeans that has a chain looped around one leg. Black combat boots and a purple top to top it off. "Mom, Luci has stolen my coat!"

"You can wear mine if you like." I say, keeping my voice as smooth as possible and he looks at me quickly in horror.

"What are you doing here? DAMN IT MOM! YOU WERE MEANT TO TELL ME WHEN HE GOT HERE!" He runs back upstairs and opens Lucifer's room door, quickly grabbing his coat before bounding back downstairs. He clutches his stomach as he stands at the bottom of the stairs, looking at me and blushing furiously. I coughs and straightens up before slipping his coat on quickly before looking at the flowers in my hand. "Are they for me?" I look down at the flowers and then back up at him.

"No, they're for the other gay guy in this family." I reply sarcastically.

"So Gabriel then." He snorts and i grin at him before stepping forward and handing him the flowers. I reads the message on it and laughs before Anna takes them off his hands and hurries us out the doors. 

"Stay out as long as you want as long as you're back safely and not drunk or high." She calls before slamming the door in our faces. We stand there awkward before looking at each other and shaking out heads.

"1:20pm." Cas says, checking his watch. 

"Stop timing our date." I scold and walk towards my car which is parked outside my house. He hurries to catch up with me and gets in the shotgun seat as i walk around to the drivers.

"STAY SAFE!" Sam calls.

"DON'T DIE!" Balthazar joins and finally, because it's Gabriel;

"USE PROTECTION!" I start the ignition quickly and start driving, making sure to scare the three boys on the street buy speeding by awfully close to them before finally driving off towards the beach.

"How long does it take to get there?" Cas asks and i shrug.

"Dunno, bout an hour maybe?" I say, not looking away from the road as i turned out of a junction. 

"We not putting music on?" He asks and i nod my head

"Go for it." I say and he goes quiet so i take a look at him and he's looking at me with raised eyebrows. "What?"

"I thought driver gets to pick the music and shotgun shuts his piehole?" He laughs and i grin broadly.

"Well under normal circumstances yes, but i'll let you pick the music." He keeps looking at me. "As long as it's not pop. Or country. Or Classical. Or-"

"Basically it needs to be rock n' roll." He laughs and i shrug. 

"Basically yeah." He laughs again and looks at the CD's i have in my car, as if he didn't know them all by heart already but he's always been very precise. He always needs to choose the right song for the situation or the right CD that we could sing along to. After about 10 minutes into the drive he finally chooses a "rock of ages" CD and i grin and nod my head. "That's what i'm talking about!" I say loudly as he presses play and the first song that plays is Johnny B. Goode. We both reach towards the volume button at the same time and our hands brush together.

"Sorry." He mumbles, quickly taking his hand away so i turn the music up and we both start singing along as best as we can and so out of tune but it was still fun. We starts dancing which proved to be quiet hard while sitting down but shuffling around on the seats on our arses was surprisingly amusing. It was nothing new though, we did this type of stuff all the time and for now, nothing seemed any different. When do you think it's appropriate to kiss him? Not now. Okay... but when? Maybe later. Errrrrgggghhhhhh fine. 

Finally we get there and i park up in a nearby parkling space to the beach and turn off the engine. Cas gets out and i feel a bit disappointed that i coulnd't go around and open the door for him. Corny bastard. Shut up. I slide out of the car smoothly and shut the door before locking it and walking around to meet Castiel who is looking out at the sea. 

"So, what do you wanna do?" I ask,

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He replies back, smiling out at the sea.

"Yes. It is." I don't take my eyes off him and smile brightly before giving him a nudge.

"Well, we got 100 dollars and a bit more because of my savings... i say we hit the hot dog stands." I nod in agreement and we got to a stand, get our hotdogs and start walking along the beach, munching on them happily. Castiel sits down in an empty spot and i follow suit as we both look out onto the large sea in front of us. We finish the last of our hot dogs without a word and just continue staring. "Dean, can i ask you a question?"

"Sure." I reply, looking at him curiously.

"Why didn't you tell me when you first started liking me?" He asks and my eyes went wide before i looked down at my hands and sighed deeply.

"Well, i didn't want to ruin our friendship i suppose. Also because i didn't know how you would react and what would happen. It was just fear." He nods his head while looking at me with the eyes that could compete against the blue of the sea and the sky. I look back at him and bite my lip and my own eyes flicker down to his lips and then back up to his eyes. He edges in a bit closer to me and my breath hitches as he starts leaning in. Suddenly a volleyball comes bounding over to us and hits me in the side of my face hard. We both jump apart and look around at who threw the ball and saw a couple of people shouting at us to toss it back. Cas grumbled under his breath and got up to pick up the ball and kick it back to them moodily. He sat back down quickly and wrapped his arms around his knees, also resting his head on them. I sigh in disappointment and carry on looking out at the sea.

"C'mon, lets go hit the slot machines." I grin at him and we both stand up quickly to run across the street towards the amusements (in england we call them amusements -- not sure what you guys call them but its that place where you put coins in the machines and win little toys and shÍt) where we spent the better half of our money. We won so many sweets though, i suppose we were still kids at heart. The sun was setting now and i looked at Castiel's watch to see that it was almost 6:00pm! People were starting to leave and shops were beginning to shut but Castiel said he wasn't going to leave, especially with, and i quote - 'a view like that'. We walked back down onto the beach and looked over at the pink and orange sky which was reflecting in the water. We walked along the beach and- hold his hand!!!!! - wait, what? HOLD HIS HAND!!!! But what if he doesn't want me too? You are such a dumbass, look at him. He's edging closer and closer to you while you walk, his arm is brushing against yours and he keeps glancing at you through the corner of his eyes. 

I look at him and bite my lip and he looks up at me and smiles innocently while playing with his fingers. I hold my hand out towards him and his smile broadens as he looks down at my fingers and links his with mine. They fitted almost perfectly together, as if they were two parts in the same jigsaw. His hand felt warm but not sticky and uncomfortable, the breeze from the evening was setting in now and i saw Cas shiver from the corner of my eye so i took my hand away from his for a second to give him my coat along with the one he already had on. I was bigger them him so my jacket fit around him fine, the sleeves only a little to long. He blushed and thanked my so i linked my fingers in his again and we carried on walking. The further along we got, the emptier the beach got and finally we were behind a cliff which sheltered us from all eyes and... all volleyballs for that matter. I stopped in my tracks as Cas carried on walking but i kept hold of his hand so he had to stop and turn around to me in confusion.

I pull him towards me slowly and look down into his eyes that looked as if they were reflecting the light of the setting sun, casting off billions of different colours. I gently put my hand on his waist and pull him closer towards me and he steps forwards as excitement flashes in his eyes.

"There's no people here." I whisper, getting closer to his lips and he just shakes his head in reply. "There's no one to interupt us, no family, no volleyball players." He whimpers slightly as he leans upwards towards me. His spare hand reach up towards my face and rested on my cheek as his eyes started fluttering closed. He breathed in and out deeply, waiting for me to lean in and i grin at him and stop moving just to mess with him. After a few seconds he opens his eyes to see my grinning face.

"What the fúck are you doing?" I laugh loudly, putting my full body into it and he drops his hand and crosses his arms over his chest. "Laugh it out big boy, it wasn't even funny."

"You should have seen your face!!" I snort and he shakes his head and looks over into the distance. "Awwww beeee, i'm sorry." I say through laughs but he ignores me. "No, honestly. I'm being serious now. Come here."

"No." 

"No? What do you mean no!" I exclaim, the smile still etched onto my face.

"You had your chance and you ruined it." He tells me, still not looking at me.

"Come on!" I say, flinging my arms up in the air and still grinning like the wicked witch of the west. He looks at me and shakes his head seriously so i drop my smile into a cheeky smirk and walk closer to him. He shakes his head and keeps his arms firmly crossed and lips firmly pressed together. I get to him and wrap my arms around him but he doesn't move and just moves his head to ignore me. I lean down towards his ear and nibble it slightly and i feel his muscles relax a bit but tighten again when i pull away from his ear. 

"Pout them pretty lips of yours." I growl low in my throat and his eyes flash with lust at the sound but he still firmly shakes his head. I smirk at this, lowering my hands, brushing them against his áss and resting on the back of his legs, underneath his bum. He looks at me in curious confusion and then without another second i pick him up in one go, making his legs wráp around my waist and i give him a lopsided grin. He yelps and i take this as my advántage to press him gently up against the cliff face and press my lips on his. He melts into it straight away, wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling my head even closer to him, if that was even possible. My body is pressed up against his, i can feel the body heat flowing off him as the sun set hit him. His legs were firmly wrapped around me now so my hands were able to slide off his thighs and towards other parts of his bódy.

With one hand i help his arms above his head and with the other i gripped his waist tíghtly, running a thumb underneath the purple shirt he was wearing and brushing it against his skin. We both broke apart for a second, gasping for air but it wasn't long before our lips attached again. I hoisted him further up with my body and he gásped loudly because of the friction, my body rubbíng against his groín. I parted his líps with my tóngue and slid it into his móuth easily, tasting every inch of him eagerly. I móaned into the kiss, sending vibrations through my body and making me need more air. I unnattach my lips once again and instead i bury my face into his neck, nippling and suckíng on the soft parts of his neck. He móans again, softer this time as i press myself against him, still keeping his arms above his head.

"D-dean." He breathes out and i take my lips away from his neck and lean my forehead against his, looking into his eyes while breathing heavily. "Dean." He says again and i smile at him as he rests his head against the cliff face, breathing in and out deeply.

"Yeah bee?" I murmer quietly, bringing my hand away from his arms and running them down along his sking towards the back of his neck and his shoulders. 

"I wanted to wait." He says, shutting his eyes and arching his back off the cliff. I couldn't help but feel the disappointment resting in my stomach but i would never make him do anything he wasn't ready to do yet.

"We can wait if you want to." I whisper to him softly, kissing the top of his forehead and he moans again as my body moves.

"No."

"No?"

I wanted to wait until we did anything sexual." 

"What?"

"But i don't anymore." I laugh at him slightly and shake my head in disbelief. 

"Keep it in your pants." I joke.

"I'd rather keep it in your mouth." He sneers back and my mouth drops open in shock, my eyes going wide slightly.

"You kiss your mom with that mouth?"

"I won't be after tonight, i will be too dírty with the moáns i'm going to preduce from it." He says seductively and i shake my head in disbelief once again, groaning slightly.

"Is this how you speak when you're hot under the collar because i sure as heck like it."

"I am a bit hot under the collar, why don't you take my shirt off." 

"Jesus fuckíng christ." I móan and move away from him so his feet drop to the ground again. I hurriedly slide the shirt of his head revealing his tanned chest underneath. I kiss him once before crouching down and kissing his chést and stomách, lícking it and making it glísten in the sunlight. He runs a hand through my hair and pushed my head down further until it reached his groín and presses my head against his area, making him móan under his breath slightly, muttering about how the fabric was constricting. I bring my hands up, running them up his legs before the finally land on the belt buckle which i unbuckle quickly, sliding it off and finally pulling his tróusers down. He sighs as his cóck has a bit more freedom but is still constricting against his bóxer shorts. I look up at him and see his head back and his back archéd, eyes tightly shut. I suddenly start mouthíng his cóck through his boxers and he exclaims loudly, holding onto my hair even tíghter then before. Finally i take my moíst móuth away from his shorts and he breathes heavily before getting another energy to look down at my smirking face.

"You're so damn proud of yourself aren't you?" He asks and i just nod my head, still grinning. I hook my fingers into the elastic of his boxers and begin slíding them down, releasing his díck and making him cry out as its finally free from the tíght space it was compacted to. I still keep crouched low and bring my hand up the insíde of his leg. He holds his breath and tightens his hand once again in my hair while my own hand starts cuppíng him and squéazing his bálls softly but firmly. I slide the hand over his erectíon and start béating it up and down his léngth at a steady pace so his breathing started to match the pace i was going. Finally i pressed my lips against his típ and then ran a tóngue over it making him cry out once again, louder this time, fílthy sounds coming from his lips without any regrets. I lifts his lég up onto my shoulder and rests it there while my líps wrap around his cóck and start súcking gently. He móans as well as soft whímpering noises come from the back of his throát. 

I push my líps down his léngth, trying to make it go in as far as possible and i finally start gaggíng before i bob my héad up and down, trying to get a steady rhythm going. With my spare hand, i gráb hold of the part i couldn't get my líps around and start beatíng him óff slowly in time with my blowjób.I súck down hard and keep running my tóngue across the típ until finally his back arches off the wall, making his híps buck and his cóck to plúnge deeper into my moúth, hitting my gág reflex slightly. I hold it together, shutting my eyes tightly while i pulled him in closer and tried to fit his whole cóck in my moúth for the final pull. I achieve this and súck a few more times before finally he móans so loudly that it scares a few seagulls. His leg tightens on my shoulder and pulled me in closer so my forehead was resting on his abdómen and he finally cáme into my mouth, his whole body shaking while he did so. I swallowéd his come, gulping it down quickly before removing my mouth from his díck, still suckíng the rest of the come out of him. His chest was heaving heavily as i gently pushed his leg from my shoulder and stood up to come face to face with him, holding his naked body against my clothed one. He looked up at my tiredly and i smiled gently at him, running a thumb against his cheek and kissing his nose.

"Should be go home now?" I whisper and he nods his head tiredly, unable to speak just yet. I help him get back dressed into his clothes and held him close to me as we began walking back towards the car. The sun had almost set now and the sea looked dark rather then colourful as it had done only half an hour ago. Castiel rested his head against my shoulder as we walked and i held my hand on his waist, smiling happily, my heart almost bursting with joy. 

The car ride home was pretty quiet as Cas was trying not to fall to sleep on the way back, his head kept banging on the car window. I keep looking towards him and then back at the road, towards him again and then back at the road. He looks at me and raises an eyebrow slightly, cocking his head.

"What?" He says and i shake my head.

"Nothing."

"No, tell me. What?" I keep the smile plastered hard on my face as i look at him again.

"You're pretty when you come." I grin and he rolls his eyes while i laugh loudly. He shakes his head at my childishness and i just keep smiling happily, nodding my head to the quiet music that i have playing in the background. If i could some up mine and Castiel's entire friendship and relationship in one seen, it would be this.


	19. Blind Man's Bluff

Cas (POV)

"You promised us pictures or the date didn't happen!" Zandriel said, coming into my room in the morning, waking me and Dean up from one of the best sleeps of my life. 

"Dude, get out." I grumble, turning my back on her so my head was buried into Dean's chest. 

"Pictures!" 

"No." I snap, cuddling into Dean closer and i hear her come in and sit down on the bed. "Go away."

"Nope." I sigh and sit up in bed, my bed hair was all over the place and i had bags under my eyes from being woken up to early. I grab my phone from the side and click on my gallery to show her pictures just do she would leave. 

"Here's me and Dean on the beach. Here we have me and Dean eating a hot dog. And-" SHÍT, TURN THE PHONE OF QUICKLY!!! NO NO NO. 

"OH MY GOD CASTIEL!" Zandriel shrieked and jumped off the bed. "WHY DID YOU TAKE A PICTURE OF DEAN SUCKÍNG YOU OFF?!" Heads appeared in the doorway as i blushed bright red.

"EW CAS!" Called my brothers, giving me a look of disgust. I groaned and fell back onto the pillow.

"MOM, CAS TOOK A PHOTO OF DEAN GIVING HIM A BLÓWJOB!" Gabriel called downstairs and all i could hear was my mother dropping a place.

"I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT GABRIEL, STOP TELLING ME THESE FUCKÍNG THINGS, JEEZ!" I hear her shout upstairs before muttering loudly to herself.

"Guys, please go away." 

"How did your date go?" Michael asked, giggling excitedly while Lucifer looked at him in disgust.

"Wow, you are such a woman." Lucifer scoffs and Michael gives him a smack around the head.

"It went fine, thank you." 

"SO......." Balthazar says after a moment of silence from everyone. "You probably need a shower seen as you most like have a sandy butt." 

"THAT'S IT, GET OUT!" I shout, getting up out of bed and grabbing Zandriels arm before dragging her over to the door and pushing her out.

"Hey! Why you gotta be so rude? Don't you know i'm human too?" With that i slam the door in their faces and turn back around to Dean who is now awake and sitting up in bed. 

"Kíll me." I say.

"Never." I replies, unfolding the covers to welcome me back into bed. I smile at him and walk back over before sitting down next to him and resting me head on his shoulder. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby." I sigh contently, moving in closer to him.

"So, screaming your head off and shítting youself?" He asks, looking at me. "That sounds unpleasant."

"You know what i meant!" I roll my eyes. "Sometimes i think you're turning into one of them."

"Their humour is contagious." He grins, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and lifting my chin up so he could kiss me lightly on the lips. I breathe heavily through my nose and try to open his mouth with my tongue. "I'm not making out with you." He murmer and i lean backwards to look at him hurtfully.

"What? Why?" I say, giving him my bed puppy dog look.

"Morning breath." He pulls a face and i become embaressed, breathing on my hand and smelling it just in case. "Not you, me!" He laughs.

"Oh right, well.. i don't care so..." I grin at him and lean in again to kiss him. This time i was successful in opening his mouth and sliding my tongue in. His mouth was wet and warm and his taste was so intoxicating, i wanted more all the time. 

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" Mom called from downstairs and i groaned and pulled away from him. 

"Can't get a moments peace in this place." I say glumly and he pulls me in for another kiss. 

"Well..." He kisses me again. "How about me and you go over to mine tonight?" His kisses me cheek and grins broadly at me. "My house is a lot quieter and i'm sure i could bribe Sam into staying here tonight." I smile back at him and lean my forehead on his.

"I would love that." I whisper before we kiss again, slowly and passionately.

"C'MON YOU QUEÉRS, BREAKFAST IS READY. STOP MAKING OUT AND GET SOME OF THIS CRAPPY FOOD DOWN YOU- OW! MOM!" Called Balthazar.

"DON'T CALL MY BLOODY FOOD CRAPPY YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SH-"

"CAN WE ALL PLEASE HAVE A NICE QUIET BREAKFAST FOR ONCE!" Michael cries dramatically and i look at Dean pathetically. I am so done with this damn family.

"Don't worry bee, won't be long until we can be alone. In the peace and quiet." Chuckles Dean, pecking my lips and moving to hop off the bed, dragging me along with him. I groaned and reluctantly got up before sliding on a shirt and some pants. We walk down stairs and sit down at the dinner table, the waft off bacon and eggs filling our nostrils.

"Love me some bacon." Zandriel says, mouth full of bacon while she tries to get more in. 

"Chew, it will go down better." Dean jokes and she tries chewing but it's taking her ages to get it down.

"Don't tell her to chew it, let her choke and díe." I say spitefully and she looks at me in shock, mouth falling open showing me all her chewed up food. "You are disgusting."

"You're face is disgusting." 

"Shut up." I mumble, sitting down moodily and grabbing my plate from mom.

"Don't snatch!"

"Wow, you think getting a blowjób would cheer him up a bit but he's still a moody bastard." Lucifer scoffed and i glare at him darkly. 

"Leave him alone, he's probably on his period." Balthazar laughs.

"OI!! IF YOU BLED OUT OF YOUR FUCKÍNG VAGINA EVERY DAMN MONTH DUE TO YOUR UTERUS LITERALLY SHEDDING ITSELF AND GETTING RID OF THE DEAD EGGS THAT HAVE BEEN GROWING INSIDE YOU, YOU WOULD BE GOD DAMN MOODY TOO. NOT TO MENTION NOT KNOWING WHETHER YOUR HUNGRY OR HORNY! CRYING OVER A FUCKÍNG MARSHMALLOW THAT YOU DROPPED ON THE FLOOR AT WORK BECAUSE YOU WERE SO DAMN CLOSE TO CATCHING IT BUT YOU JUST COULDN'T!" 

There was finally silence after this.

"Gabriel, you don't even get periods, shut up." Zandriel said, shaking her head at Gabriel who had just gone off on a tangent. 

"I hate you all." I say seriously, looking at every single one of them individual. "You all need to díe." 

"Wow, rude." Lucifer scoffs.

"If one of us actually died, you would be drowning in your own tears." Balthazar says a matter-of-factly. 

"Yeah, tears of happiness while dancing on your graves." I grin and he laughs and rolls his eyes. 

"I sometimes dream that i've killed you all, drain you of your blood by hanging you upside down, making the blood slowly drip into goblets and then i would drink the goblets of blood and it would make me more powerful to have drunken the blood of my enemies and kin." Leliel says sweetly and happily while we all look at her in horror.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Rapheal says and we all jump, only just realising that the other two twins are still alive.

"Oh my god, they can talk." 

"They can talk?"

"WE CAN SINGGGGG." Uriel and Rapheal sings and spins around.

"That's it. I'm going." I say, standing up quickly and moving to walk out of kitchen. I get to the hallway and lean back against the wall with my face in my hands. I feel a hand on my shoulder only a few seconds later and let my hands drop so i am facing Dean.

"Are you okay?" He asks in a gentle voice and i nod my head.

"Don't get me wrong, i love them to peices but...."

"But?"

"They're fuckíng nuts Dean." He laughs that adorable full body laugh he does, throwing his head back and squinting his eyes. "I'm being serious! I just want a chilled out family that smokes weed and has a bit of a laugh but this? This is extravagant!"

"Cas you complain to much baby boy." He says sweetly, lifting a hand up to rest it on my cheek. "C'mon, lets go and loosen you up a bit."

"Loosen me up a bit?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "Wow Dean... i don't know what to say. I thought you would prefer me tight."

"Cas!" He moaned. "You know what i meant!"

"Yes i did and i like the sound of it." I wink and he rolls his eyes. 

"C'mon! you're such an arsehole." he laughs

"No i'm not but you'll be doing my a-"

"Cas!"

"Okay, okay i'm coming! Or will be soon." He groans and shakes his head before grabbing my hand and dragging me too his house which was only about 10 steps away. We walk in and find Sam in the kitchen, making some toast.

"Sam, can i ask you a favour?" Dean says, walking into the kitchen and giving his brother a puppy-dog look. Sam looks at him suspiciously but nods his head.

"Can i ask you to go round to the Novaks for a bit to give me and Cas some spare time? He's having family issues." Dean says, blinking his eyes adorably which makes Sam sigh and pick up the rest of his toast.

"Fine." Without another word he walks out of the house, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Is he okay?" I ask Dean but Dean just shrugs.

"Dunno, he's been acting a bit moody and sad lately but i think it's just because he's going through puberty." Dean says, and i 'hmm' looking at the door which Sam just shut. "C'mon then, what do you wanna do? Sit in silence? Watch a movie?"

"Actually i want to have sex so..." I say bluntly and he looks at me in shock, his eyes going wide and his mouth falling open.

"O-oh. Right. Okay then, we could do that." He says nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"We don't have to if you don't want to..." 

"NO! I mean, i want to!" He says quickly, shuffling on his feet awkwardly which makes me smile. I walk towards him and hold onto his hand gently before moving backwards towards the stairs. Without breaking eyecontact he lets me lead him upstairs slowly and towards me room. His face has turned bright red and he is left speechless when we enter my room and i lie back onto the bed, pulling him on top of me. 

He straddles me and leans over me to kiss my lips, taking in my taste with his wet mouth. I dig my fingers into his shirt, clawing through the fabric impatiently, wanting him to take it off. He seemed to get the hint as a minute late he slipped of his shirt and flung it to the floor with a quick flick of his hand. A minute later, my own shirt was on the floor next to his and our bodies were pressed together, rubbing together as he grinded onto my while he deepened the kiss. I moaned softly as he bit my lip and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"NONE OF THAT!" The door burst open and Gabriel walked in with Balthazar and Sam who was giving an apologetic look.

"Sorry guys, i tried to stop them." He says, his voice full of apology.

"We will have no sex today, not in front of the children!" Balthazar says, covering Sam's and Gabriel's eyes.

"Indeed, i was informed by mother that your first time together (while not being drunk) should be romantic and that's what it should be so up, get off and lets play blind man's buff." Gabriel said, his eyes still covered by Balthazar's hand.

"God damn it." I said as Dean slid off me and i looked at him pleadingly. He just shrugged in disappointment and sat on the edge of the bed, glaring at the two twins. 

"This better be one hell of a game of blind-man's buff to compensate for the amazing sex we were about to have." Dean growled and Gabriel and Balthazar grinned wickedly.

"Oh, it will be the best game of blind man's buff you have ever had."

Ten minutes later, we were downstairs and three picture frames and a lamp was already smashed to peices from Gabriel running around with a blind fold over his eyes, trying to catch us.

"No Gabriel, not over there. You are colder then Elsa from Frozen!" I shout.

"Oh you're getting hotter to Dean."

"I bet the only person hot for Dean is Cas." Gabriel joked, his arms straight out in front of him, trying to find one of us. 

"Well i would be if you guys didn't interrupt." I mumble out. Stupid family ruining buttsex.


	20. Happy Friggin' New Year

Dean (POV)

Warning: drug taking in this chapter

"But everyone will be trying to get with you at the party!" Cas complains loudly as I make him get ready for the New Year's Eve party we were both invited to. "Why can't we just stay in?"

"Because we need to socialise." I reply simply, gelling my hair up.

"Ew."

"It's not that bad, Bee."

"But like... Drunk hormonal teenagers getting off with each other..." He grimaces slightly and I smile at him through the mirror. "And trying to get off with you!"

"Cas, it's only a little party and I'm not going to get off with anyone, I'm with you."

"Yes I know but it won't stop all these girls and boys for that matter from trying." He sighs and plops down on the floor beside me, leaning his head on my shoulder. I wipe my hands on a towel that had been dropped on my floor and put an arm around his waist before kissing his cheek.

"Well, you're just going to have to be the jealous boyfriend for the night aren't you." I mutter into his ear, grinning slightly. He pushes me away playfully and rolls his eyes before standing back up and finding something to wear for the party.

"Dean..." He says from behind me and I turn around to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"I got a new tattoo on the bottom of my back and I was just wondering if you could rub some cream on it." He says, extending the cream out to me. I eye it up as my eyes flicker from the bottle back to him. I get up and take the bottle from him as he takes off his shirt and lays down on his belly on the bed. I bite my lip slightly as I see the new tattoo on the crook of his back and approach his steadily. We still hadn't had sex sober but we sure as hell tried. Every time we got even close to beginning to take our clothes off though someone either called us or burst into the room. It was like they knew and were doing it completely on purpose.

I squirted some of the cream on my hands and began to rub his back slowly with it, being careful not to do it to hard because of the fact that he had just got it done. It wasn't a huge tattoo but I wanted to carry this out as long as I possibly could. He hummed slightly as if I was massaging him and I suppose in a way I was. Drawing circles on his back and running my hands up and down it. I tucked my thumbs underneath the waistband of his trousers and he body stiffened slightly as I started to circle my thumbs against the top off his ass cheeks. One of his hands moved from his head, underneath his body and I wondered what he was doing.

I realised however, what he was doing when I heard his jeans zip go down and I took it as permission to slip his trousers off. He took of his socks as well so he was now just left in his boxers, his ass and back facing me. He kept his head down, waiting for my next move. I ran my hands up his legs this time and underneath his boxers again in which this time I squeezed his ass, cupping each cheek in each hand. I straddle his legs, not moving my hands and lean down to kiss and suck on the back of his neck which makes him sigh out and duck his head to show me more skin. I take my hands out of his boxers and reach a hand between his legs where I start rubbîng his hôle through the fabric.

"A-ah" he whispers out as I put pressure against the hole slightly. "Dean take off my damn boxers." He whispers in a hurry through gritted teeth.

"No." I whisper back and he turns around to face me with his legs spread open, leaning backwards on his hands.

"Do it now."

"Make me." I purr out slightly and his eyes darken with lust. He sits up on his knees before crawling closer to me and grabbing my hands, bringing them forward towards his crotch. He places the palm on the bulge in his boxers and makes me press and move it while he looked me dead in the eye and began gasping lightly. It was turning me on. I'll give him that. I started to move my hands on my own so he took his hands away and wrapped his as around my neck before starting to rock his hips into my hand.

*knock knock*

We both stop suddenly and look towards the door in pure horror.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Cas groaned as I took my hand away from him quickly before chucking a pillow at him to hide his erection just in time before the door opened.

"Mom says she'll drop you both off at the party rather than taking your car Dean." Lucifer says, chewing fun and not looking up from his phone.

"O-okay." I reply back quickly and he looks up at us both and snickers.

"Well it's a good job I came when I did isn't it."

"Why the hell is my whole family cock-blocking me." Cas snapped and Lucifer grinned.

"It will all make sense soon, just try and keep it in your pants for a little while longer." This is all he says before walking back out of the room. I look at Cas in confusion who looks just as befuddled as I do.

"What does he mean; 'it will all make sense soon'? I thought they were just being arseholes." He asks and I shrug.

"they've most likely got something up their sleeves as always. This is the Novak family after all." He grunts in response and removed the pillow from his area, looking down at his semi-hard on and shaking his head.

"You wouldn't wanna get rid of this for me would you?" He asks, fluttering his eye lashes at me and pouring his lip. I laugh and shake my head.

"Sorry baby boy, but I gotta finish getting ready. The party starts in an hour and I promised Benny I would be there earlier to help set up." I tell him and Cas glares at me before sliding off the bed and storming into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. I flinch slightly and laugh under my breath before shrugging on a jacket and waiting on the bed for Cas to come back out.

A few minutes later he walks back out, fully dressed with his arms crosses and a moody pout on his face. I smile at him and stand up, walk over to him and put my hands on his waist.

"You're looking fine baby." I grin but he ignores me so I bury my head in the crook of his neck and start tickling his sides.

"No, no Dean. Stop it." He says, trying not to laugh but squealing and trying to get away from me when I don't stop. "D-Dean!" He cries through his laughter and he falls to the floor, making me topple down with him. I sit on top of him and keep tickling him until he was a laughing mess beneath me. I finally stop when he starts trying to hit me and sit up, still sat on top of him and look down at him, grinning like an idiot at his red, flustered face.

"You ass." He jokes and I laugh before standing up and extending a hand for him to grab. He takes it and I pull him up in one swift move and when I let go he gives me a playful shove which makes me laugh loudly before we start walking out of his room and down the stairs.

"You two are so god damn loud." Michael complains as we walk into the living room where Castiel's mom is waiting for us.

"Init, what the hell where you even doing?" Gabriel asks, snorting slightly and Cas just shrugs before following Anna out of the door and towards her car. He gets in the front with her and I get in the back before we drive off towards Benny's house.

"Right, I don't want you boys to get too drunk and I want you to stay safe okay?" Anna says as she parks up outside his house.

"Yes mom."

"Yes Anna."

"Also I'm picking you both up tomorrow morning for church." We nod at her and shut the doors and she finally drives off. She beeps the horn and we wave goodbye before walking down the path and towards the front door, knocking loudly on it when we get there.

"COME IN!" Comes a loud shout from inside and we look at each other and shrug before entering the house. Music was being tested as we walked into the living room and Benny saw us and bounded up to us quickly, smiling happily. "Music is all sorted and the house is more or less ready, just gotta get the booze out of the fridge."

"I'll do it." Cas says and Benny pats him on the back in thanks as Cas walks towards the kitchen.

"How you doing Dean?" He asks, walking back over to his laptop which was attached to the speakers.

"Good thanks Benny. How about you?"

"I'm alright brother. Buzzing for tonight." I nod my head and grin in agreement before sitting down next to him and looking at his playlist. "It's going to be mental."

"That it is, Benny. That it is."

*two hours later*

Music was blasting through the speakers and around the house but that was nothing compared to the noise that was coming from the drunk teenagers. Loud arguments were going on outside, moans were coming from upstairs and singing and screaming was pounding from the living room. In the kitchen where everything was only the fraction bit quieter is where I stood, talking to some of my friends from school. I had lost Castiel about mid way through the party but knew that I would find him smoking or downing some shots in around half an hour or so, so I wasn't that worried.

I put my drink down and walked out into the hallway were people were falling over and getting off with each other, climbing over them to get to the stairs so I could get to the bathroom. Finally after about ten minutes because of people stopping me to say hi I get upstairs and try and find the bathroom. I open a door and find that it's pitch black inside so I can only assume it's a bedroom. I'm about to close the door again when I hear a voice.

"No, get the fuck off me." It was Castiel's voice coming from somewhere inside and I scramble to find the light switch.

"I'm not doing anything." I hear a voice I don't recognise but it's harsh and full of mocking.

"I'm not like that anymore, I have somebody." Cas snaps back.

"C'mon Cas, everyone knows you're a slut. So should your little boyfriend."

"Get off me now. Touch me again and I'll break your fucking hand."

"Cas!" I shout into the darkness and I hear a thus.

"Dean I'm here!" Cas shouts back, there is a slight shake and slur to his voice.

"Come to the door, I can't find the light switch." I say and I hear rustling and a laugh coming for the other guy. I glare into the darkness and ball my hands up into fists but suddenly I feel a pair of soft hands on my chest.

"C'mon Dean." Cas whispers, pushing me towards the door slightly but also leaning on me as he was slightly tipsy. I walk towards the door and open it again and finally me and Cas are in the light. Cas Shia the door behind him and looks up at me worriedly.

"Who the fuck was that in there?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"An old acquaintance from my old school." Cas replies spitefull, turning his nose up at the door.

"What was he trying to do?"

"Feel me up."

"Why were you in there with him in the first place?"

"D-Dean, don't get angry okay?" He says, looking into my eyes. I look at him suspiciously but not my head anyway.

"You know when I was at my old school and I used to take a few drugs here and there yeah?"

"Yeah, but you're off them now." I say stiffly and he nods.

"Right. Well you see he offered to give me some and- well I said yes." Cas bit his lip and I shake my head at him.

"Cas you promised you wouldn't do that anymore!"

"I know Dean and I'm sorry but I just wanted to let my hair down and have some fun." Cas sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I really am sorry." He looks up at me through his eyelashes but I stand there with my arms crossed and frowning down at him. "He thought that if he gave me the drugs that I would have sex with him or give him a blow job but I would never do that to you."

"Why thanks for the consideration." I say sarcastically. "Now tell me what you took."

"Dean..."

"Tell me right now Cas."

"It was just one pull of ecstasy, that's it." He says sadly and I shake my head in disbelief.

"Damn it Cas!"

"Dean I'm sorry!" He says, his eyes welling up slightly and his lip starting to tremble.

"Not good enough Cas, I'm going to have to look after you all night now."

"No you won't! I promise I'll be okay, I've done it before."

"Oh yeah and that makes it all better. No Cas! I'm not leaving you, especially when you start going crazy." I rub the back of my neck and shake my head as he puts his hands on my waist and rests his forehead against my chest.

"I really am sorry Dean, I wasn't thinking."

"Hm."

"I'll be fine, I promise."

***

He wasn't fine. He was shaking and he kept scratching and clawing at his face as a fidget. For a while I had to hold his hands behind his back to stop him from pulling his hair out. He got a bit of energy out of him by dancing for a while and after I made sure he drank a little bit of water so he wouldn't get dehydrated.

People were looking at him in shock and then at me in pity as I followed him around to make sure he was okay. Finally, a few hours later and about five minutes before midnight, Cas was finally coming down of his high. He had been sick once and was now leaned up against me in the kitchen, arms wrapped around my body and his head propped against my right shoulder. He was groaning and muttering to himself while I was staring sadly into space and biting the inside of my lip as a nervous habit.

"Aw you two are cute." Lisa says, hopping into the room. I just roll my eyes and lean my head back against the wall. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just sick of being promised things and not having them kept." I say spitefully and I hear Cas whimper slightly at my words. Lisa raises her eyebrow and smiles sadly.

"Well, it's nearly midnight so y'all wanna go into the living room to see the New York ball drop on the TV?" I nod my head and help Cas stand up straight before walking him into the living room. Sweat was pouring from his head and his pupils were dilated. He didn't look like he was all there but I could tell her knew what was going on around him. He held onto my hand tightly and cowered beside me like a frightened child as everyone started to count down.

10

I can't believe he would take drugs again.

9

He promised me he wouldn't.

8

I was so angry at him.

7

I look down at him and he looks up at me with those big blue eyes.

6

Damn he was so beautiful

5

I couldn't stay mad at that

4

He mouths 'I'm sorry'

3

I smile at him sadly and nod my head

2

He places a hand on the back of my neck

1

I lean down

0

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

We kiss more passionately and with more love then we ever have done before. It was different this time, not because I had forgiven him or because it was New Years. It was different because we were doing it in front of wveryone. Cas knew what he was doing, this was his way of telling me that he was dating me for real now, and he didn't care who knew it. We were still kissing even after everyone had had their midnight kiss and people started noticing and pointing at us.

I heard two girls squealing loudly and I could only assume it was aqua and Charlie, watching us kiss from a distance while Adam just rolled his eyes. Well that was what I was imagining happen but my eyes were closed and I was well too absorbed in the kiss I even begin comprehend what was going on around me.

Finally Cas broke the kiss and leaned his forehead on mine, smiling broadly.

"Happy new year." He whispered, his lips brushing against mine slightly.

"Was this you plan all along?." I whisper back, smiling more broadly than ever before.

"You mean to show everyone how much I cared about you at midnight on New Years?" He asked rhetorically. "Nope I just thought of that while I was high as a kite and you were chasing me around and making sure I was okay. Thank you for being there for me." He sounded like he genuinely meant it and my heart burst with happiness.

"That's okay, just please never do that to me again." I say, my voice straining slightly and he laughed and shook his head.

"Never again."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Hey Bee..." I say, grinning.

"Yeah Dean?"

"Happy friggin' new year baby."


	21. Punk Rockmantic

Cas (POV)

"C'mon Cas, wake up!" Someone was shaking me and calling my name while I was laying in a really uncomfortable position. I couldn't find it in me to open my eyes but slowly let out a groan to let the person know that I was at least alive. The person shook my again, harder this time so i moved and sat up slightly to look at them and probably tell them off for waking me up. My head was banging and my mouth was dry from al the smoking and drinking that i had done the night before.

"Cas, are you okay?" Dean asked, coming into vision and looking at me worriedly.

"Yeah." I mumble, rubbing my eyes and yawning. "Time is it?"

"Half nine, your mom will be coming to pick us up in about half an hour so you better get a move on with getting ready." I look around the room and see the empty beer cans all scattered around the floor. Apart from that however the room didn't look that bad even though there was a party the night before. I groan slightly as i try to stand up but have to cling onto Dean to help me. He laughs as he holds my hand and pulls me up, letting me stay still for a for moments to get used to this new position.

"Alright, go on." He says, making me move my tapping my ass slightly. I grin at him before stumbling out of the room and towards the bedroom where i collect my belongings and over to the bathroom where i brush my teeth, get changed and splash cold water over my face. By the end of it a feel a bit better and cleaner so i hop back down the stairs and find Dean talking to Benny while they both clear away the empty beer bottles. 

"Morning sunshine." Benny grins and i scowl at him slightly before clicking my neck back into place.

"Your sofa is probably the most uncomfortable thing i've ever slept on." I tell him and he shrugs.

"Well, i was in a nice warm bed and if you hadn't been an idiot last night you probably could have stayed in there as well." Dean says, smirking slightly as i pout at him and pick up two empty beer bottles and throw them in the black bin bag that Benny had gotten out to clean up. There was a loud beeping sound from outside and i recognised it as my dad's van in which they had come to pick me and Dean up for church. 

"See ya later Benny." Dean and I say at the same time and give him a wave before walking out of the hosue and towards the van. There was also a car parked behind it that had Michael and few of my other siblings in as well but of course they couldn't all fit them in the van. 

"Morning lads, how was last night?" Dad asks as we slide into the van, Dean next to his little brother who comes along with us to church now and me next to Gabriel and Balthazar who were being surprising chilled out for once. 

"It was good." I say and Dean raises and eyebrow and grins at me while i pout and shake my head at him jokingly. We start driving off to church and the car ride was pretty uneventful apart from me gipping slightly at the movements of the car and my unsettled stomach. 

***

We all hop out of the van and the others hop out of Michaels car, all meeting in the middle and looking over at the church which everyone was all stood outside and chatting away. Mom and dad went over to some people to talk to them while the others kind of spread out and started to talk to people that they knew from either school or church seen as we had been going here since we were born. 

"I feel sick." I say, rubbing my stomach.

"Oh god, don't be sick in the middle of church." I grin up at Dean and start laughing slghtly.

"No but can you imagine? They would think i was possessed or something." I joke and we both start laughing like little kids int he school playground. Suddenly, our laughter was cut off my someone shouting at another person. I looked over and recognised it as my own mother.

"-AND I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF MY SON IS GAY. HE CAN BE AS GAY AS A DAMN FAIRY AND I STILL WOULDN'T CARE BECAUSE HE IS MINE AND I LOVE HIM. I WOULD NEVER KICK HIM OUT UNLIKE YOU TWO DID TO YOUR OWN DAUGHTER! IT EVEN SAYS IN THE BIBLE THAT THE PARENT WHO DENIES THEIR OWN IS WORSE THAN AN UNBELIEVER SO YOU CAN TAKE YOUR HOMOPHOBIC PREACHINGS AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR UNHOLY ASSHOLES!" 

"Oh my god, mother you are my hero." Zandriel's voice comes from somewhere in the onlooking crowd.

"You fucking legend mom." Called Lucifer.

"Also, keeo your dirty noses out of my families business, it has nothing to do with you and you have no say in what i do with my children in my own home. Me and Chuck run a happy home and i will let no one else judge me and my family apart from God. So fuck off back to the dirty pig pen from where you came." With that mom turned on her heel and stormed into church with my grinning father walking behind her, trying not to burst into laughter. My siblings on the other hands where not so quiet with their laughter and were all howling like wolves at mom's rant to the older couple who were staring after them in shock. 

I look at Dean and grab his hand, grinning slightly before walking over to the couple and standing right in front of them. I lean up to Dean and kiss him square on the lips in front of everybody and i can feel him smiling into the kiss slightly. I pull away and he shakes his head.

"That was really cheesy."

"I'm cheesier than cheese." I pull a cheesy grin and he shakes his head again before pulling my into church with him, holding my hand tightly while everyone was staring at us. That was the good thing about our friendship. Dean didn't mind being stared at because he was used to it from being one of the most popular guys in his school and me? Well, i just didn't really care to be honest. 

"Mother, my respect for you has just gone sky high." Zandriel was saying to mom, wiping a happy tear away from her eyes and clutching her heart dramatically. 

"That was amazing."

"Fantastic."

"Incredible."

"Mommy, why did you shout at that couple?" Rapheal asked and Leliel scoffed.

"Because she was being a big meanie Raph! Keep up!" Leliel replied, rolling her eyes slightly as mom grinned down at them both before looking up at me and Dean. 

"Are you two okay?" She asks and we both nod.

"Yeah, we just went up to them both and made out in front of them so it's all good." Mom laughs loudly and shakes her head before taking Raphael, Uriel and Leliel to sunday school that was just through a pair of double doors. 

"I swear i'm still in love with that woman." Dad said, watching mom walk away and nodding his head proudly. "What a lady." 

"Alright, calm down dad. Don't want you to get a boner in church." Lucifer snorted and dad leaned over and smacked him across the head.

"Stop being a cheeky little shit nugget." 

"Ow!"

"Be quiet and sit down." He said as people started to pile into the church, family by family. People were still staring at me and Dean but we just held on to each others hands while sitting down beside my family and waiting for the vicar to come in. Soft murmerings were going around the church but everything went silent when the vicar walked in and the sermon began. 

I kind of zoned out for a while when he began talking but suddenly Dean gave me a little nudge and i snapped back into focus, noticing that everyone was looking at me. 

"Huh?" I say loudly as people mutter under their breath.

"They're talking about homosexuality." Dean muttered to me and i scowled slightly and glared around the church. 

"Right well, this is ironic." I say, loud enough for people to hear and i hear a few chuckles from the younger generation go around the room. The vicar carried on his sermon but people don't stop staring and i get angrier by the minute until suddenly i stand up and begin walking out of the church, wanting all eyes off me. I slam the doors shut and go sit on a bench outside the church, waiting for my family to come out.

I hear the church doors open and footsteps appraoch me and i don't even need to turn around to know who it was. I knew he would follow me and i second later he was sitting beside me with his arm around my waist. 

"Are you okay bee?" He asks as i lean my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah i'm fine, i was just sick of all the stares." I reply back, shrugging slightly. 

"Well, in your moms words they can go and shove it." He draws small circles on my back and i look at him in curiousity. "What?" He asks after a few seconds of me just staring at him and i just smile and shrug.

"I'm happy we are together Dean." I tell him and he smiles happily at me and nods.

"Yeah me too."

"No i mean, really happy. I don't think i have ever been this happy and it makes me wonder why we never really did it sooner? Everyone always asked us if we were dating even when you didn't like me and i don't know why it never really clicked in our heads that we did really want to be together. We were always together anyway and the only thing that was truly missing was-"

"The sex."

"Wow, way to kill my sweet paragraph Dean." I snort and shake my head. "I wasn't actually going to say that and seen as we still haven't had sober sex yet i wouldn't really count it. I was going to say the intimacy."

"Oh right, oops." He laughs slightly and i grin at him. 

"I suppose what i'm trying to say is-"

"Cas! Dean!" Mom calls just as i'm about to say what i mean. We turn to look at her as she walks out with the rest of my family and other people. I was guessing the sermon was now over and done with. "Are you two okay?" She asks and i nod my head slightly and smile at her.

"Yeah, we're good." I tell her as Dean places a light kiss on my cheek. 

"Okay good. Well listen, i was going to wait for your birthday Castiel but those pathetic people in there made me want to give this too you sooner. Happy early birthday." She handed me a small envelope and i look at her in confusion before ripping open the envelope to show a pair of keys inside.

"What is this for?" I ask her, looking at Dean slightly to see if he had any clue but he looked just as confused as i did.

"Well, you're going to be nineteen soon and i can't keep you young forever. Those are keys to the holiday house in Florida which i'm letting you and Dean go on as a vacation for your nineteenth birthday." She smiles lightly and i look at her in shock.

"Are you being serious?" I ask her and she nods.

"I let the others go with someone when they were nineteen and i don't know why it should be any different with you. Apart from the fact that you're going a few months earlier." She smiles at me and i look down at the keys.

"Are you being serious?" I ask again and she rolls her eyes. 

"You're staying there for a week."

"Are you being serious?"

"And you leave on Monday." 

"ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS?"

"Castiel James Novak, if you ask me that one more time i swear down on my mothers grave..."

"Thank you so much." I hug her tightly and she stops what she was about to say. 

"That's okay, your dad will drive you both down there tomorrow but as soon as we get home today i want you both to pack your bags and get sorted. Oh and Dean, don't worry about Sammy because i've spoken to John about it and he says the days that he's not here, Sam can stay with us." Dean smiles at her gratefully and hugs her as well while i run around, shoving the keys in all my siblings faces.

"In your face you bastards!" I laugh while Gabriel and Balthazar look at me moodily and Lucifer, Zandriel and Michael roll their eyes at me seen as though they have already been. 

"Now do you understand why we were cock-blocking you?" Lucifer asked and i stop prancing around to look at him.

"Huh?"

"I swear, you better make it romantic! Like with candles and rose petals..."

"I don't do that crap." I say bluntly.

"Correction, Dean doesn't think you would do that crap but imagine how surprised and loved he would feel if you actually did." Zandriel says, giving me the heart eyes. "It would be so damn cute."

"Yeah, c'mon Cas. Don't just be punk-rock. Be punk-rockmantic."

"Hey that's my saying." I accuse. "Where did you hear that?"

"Meh, people on wattpad have been saying it." Lucifer shrugs and grins. 

"On what?"

"Cas, get in the van. You gotta start packing!" I run over to the van and hop in next to Gabriel and Balthazar again who are looking grumpy.

"Oh don't worry guys, when you turn nineteen you will be able to go." I say, keeping my voice as sickly sweet as possible while they shove me and pout. It was safe to say that i couldn't wait!


	22. The Bag

Dean (POV)

Cas and I start packing as soon as we get home while Gabriel and Balthazar complain to Anna and Chuck about not being old enough to go yet. I wonder would they would take when they got to go but it didn't take me long to figure out it would probably be Sam. We knew it would be slightly warm in Florida but we packed jumpers and big fluffy socks just in case there was no heating on the nights, even though we probably wouldn't need any clothes on the nights........

"Cas, you awake?" I whisper into the darkness of the room and I feel him shuffle beside me.

"Obviously," He murmers out quietly. "I'm way to excited for tomorrow to be honest." I chuckle under my breath slightly and turn my body so i can face him while he does the same. I place my hand on his waist and pull him closer towards me. He shuffles slightly closer and leans his body towards mine while his lips try and fine my own, Finally the do and we kiss for a moment before I break it softly to allow us both to breathe.

"Same here. I can't believe we get to go to Florida and stay there by ourselves for a whole week. I seriously love your family and their traditions right now." I laugh. Suddenly the door opens slightly, letting a tiny bit of light into the dark room. Me and Cas sit up to see who is entering the room and squint at the bright light coming from the hallway. Leliel is stood in the doorway in her teddy-bear pajamas while holding her soft teddy cat that i had bought her fgor her third birthday. 

"Lel? What are you still doing awake?" Bee asked softly and kindaly, rubbing his eyes. Her lip was trembling slightly and she look at me, blushing before beckoning Castiel over to her. He sighed gently and climbed slowly out of bed, walking over to her and bending down in front of his little sister. "What is it boo?" He asks quietly and she leans in to whisper something into his ear. "Really?" He asks and she nods her head with glistening tears in her eyes. 

"Well, don't be embaressed Lel, the best of us do it."

"Did you used to do it?" She asks him with a shaky voice and he smiles at her.

"Sure i did, but i don't do it anymore because i'm a lot older. You just have to remember to go to the toilet before going to bed and soon enough you just won't do it anymore." Realization hit me about what had happened and i figured that she had probably wet the bed and was embaressed to tell anyone but Castiel. I slide out of bed and walk over to them.

"Hey you." I say, smiling down at her and she sticks out her bottom lip and looks down at the floor. "Hey boo, don't worry about it. I used to do it too you know. How about your big brother gets you changed out of your pajamas and i will change your bedding and then you will be all nice and dry, ready to dream?" 

"O-okay." She whimpers out and i smile at her while Castiel picks her up and takes her to her room with me following close behind. We walk into her small bedroom and turn on the light to see a puddle of wee on her bed. She lowers her head in shame again but i put my arm on her shoulder in reasurance.

"Oh that's nothing. I've done bigger ones." I say to her, grinning slightly and she slips me a small smile. I change her bed sheets while Castiel picks out some new pajamas for her and helps her into them. He chucks the dirty ones onto the growing pile og her bedding and picks her up to wait for me to finish. Once done he puts her down into bed and smiles at her.

"There you go, all clean." He says and she smiles up at him.

"Thank you." She says sweetly and he pokes the dimples on her cheeks.

"No problem boo."

"Thank you Dean." She says to me, also smiling at me.

"Anytime kiddo." I smile and she closes her eyes and goes to sleep. I grab her dirty washing and we both walk out of the room and down the stairs to dump it into the washing heap for the morning. "Well, that was eventful."

"Indeed it was." Cas said, nodding absentmindely. 

"You alright, you're a bit out of it."

"Yeah yeah." He says quickly, looking down at his hands. "Dean?" He says after a moment silence and i raise my eyebrows at him.

"Yeah?" I ask, dragging out the word slightly.

"Do you think i'm a good musician?" He asks and i smile and nod.

"Yeah, i've heard you play the guitar before, and you're singing's alright. Why'd you ask?"

"Oh no reason, i'm just thinking about starting a rock band." He says seriously so i know not to laugh out loudly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, i was sat up talking to Balthazar, Lucifer and Gabriel about it. They all say they wanna do it and i think it's a pretty neat idea actually. I've always dreamed of being a musician but i always thought it was a waste of time to even try. However, now that i'm with you, it's sort of taught me to grab life by the tail you know?" He sighs and looks down at his hands in inspection. 

"I reckon you could do it." I say, grinning slightly and he looks up at me smiling widely. 

"Really?!" He asks and i nod my head. 

"Yeah, why not?"

"Great! When we come back off this trip then the first thing i'm gonna do it brush up on my skills and get the others to do the same." Cas grinned and i rolled my eyed at him but grinned back. 

"That you should."

***

"WAKE UP!!!!!" Screamed a voice right in my ear as well as another voice which was in Castiel's ear however just as loud. We had bothfallen asleep on the couch downstairs, Castiel's head was resting on my chest and out arms and legs were interlinked. We both shot up quickly and banged out head together which made the sleep intruders laugh. 

"Ergh, what is even wrong with you?" Cas grumbled moodily. He was moody in the morning most of the time but i find that adorable. To be honest, i find everything about him pretty much adorable. The way he looks in the morning with puffy eyes and wild hair and a moody frown made me grin. 

"What's wrong with you?" I reckognised the voices of Gabriel and Balthazar. "You're going away today and you're both acting like it's the end of the world just because you both have to get up a few hours earlier than what you would have anyway." 

"We can sleep in the car." I say, yawning tiredly and Gabriel pats my shoulder.

"See! That's the spirit." They both walk off and me and Castiel look at each other for a moment. A wide smile sets on my face while he is still looking at me in disgust.

"What are you smiling at?" He grumbles but this only makes my smile grow wider. I shuffle closer to him and put my arms around his waist which just makes him moan in complaint.

"Because.." I say, dragging the word out while kissing his jawline. "We get to be all alone in only a few hours, no disturbances, no annoying family members, no nothing apart from me..." I kiss his mouth softly, still grinning like an idiot. "...and you." I feel the corners of his mouth twitch up against mine slowly and i pull away to see him smiling slightly. 

"I got you to smile in a morning? Wow, you must really like me!" I say sarcastically and he laughs slightly before giving me a shove. 

"Shut up Winchester."

"Fight me." 

"Kiss me."

"Okay sure, we can do the fighting later." i snort and lean in again, parting his lips with mine. 

"Alright you two, break it up. At least wait until you're actually in Florida. Christ Almighty with a shotgun." Anna said, walking into the room. 

"I don't get it. Why would Jesus need a shotgun when he can just click his fingers and their heads will implode?" Cas asks, squinting slightly and tilting his head to the side. 

"It's a figure of speech Bee."

"I don't think it is Anna." I says, giving her a pointed look and she scowled at me jokingly.

"Listen punk... i'm paying for this little holiday of yours-"

"Okay, yes it is a figure of speech! Castiel, show more respect to your mother!" I say, looking at Cas in feigned shock. 

"It's too early in the morning for this." He grumbled back, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes. No, bee! Leave you're pretty beautiful eyes alone! You will ruin them. Damn, i thought i got rid of you. Bitch, i'm here to stay. Just because you're doing the hanky panky with him now, doesn't mean i'm just gonna disappear and take my inappropriate thoughts with me. Seriously? Can you not? Oh, but i can.

"Wake up daydream believer." Cas said, waving a hand in front of my face. "We need to pack the car with out stuff." I shake my head out of my daze and get up, following Castiel up the stairs to get all of our suitcases which we packed. Once most of the cases are downstairs, we both go back up to check if there is anymore and i notice one that i hadn't actually seen before. I walk over to it and pick it up. It was only a smaller bag, and it wasn't that heavy.

"Cas, what's in here?" I ask him curiously and he looks at me than the bag. 

"Errrrrr..." I narrow my eyes and sat the bag down on the bed slowly. I start to unzip it but he is fast, too fast and he grabs it away from me. 

"Whoa!" I shout, putting my arms up in defeat. "What's in there?"

"Nothing." He says quickly, avoiding my gaze and blushing dark red.

"Are you blushing?" I snort. "What is it? Tampons? C'mon Cas, just let me look." I extend a hand out to grab it but he holds it away from me. 

"I'm not telling you." He says, shaking his head.

"Please?" I ask, battering my eyelashes but he just blushes more and shakes his head quickly. "Cas, it can't be that bad."

"Well no, but i don't want you to think i expect anything from you. I'm just bringing this.. you know.. just in case." 

"In case of what?" I ask, burrowing my eyebrows and frowning. Don't ask me, i have not idea what he's talking about. We have the same brain remember. 

"Well, you know. In case we... do it."

"Do what?" He sighs and looks at me pointedly as if trying to tell me something with his eyes but i'm even more confused.

"Are you seriously that stupid or are you just trying to make me tell you?" He says, stamping his foot slightly.

"I'm seriously that stupid." I say bluntly, laughing slightly. 

"Do, you know... the errr. i mean- err..."

"The..."

"Butt thing." He blurts out and my eyes go wide. There is complete silence and he stands there with a painful look on his face before i start laughing loudly, clutching my sides and throwing myself backwards. "Stop laughing!"

"BUTT THING!" 

"Dean, it just came out! You were pressuring me into telling you!" He cries but it only makes me laugh more. "I forgot the actual word for it. Leave me alone!" 

"Butt thing though?! Really?!" I snort, tears springing to my eyes from all the laughing. 

"My mind went blank!"

"Alright, alright." I say, catching my breath slightly and letting a few more giggles and chuckles slip out of my mouth. "But that doesn't actually explain what's in the bag. Is it just a bag full of condoms?" I ask and he bites his lip and looks away from me.

"Is it?" I grin and he shakes his head.

"It's not just condoms Dean."

"Lube as well?"

"Well yes but it's not just that." He shuffles on his feet awkward and rubs the back of his neck. "Look, it's only if you want to do it. I was only bringing them just in case we wanted to do .. that, but didn't have the right... erm... objects."

"OBJECTS?!" I shout before laughing again. "What the hell is in that bag?" He sighs and puts the bag down on the bed before walking to the other side of the room and leaning against the wall. 

"Open it and find out but please don't judge me Dean. I didn't pack them because i expected us to do that stuff i only packed them... as a maybe." I resisted the urge to laugh again so i only smiled and bit my bottom lip before walking over to the bag and unzipping it. My eyes go wide when i see what is in side of it and i reach in to pull out...

"Handcuffs?" I turn to look at him but his head is in his hands out of embaressment. "Sex toys, a cock-ring.... a butt plug." I list of the things and he groans loudly and slides down the wall he's leaning on until he lands with a thud on the floor. 

"W-we don't-"

"Oh my god!" I cut him off, looking in the bag again. "Is this an Anal vibrator?" I laugh and he starts banging his head against the wall. "You know, i'm just curious where you got all of this from." 

"Don't start."

"Did you just walk into a sex-toy shop and ask for all these? Did you order them online? Did you get the from a friend?" I ask him, putting the things back in the bag and walking over to him. He looks up at me apologetically and nods.

"I got them from a friend." 

"Charle? I bet it was Charlie. Or maybe Aqua. I think her and Adam are into some pretty kinky shit." I say, grinning down at him.

"No, it wasn't neither of them two."

"Then who was it?" I ask.

"Please don't get angry at me Dean, i knew she had that stuff and..." My eyes narrow slightly and i cross my arms. "They were for us, she knows that."

"Who?"

"Meg Masters." He says and i bite the inside of my mouth before nodding. 

"Okay, it's cool." I say in a casual voice. 

"Really?"

"Yes bee! Of course it is." I sit down next to him, leaning my own back against the wall and put my arm around him. "I trust you, and she's not as bad as her bitch sister anyway so..." He sighs in relief and smiles at me. There is a couple of minute silence of us just sitting there but my eyes keep travelling towards the bag.

"Sooo.... elephant in the room." I say and he looks back up at me and bites his lip ring. "The sex toys."

"I can take them out, we don't even have to bring them. I only put them in just in case-" He says quickly but i cut him off just as quick.

"Calm the fuck down, take a chill pill. And breathe." I laugh and he closes his mouth and looks at me with those wide eyes. "Bee..."

"Yeah?" He mumbles.

"As long as our first time sober is just us too with nothing added, i'd be more than happy to use that stuff on you."

"On me?!?!" He protests and i stare him down. 

"Yep, on you. I'm, big, you're small. I'm smart, you're dumb, I'm funny, you're dull. I'm dom, you're sub and there is nothing you can do about it." I grin as i try and quote matilda.

"Don't do that?" He says, shaking his head at my grinning face.

"Wha-"

"That thing you just did. You can't quote a childrens film while talking about sex toys Winchester, now that's just wrong." I laugh loudly and his face breaks off into a huge grin before he wrap his arms around my neck and kisses me long and hard. "I would love to be the sub to your dom." 

"The cheese to my cracker?"

"The rain to your bow."

"The Sherlock to my John?" 

"Damn, you beat me." He sighs, shaking his head in disappointment and i grin broadly. "Hang on, how do you know i like those two together?" He asks me and my grin broadens even more and it feels like it's going to fall off my face. 

"Cas..."

"Yeah..." He says suspiciously. 

"I found your wattpad." *stares into camera*


	23. Sun, Sex and ... More Sex

Cas (POV)

Me and Dean fell to sleep as soon as we got in the car. Sure we were excited but it was way too early in the morning for this crap. All the packing of the car and the talking about sex toys kind of tired us out so Dean was leaning against me as i leaned against the window with my arms wrapped around him. I hear Mom in the front seat clicking her phone camera but i didn't really care. Normally i would have kicked off about having my photo taken but i was too tired and excited for the trip to even care. Slowly, very slowly i drifted off to sleep.

***

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPY HEAD!" I heard Dean holler and my eyes flickered open. "WE'RE HERE!" Suddenly i was wide awake and jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped in the driveway of the beach house. Michael, who was driving Dean's Impala stopped on the pavement outside and jumped out also, handing Dean the keys.

"Better not have scratched my baby." Dean muttered under his breath and i laughed loudly while Michael rolled his eyes. 

"It's a car Dean." Dean gasped loudly and shot evils at my older brother as Mom and Dad began taking in all of our stuff. I noticed my mom grabbing hold of the black bag that me and Dean were talking about only a few hours earlier and i nudged Dean and pointed towards it.

"That is so wrong." I mutter and Dean laughs loudly.

"God, can you imagine if she opened it?"

"I don't even want to think about that."

A little while later, we were waving goodbye to Mom, Dad and Michael and suddenly we were all alone. We stood in the drive-way in silence, both of us wanting to make the first move but both of us also wanting each other to make the first move. Dean turned to me and sighed, smiling slightly. 

"Should we go in?" He asks and i nod my head eagely, walking into the beautiful beach house. Me and Dean had been here before with our families on a summer holiday but this was the first ever time we were here alone, and like together-together. Dean jumped onto the couch and streched out on it, sighing as he did so and shutting his eyes.

"Peace and quiet at last." He says and i nod in agreement, even though he couldn't see me. I walk into the kitchen and check the fridge to see that Mom and Dad had stocked it up to last us the week. How nice of them. The house was only a bungalow so i walked hall and walked into one of the bedrooms, seeing which one would be the best for me and Dean. I of course chose the biggest and best with the most comfortable bed and i knew that if i stayed in here long enough, Dean would come looking for me. I slide of my plain black t-shirt and hop on the bed, leaning back against the headboard.

Soon enough i hear Dean's footsteps coming down the hall, checking the rooms as he was looking for me. The door opened slowly and Dean stood in the doorway, looking up and down my body before smiling.

"Hey you." He says quietly and i smile back fully, squinting my eyes and baring my teeth.

"Hi."

"I've been looking for you." He says, shutting the door behind him as he walks into the room, stepping towards the bed and sitting on it, his feet hanging over the side.

"I heard." I laughed, smirking slightly and he leans down to kiss me. I deepen the kiss as soon as our lips touch, sliding my tongue into his mouth greedily and accidently making our teeth chatter against each others. He moans quietly into the kiss and leans his head down more so my head is leaning back against the pillows as he towers over me. All that is to be heard is our heavy breathing and the wet, sloppy noises coming from our mouths. 

He runs his hands over my waist, abdomen and bare chest, circling his thumbs against my skin as he moves his position to kneel up on the bed beside me, bending over me to kiss me passionately. 

VRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMM

Dean and I suddenly broke the kiss when we heard a hoover sound from somewhere in the house. We look at each other in confusion before we get up and start walking out of the room and towards where the sound was coming from; in the living room. Once there, we saw an old mexican lady hoovering the floor while dusting the tables and other counter-tops at the same town, bobbing her head up and down to some music that was playing in her head.

She looked up and saw us standing there, watching her work in disbelief. The reason for the disbelief was obvious of course. We had gotten out of mine and Dean's hectic houses only to be thrown into a beach house with a miad that had the worst possible timing. 

"Oh hello! I'm Marie and i'm the maid!" She says, smiling happily and turning off the hoover.

"Do you need to clean right now?" I ask her rudely and Dean nudged me. 

"Be nice." He mumble before smiling at the maid. "Why thank you, we are very happy to meet you."

"You two a couple?" She asks and we nod her head and she laughs joyfully.

"My little boy like you two. My little boy has a little boyfriend." She smiles and nods her head knowingly and we fake a smile back and nod our heads. "I just clean and then i will finish and leave you two alone." We sigh happily and sit down in the kitchen while she cleans the living room. And then the bathrooms. And then the bedrooms. And then the kitchen. 

While all of this was going on, me and Dean found a two big bottles of wine in the wine cabinet and decided to crack them open. We had no wine glasses so we had to drink the wine out of pint glasses instead, gulping it down like it was water. By the time we had finished on the second bottle, the maid was almost done with the kitchen and us... well we were dancing around the living room half naked, rocking out to rock of ages which was on TV.

"DON'T STOP, BELIEVING!" Screamed Dean at the top of his voice as the maid covered her ears and shook her head.

"HOLD ON TO THAT FEeeeEEEEeeeLING!" I sing way out of tune which i don't normally do and start laughing and snorting, wine spilling out of my nose. Dean laughed loudly and i stubbled over the coffee table, tripping over it and landing smack down on my face. Dean only kept laughing and the lady shouted something in Mexican before walking out of the house and slamming to door shut. Dean was laughing so hard that he too tripped over the coffee table and landed straight of top of me, accidently hitting my balls with his elbow. 

"OOF!" I shout and close my eyes in pain, banging my head on the floor as i swung it back. Dean laughed again as he tried apologising and getting up off me and i couldn't stop laughing, even though i was in agonising pain. "Ice, get me some ice!" I shout and with one last laugh, Dean with great difficulty gets off me and stumbles towards the kitchen to get the ice from the freezer. I get up, bending over and clutching my balls and suddenly i hear;

"HEADS UP!" I look up and see a huge ice pack flying towards my face but my hands were a bit to occupied in holding onto my painful balls to even lift my hands up and catch it. The ice-pack flung right into my face, knocking me over for the second time and also for the second time that night, making me hit my head on the wooden flooring. 

"Oh my god!" Dean stifled a laugh, holding onto his side and with his other hand, putting it up to his mouth in shock. "Oh my god, Cas i'm so sorry." He snorted but i just groan from the floor. 

"I thought, oh god baby, i'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

"Dean..." I grumble, not being able to open my eyes. 

"Yeah bee?"

"Fuck off." He only laughs again, but trying not to so it comes out sound like a pig on steriods.

"I-i'm trying not to laugh i promise. I just- i can't help it!" He says, tears pouring down his face at the sight of me, on the floor, still clutching my balls and now with a large lump forming on my forehead. I groan again and open my eyes, scowling at the sight of him crouching down and almost peeing himself. 

"I-i'm gonna pee!" He says, kneeling on the floor with his forehead on the ground and clutching his stomach. "I'm actually gonna pee!"

"You chucked ice at my head." I mumbled, taking a hand away from my balls and touching the growing lump at it.

"Oh god, Cas i've actually peed myself!!"

"You're disgusting."

"It's slowly coming out."

"I don't need the 4-1-1."

"I feel it running down my leg." He was saying all this while still laughing.

"Oh god, go to the toilet then!"

"I can't move!" He snorts and suddenly, he finished laughing and we both sat and lay there in silence, me massaging my sore balls and Dean trying to stop pissing himself. When suddenly;

"Oh god, i peed on my shoes!" I sigh and shake my head, finally getting enough energy to sit up and look at him.

"I hate you." I say, shaking my head and he looks up at me and grins. 

"I honestly couldn't help it, you should have seen the look on your face when i threw it. It's like, you knew it was coming but you just didn't do anything about it." He slurred out and i rolled my eyes and groaned, trying to get up, but stumbling slightly. My head was spinning from lying down and i had to sit on the couch as Dean got up and ran to the toilet. Music was still blasting out from the TV so i turned it down and leaned my head against the back of the sofa, not being able to close my eyes as my whole head felt like it was spinning. 

Dean came back into the room with a pair of pajama bottoms on and sat down neck to me with some ice and some cream for my head. I grabbed the ice out of his hands, not trusting him with it and placed it over my groin, sighing contently as they slowly cooled down. He gently rubbed some ointment on the small lump on my forehead and when he was done, he turned my face to look at him.

"I am really sorry." He says seriously and i grin at him and nod my head.

"I suppose looking back on it i will find it funny." 

"It was so funny."

"Alright, you've had your laugh." Dean got up again and brought two opened bottles of beers out of the kitchen and handed one to me.

"We're already sort of drunk so we we may as well go all the way." Dean says and i take the drink off him and we tap them together before drinking. The beer tasted a lot nicer than the wine and it went down a lot smoother too. I lick my licks and nod my head at it.

"You know, beer always tastes nicer when you're already drunk." I say and Dean smiles and nods his head.

"I like it either way to be honest."

"Dean..." I say and he looks at me. I try to say 'I wanna be on you' but instead it came out as; "I'm drunk on you.' He laughs loudly and nods his head again.

"Cas, i'm drunk on you too." He puts a hand around my shoulders and we gulp down our drinks. Then another one. And then another. Soon, we we undressing each other quickly, hurrying towards our bedroom and slamming into the walls as we went. Our lips were firmly attached on one anothers and i moaned loudly as Dean palmed me through my boxers which i was all i was in now. He was still in his Pajama bottoms but he wouldn't be for long. 

We get into the room but can't even get to the bed. I push Dean against the wall and we both palm each other vigorously, gasping and panting into the messy kiss we were sharing. I tell him to stay were he is and qucikly stumble over to the black bag and grab a bottle of lube out before stumbling back over to him quickly. I press my body up against his and slip his pants down. He kicks them away from him and does the same to him as i start jerking him off, quick and recklessly as our mouths slip around each others clumsily. 

By now we are both rubbing our hands on each others dicks and gasping, our chests heaving against each others. I take away my hand from Dean and squirt lubricant onto it, beating myself off while spreading the liquid onto my erection. 

"O-oh, Cas. Fuck me against this wall. I don't even care." Moaned Dean as he watched me pant to myself with my eyes closed and lips parted as i slid my hand up and down. I quickly opened my eyes and took my hand away, leaning into him again before hoisting him up onto my hips. His legs clasped around me roughly and i grunted as our cocks rubbed together. The manoeuvre was difficult but i finally lined my erectíon up with his hóle and kissed him roughly.

"T-this is gonna hurt." He says, stuttering slightly and i realise i haven't opened him up.

"Shit, i'll fínger you first." I say quickly but he shakes his head.

"Its fine, its fine just- jesus christ, just fuck me already." He leans his head back against the wall and bites his lip, closing his eyes tightly waiting for the impact. I slowly lower him onto my dick, pressing into him but holding him tightly so he doesn't just drop down. He grunts and groans, his muscles tightening around me which makes me just want to slam into him but i know i can't hurt him. As drunk as i am, i will not hurt him. 

When he was all the way down, i keep him in place for a minute or so, letting him get used to my size and the sudden fullness he was feeling. I twist my hips slightly, opening him up a bit.

"O-oh oh, j-just move. Please bee, please move!" He cries, arching his back off the wall. I begin to lift him slowly up and down while rocking my hips backwards and forwards, twisting them around to try and find his sweet spot. I start jerking him off while doing this, making him feel more pleasure than pain. Suddenly he gasps and grips my arm tightly, leaving a red mark and fingernail prints on my shoulderblade. I must have hit his prostate so i begin going in faster, hitting his sweet spot everytime as i fuck him against the wall roughly. One of his hands went up to grip his own hair tightly and his lips parted open and swollen gave out dirty noises. 

My hips buck quickly as i slam into him and his whole body bounces up and down roughtly as i start jerking him off quicker and quicker. His muscles tighten around me and i can tell he is close so with a final few shoves into him and few more strokes of my hand on his erectíon he comes onto both of our chests and abdomens while i come into his ass, which suddenly makes the trusts of the come-down even easier. 

I pull out of him and let him stand up on his own but its not long before he's sliding down the wall and lands with a thud on the floor, wincing in pain as his ass makes contact with the wooden flooring. I kneel down in front of him and put my hands on either side of his face, bringing it up to kiss him gently and lean my forehead on his. He kisses me again and we just keep going back and forth with slow and gentle kisses to each other before i finally stand up and drag him up with me, picking him up and carrying him bridal style towards the bed. I gently place him down and he shuffles along so i can get in next to him.

We lie awake with the bedside light still on for a while because of the fact that the alcohol was making the room spin so fast. Dean's fingers reached out to link together with mine and we sat their, staring at each other before i lean my head on his shoulder and sigh. 

"Ooops we did it again." I slur out and he grunts in response. 

"I'm so drunk on you right now."

"I'm drunk on you too."


	24. The Last French-Fry

Dean (POV)

Waking up the next morning with a terrible hangover and an extremely sore ass was probably one of the worst experiences of my life. In a daze i look beside me to see Castiel sleeping soundly, a bare leg sticking out of the covers showing me his beautifully curved body. I look under the covers to find that we are both completely naked and i sigh and plod back down onto my pillow. I start poking Castiel and he grumbles in response.

"Dude, wake up. We did it again." I say, yawning loudly and his eyes flicker open. He sits up and looks around the room, rubbing his sore head. I notice he has a lump on his forehead and i try to think how he got it.

"We did it again?" He asks, looking at me and i nod seriously and he groans before doing the same action i did just a few moments ago, falling back onto his pillow. "We have to stop doing that." He says moodily and i only nod again, putting my arms behind my back. 

I feel Castiel shuffle closer beside me and one of his legs drape across one of mine so i look down at him and smile, putting an arm around him.

"Well, we're not drunk now..." He says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively but i shake my head at him.

"Not now, my ass is killing." I tell him and he glares at me before shuffling away from me and crossing his arms across his chest, pouting moodily. I grin at him but he ignores me, slipping his legs off the side of the bed and grabbing one of my jumpers from our suitcase. He slips it over his head and grabs my long football socks which i brought because, lets face it, they are so damn comfortable and put them on is feet, slipping them all the way up so the end of them rests just above the knee.

I look at him with wide eyes when he gets up, walking over to the window to open the curtains and almost start drooling at the site. Is it possible for someone to actually look cute and hot at the same time? Well, if you don't think so, you are wrong. 

He lifted his arms up to pull the curtains open and showed off his perfect ass for me too see and i couldn't help biting down on my lip hard to stop from whining. He turned back around to face me but my eyes were still fixed on his curvy thighs that were the only bit of skin shown from his head down seen as the jumper hung well over his hands. 

My eyes flickered up to his face and i realised i was still biting my lip so i stopped suddenly and blushed when i saw him smirking slightly, an eyebrow raised expectantly. He strolled back over to the bed and crawled on to it slowly before crawling over to me and sitting on my lap, each leg on either side of my body with only the sheet in between us. 

I ran my hands up his bare thighs and towards his crotch area but he stopped my hands, smiled down at me and leaned down to kiss me gently on the lips which i instantly melt into. I run my hands up his torso, my hands slipping underneath the jumper and onto his warm, soft skin. I lean back down onto my pillow and he follows, our lips not attaching from one anothers. He puts a hand on either side of my head to keep himself from falling on top of me but honestly i wouldn't mind, seeing him dressed in my jumper and high socks had kind of turned me on. 

However disappointment filled me when he unnattached our lips, grinned and hopped off my, going towards the door. He looked back at me before leaving the room and i stuck my bottom lip out without saying a word and he only stuck his tongue out in response before disappearing out of the room. 

I groan and slide out of bed quickly and pulled on a pair of boxers before following him out of the room and into the kitchen where he was cooking bacon and eggs for our breakfast. I smile and shake my head at him before walking up behind him and snake my arms around his waist and rest my chin on his shoulder while i watch him cook.

"You wanna go out today?" I ask him and he shrugged which makes my head bob up and down. 

"Sure, where do you wanna go?" It was my turn to shrug this time.

"Dunno, no where fancy. Just to a nice old fashioned beach diner or something." I say and i see him grin slightly before he nods his head. 

"Yeah okay."

"Only if we dress up nice though." I tell him and he turns around to face me on confusion, my hands still placed firmly on his waist.

"Dressing up nice to go to a diner?" He asks me and i nod. He sighs and rolls his eyes before mumbling out a fine and turning back around to make breakfast. 

***

"Cas, your tie isn't straight." I tell him, going over to fix it for him. 

"Yeah, well neither are you so..." He grumbles out, obviously moody about having to dress up just to go to a diner. 

"That was so uncalled for." I snort, sorting him out before i make sure my own tie looks okay.

"Dean, is this really necerssary. You know i hate dressing up all fancy like this." He tells me, hunching over slightly as if he can't be bothered and i pout my lips sadly before he sighs, rolls his eyes and grabs my hand, leading me out of the living room and towards my car. 

We slide in and i start the ignition, make the engine roar to life before backing out of the driveway and towards the beach. It was around midday so i knew it would be quite difficult to find a parking space at this time of day and especially on the sunny beaches of Florida but i knew it was going to be worth it. I finally get parked outside a small diner, right on the sea view line of the beach nearest out beach house and we walk in, hand in hand. 

People look at us strangely and this is the part Castiel hates and the reason he didn't want to dress up so he wraps his coat around him a bit more to cover up the suit thats underneath. 

"Hey, what happened to my over-confident boy friend?" I ask, putting my arm on the crook of his back as i open the diner door for him.

"Sorry Dean, i know i've been a bit moody about this. I just really hate dressing up." He tells me and i just smile in reassurance before telling him to sit down while i go and order a drink and some fries for us to share. I sit down in the booth opposite him and rest my chin in my hand while looking at him reading the menu. His eyes flicker upwards, making his eyelashes flutter slightly and showing me his beautiful cyan eyes that could battle the colour of the ocean and win. 

"What?" He asks, smiling broadly and i shake my head.

"Nothing."

"No, tell me. What is it Dean?" He asks and i open my mouth to speak but the waitress comes over and puts our food and milkshakes down in front of us. 

"I'll tell you later." i say and he just nods and reached out for a french fry. 

"Dean," He says, interupting my daydreams about... erm, pie. Hahahaha, PIE Yeah okay then Dean. More like your daydreams of smothering Cas in cherry sauce and licking it off him! Oh come on! I thought you'd left! Bitccchhh please. I'm your gay side and as long as your hitting that angel booty, i will always be here. What is wrong with me?

"EARTH TO DEAN! COME IN DEAN!" Cas shouts loudly, making at least a dozen people look at us. 

"Sorry, i zoned out." I chuckle and he grins at me. "What?"

"I was just talking about that time when i sat on top of you and you got a boner. You said it was because i was grinding on you and not because of me but did you really get a boner because it was me?" He asks and i blush at the question. Oh, i like this guy. He asks good questions. Brain. Yes Dean? Shut the fuck up for one second yeah? Sigh, okay fine. 

"Yeah, it was because it was you." I say, blushing redder by the second and avoiding his grinning face. 

"Why didn't you ever tell me sooner that you liked me?"

"Cas, we've been through this." I tell him pointedly and he shrugs. 

"I know... but i have something to tell you." 

"Yeah? What is it?" I ask curiously and he looks away, out the window and licks his lips subconciously. 

"Well, when we were 15 years old... i was, well i was going through this phase and... well, i may or may not have kissed you while you slept." He said and my mouth dropped open. 

"Cas dude! What the hell!?" I shout jokingly and he lowers his head embaressed. "You know, that is sexual harrassment." 

"Dean," He started and i just burst out laughing.

"You kissed my while i was asleep?! WHY DID YOU NOT WAKE ME UP!" I shout while laughing which caused more people to look at us. He looked around, blushed and snorted slightly as he tried not to laugh.

"Well if i knew you were up to it, i would have!" He complains and i just laugh some more. 

A/N: Writers block so im giving you guys some flashbacks of their life before we get onto the good stuff. They're just talking about earlier times in their lives

Flashback 

I could have sworn he was coming onto me. Don't be so stupid. But he's lying half-naked on my bed! He's always lying half-naked on your bed! Doesn't mean he's into you! Yeah but look at the way he is lay. It's like he's doing the pose from titanic where Jack draws Rose and- W.O.W You are uber gay. 

"Hey Dean..." Cas says to me, his eyes flickering over to me and i stop trying to subtly check him out to look at him fully. 

"Yeah Cas?" I ask, smiling slightly. 

"Draw me like one of your french girls." He snorts and my mouth falls open. I FÚCKING TOLD YOU SO! Yeah yeah, keep it in your pants. I told you so. I told you so. Well, it's clear you are both just as gay as each other. Get over it.

"I can't draw." I say seriously while my brain battles with itself over apparently who can be gayer. Cas just laughs loudly and starts wrapping himself in covers, móaning in pléasure at the comfort....

New Flashback

I wasn't even that drunk, i just knew i had to lie down for a bit before i puked up everywhere. I was lying down on the floor of Castiel's bedroom while the party raged on downstairs. My head was hurting and all i wanted to do was sleep but i knew Cas would kill me if he caught me upstairs trying to catch some shut eye. 

Suddenly, the bedroom door swung open and i looked up quickly to see who it was. I regretted that decision as suddenly my insides filled with pure jealousy of what i saw. Bee had his hands all over some chick who wasn't Ruby and i knew they were probably on yet another break from one another. He was kissing her and running a hand up and down her leg as he had her pushed against a wall and one of her legs was raised, resting against his waist. 

Small whiny noises were coming from the girl and i decided to put my head down, bashing my face into the pillow that i had on the floor with me and groaning quietly. I heard them move towards the bed and i also heard a belt buckle drop to the floor. They're takíng off their clothes. NO SHÍT SHERLOCK! If i''m Sherlock, you must be John. That makes no sense seen as we are the same person!! I'm sensing some agression within you. Is this because i just pointed out the obvious or is it actually because the love of your life is-

"Oh god, oh god yes!" Cas' móans cut off my trail of thought and i can't help but be just a little bit turned on by his móans. Damn it! Pérvert. Shut up. "F-fúck, oh oh." Dean, oh my god, stop listening to your future boyfriend being súcked off by a slút! He's not my future boyfriend. Out of all the things i just said in that sentence, that is the thing you pick up on? 

"Oh Dean!" Cas shouts through his orgásm and i stíffen. So does the girl. And Cas. DID HE JUST CALL OUT YOUR FÚCKING NAME?!? FDDI HGE JSUT CALL FJ OUT UD NAME?! I-I-I errr, what? 

"Dean?" I hear the girl say in a slightly amused voice and i hear Cas stutter slightly. DEAN? DEAN?

"I have no idea why i said that! I'm so sorry!" He says frantically and the girl just laughs. 

"That's fine honey, whatever floats your boat big boy." I heard he waltzing out of the room and when the door closes i hear Bee groan loudly and fall back onto the bed. DEAN HE UST SAID UR NAME IN THE SÉX!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes. Yes he did. I smile widely to myself and try to hear what Cas is muttering but suddenly he jumps off the bed and walks out of the room, picking up his belt on the way. 

I get up so quickly, because suddenly im not feeling that drunk anymore and make my way over to the door. Before walking out i look up and down the hallway to make sure Cas isn't anywhere to be seen and slip out of the room and down the stairs, feeling extrememly happy with myself. He just called out my name during a blowjob! EEEEEK. Yeah, alright calm down.

I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen where i see Cas chugging down a bottle of beer and pulling a face at it when he's finished. 

"Hey." I say casually even though i'm literally screaming inside. He looks at me and blushes and i try to look confused as if i have no idea why he is blushing and he tries to cover up a stutter with a cough. 

"Oh hey." He says, his voice slightly more high pitched than normal, and i just cannot help but grin wildly before grabbing a beer and taking a swig of it. This had just turned out to be one of the best nights of my life. 

End of Flashback

"I can't believe you heard that!" Cas said, putting his face in his hands while i laughed loudly. 

"I can't believe you said my name during a blow job!" 

"I am so embarrassed right now. Dean, why didn't you tell me you were there!" He complains and he just shrug and grin, finally calming down from my laughter. 

"Where would the fun in that be?"I snort and he shrugs and we both reach for the last fry. We both look up at each other and if you think this is going to be one of those romantic things that you see in movies, you are sorely mistaken. 

"Dean... get the fúck off the fry." Cas says seriously and i shake my head.

"I bought them, it's my fry." I tell him seriously and he just shakes his head. We sit like this staring at each other agressively until the waitress comes over to our table.

"Erm, are you two okay? You've both been holding onto the same dry for about ten minutes now looking at each other angrily..." She says, looking at us both in turn.

"He won't let go of my fry!" Cas says, putting on his cutest and most vunerable voice. "He's meant to be my boyfriend and he won't even give up the most smallest of things for me. He's always like this." Sniffles Castiel and the girl looks at me in shock and disgust.

"Give him the fry." She demands and i quickly let go and Cas shoves it in his mouth while i look up at the girl apologetically. With that she smiles and walks away and i turn on Cas who stops mid chew when he sees my face. I calmly get out my wallet and put the money on the table to pay for the food and drinks and look back at him calmly. 

"You're dead." I say simply and he gets up so quickly that i don't even have the quick enough reactions to grab him. He runs out of the diner with my following close behind and onto the beach where he tries to throw sand in my face while screaming loudly and dramatically. He picks up a bit of sand and flings it but unfortunately it has a sea shell in it and it hits me right in the eye.

"MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN!" I scream, falling onto the sand and spreading out in it, clutching my eye for dear life. 

"HAHAHA! Oh my god, Dean i'm so sorry!" He laughs, walking carefully back over to me, trying to stifle his laughs. 

"Ergh, at least you got me back from last night." I tell him and he snorts again and drops down onto the sand with me, laying down side by side and looking up at the clouds. My eye didn't hurt that much anymore so i could open it and put my hands by my sides. I felt his hands touch mine and suddenly out hands were linked together as we looked up at the bright blue sky above us, soaking in the rays from the sun. 

"Dean..." Cas says and i hum in reply, not being bothered to talk in that moment. "What were you going to say earlier at the diner?" He asks and i frown, my heart beating fast in my chest.

"I'm not sure i should say it." I tell him and turn my head to look at him and he does the same. 

"Please?" He puts on the same, innocent voice from before and i smile. I just can't help falling in love with you. 

"You really wanna know?" I ask and he nods his head. "Well, i was actually gonna say... I love you." I tell him simply, smiling slightly and his own smile drops to a shocked look. 

"Y-you love me?" He asks and i nod my head at him. 

"Yep. I am completely, hopelessly and unfortunately in love with you Castiel." I say and suddenly he is standing up, pulling me up as well which gives me a head rush from moving too quickly. He begins running off the beach, dragging me behind with him as we went.

"C-cas! What are we doing?" I shout as he pulls me along but he doesn't answer. Instead he pulls me towards my car and pushes me in the drivers seat before running to the passengers seat as quickly as he can, sliding in and tapping his foot impatiently, looking at me expectantly. 

"Cas, what are we doing?" I ask again and he groans.

"Drive! Back to the house! NOW!" He says forcefully and i quickly turn on the ignition and start driving as fast as i can towards the beach house.


	25. Slam You Into Perdition

Dean (POV)

Waking up the next morning with a terrible hangover and an extremely sore ass was probably one of the worst experiences of my life. In a daze i look beside me to see Castiel sleeping soundly, a bare leg sticking out of the covers showing me his beautifully curved body. I look under the covers to find that we are both completely naked and i sigh and plod back down onto my pillow. I start poking Castiel and he grumbles in response.

"Dude, wake up. We did it again." I say, yawning loudly and his eyes flicker open. He sits up and looks around the room, rubbing his sore head. I notice he has a lump on his forehead and i try to think how he got it.

"We did it again?" He asks, looking at me and i nod seriously and he groans before doing the same action i did just a few moments ago, falling back onto his pillow. "We have to stop doing that." He says moodily and i only nod again, putting my arms behind my back. 

I feel Castiel shuffle closer beside me and one of his legs drape across one of mine so i look down at him and smile, putting an arm around him.

"Well, we're not drunk now..." He says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively but i shake my head at him.

"Not now, my ass is killing." I tell him and he glares at me before shuffling away from me and crossing his arms across his chest, pouting moodily. I grin at him but he ignores me, slipping his legs off the side of the bed and grabbing one of my jumpers from our suitcase. He slips it over his head and grabs my long football socks which i brought because, lets face it, they are so damn comfortable and put them on is feet, slipping them all the way up so the end of them rests just above the knee.

I look at him with wide eyes when he gets up, walking over to the window to open the curtains and almost start drooling at the site. Is it possible for someone to actually look cute and hot at the same time? Well, if you don't think so, you are wrong. 

He lifted his arms up to pull the curtains open and showed off his perfect ass for me too see and i couldn't help biting down on my lip hard to stop from whining. He turned back around to face me but my eyes were still fixed on his curvy thighs that were the only bit of skin shown from his head down seen as the jumper hung well over his hands. 

My eyes flickered up to his face and i realised i was still biting my lip so i stopped suddenly and blushed when i saw him smirking slightly, an eyebrow raised expectantly. He strolled back over to the bed and crawled on to it slowly before crawling over to me and sitting on my lap, each leg on either side of my body with only the sheet in between us. 

I ran my hands up his bare thighs and towards his crotch area but he stopped my hands, smiled down at me and leaned down to kiss me gently on the lips which i instantly melt into. I run my hands up his torso, my hands slipping underneath the jumper and onto his warm, soft skin. I lean back down onto my pillow and he follows, our lips not attaching from one anothers. He puts a hand on either side of my head to keep himself from falling on top of me but honestly i wouldn't mind, seeing him dressed in my jumper and high socks had kind of turned me on. 

However disappointment filled me when he unnattached our lips, grinned and hopped off my, going towards the door. He looked back at me before leaving the room and i stuck my bottom lip out without saying a word and he only stuck his tongue out in response before disappearing out of the room. 

I groan and slide out of bed quickly and pulled on a pair of boxers before following him out of the room and into the kitchen where he was cooking bacon and eggs for our breakfast. I smile and shake my head at him before walking up behind him and snake my arms around his waist and rest my chin on his shoulder while i watch him cook.

"You wanna go out today?" I ask him and he shrugged which makes my head bob up and down. 

"Sure, where do you wanna go?" It was my turn to shrug this time.

"Dunno, no where fancy. Just to a nice old fashioned beach diner or something." I say and i see him grin slightly before he nods his head. 

"Yeah okay."

"Only if we dress up nice though." I tell him and he turns around to face me on confusion, my hands still placed firmly on his waist.

"Dressing up nice to go to a diner?" He asks me and i nod. He sighs and rolls his eyes before mumbling out a fine and turning back around to make breakfast. 

***

"Cas, your tie isn't straight." I tell him, going over to fix it for him. 

"Yeah, well neither are you so..." He grumbles out, obviously moody about having to dress up just to go to a diner. 

"That was so uncalled for." I snort, sorting him out before i make sure my own tie looks okay.

"Dean, is this really necerssary. You know i hate dressing up all fancy like this." He tells me, hunching over slightly as if he can't be bothered and i pout my lips sadly before he sighs, rolls his eyes and grabs my hand, leading me out of the living room and towards my car. 

We slide in and i start the ignition, make the engine roar to life before backing out of the driveway and towards the beach. It was around midday so i knew it would be quite difficult to find a parking space at this time of day and especially on the sunny beaches of Florida but i knew it was going to be worth it. I finally get parked outside a small diner, right on the sea view line of the beach nearest out beach house and we walk in, hand in hand. 

People look at us strangely and this is the part Castiel hates and the reason he didn't want to dress up so he wraps his coat around him a bit more to cover up the suit thats underneath. 

"Hey, what happened to my over-confident boy friend?" I ask, putting my arm on the crook of his back as i open the diner door for him.

"Sorry Dean, i know i've been a bit moody about this. I just really hate dressing up." He tells me and i just smile in reassurance before telling him to sit down while i go and order a drink and some fries for us to share. I sit down in the booth opposite him and rest my chin in my hand while looking at him reading the menu. His eyes flicker upwards, making his eyelashes flutter slightly and showing me his beautiful cyan eyes that could battle the colour of the ocean and win. 

"What?" He asks, smiling broadly and i shake my head.

"Nothing."

"No, tell me. What is it Dean?" He asks and i open my mouth to speak but the waitress comes over and puts our food and milkshakes down in front of us. 

"I'll tell you later." i say and he just nods and reached out for a french fry. 

"Dean," He says, interupting my daydreams about... erm, pie. Hahahaha, PIE Yeah okay then Dean. More like your daydreams of smothering Cas in cherry sauce and licking it off him! Oh come on! I thought you'd left! Bitccchhh please. I'm your gay side and as long as your hitting that angel booty, i will always be here. What is wrong with me?

"EARTH TO DEAN! COME IN DEAN!" Cas shouts loudly, making at least a dozen people look at us. 

"Sorry, i zoned out." I chuckle and he grins at me. "What?"

"I was just talking about that time when i sat on top of you and you got a boner. You said it was because i was grinding on you and not because of me but did you really get a boner because it was me?" He asks and i blush at the question. Oh, i like this guy. He asks good questions. Brain. Yes Dean? Shut the fuck up for one second yeah? Sigh, okay fine. 

"Yeah, it was because it was you." I say, blushing redder by the second and avoiding his grinning face. 

"Why didn't you ever tell me sooner that you liked me?"

"Cas, we've been through this." I tell him pointedly and he shrugs. 

"I know... but i have something to tell you." 

"Yeah? What is it?" I ask curiously and he looks away, out the window and licks his lips subconciously. 

"Well, when we were 15 years old... i was, well i was going through this phase and... well, i may or may not have kissed you while you slept." He said and my mouth dropped open. 

"Cas dude! What the hell!?" I shout jokingly and he lowers his head embaressed. "You know, that is sexual harrassment." 

"Dean," He started and i just burst out laughing.

"You kissed my while i was asleep?! WHY DID YOU NOT WAKE ME UP!" I shout while laughing which caused more people to look at us. He looked around, blushed and snorted slightly as he tried not to laugh.

"Well if i knew you were up to it, i would have!" He complains and i just laugh some more. 

A/N: Writers block so im giving you guys some flashbacks of their life before we get onto the good stuff. They're just talking about earlier times in their lives

Flashback 

I could have sworn he was coming onto me. Don't be so stupid. But he's lying half-naked on my bed! He's always lying half-naked on your bed! Doesn't mean he's into you! Yeah but look at the way he is lay. It's like he's doing the pose from titanic where Jack draws Rose and- W.O.W You are uber gay. 

"Hey Dean..." Cas says to me, his eyes flickering over to me and i stop trying to subtly check him out to look at him fully. 

"Yeah Cas?" I ask, smiling slightly. 

"Draw me like one of your french girls." He snorts and my mouth falls open. I FÚCKING TOLD YOU SO! Yeah yeah, keep it in your pants. I told you so. I told you so. Well, it's clear you are both just as gay as each other. Get over it.

"I can't draw." I say seriously while my brain battles with itself over apparently who can be gayer. Cas just laughs loudly and starts wrapping himself in covers, móaning in pléasure at the comfort....

New Flashback

I wasn't even that drunk, i just knew i had to lie down for a bit before i puked up everywhere. I was lying down on the floor of Castiel's bedroom while the party raged on downstairs. My head was hurting and all i wanted to do was sleep but i knew Cas would kill me if he caught me upstairs trying to catch some shut eye. 

Suddenly, the bedroom door swung open and i looked up quickly to see who it was. I regretted that decision as suddenly my insides filled with pure jealousy of what i saw. Bee had his hands all over some chick who wasn't Ruby and i knew they were probably on yet another break from one another. He was kissing her and running a hand up and down her leg as he had her pushed against a wall and one of her legs was raised, resting against his waist. 

Small whiny noises were coming from the girl and i decided to put my head down, bashing my face into the pillow that i had on the floor with me and groaning quietly. I heard them move towards the bed and i also heard a belt buckle drop to the floor. They're takíng off their clothes. NO SHÍT SHERLOCK! If i''m Sherlock, you must be John. That makes no sense seen as we are the same person!! I'm sensing some agression within you. Is this because i just pointed out the obvious or is it actually because the love of your life is-

"Oh god, oh god yes!" Cas' móans cut off my trail of thought and i can't help but be just a little bit turned on by his móans. Damn it! Pérvert. Shut up. "F-fúck, oh oh." Dean, oh my god, stop listening to your future boyfriend being súcked off by a slút! He's not my future boyfriend. Out of all the things i just said in that sentence, that is the thing you pick up on? 

"Oh Dean!" Cas shouts through his orgásm and i stíffen. So does the girl. And Cas. DID HE JUST CALL OUT YOUR FÚCKING NAME?!? FDDI HGE JSUT CALL FJ OUT UD NAME?! I-I-I errr, what? 

"Dean?" I hear the girl say in a slightly amused voice and i hear Cas stutter slightly. DEAN? DEAN?

"I have no idea why i said that! I'm so sorry!" He says frantically and the girl just laughs. 

"That's fine honey, whatever floats your boat big boy." I heard he waltzing out of the room and when the door closes i hear Bee groan loudly and fall back onto the bed. DEAN HE UST SAID UR NAME IN THE SÉX!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes. Yes he did. I smile widely to myself and try to hear what Cas is muttering but suddenly he jumps off the bed and walks out of the room, picking up his belt on the way. 

I get up so quickly, because suddenly im not feeling that drunk anymore and make my way over to the door. Before walking out i look up and down the hallway to make sure Cas isn't anywhere to be seen and slip out of the room and down the stairs, feeling extrememly happy with myself. He just called out my name during a blowjob! EEEEEK. Yeah, alright calm down.

I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen where i see Cas chugging down a bottle of beer and pulling a face at it when he's finished. 

"Hey." I say casually even though i'm literally screaming inside. He looks at me and blushes and i try to look confused as if i have no idea why he is blushing and he tries to cover up a stutter with a cough. 

"Oh hey." He says, his voice slightly more high pitched than normal, and i just cannot help but grin wildly before grabbing a beer and taking a swig of it. This had just turned out to be one of the best nights of my life. 

End of Flashback

"I can't believe you heard that!" Cas said, putting his face in his hands while i laughed loudly. 

"I can't believe you said my name during a blow job!" 

"I am so embarrassed right now. Dean, why didn't you tell me you were there!" He complains and he just shrug and grin, finally calming down from my laughter. 

"Where would the fun in that be?"I snort and he shrugs and we both reach for the last fry. We both look up at each other and if you think this is going to be one of those romantic things that you see in movies, you are sorely mistaken. 

"Dean... get the fúck off the fry." Cas says seriously and i shake my head.

"I bought them, it's my fry." I tell him seriously and he just shakes his head. We sit like this staring at each other agressively until the waitress comes over to our table.

"Erm, are you two okay? You've both been holding onto the same dry for about ten minutes now looking at each other angrily..." She says, looking at us both in turn.

"He won't let go of my fry!" Cas says, putting on his cutest and most vunerable voice. "He's meant to be my boyfriend and he won't even give up the most smallest of things for me. He's always like this." Sniffles Castiel and the girl looks at me in shock and disgust.

"Give him the fry." She demands and i quickly let go and Cas shoves it in his mouth while i look up at the girl apologetically. With that she smiles and walks away and i turn on Cas who stops mid chew when he sees my face. I calmly get out my wallet and put the money on the table to pay for the food and drinks and look back at him calmly. 

"You're dead." I say simply and he gets up so quickly that i don't even have the quick enough reactions to grab him. He runs out of the diner with my following close behind and onto the beach where he tries to throw sand in my face while screaming loudly and dramatically. He picks up a bit of sand and flings it but unfortunately it has a sea shell in it and it hits me right in the eye.

"MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN!" I scream, falling onto the sand and spreading out in it, clutching my eye for dear life. 

"HAHAHA! Oh my god, Dean i'm so sorry!" He laughs, walking carefully back over to me, trying to stifle his laughs. 

"Ergh, at least you got me back from last night." I tell him and he snorts again and drops down onto the sand with me, laying down side by side and looking up at the clouds. My eye didn't hurt that much anymore so i could open it and put my hands by my sides. I felt his hands touch mine and suddenly out hands were linked together as we looked up at the bright blue sky above us, soaking in the rays from the sun. 

"Dean..." Cas says and i hum in reply, not being bothered to talk in that moment. "What were you going to say earlier at the diner?" He asks and i frown, my heart beating fast in my chest.

"I'm not sure i should say it." I tell him and turn my head to look at him and he does the same. 

"Please?" He puts on the same, innocent voice from before and i smile. I just can't help falling in love with you. 

"You really wanna know?" I ask and he nods his head. "Well, i was actually gonna say... I love you." I tell him simply, smiling slightly and his own smile drops to a shocked look. 

"Y-you love me?" He asks and i nod my head at him. 

"Yep. I am completely, hopelessly and unfortunately in love with you Castiel." I say and suddenly he is standing up, pulling me up as well which gives me a head rush from moving too quickly. He begins running off the beach, dragging me behind with him as we went.

"C-cas! What are we doing?" I shout as he pulls me along but he doesn't answer. Instead he pulls me towards my car and pushes me in the drivers seat before running to the passengers seat as quickly as he can, sliding in and tapping his foot impatiently, looking at me expectantly. 

"Cas, what are we doing?" I ask again and he groans.

"Drive! Back to the house! NOW!" He says forcefully and i quickly turn on the ignition and start driving as fast as i can towards the beach house.


	26. The Worst Date in the History of Dates

Cas (POV)

"But i don't wanna go out!" I whine, face planting the sofa while Dean waits by the door impatiently. "I wanna stay in and eat pizza and watch movies and have sex. Why do we have to go out?"

"Because Cas, we could do all those things at home. We are on holiday and the least we can do is make the most of the nice weather and the money that we can spend." I groan again at his response and he grunts in annoyance. I hear him walking over to me and i stiffen, making my body lock so he can't move me. 

"Bee, if you don't move your beautiful ass off this couch i'm going to pick you up and put you in the car myself." Dean says seriously but i don't move. I kind of wanted him to pick me up and throw me into his car. -eyebrow wiggle-. "I'm giving you till the count of three."

"One." No movement."

"Two." He better not tickle me.

"Three. Right thats it."

"NO NO DEAN. YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT TICKLING ME. PLEASE STOP. I'M BEING MURDERED. SOMEONE HELP ME! GOD ARE YOU ALL OLD DEAF PEOPLE? HELP ME I SAY!" I scream loudly at the top of my voice as Dean starts torturing my with his fingers tickling every part of my body. I didn't know whether to laugh of cry and that was probably the worst thing about being tickled. You hated it but it was so funny at the same time. 

"GET UP! GET UP YOU LAZY BASTARD." Dean was shouting over my calls for help, drowning me out. 

"NEVEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" He lifts me up in one large scoop and i screach and close my eyes tightly, not knowing what will come next. However, when nothing happens i open my eyes slightly to see Dean grinning at me, his eyes sparkling with mischief. 

"What?" I say seriously, looking around to see what he was planning. He just shrugs and puts me back down on the sofa gently, lowering himself onto his knees in front of me. "Oh, are we doing that? Great." 

"No Cas." He snorts and my hands freeze while reaching for my belt buckle.

"You're not proposing at you?" I ask, squinting my eyes at him and he laughs again.

"No Cas." He repeats.

"Then what are you doing?" 

"Admiring the view." He slowly raises himself upwards, and straddles my knees, running a hand through my hair. Our noses brush together lightly as he leans forwards and he kisss the corners of my smiling mouth gently, trailing kisses all over my face. On my eyelids, on my nose, on my forehead and cheeks. 

"You're so beautiful." He murmers and i can't seem to come up with a response clever enough to it. No sassy comment, or come back. I didn't know why but for some reason i allowed Dean to call me beautiful, it made me feel so special inside. 

"Remind me to knock myself out if i ever do anything bad to you." I murmer and he chuckles into my ear before nibbling it lightly. 

"I will." I hum slightly and lean my head back against the back of the couch, closing my eyes gently as his lips start caressing my neck. My own hand raises for my fingers to run through his own hair as he sucks gently on my neck and collarbone. 

"I have something to give you." He says, lifting his face off of my neck and touching my chin to get me to look at him.

"Oh a present? My dear boy, how kind." I say in a fake accent in which i don't even know what it is. He smiles softly at me and raises his hand to the back of his neck and unlatches the necklace he as been wearing since he was maybe 10 years old. The Samulet. It was the necklace that Sam had bought him many years ago. Dean didn't know how Sammy got the money to buy him a present, probably from his dad but with Sam, you just never know. 

"Dean no. I don't want it." I says, shaking my head and he rolls his eyes for me.

"It's only for safe-keeping Bee. So even if we do go our seperate ways for some reason, there will always be a reason for me to come back to you. Not like there will ever not be any other reason, it's just.. you never know do you?" I smile wildly at him as he places the Samulet around my neck and kisses it before kissing me, his soft lips pressed gently on mine. There was no tongues, just gentle, open mouthed kissing for a good few minutes. I was doing it to let him know how thankful i was for the gift and he was doing it do let me know how much he loved me. 

"I love you." He murmers into the kiss, as if reading my mind and i smile.

"I love you too." 

"Will you move your fucking fat ass now?" He asks and slides off me and i groan but reluctantly stand up and follow him out to the car. 

***

It's six in the evening and me and Dean had decided to go for a nice meal out. We weren't dressed up this time, just in regular clothes but it was nice to spend our money on a really nice and expensive meal. 

However, when Dean held my hand over the table while we were waiting for our food, an old couple looked over to us and scoffed at us which got me riled up. I stared them down angrily and Dean sqeazed my hand to make me stop. 

"Cas, it's fine."

"No Dean. It's not fine!" I say loudly so the couple can hear. I turn to them and grimace again. "What is your problem?" The woman of the couple gasps and shakes her head disapprovingly while the man scowls at us.

"You're my problem." 

"Really? And why is that because i'm just out here to have a nice meal with the love of my life and i don't need to people who have their heads stuck up their asses looking down their noses at us." I state aggressively and Dean lets go of my hand and sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"We just think it's wrong that scum like you should be aloud to walk around showing their so called abominated love for everyone to see." Snapped the man and i stand up angrily, grabbing my drink. 

"Oh really? Well i think it's wrong that your so called abominated love should be out for everyone to see but you don't see me complaining or looking down my nose at you. Mind your own damn business." I fling the drink at the man and woman and the woman screams. By now, people were watching us and waiters were rushing over to me, telling me to calm down. 

"Your kinds of relationships should still be classed as illegal!" The man spat as he himself stood up quickly and angrily, wiping the drink that i had just thrown over him, off his forehead.

"Well if you think that, try and fUCKING ARREST ME THEN YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I launched myself at him, pushing over a waiter as i went and made the man drop to the floor with a loud thud as i sat over him, punching his face. Waiters were trying to pull me off him and when they finally did, through my red anger i look over at Dean who is still sat calmly at the table, head in hands and suddenly i calm down.

"Dean." I call at the waiters drag me out of the restaurant but he doesn't even look up at me. The waiters push me out of the restaurant angrily and shut the doors in my face as a bouncer of some sort comes and stands by the door, eyeing me up in case i tried coming back into the restaurant. I sigh and sit on the curb outside the restaurant, waiting for Dean to come out. 

It was 10 minutes before i heard Dean's voice.

"Thank you so much and i'm very sorry about all of this." I heard him say and anger boiled within me again. Why was he apologising for my actions? He didn't need to apologise, i wasn't in the wrong here. I hear Dean stop, look at me and then walk up to me, sitting beside me on the pavement. 

We sat in silence for a few minutes, i wouldn't look at him and he wouldn't look at me either. I run a hand through my messy hair and sigh loudly as a finger gets tangled in the hair. Finally i manage to look at Dean but he's not looking at me, he's just looking ahead at nothing in particular. 

"Dean..." I say but he shakes his head.

"Don't."

"But Dean!" 

"No, Castiel." He stands up quickly and starts walking off so i get up and follow him quickly, walking side by side with him.

"He was being awful!"

"That doesn't mean you start a fight with him Cas!" He stops in the middle of the road and looks at me angrily. "You can't just argue with someone just because they don't accept our relationship. There are always going to be people who don't accept us because that is the way people are. You're just going to have to get over that." 

"B-but Dean, i just wanted to..." I begin but can't carry on because tears spring to my eyes and my lips tremble. Suddenly there was a screech of wheels and i wipe my eyes quickly. Me and Dean both look at where the sound was coming from at the same time and we see a car coming towards us at 100mph. Me and Dean look at each other in what seems to be slow motion and i see his lips moving quickly but can't hear what he's saying as i am stood rigid to the spot. 

The car is about 2 seconds away and Dean is pushing at me, trying to get me to move but all of a sudden i get burst of adrenelin and i step forwards and drag Dean out of the way of the automobile, both of us toppling to the ground as the car speeds past us, beeping its horn as it went. I see Dean bang his head on the concrete flooring and pass out quickly while i groan and roll on the floor, winded from the impact. 

With a deep breath of air i sit up and groan, squeezing my eyes tightly shut to stop the red and white dots that were flickering through my vision. I down at Dean and see him still laying unconcious on the ground and i gasp and get up quickly, pulling him off the road and back onto the pavement, leaning him up against a building. A few people walking past looked at us with their eyebrows raised, obviously thinking that Dean had passed of from drinking too much but i ignored them, concentrating only on Dean.

I touch his face gently and tap it lightly to try and ge him to wake up but he doesn't stir. I sigh and put my head in my hands tiredly, what a damn date. A few minutes later i here grumbling and i look up quickly to find Dean stirring and his eyes were flickering open. I breath a deep sigh of relief at the sign of him waking up and sit over him, making sure he's over. 

"Dean, are you okay?" I ask when he looks up at me, his forest green eyes looking into mine. 

"Urgh, yeah. What happened?" He asks, rubbing his head and wincing when his hand grazed over the bump on his head. 

"I pushed you out of the way of the car, i'm sorry. I must have pushed you too hard." I say in a feeble voice but he looks back up at me and smiles.

"Nah man, you saved me. Thank you." I blush at his comment and smile back.

"You think you can stand up?" I ask and he nods his head slowly so i get up and extend i hand for him to take, gradually pulling him up off the ground. Once stood up, he wavers a bit but i steady him and he has to stand still for a second or so to stop the world from spinning around him. 

"C'mon, we should probably go home before anything else happens." Dean mutters and i nod my head.

"Okay, but i'm driving." He reluctantly nods his head and we begin walking to the car. We parked it in an underground car park below a library as there were no spots near the restaurant and once in the deserted car park, we both breath out in relief and start walking towards the car which was now in sight. 

But suddenly...

"Give us your money." I voice came from behind us and we both spin around to see two guys, holding out knives at us and looking at us angrily and desperately. "Now. Empty your pockets and we will let you go." 

I look at Dean and he looks at me, terror filling his eyes and i get angry at the men for upsetting my Dean. I look back at them without a word and stare them down angrily.

"Are you fucking deaf? Give us your money and no one gets hurt!" The other man said, his voice a bit softer than the gruff mans on his right. Dean, with a shaky hand reaches for his pocket but i stop him.

"Swiggety Swagger, we're too cool for the dagger." I say quickly without thinking at the two men, as well as Dean look at me in horror.

"What?" The gruff man said and i look at Dean and shrug in defiance. 

"Swiggety swife, give us the knife." Dean said, holding out his hand and the men look at each other in confusion.

"Swiggety swolt, time for us to bolt." I grab Dean's hand and we begin to run towards the car while the men are still stood there in confusion. By the time they shout 'oi' we are already by the car, unlocking it and sliding it quickly. 

I start the engine as quickly as possible and hit the accelerator as quickly as possible, sending us speeding forward.

"TURN THE CAR. TURN THE CAR!" Dean screams as we speed towards the wall so i turn the wheel fast and the car does a 180 turn. I change to second gear and slam on the accelerator once again, aiming towards the exit of the underground car park and Dean screams again as i almost slam the side of the car into the side of the wall. 

"OH MY GOD, PLEASE SLOW DOWN. PLEASE DON'T HURT BABY!" Dean cries, shutting his eyes tightly. Once out of the carpark i turn the car speedily again and overcut a car that beeps its horn angrily at us as we hurdle forwards and go towards the beach house. 

Finally, i calm down my driving, my adrenalin going back down once again and i take deep breaths in. I hear Dean muttering beside me and look over at him to see him rocking backwards and forwards in his seat, eyes still tightly shut.

"Dean, we're okay now. It's okay." I say in a soothing voice.

"Is baby okay?"

"Yes, i'm okay."

"No! Is baby okay!?" He asks rapidly and i laugh lightly and smile at the road.

"Baby is fine." I say softly and he opens his eyes, looking at the road, his eyes flickering all around as he breathes in and out deeply.

"I'm never letting you drive her again." He mutters and i laugh again. 

"C'mon Dean lighten up!" I say happily. "We just survived two near death experiences! I am so pumped." I whoop and jump in the seat slightly, grinning like crazy. I turn on the radio and blast out the music as loud as it will go, head banging to the tune while Dean sat rigidly, clutching onto the sides of the car seat, looking pasty.

***

We get out of the car once back out the beach house, walking in to the silence of the house and turning on all the lights so it wasn't as loomingly dark. Dean goes straight to the bedroom and i decide to give him some space to calm down, not wanting him to feel to crowded. I go into the kitchen and start making us some dinner seen as we didn't even get to eat at the restaurant.

I decide to make Dean's favourite meal, A bacon beef burger and wedges on the side. I also get the bought pie from the fridge and begin cooking that for dessert, just to make him feel better. We were both a little shooken up from the date from hell but we could pull through this, we could pull through anything.

Once the meal was finished, i slowly walk towards our room and creep our door open, finding only pitch blackness inside. I switch on the light and see Dean sat on the bed, knees up to his chest as he hugged his legs, staring into space.

"Hey baby." I say softly, walking over to him and sitting on the bed next to him, running a soft finger along the back of his neck. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He mumbles, not looking at me.

"I know you're shooken up about tonight. But look, we made it through. We made it through getting kicked out of the restaurant, we made it through almost getting run over and we made it through almost getting stabbed. You were so brave tonight Dean." I whisper the last part and place a gentle kiss on his cheek. He finally turns to look at me and smiles weakly. 

"You were as well, i shouldn't have shouted at you for defending our relationship to that guy at the restaurant." He says and i shrug at him.

"Maybe i took it a bit too far." I say softly and he puts his arms around me and rests his head on my shoulder. "Hey, i made dinner if you want some." I tell him after a few minutes and he nods his head. We hold hands and walk towards the kitchen where i have set a candle lit dinner with Dean's favourite meal, the pie right in the middle of the table. I look at him and he smiles back at me, bringing crinkles to the corner of his eyes. 

"It's beautiful Cas." He tells me seriously, still smiling and i walk forwards and hold out a chair for him. He blushes lightly and sits down, pulling his chair back in while i go over to my side and sit in front of him on the other side of the table. 

"Dig in beautiful." I wink and he grins at me before picking up the burger and biting into it.

***

After dinner, we sit on the couch, watching television and my phone starts ringing loudly. I see that it is my home phone number and probably my whole family on loudspeaker so i decide to answer it, turning my own phone on loud speaker and nudging Dean.

"Hey guys." Me and Dean say at the same time.

"GUYS!"

"OH MY GOD, THEY'RE ALIVE. THEY'RE ACTUALLY ALIVE!"

"DAMN, MY VISION OF THEM DYING WAS FALSE! DAMN THESE PROPHECY CARDS!"

"HAVE YOU TWO HAD THE SEX YET? DID IT FEEL GOOOOoooOOOOD?"

"I SAW YOUR BLACK BAG CASTIEL! I KNOW WHAT YOU WANT FROM DEAN IN BED YOU KINKY BASTARD!" 

"OH MY GOD WHAT DID YOU SEE!?"

"HANDCUFFS!"

"AND A VIBRATOR."

"WHAT?!!?!?!?"

"MOM, GO AWAY, THIS IS PRIVATE!"

"WE'RE ON LOUDSPEAKER AS A WHOLE FAMILY, THIS IS NOT A PRIVATE CONVERSATION!"

"DAMN IT MOTHER, YOU ARE SO NOSY! STOP GETTING INVOLVED IN YOUR SONS SEX LIFE!" 

"Guys." I say quietly and suddenly they all stop talking at once.

"Cas baby, are you okay?" Mom calls through the phone and i smile, tears springing to my eyes.

"I'm fine mom. I'm just so damn happy to hear all you'se guys voices. After the day i've had, i definitely needed cheering up. Both of us do."

"HAVE YOU AND DEAN SPLIT UP ALREADY?"

"I KNEW IT WOULDN'T LAST!"

"DAMN IT BALTHAZAR, STOP MESSING WITH MY DAMNED SHIP!"

"LUCIFER, YOU NEED TO STOP READING GAY FANFICTION ONLINE AND COMING OUT WITH THOSE BITCH ASS COMMENTS." 

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!?!!?!?"

"EVERYONE KNOWS ABOUT THAT LUCIFER, WE'VE READ THE STORIES!"

"WE'VE READ THE SMUT!"

"YOU'VE READ THE SMUT!?" Lucifer gasps.

"WE'VE READ THE SMUT THAT YOU READ!"

"SHUT UP GABRIEL, YOU PROBABLY IMAGINED SAM AND GOT A HUGE BONER!"

"YOU'RE RIGHT ABOUT THE 'HUGE' PART."

I look at Dean and smile, sighing at the sound of my families arguing voices. I hate to admit that i missed them so badly and Dean gave me a 'i told you so look'

"What?" I mutter, grinning at him.

"I told you that you would miss your family if you were away from them for a long time." Dean muttered into my ear.

"Well, yeah."

"Hey guys, is Sammy there?" Dean asks to the phone.

"DEAN HI!"

"OH EM GEE, HELLO DEAN!" 

"DEANNOOOOO"

"DEAN, WE LOVE YOU!"

"Hey!" I shout at the phone.

"SHUT UP CAS, NO ONE HERE LOVES YOU. EVEN LEL PREFERS DEAN TO YOU."

"I DO! IT'S TRUE!" I hear the sound of my little sisters voice and i roll my eyes.

"Traitors." I mutter.

"Are you having a good time Cassie?" Dad asks and i nod, forgetting that he couldn't see me.

"Yeah, we're having a great time."

"WHO TOPPED?"

"I BET MY LIFE THAT IT WAS DEAN WHO TOPPED FIRST!"

"NAH, CAS IS PRETTY AGGRESSIVE, I BET IT WAS HIM. I MEAN, LOOK AT HIS BLACK BAG." 

"YOU KINKY LITTLE SHIT"

"HAVE YOU USED THE TOYS YET?"

"HAVE YOU USED PROTECTION?"

"HAVE YOU USED A CONDOM?"

"THAT'S WHAT PROTECTION IS YOU EFFING DIPSHIT!"

"IT COULD HAVE MEANT A GUN!"

"WHY WOULD THEY NEED A GUN DURING SEX?!"

"WELL THEY USE A COCKRING AND HANDCUFFS DURING SEX, WHY NOT A GUN?"

"Whats a cockring?" I hear my little brother Uriel ask as me and Dean sit laughing on the sofa.

"URIEL!"

"IT'S NOTHING SWEETIE."

"WELL YOU SEE, IT'S THIS RING THAT A MAN PUTS ON THE END OF HIS PENIS TO STOP FROM COMING."

"SHUT UP GABRIEL!"

"WHAT DOES COMING MEAN?"

"WELL WHEN YOU FEEL REALLY GOOD AND SOMEONE IS TOUCHING YOU, WHITE STUFF-"

"GABRIEL! BALTHAZAR! STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!"

"WE ARE EDUCATING HIM!"

"ITS BETTER THEN THE SCHOOL EDUCATING HIM"

"Mom, it's true, the school can't educate sex for anything."

"HE'S 8 YEARS OLD. PACK IT IN."

Their voices droned on but i had dropped the phone. Dean hand put his hand on my leg and ran it up my thigh before cupping my crotch in his hand. He began palming it softly while nibbling on my neck. I bet any money it was the mention of the handcuffs and cockring that got him going and also the adrenelin kicking in from tonight.

"I want you too fúck me Cas." He whispers into my ear, nibbling at it slightly and i let out the smallest of moans. "I want you inside me, thrustíng in as hard as you possibly can."

"D-dean." I moan, biting my lip. 

"Tie me up Cas, tie me to the bed and fúck me so hard i won't even be able to remember my own name." 

"W-what else?" 

"CAS? HELLOOOO ARE YOU THERE." 

"I want you lick me out, sending me to the brink of madness as the cockring stops me from coming." 

"O-oh." I sigh, shutting my eyes tight and leaning my head backwards. 

"Hang up the phone Cas." He growls and i quickly pick up the phone.

"I gotta go guys. bye!" I say quickly, my breath hitching as Dean squeazes me again. 

"HE'S GONNA HAVE THE DIRTY SEX!" Is the last thing i hear before i hang up the phone and fling it onto the other couch, turning to Dean and pulling him upwards. 

"He's right." Dean smirks. "We're gonna have the dirty sex."


	27. The Dirty Sex

"HE'S GONNA HAVE THE DIRTY SEX!" Is the last thing i hear before i hang up the phone and fling it onto the other couch, turning to Dean and pulling him upwards. 

"He's right." Dean smirks. "We're gonna have the dirty sex." 

Dean (POV) *Warning; licking out in this chapter and other kinky stuff. Oops*

I groan as Cas runs his hands up my shirt, clinging onto my abs as he bites my lip and tongues my mouth greedily, heavy breathing panting out of his nose. He holds me close to his body while standing up and leading up both over to the bedroom, without actually breaking contact from each other.

He pushes me into our room and slams the door shut with his foot, making sure not to break his mouth away from mine as he does so and pushes me down onto the bed roughly before standling my hips and leaning over me to kiss my roughly until both our mouths are swollen and almost purple from the pressure or our sucking and nibbling at each other. 

"Tie me up Cas." I mumble into his ear desperately as his kisses move down to my neck where he leaves a large red mark. He sits up slightly and smirks down at me. 

"I make the decisions sub, but since you asked so nicely." He growled and hopped off my before walking over to the black bag that lay on the floor casually. He pulled a few things out but i didn't get to see what they were before he turned my over onto my front, slipped off my shirt and made my raise my arms so he could handcuff me to the bed. 

He told me to kneel up so i was facing the wall and he sat behind me, slowly trailing kisses down my shoulder as he unbuckled my belt and undid my trouser button. He slid his hand into my unbuttons trousers and cupped my groin in his hand, sending shivers down my spine and making my whole body stiffen up slightly.

"You like that dolly? When i touch you?" Cas purrs into my ear and i nod my head and bite my lips as he begins palming my softly. He was teasing me, teasing me into a false sense of security before he got rough in his play time, with me being his play thing. 

The movements of his hand suddenly started getting rougher and more rapid and i had to bite down on my bottom lip hard to stop myself from moaning loudly but but when he grinds himself onto me in tune with his palming, i can't help but start panting loudly and lean my head back on his shoulder, closing my eyes tightly. 

He moves his hand away from me and i whimper softly. He slowly removes my jeans so i'm just sitting in my boxers and he comes in front of me, slipping his body in between my out stretched arms that are handcuffed to the bed. He runs his hands along my thighs and up my stomach before resting on my waist and bends his head down to lick and tongue my bulge through the fabric of my boxers. 

I groan as he mouths at my restricted díck, making pleasure run up and down my spine and making me cling onto the bed rails tightly as i breathe out heavily through my slightly parted lips. 

"God sake Cas, j-just fuck me already!" I moan, bucking my hips slightly and he lifts up his head and smirks at me.

"What's the magic word."

"Abra-Kadabra." I say sarcastically and he glares at me and leans in to whisper in my ear.

"You're gonna regret being sarcastic with me." He growls and i gulp as he moves away from me, one again getting behind me. He hooks two fingers under the elastic of my underwear and slips them down, lifting each leg up to slip them full off and beds me over slightly so i am fully exposed to him. My heart was pounding in my chest. Oh this is gonna be hot. Not now brain. But Deeeeeeaaaannn. I said not now! Fine. 

"I've always wanted to eat someone out." Cas mumbles into my ear and i whimper slightly as he parts my cheeks open, revealing my puckered hole to him. He runs a smooth finger down my crack and plays with my hole a bit, making me tense up. "Oh! I almost forgot." 

Oh shít, what did he almost forget. I don't know, but i think i can guess. 

I was right, Cas put his hand in his pocket and reached around me to slip a cockring up my shaft and i whimper slightly as he shoves it right up to my base. He bends me over again and goes back to playing with my hole but it's only a matter of time before i feel a hot breath blowing against it. He starts teasing my hole with his wet tongue, sliding it over my entrance again and again before he parts it open again, spreading my cheeks with his hands and sticks his tongue into my puckered entrance. 

"Oh god!" I scream out as the soft, wet tongue flicks and turns inside of me, making my back arch and erectíon strain and twitch, the cockring stopping any pre-come leaking out. A gasp turns into a moan as he starts sliding his tongue in and out of my puckered pink hole roughly.

"Fuck. You taste good." Cas groans as he mouths and licks me, pressing kiss after kiss at the fluttering muscle. I squirm beneath him but he held onto my waist tightly, holding me still while he ate me out and he rolled his hips into the mattress, trying to relieve the pressure of his own aching groin. My knuckles were white from holding onto the head board tightly as Cas worked me over, his tongue sliding past the rim and sucking. 

His tongue curled and i squirmed beneath him, crying out his name as he kept rutting himself into the mattress, his hands too busy with trying to keep me still, as he hears his name in my pathetic, whiny voice. I pushed back so his tongue went deeper into me, riding his tongue as my moans get louder and louder. 

He sucked hard, pulling out his tongue and licking the rim before pushing it back in again without mercy, thrusting it in and out of me. I moan loudly as my cóck twitch and aches to be released from the mercilessness of the cockring which is doing a great job of making me stop coming. 

Sudden the warmth of Castiels tongue is gone and i whine at the loss, letting my head drop into the pillow out of sexual frustration as my díck throbbed, wanting to be let loose from its closed quaters. However, Cas had different plans and yanked my head up by my hair, not too hard to hurt me but firm enough to make me gasp. 

"I have other plans for you baby." He says as he begins pushing something inside me and i stiffen, kneeled firmly to the spot and he keeps pushing the thing into my pink and now puffed hole that was dripping from the saliva of Cas' mouth. Once the object is all the way in and aching, he presses something and the object starts vibrating wildly, making me cry out loudly and rattle the head board out of pure ectasy and pleasure. 

I hear Cas shuffle around behind me but my mind is too blown with white dots from the harsh reality i was living, the vibrator strumming against my prostáte inside of me and the cockring squeazing against my base, not letting a single drop of come through. I had stopped kneeling now and was laying face down on the sheets, bucking myself into the mattress as the pleasured torture went on. 

I hear Cas moan behind me and i get enough strength to look behind me to find him leans back on one of his hands, his mouth gaped open and his head was tilted back while his other hand was slowly stroking himself as i writhed around on the mattress, trying to get as much friction to my cóck as humanly possible. 

"P-please!" I scream out, pulling on my handcuffs which left red marks upon my wrists. "Oh god, please fuck me Cas" I cry and i feel him shuffle over to me and reach into my hole to pull out the vibrator that was stumming inside of me and pull it out, chucking it on the floor. My body calms down once i am free of the sex-toy but sudden Cas has gotten something else out and it attatching it too my neck. It's a collar Dean! It's a fuckíng collar! Holy shít that is so damn hot! Brain was right, that was hot. The collar was red, a crimson red hung around my neck tightly, like a choker necklace. It wasn't too tight but it was kinky as hell. 

Too my surprise, Cas told me to sit up and he leaned under my arms and lay in front of my, smirking up at me cheekily as his eyes wandered down my flushed and sweaty body. My wrists were still tied together above him so i was more or less leaning over him so i had to watch him as he squirted some lube onto his hand and started jerking himself off, making his díck wet, ready to go inside of me. 

My stomach churned at the thought but it wasn't a nasty kind of churn, more of like a pleasure filled and excited one. I watched as he ran his thumb over his leaking cóck and let a moan escape my mouth as i watch him pant beneath me. 

Then, he sat up and beckoned me over to him with a finger hooked inside the collar, making it tighter around the back of my neck. I edge closer to him and lean my head onto his shoulder so he could whisper into my ear.

"I want you to fúck yourself onto me Dean." He whispered and i whimpered at the demand as well as the nibbling he was doing on my ear, licking at it with his wet tongue. He grabs my thighs tightly and pulls on them to get me to move ontop of him, positioning me over his swollen cóck and holding onto my waist as he leans his head back onto my handcuffed wrists, smirking up at me. 

"Sit on my díck, Dean." He purred out and i bit my lip before slowly lowering myself onto him, hissing slightly as i feel his tip press into my hole, opening me up slightly. I whimper at him and he shushes me and reaches up from my waist to the back of my neck and pulls my head down to his, kissing me gently.

"You've been so good for me baby, so willing." He hushes into my lips, bumping our noses together slightly. "Be good again and take me all in." 

"O-okay." I stutter out, looking down at my own erectíon which still had the ring on it. He liked it, so he put a ring on it. NOT NOW! Oh come on Dean! That was funny! Brain, i have half a díck shoved up my ass and i need to come so bad, it was not funny. Wow, whats up your ass-? oh wait, nevermind. 

"Dean?" I hear Cas ask and i look up at him. "Don't worry, i'll take it off when the times right." He reassures and i lean my head on his shoulder before going down on him, sitting on his cóck and circling my hips which makes him moan in pleasure while i wince in pain. Truth be told, i've never had a díck up me before. I was always fúcking Cas but i'd never actually been fúcked before. It hurt like hell, until-

"Oh my god!" I shout as i rotate my hips around and hit a certain spot inside of me which made my whole body feel electric. I swung my head back off his shoulder and arched my back as i starts moving up and down his cóck, hitting that beautful spot every single time. Cas gripped onto my waist and thighs tightly, his nails digging in but it wasn't painful. I was too full with ecstacy to feel pain at the present time. 

I moved up and down him faster, his díck ripping me open as his tip kept brushing against my próstate, sometimes slamming against it which earned a moan from me and him everytime it did. 

"Sh-shít Dean, i-i'm gonna- oh shít!" He moans, his fingers digging into me harder. 

"P-please Cas, please i need to come!" I cry as i make him slam into my harder and faster, barely lifting myself off of him anymore. With a fumbling hand he reached to my shaft and tries so steadily to pull the ring off before flinging that on the floor and beginning to jerk me off, running circles along my tip with his thumb, pre-come dripping out of it. 

"Come for me baby." He says in a hurry as he pulls my body down to meet his my erectíon now sliding against both our chests as well as his hand pumping my base up and down. I moan out long and loud, almost obnoxiously as i come over both our chests while still moving my hips ups and down. My orgásm made me clench my muscles up which sent Cas over the edge, not even giving me enough time to pull out of him fully so some of his white come splashed inside me as well as all over my hole.

He let go of me and i sat on his legs, letting my head droop down on his chests while my wrists were still bound to the headboard. Cas made no move to unlock me so i licked and kissed his nipple lazily until he sighed and opened his eyes to look down at me.

"C-can you let me go now?" I ask in a pathetic voice, my eyes flickering over to the handcuffs and he smirks up at me.

"What if i don't want to?" He asks and i look down at him in shock.

"What?"

"I think i like you like this, so submissive and weak. He runs his hands up my body, resting them behind my neck as his thumbs run circles over the skin of my shoulder blades. 

"Please Cas!" I whine. "My wrists hurt." He sighs and sticks his bottom lip out moodily before reaching over and grabbing a key that was left on the bed side table and reaching up to unlock me. That done, i sit up and rub my sore wrists, blushing hard as Cas stared up at me intently. I didn't know why i was embaressed. Because of that fantastic act of love making you just had where you was submissive as shít. Oh yeah. I looked down at him, the blush creeping up my neck and he grinned back up at me.

"That was amazing." He laughed out happily, not being able to wipe the grin off his face. 

"Yeah?" I ask, smiling back down at him broadly, so my eyes squinted.

"Oh yeah!" I leaned down and kissed him, his arms slithering around my waist to pull me down onto him and he turned up to the side and put the quilt over us, still kissing me soundly. 

"Hey Dean..." He says after our after-loving making make out session. 

"Yeah." I mumble, my eyes shut from the exhaustion.

"Wanna make a fort?" He asks and my eyes shoot open. 

"I don't know why, but yes. Yes i really really do." We both laugh loudly as we jump out of bed, me hissing a bit as i straightened up and Cas laughing at me while i limped around the room. 

"That's not even funny." I scold and he shrugs. 

"Be right back." He ran to the other rooms stark naked and about 5 minutes later i heard a high pitched scream and light footsteps running towards our room. Cas came bounding back in, out of breath and red in the face holding a bunch of pillows and mattresses.

"What was that about?" I ask him, raising an eyebrow. 

"I accidenly showed the maid my bits and peices." He snorts and i laugh loudly before he throws a pillow in my face. "Now, less talk-y more fort-y" 

In that moment, everything was perfect. If i wanted to remember one thing about my relationship with Cas it would be that moment. Only minutes after the best sex we had probably ever had, we were now laughing and giggling under a fort of pillows and blankets, hugging each other and kissing. 

I couldn't ever imagine my life without him, i couldn't ever imagine my life if i had never met him on the sunny day when we were only four years old and his sister made him speak to me. I couldn't ever imagine a more perfect person to fall in love with, i could never have been happy if i was with someone, anyone else except this one single drop of angel grace in front of me. 

I was happy. I was home in the arms of my bee.


	28. Home

Dean (POV)

"Right, i've packed all our bags so i'm ready to leave when you are." I say, walking into the kitchen to find Cas sitting up on the counter, eating breakfast. He nods his head and puts his bowl of cereal down, wiping his mouth and swallowing the rest of his food. 

"How long do you think we have?" He asks and i look at him in confusion. 

"Well, we're driving home ourselves so we have all the time we want. Why?" I ask and he smirks at me, making me catch his drift. I grin back and walk over to him, putting my bag down on the floor and stand in between his legs, leaning upwards to kiss him. I run my hands along his thighs, rubbing circles into his skin (as he was only wearing boxers) with my thumbs as i slipped my tongue into his mouth.He hums against my lips and runs his own hands through my hair, gripping it gently as he deepens the kiss. 

"I've just made the bed." I complain lightly into his mouth and i feel him smile. 

"I don't think we'll be needing it." He mumbles back, sliding off my shirt and attaching our lips together once again. I smirk into his mouth before trailing kisses around his face, down his neck and along every bit of skin i could get to with my mouth, leaving light kisses all over his body. 

"What if the maid walks in?" I ask, grinning at him and he shrugs.

"She's seen me naked before, she's already scarred." I laugh at him comment before undoing my belt. 

"Alrighty then." 

***

Halfway home and the conversation had run dry so i had just turned on the radio and let it's sweet music fill our ears. Castiel was leaning his head against the window, frowning slightly. He didn't want to go home, but i knew he missed his family like crazy. I had been this long before without seeing my dad but i had to be honest, i missed little Sammy a lot. I wondered what he had gotten up too. 

"Dean." Cas says, breaking the conversational silence between us and i glance at him to show him i'm listening. "What do you think it's like to be famous?"

"Annoying." I say honestly. "Y'know, getting pestered wherever you go and such by paparazzi and fans. Well, it's not for everyone."

"I don't think i would mind that much getting pestered and i'm pretty photogenic." He grins at me and i laugh, nodding my head. 

"True that. Why do you ask?" I ask him, not taking my eyes off the road.

"I wanna be famous." He tells me, looking out of his window again. "I wanna be a rock star."

"So you keep saying. But whatever you wanna be, i'll stick by you." I smile at him and he lets a small smile slip out onto his face.

"Thanks Dean." We slip back into silence once again and i start thinking about what it would be like for the two of us if Bee actually did become a rock star. You wouldn't be aloud to date. Why not? Because you ugly af. Shut the fuck up. 

"Me, Gabriel, Balthazar and Lucifer." I hear Cas say and i look at him.

"What?"

"That's who i'm gonna start a band with. I've said it before but i really think we could do it." Cas says, determination filling his voice.

"Alright." I laugh. "You can ask them when we get home." He nods his head and looks back out of the window once again, watching the rain start to pour down heavily as we leave Florida. 

A/N: I looked up the math and realised that it takes 17 hours to drive from Florida to Missouri and i regret my decisions. Lets just skip time and ignore my mistake xD 

"Honey, we're home!" Cas shouts loudly into the house which is eerily silence. We look at each other in confusion and Cas drops his bags in the hallway before beginning to look around the house.

"The house is actually empty?" I ask, following Cas into the dead silent living room, seeing him nod his head.

"What day is it?"

"Sunday." I tell him, stretching my stiff neck which had locked in place from the drive back. 

"They'll be at church." He tells me and i nod my head.

"Ah of course." I see him yawn loudly and he plops down on the couch, stretching his feet out and sighing. I sit next to him and he leans his head on my shoulder, snuggling up to me and shutting his eyes. 

"I'm knackered." He mumbles and i hum back in agreement, not even being arsed to open my mouth to speak. It wasn't long before we actually drift off to sleep. 

I was having an amazing dream where me and Cas we walking in the woods and suddenly Sam charged out at us and turned into a moose and a leprechaun was riding it, holding onto its antlers and shouting something in irish but i knew it was Gabriel's voice. Then suddenly a squirrel and a bee popped out of no where and started attacking the moose and the leprechaun and dug a hole in the ground where they went toppling into and me, Cas, the squirrel and the bee all sat laughing at them. But then...

"WELCOME HOME YOU SHOWER OF TWATS!" Me and Cas shot up, falling off the sofa as Gabriel and Balthazar jumped on us, hitting us with pillows. 

"MOM! ALPHA AND OMEGA ARE HOME!" I hear Michael shout from behind us.

"I wonder which is Alpha and which is Omega." Zandriel says, looking at us closely. "Nevermind, Cas is totally Omega." 

"I AM NOT OMEGA!" Cas shouts loudly, throwing a pillow at his sister who catches it in midair and lifts a candy bar to her mouth only to have Gabriel jump on her and eat the candy bar, along with the wrapper from her hand.

"GABE! NOT COOL MAN!" She screams but then shrugs, pulling out another candy bar only to have the same thing happen again. 

"GABE TA,E THE WRAPPER OFF THE CANDY BAR BEFORE YOU EAT IT!" Anna comes in, squealing loudly when she see's us and walks over to us, hugging us both tightly and kissing our cheeks. "How was the trip-URIEL! RAPHAEL! LET GO OF YOUR SISTER!"

"It was great mom! Had a few run ins with a homophobic couple, a car and some robbers but apart from that-"

"LELIEL IF YOU WANT THEM TO STOP PULLING YOUR HAIR, YOU NEED TO STOP PISSING THEM OFF!"

"I CAN'T HELP IT!" Leliel cries, shoving one of her elder brothers. 

"That's great guys!" Anna says, smiling widely which just goes to show that she wasn't listening to a word Cas just said. 

"HOW WAS THE BUTTSEX?" Lucifer shouted from the kitchen!

"LUCIFER!" Anna shouted. "IF YOU WANT TO ASK THEM A QUESTION COME IN HERE AND ASK THEM! DON'T SHOUT ACROSS THE HOUSE!" 

Lucifer comes out from the kitchen and into the living room, grinning madly.

"HOW WAS THE BUTTSEX?" He shouts just as loud.

"That's better." Anna walks towards Leliel, Raphael and Uriel, pulling them off each other as Lucifer grins at us. 

"Shut up Luci." Sneered Cas, giving him evils. 

"Whaaaat? It was only a question!" He says innocently, faking shock. 

"It's personal!"

"Hey guys!" Michael says, hopping into the room.

"Hey Mike." We both say at the same time.

"How was the buttsex?" He asks, giving us the same question and the same grin as Lucifer gave us only a few moments ago.

"Oooooo don't ask them that! It's 'personal'" Lucifer said sarcastically.

"Why? It's only a question!"

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" Lucifer shouted. 

"What's buttsex?" Leliel asks, walking towards us. 

"It noth-" Cas and I start but Gabriel intterupts. 

"Well Lel, it's when one man puts his penis into another man's a-"

"GABRIEL STOP IT!" Anna shouts. "CHUCK, TELL HIM TO STOP DOING THAT." Chuck was just leaning against the doorway, staring into space and completely oblivious to the whole situation. He was always like this, really laid back and just happy to go along with the situation at hand.

"What?" He says, looking at her and Anna groans, throwing her arms up in the air. 

"Into another man's what?" Lel asks, looking up at Gabriel with wide innocent eyes. 

"DON'T YOU DARE!!" Anna shrieks.

"ASSHOLE!!" Gabriel shouts and Anna lunges at him making Gabriel give out a high pitched scream and start running around the living room, flinging his arms about. He accidently smacked Cas in the nose which sent him flying backwards, losing his balance. I try to catch him, i really do but when it comes to this sort of thing, well.. i'm not very well co-ordinated. He grabs my shirt and pulls me down with him, sending me flying on top of him. That is the moment Zandriel decides to come back into the room.

"Oh look at them! They can't keep their hands off each other." She coos and we both look up at her.

"NO GET OFF HIM CAS!" Leliel shouts, stomping her foot and grabbing my hand, attempting to pull me off Cas but Cas holds on and keeps me down on the floor with him.

"NO! HE'S MINE!"

"MINE!"

"NO MINE!"

"HE'S MINE!"

"HE'S MINE LELIEL! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"NO!"

"LELIEL, GET OFF HIM!"

"NO!"

"You're an actual five year old." I tell him, looking down on him and shaking my head and he just pouts.

"MOM! LELIEL WON'T LET GO OF DEAN!"

"ANNA! CAS WON'T LET GO OF ME!" I shout in the same tone of voice. 

"Leliel, get off him! Cas, let him get up." Anna comes to us, holding Gabriel in a headlock who is trying to wiggle out of her hold. "And you, get in the corner!"

"YOU'RE TIME-OUTING ME?!"

"YES! GET IN THE CORNER!" She gives him a shove and he goes to sit in the corner moodily.

"I'M FIFTEEN YEARS OLD! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" He says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"GABRIEL! YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT ALOUD TO SPEAK IN THE CORNER SO SHUT YOUR FACE!" Anna shouts.

"Gabriel, do as your mother says. Leliel and Cas, get off Dean. Lucifer and Michael, leave your brother alone. Balthazar, don't even think about going to talk to Gabriel while he's in time out and Zandriel.... well you haven't actually done anything so good for you." Chuck said, making everyone go quiet and Zandriel smile happily to herself. 

"Look whose the amazing child now?" She says, winking at us all. 

"It me of course." Says a voice i have missed so dearly.

"SAMMY!" I shout, standing up quickly and running over to him, hugging him tightly.

"Heya Dean!" He says, hugging me back. He was getting taller, he was maybe only a few inches shorter than me but he was about a foot taller than Gabe and a few inches taller than Balthazar. 

"It's good too see you!" I grin and he nods his head.

"Yeah, i missed you." 

"B R O M A N C E!" Zandriel says loudly.

"What's that?" Anna asks.

"It's a mash-up of words. Romance and Bro making Bromance."

"Oh so like, Potato and chicken would make potatickin? Chickato?" Anna says and Zandriel stares blankly at her, shaking her head.

"Sure mom, whatever makes you happy."

"Poicken? Chickenato?"

"Mom, please stop. You've made your point, you are very creative and well done but you can stop now."

"I think i'm going to tell my friends about this one." Anna says proudly.

"WHAT FRIENDS? YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS!" Gabriel shouts from the corner and Anna turns on him, glaring madly. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

"HOLD OUT YOUR HAND!" 

"NO!"

"HAND OUT NOW!" He moodily puts out his hand and she grabs it and slaps it.

"That didn't hurt." He says so she slaps it again.

"That didn't hurt either." We all sigh and roll our eyes and she raises an eyebrow and slaps it again and he winces.

"That hurt a bit." 

"Stop being a smart-ass." She turns to Cas and puts her hands on her hips. "Are you just gonna lie there on the floor or are you gonna pick up your bags and take them to your room?" She asks sternly.

"We've had a long trip mom!" He says dramatically. "I don't think i can even make it upstairs!"

"You're not leaving it for me to do! Go pick up those bags and take them upstairs." He sighs and stands up.

"Fine. Dean you coming?" He says and just as i'm about to move Anna interrupts.

"Don't be stupid Cas! He's had a long trip! Let him rest for goodness sake!" 

"MOM! WE WERE LITERALLY ON THE SAME TRIP!" He shouts back and looks at my smirking face. 

"You weren't the one driving! Now go on!" He grumbles something under his breath and stops towards the bags, picking them all up in one go and starts heaving them up the stairs as Gabriel crosses his fingers and starts chanting;

"Please let him fall down the stairs. Please let him fall down the stairs." 

"AGHHHH!"

"OH MY GOD DID HE FALL DOWN THE STAIRS! OH MY GOD! JESUS TAKE THE WHEEL. NEVERMIND, MOTHER I'M MOVING OUT; I THINK I MAY ACTUALLY BE JESUS." Gabriel shouts and jumps off the floor, twerking wildly. 

"Shut the hell up Gabriel." Anna says, sitting down on the couch and leaning her head back, closing her eyes. 

"NO WAY! I'M JESUS! I WISHED HE WOULD FALL DOWN THE STAIRS AND HE DID! HE ACTUALLY FUCKING DID!" Anna's eyes shoot open and we all gasp.

"What did you just say?" She says calmly, looking at Gabriel and raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"Nothing." He replies quickly.

"No, go on. Tell me what you just said.

"I said i was jesus and then i just stopped talking." He says and backs away as she stands up.

"Mom..."

"Yes Uriel?" Anna replies without looking, still decending on Gabriel who gulps.

"What does fucking mean?" 

"OH YOU LITTLE SHIT-NUGGET!!" She screams and leaps at Gabriel who shrieks and once again, the chase begins. I watch and laugh for a few moments before i remember Cas falling down the stairs and go run to help him, finding him laying on his back with his eyes closed and a pile of bags around him.

"Oh my god." I snort, trying not to laugh. "Are you okay?"

"Ten minutes that took you to come and help me." Cas mumbles. "Did you turn into a tortoise or something?"

"I got distracted." I laugh and he opens his eyes to look at me. 

"You little bastard." He says, trying to keep his face as serious as possible.

"Stop being so dramatic." I hold out a hand for him to take and pull him up. I also bend down to pick up some of the bags to help him carry them upstairs but before we can take one foot on the stairs, Gabriel comes running past, trying to get Leliel off him who had apparently jumped on his back and starts biting his ear hard while trying to get away from his mother who had gotten a frying pan out of the cupboard. 

Castiel sighs and stares after them, smiling happily.

"What?" I ask and he looks at me.

"You're right, i have missed them." He starts walking up the stairs. "It's good to be home."


	29. Satan's Little Helpers

Gabriel (POV) 

"I don't see why you're a krelboyne. I thought we raised you better than that?" I say as me, Balthazar and Sam walk to school. Sam was now in advanced classes as he had an IQ over 130 and was literally gifted in every single class he was sent into so the school had decided to put him in all advanced classes so he couldget a better education and a better chance when he was older. 

"There is nothing wrong with being a krelboyne, Gabe."

"You're gonna get bullied so badly and me and Balthazar are going to have to kick their asses!" I complain, throwing my arms up in the air dramatically while Sam just rolls his eyes. 

"You're not kicking anyone's ass. No one will do anything to me because Dean is captain of the football team and all the sophomores want to be on the team." Sam explains and i scoff slightly.

"So?" Balthazar interrupts as i am about to say something. "I doubt that your older brother being on the team will do anything for your reputation except maybe have someone say something to Dean about you being a nerd which won't end well. If someone says something to Dean about you, that means Dean will go in for the kill and then Cas will follow, hence them both being expelled." 

"Ha ha!" I giggle. "Hence." Balthazar and Sam look at me unamused. "What? It's a funny word!" 

"No one is going to say anything to Dean or Cas and if someone does say something to me, i think i can handle it myself." Sam complains, his voice itching to change the subject so we all go silent for a little while. 

"Oh boy, you have to tell me how wierd they are!" I say, perking up a little amd Sam flashes me a glare. 

"None of them a weird!"

"What are you talking about? Yes they are! That James guy wears socks over his trousers and a pair of crocs!"

"That doesn't make them weird, Gabriel! Just because you're one of the most popular guys in our year doesn't give you the right to treat other people like dirt!" I stopped walking and looked at Sam who looked back at me angrily before turning on the spot and walking away from me and Balthazar. Balthazar stands beside me and keeps watching Sam walk away from the two of us.

"I think you hurt his feelings."

"How the hell did i hurt his feelings! I wasn't calling him weird!" I says, my face scrunching up in annoyance.

"It doesn't matter, Gabriel. Them boys are his friends, us two aren't the only friends he has you know and you just completely ripped them apart in front of him." Balthazar says, giving me a disapproving look as i scowl.

"You're turning into mom." I say as i start walking and i hear him gasp.

"I can't believe you would say something like that!" He jokes but i can't find it in me to smile. I didn't mean to make Sammy annoyed, i was just joking around, he should know that. "Look, if you got to know his other friends than maybe you wouldn't think they're weird."

"Have you hung around his other friends before."

"Once or twice."

"And..." I look at him and he shrugs.

"They're pretty weird." I groan loudly and shake my head.

"Not helping, Balthazar."

Castiel (POV)

"Hey! You're back! How was your week away? What happened? Did you confess your love for each other? Did you have sex? No wait, don't tell me that it was rude for me to ask! Oh but i want to know!" 

"Alfie, take a second." I says slowly, turning to the over-excited boy next to me who was fidgeting and smiling happily. "Now breathe." He breathes slowly out and opens his mouth to speak again but i interrupt him. 

"The week was fine, we went out on some nights and stayed in on other nights. We told each other we loved each other and yes, we had sex. Is there anything else you wanted to kno-"

"DETAILS!!!!" He screams right in my ear and i jump away from him, completely knocking over a sophomore.

"Jesus, Alfie! Calm down, we have all day." I reach down and help the kid pick up his books before pulling him up and smiling. "Sorry." The sophomore smiles back and starts walking away with his head down. 

"I know, Cas! But this is exciting! I love these types of stories and i want to know everything. Yet i think Charlie will want to know everything as well so perhaps we should wait for her to turn up so you could tell us both together or maybe you can tell me now and tell her later but that means you will have to tell the same story twice and-"

"I'll tell you both together! Just stop talking." I say, chuckling and shaking my head at the eccentric boy and he shuts his mouth and grins at me, wiggling his eyebrows. "Oh god, look at you! I am such a bad influence!" 

We start walking towards our first lesson together. The good thing about being friends with Alfie was that there was never nothing to talk about. He was so full of it all the time and there was never a dull moment with him around. Since i had started hanging around with him in school, no one seemed to ever say a bad word about him anymore and i was glad, he seemed finally happy at school. I mean, he was always happy but at least now he was actually happy and not just pretending to be. It was nice. 

***

"HEY CASSIE!" I turn around and push Gabriel into the wall, staring down at him.

"Never call me that in school."

"HEY BEE!" He shouts just as loudly and i sigh and roll my eyes, letting him go and began walking off but he follows me. "I have a problem."

"I know you do, you're a fucking nut-case." 

"Not a mental problem you idiot! I have a problem with Sam." He mumbles and i stop walking and turn to look at him, smirking slightly. "What?"

"Are you finally gonna admit that you're in love with him?"

"Eh? No, Cas! This is worse than that! He's a krelboyne!" My mouth drops open and my eyes go wide.

"Oh no. He's gonna get so picked on." I say, shaking my head and Gabriel nods in agreement. 

"What should we do?"

"Nothing, Gabe. There is nothing we can do expect watch out for him. We can't take him out of lessons and put him back into his normal lessons, it wouldn't be fair on him." I say as i begin walking to the lunch hall again.

"Alright." He mumbles out, walking with me and we have a couple of moments silence before he breaks it again. "Hey, we still on for starting that band?" 

"Of course." I say, grinning down at him. "Awesome! So it's me, you, Balthazar and Lucifer, right?"

"Yep."

"Hey, Cas... do you think Lucifer will go solo." He grins and i couldn't help but laugh. 

"You got that off tumblr you nerd." 

"Geek actually, i'm not Sammy."

"Whatever, go sit with your own friends. I'm off to see Dean." I tell him and he winks at me.

"Give Dean as kiss from me."

"Fuck off."

***

"THE NAME IS THE MOST IMPORTANT!" Screams Gabriel.

"I'M PRETTY SURE ACTUALLY LEARNING THE INSTRUMENTS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT ASPECT, GAY-BRIEL!" Lucifer shouted back.

"NO! HAVING A NAME MEANS CONTINUENCE! IT'S A SIGN THAT WE WON'T GIVE UP NO MATTER HOW SHITTY WE ARE. WE NEED A NAME BEFORE ANYTHING!"

"YOU'RE WRONG!"

"AM NOT!"

"THE INSTRUMENTS ARE THE MOST IMPORTANT!"

"THEY ARE IMPORTANT, I'LL GIVE YOU THAT BUT-"

"Do you boys want a soda or something?" Mom asks, coming into the living room and picking up a magazine.

"YES PLEASE MOM! AND LUCIFER, AS I WAS SAYING THEY ARE IMPORTANT BUT THE NAME IS JUST AS IMPORTANT! WE CAN'T BE NAMELESS!" 

"YES, THANK YOU MOTHER! AND GABE LISTEN, WE CAN WORRY ABOUT A NAME ANOTHER TIME!" 

"How's it going?" Mom asks, smiling at me and shrug.

"They're been arguing if having a name or learning and instrument is more important for the past hour so i'd say pretty well so far. Normally they would be at each others throats by now."

"Aww good! I'm glad you boys have something to make you so close." She smiles and walks out the room, leaving me and Balthazar to watch television while Gabriel and Lucifer scream at each other. 

"OKAY FINE! WE WILL COME UP WITH A NAME FIRST!" Shouts Lucifer after another hour, throwing his arms up in the air and Gabriel smirks smugly. 

"That's what i thought. Now, i have a few ideas."

"Oh no." We all say at the same time when Gabriel gets out a list. 

"First one, Don't Panic at the Disco. Because i don't see why anyone would want to panic at a disco!" Gabriel says, shaking his head and we groan loudly.

"Gabe..." I start but he interrupts me. 

"You're right, it's too cliche. How about My Synthetic Romance?"

"Gabriel...."

"No? Make Out Boy? I thought this one would be a good one for you Cas cause you're gay af." I rub my eyes and shake my head. 

"Imagine Unicorns?" 

"Gabriel, you can't-"

"All Direction, also a good one for Cas cause... well, you know. What abou Blue Floyd? Pink Sabbath? 10 seconds of Summer because what's the point in only five seconds?"

"Gabriel, please stop-"

"OH ORANGE DAY! I DON'T LIKE THE COLOUR GREEN! Softallica? Oh Cas, you'll like this one because it's a Doctor Who reference; Don't Blink 182."

"Do you have any original ideas?"

"All Time High? Although, that would probably make us sound like druggies."

"I thought you were creative, all you've done is change one word in the names of really famous bands."

"I have an orginal idea..." Gabriel says, looking at all of us.

"Tell us it then." I sigh, rubbing my eyes.

"Satan's Little Helpers."

"YES!" Lucifer shouts.

"NO!" Balthazar and I say, shaking out heads and groaning as mom came back in with our drinks. 

"How are you guys getting on with names?" She asks, chucking cans of coke at us all and we catch them easily. 

"Gabriel's a little shit."

"AM NOT! IT TOOK ME AGES TO WORK OUT THESE NAMES!"

"You're literally copyrighting names, we can't be called these. We need to think of something that no one has ever had before." Lucifer explains and Gabriel scrunches up his piece of paper moodily and throws it behind him, making mom sigh and walk over to grab it. 

"Well do you have any good ideas?" He snaps and i shrug and lean my head over the back of the sofa lazily. 

"I do!" Mom says excitedly and we all groan and she huffs. "Well it's not a name but you're all named after angels so why not go with something along those lines?" 

"Like what?" Lucifer says, pulling out a rainbow slinkly that was stuffed in the side of the sofa and started playing with it. 

"I don't know, you're the creative ones. On that subject, Cas don't forget you have another Latin lesson at 5." 

"But mooom!" 

"I don't wanna hear it."

"I know Latin better than anyone else in this family! Why do i need more lessons!" I groan, rubbing my hands over my face and moaning loudly. 

"So you don't forget it."

"I don't see the point in learning Latin."

"I don't see the point in you complaining every time i ask you to do something. Now shut up." She snaps and i grimace at her as she walks out of the room. 

"So, what should we be called?"

"Can't we just leave it for today?" I ask and they all look at me.

"No, bee! We can't just leave something as important as this." Gabriel gasps. 

"Fine. Then you guys choose between The Seraphims or the Punk-Rockmantics and i'll be in my room because those are the only two names i wouldn't actually mind." I say before standing up. 

"How did you come up with those two?"

"The Seraphims are a type of angel that guard God's throne room and they are dragon like creatures so i thought it would be cool and if we are gonna be a punk-rock band than what better than the punk-rockmatics."

"What if we can't choose?"

"Not my problem." I wander off upstairs and lie down on my bed, putting a pillow over my face and groaning. I have only been back for one damn day and already my family are doing my head in. 

***

D - Graduation soon! 

C - I know, i have to do a speech

D - Are your brothers helping you with it?

C - No, why?

D - You should get your brothers to help you, it will be the funniest graduation speech in the history of graduation speeches

C - If i let them write it, it will probably be filled with dirty puns! No thanks

D - E X A C T L Y. Dirty puns, Harry Potter references, Doctor Who references, Sherlock references! What more could you want? 

C - Okay fine. I'll ask my brothers. 

I put the phone down and get out my study books. I was planning on knuckling down and getting on with my work so i could at least come out of school with some grades to get into college. I wasn't dumb, i was just a procrastinator. 

Suddenly my phone chirped and i expected it to be a message from Dean but when i looked at the number, it was an unknown. I frown as i open it up and when i read the message, my eyes go wide.

Unknown - Hey, Cas. It's Ruby. I just wanted to talk. 

What the hell could this bitch want? I shouldn't reply back, i knew that i shouldn't but before i knew it my fingers were typing without my brains permission. 

C - What do you want?

Unknown - Like i said, to talk.

C - About what? What is there to talk about?

Unknown - I wanted to apologise, Cas. I didn't do fair by you and i just wanted to say i was sorry for what i did. 

C - It's in the past. 

Unknown - So do you accept my apology?

C - Sure

Unknown - Okay, but i would like to make it up somehow. Will you meet me?

I knew that i shouldn't, i really shouldn't. Dean would go mental if he knew that i met my ex-girlfriend but she did seem really sorry and i felt mean if i told her to bog off. I guess a drink of coffee to talk things over wouldn't hurt. 

C - I don't know...

Unknown - Please, Cas! Nothing will happen, i just wanna buy you a coffee and call it even. 

C - I don't think buying me a coffee will make it even since you told everyone in our school that i was gay

Unknown - ..... How about i throw in a cake as well?

I couldn't help but laugh. She always had my sense of humour and always knew the right thing to say. Like she said, nothing would happen and it was completely harmless. Before i knew it once more, my fingers were typing out a response. 

C - Okay, fine. But you make your own way there and your own way back

Unknown - Fine by me. See you tomorrow at 5? 

C - Okay. See you there. 

Dean was going to kill me. He was actually going to kill me. What he doesn't know won't hurt him. That wasn't the point! He trusted me and i was more or less throwing this back in his face. It's only coffee. IT'S RUBY! IT'S NEVER "ONLY COFFEE" She sounds like she's changed. Grown up a bit. 

Maybe.


	30. The Caramel Latte With Cream

Cas (POV)

It's okay, relax. She said so herself that she wasn't going to try anything. Dean has football practice today so he won't even know about it. Sure you went out with this girl for the most part of high school but that doesn't matter, she means nothing to you now.

I was lying to myself; she still meant a little something to me. Not in a romantic or emotional way but she was still sort of important to me, she was a big part of my life for quite a long time and I can't just throw my feelings away just like that. I hadn't seen Ruby in nearly a year now and before i had gotten with Dean i thought about her a lot, but since i had started dating him, i didn't actually think about her at all.

Why was I so nervous? All she wanted to do was apologise. I looked up at the clock above the teachers board and saw that I had exactly 6 minutes and 3 sec- 2 seconds no wait, okay, now it was exactly 6 minutes. And now it was 5 minutes and 59 seconds. Oh my god, I was actually going crazy here. I tapped my pen in time with the seconds ticking by and looked over and Dean who looked as though he had fallen asleep in the middle of the lesson.

"Okay class, we have five minutes left so you can start packing up now." The teacher said and I looked at the clock. In fact we actually had 5 minutes and 12 secon- 11, 10 ... Stop it Castiel! All you're doing is make time seem longer and that's helping nobody.

"Wow, this lesson has gone really quick!" Charlie said beside me and I roll my eyes. Yeah, for you! This was my worst nightmare, it actually seemed like time was standing still, I was hot under the collar and my mouth was dry. Well it's a good job you're going out for drinks. Oh my god I'm the worst boyfriend in the history of the entire world, scratch that, the entire universe!

"Okay, times up you can leave." People started rushing out of their seats as did I before walking over to Dean who yawned and stood up slowly, grabbing his book bag as he got up. He turned to me and smiled; oh god, the guilt.

"You walking me to the changing rooms?" He ask and I nod my head without saying a word before we start to walk. I catch him giving me funny glances as we carry on walking and I can't help but worry that he may know. "You alright, dolly? You've been acting strange all day."

"Oh I'm fine, never been better." I say quickly, giving him my best smile by he just hums back and nods his head slowly before carrying on walking.

"So what are you doing after school? Wanna watch practice?" He asks but I shake my head.

"I can't, I have- er, homework." I tell him and mentally slap myself as he stops walking and looked at me amused.

"You? Homework!? Now there is something you don't hear everyday." He snorts and I huff and roll my eyes.

"I want to actually get grades this year." I tell him moodily and he wraps an arm around my waist as we begin walking again and smiles.

"Touché my pet, I was kinda hoping we do something after practice..."

"We still can." I tell him quickly and he smiles even broadly.

"Great! Cause I have something to show you and it has to be sunset when we get there."

"Oh, what are you treating me to?" I joke and wink at him and he taps his nose gently.

"It's a surprise." He tells me as e arrive at the door of the changing rooms. He kisses me on the cheek and I hear a camera click as he does so. We both turn around to see Lisa and Jo grinning like mad men in the cheerleading outfits and Dean rolls his eyes and kisses me again, this time straight on the lips.

"This is going in the year book!" Jo says and we both jump away from each other and yelp like dogs.

"You can't put that in the yearbook!" Dean exclaims and Lisa winks.

"Just watch me hot shot." We both roll our eyes as the two girls stalk off and Dean gives me another kiss before opening the door of the changing rooms which sounded rowdy.

"I'll be back at around 6ish so we can set off then." He tells me and I nod my head before waving him goodbye and walking outside into the now empty parking lot. I start walking to the coffee shop that Ruby asked to meet me at, all the while i was having an argument with myself in my head.

When i finally did get there however, i stood outside the shop pondering whether to enter or not. I knew this coffee house well as i always went in with Dean. Adam worked here but he was at football practice today so i knew he wouldn't be working and hopefully no one else from school was working or even getting a coffee here either. It would be a complete and utter disaster if so.

I finally plucked up enough courage to enter the store, walking over to the line of customers and joining the queue before looking around to try and find a mass of dark brown hair and big lips. No, wait. That didn't come out right. Oh what was i even doing here?!

Finally i feel someone poke my waist and i turn around quickly to find her stood there, smiling that glamorous smile at me. I smile back politely and turn back to the queue, not even saying a word and i hear her huff besides me.

"What's up your ass?" Dean. I thought as i tried not to smile. "I've come here to buy us drinks and talk remember, no need to give me the cold shoulder"

"Sorry." I mumble out and she shrugs.

"Apology accepted. Now go and sit down and i will get you your favourite." I shrug and go sit down at a sofa seat right at the back of the coffee shop waiting for Ruby to come back with the drinks. When finally she does, she sits down beside me, so close that her arm is brushing up against mine and it takes all my energy not to move away from her as it would be rude if i did.

"Here, i got you a caramel latte with whipped cream and caramel on top."

"Thanks. I mumble out, taking the delicious drop of sun ray away from her hands and taking a sip of it which immediately brought a smile to my face, i look over to Ruby and she's giving me an amused look while shaking her head at me. "What?"

"First, you have cream on your nose." She extends her hand and delicately wipes the cream off the tip of my nose with her thumb before sticking her thumb in her hand and sucking the cream off. "Secondly, why is this still your favourite drink?"

"Erm, have you not tasted it? It is the nicest drink in the history of drinks. The caramel gives it just enough sweetness to not take away from the bitterness of the coffee, the cream is topped with caramel sauce which is by far the best thing in the world and also, it just is okay?"

"Okay, okay! I was just asking." She laughs and we slip into silence.

"Hey, Cas..." She says, breaking the silence after a couple of minutes of me relishing in the creamy latte."

"Yah." I say, not really concentrating.

"Thank you for meeting me."

"S'fine. So what did you wanna talk about? There must be somethng for you too just pop up out of the blue." I say, finally taking my eyes of the drink and looking into her wide hazel ones.

"Nothing much, i just missed talking to you. That's all. You're looking pretty good, Cas."

"I always look good." I say in a blunt voice but she laughs richly, her teeth baring as she smiles at me.

"I see you haven't lost your sense of humour."

"I'm not joking."

"Alright Mr-Too-Big-For-His-Boots. But i'm being serious, you looks happy and healthy and ... tanned? Why are you so tanned?" She asks and i look down at my arm to see that i have actually tanned a bit.

"Oh, i went to Florida with Dean." I tell her, looking back up at her and smiling.

"You still best friends with him?" She asks and i open my mouth to tell her that we were actually dating now but she interrupts me instead. "Oh of course you are. You two were always so inseperable, sometimes it was so hard to get you on your own."

She winks at me, like actually winks at me in an extremely seductive way. My stomach churns as i think of Dean and what he would get Lisa to do to her (seen as he can't himself) if he ever saw her wink at me in the way she just did. I smile back politely and resist the urge to wink back, i don't know why i had that urge but i guess it wass just my flirty personality coming out.

Suddenly, she puts her hand on my arm, more on my bicep and squeazes tightly before shuffling closer to me.

"Cas, i miss you okay? I'm sorry for everything i did to you and i know i said that nothing is going to happen today but will you just think about it?"

"I can't-"

"Please? We have history together and we were always so good together. We were together on and off for 2 years straight!"

"Ruby-"

"I love you, Cas! I am so in love with you and i regret everything i did to you. I regret all the arguments and the lying and the flirting with other guys just to make you jealous. I regret all of that and i'm sorry."

Before i can say another word or stop her she leans in and kisses me, holding my head in place so i can't move away. Her kiss is so familiar, so loving and i shut my eyes for what seems to be an eternity but it more like only five seconds before shooting them open and pushing her away from me. I stand up quickly and shuffly out of the sofa seat and stand up, looking at her angrily.

"NO RUBY!" I shout loudly so people in the shop start looking at us. "I love someone else! You can't just run back to me every time and expect everything to be as it was. I'm not always going to be waiting for you to come back to me and this is that time. You can't kiss me!"

"You love somebody else?" Ruby asks, her lip trembling slightly as tears come to her eyes. I sigh and nod my head.

"Yes, that's what i was trying to tell you."

"But you kissed back!" Suddenly her tears were gone and she looked straight into my eyes, as if her own eyes were bearing into my soul, searching for an answer.

"W-what? No i didn't." I say quickly and she leans back on the sofa and smirks at me.

"Yes, Castiel. You did. So much for being in love with someone else when you kissed me back!" She smiles in victory and i glare at her before turning on my heel and storming out of the coffee shop as quickly as my stomping feet will carry me. When i get outside, with a shaky hand i get out a packet of cigarettes and pull one of the nicotine sticks out of the packet before lighting it.

I start walking home, the quietness in contrast to the drama i had just witnessed got me thinking, thinking about Dean and Ruby. It was true what she said, for a moment i really did kiss her back and i felt like the worst human being in the world.

I sucked on the cigarette and blowed out the smoke, sending it flying into my face as i speeded along the footpath and towards home. It was nearing on six o'clock now and i knew i had to get home before Dean did.

Do i tell him? I would have to, i knew that some people we know would have been in the coffee shop and would tell him anyway and it's better that he hears it from me. I would tell him when we went out on the date he was planning and hopefully the date had no escape route for him so i could explain it properly. You are the worst human being in the world. You don't deserve Dean, you don't deserve love at all. You're worthless, you're horrible. You, Castiel Novak, are a cheater!!

***

"Hey, Cassie! I'm back! Oh you wouldn't believe the guys at football practice today! We are getting so much better and this year i believe we may actually win the tournament. I'm just gonna go get changed real quick and then we can go." Dean says, bounding in to my room while he searches for his clothes. He always had a pair of clothes around at mine, or two, or three, or four. The same as i had a pair at his house.

"Dean-" I say but he's already gone out of the room to get changed. I don't know why he went out of the room, it's not like i haven't seen him naked... and dirty and sweaty before. I wiped the drool away from my mouth and quickly bounded out of the room and towards the bathroom where i knew Dean would be getting changed.

I open the door and he yelps but calms down when he see's its only me. His body is just as i expected it to be, covered in mud from the football field and sweating from every pore.

"Cas... what-?" I don't give him enough time to speak before i pounce on his as a predator would pounce on it's prey. I push up against the bathroom wall, almost making the mirror topple over and smash but luckily it stays on the wall. I smash my chapped lips against his wet and soft ones and kiss him eagerly and passionately. He hums into my mouth and smiles before taking me all in, letting me dominate his mouth.

Finally, after a few minutes of none stop making out and ass-grabbing, i finally let go of him, giving us both time to breathe. His lips were red and rubbing and there was a small surprised grin on his face as he shook his head at me.

"We've been away from each other for three hours, Cas. Did you miss me that much?" I nod my head without saying a word and he laughs before giving me a gentle shove towards the door. "Whatever cutie, now get out of here i need to get changed."

"I've seen you naked before, Dean." I say a bit too loudly... uh oh.

"OH I BET YOU HAVE!" I hear a voice shout loudly from the other side of the hall.

"WAY TOO MUCH INFORMATION, CASTIEL!" Another voice shouted and i turn to roll my eyes at Dean.

"This is gonna go on for a while." He nods and shrugs his shoulders and i turn around to walk out of the bathroom and shut the door.

"OH DEAN, FASTER HARDER!" I scream loudly and every single person in the house groans. "THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT, MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS."

"HOW DO WE MIND OUR OWN BUSINESS WHEN YOU SHOUT IT LOUD ENOUGH FOR EVERYONE TO HEAR!"

"WHY CAN'T WE HAVE ONE CONVERSATION IN THIS HOUSE WITHOUT IT BEING SHOUTED ACROSS TEN DIFFERENT ROOMS. ALL OF YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTHS AND GET BACK TO STUDYING!" Mom screamed loudly and suddenly the house went quiet.

"MOM!" I shout.

"WHAT?!?!"

"DEAN WANTS TO TAKE ME OUT ON A DATE, IS THAT OKAY?"

"OF COURSE HONEY."

"WHAT THE HELL MOM?!"

"WHY DOES CAS GET TO GO OUT BUT I CAN'T!"

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP AND DO YOUR DAMNED HOMEWORK!"

I walk back into my room and wait for Dean to come trailing in wearing a fresh set of clothes, a green tee, a blue pair of ripped jeans and his dads brown leather jacket. I wolf-whistled at him and he winked back at me before giving me a little twirl.

"Alright, c'mon Princess Bubblegum. Lets go on a date."

"C'mon! I only died my hair pink one time!"

"You're never gonna live that down."


	31. "Happy" Valentines

Cas (POV)

"Where are we going Dean?" I ask him, fidgeting with my trench coat as we ride in the car.

"It's a surprise so stop asking every five minutes." Dean tells me yet again, rolling his eyes at my impatience. "Besides, I don't know what the name of the place is called."

I sit in the at in silence after that and Dean keeps glancing at me, obviously trying to guess what was wrong but the problem was, I had no idea how to tell him. How the hell are you meant to explain to your boyfriend that you kissed your ex-girlfriend? This had turned out to be the worst day in the history of the world.

"Right, I think this is the opening." Dean says, being the car to a stop outside a wood. I eye it up carefully and turn to Dean.

"You're not planning on murdering me are you?" I ask and he winks at me and grins. "You are! I knew it." I whisper, getting out the car when he opens his door and gets out himself.

"C'mon, let's go." He says, walking into the woods. I furrow my eyes brows and wiggle my nose slightly before following into the forest, catching up to him quickly so I didn't lose him. We walked in silence most of the way there apart from me huffing and puffing while trying to keep up with Dean. Finally he stops and looks around in confusion.

"Don't you dare..." I start but he cuts me off.

"I think we are lost."

"Damn it Dean." I laugh, resting on a nearby tree and wiping my brow. "Where are we even going?"

"Oh never mind. I found the trail." He says, setting off again and I groan and run to keep up with him.

"Dean, this is killing me. You are sport human, I am food human. I like sitting inside and eating food and playing video games or reading books. Hiking isn't in my resume!"

"Well now it can be in your resume." He jokes, not even slowing down for me to catch up to him.

"this is it. This is how we are going to die. We are going to be lost in the woods like hansel and gretel! Oh my god I didn't even put breadcrumbs down!" I cry dramatically and Dean rolls his eyes.

"In the story the breadcrumbs didn't even work because the birds ate them."

"If we come across a candy-cabin, you go in without me okay? And then the witch with be too busy trying to cook you that she won't even think about scrawny old me." I say, looking around the woods nervously.

"Cas, you have more meat on your bones than me. Mine is all muscle were as you said, all you have is fat." I gasp and stop walking, crossing my arms over my chest and pouting.

"You said you like my body!"

"I do like your body," he laughs and walks up to me, putting his arms around me and stuffing them in my back pockets of my jeans before squeezing my ass slightly. "I love your love handles"

"Shut up." I try to say seriously but I can't help but let out a small, embarrassed smile while a light blush creeped up my cheeks. He puts his head in the crook of my neck and trails a load of kisses up my neck and onto my cheek.

"Dean stop it." I giggle, trying to cringe away from him but his hold on my is too tight. "Get off!" I laugh loudly as his fingers start moving along my sides and he starts tickling me mercilessly. I turn around and try and run away from him but he grabs me from behind and pulls me into him so my back is up against his chest and he kisses my neck again, holding me tightly to him.

"Dean..." I mumble out, leaning my head back on his shoulder to give him better access.

"Hm."

"I need to tell you something." I say, letting my eyes shoot open but he just grunts into my neck again and slips the tips of his fingers into the waistband of my pants. "Dean this is really important." I moan out as he slips his hand further into my jeans. He sighs and takes his hand out of my pants and instead puts one around my waist and begins walking again.

"Alright, what did you want to tell me?" He asks and my mouth goes dry. This was it, this was the day that I would lose him. I don't think I was prepared enough to tell him but I knew I just had to. "Oh! We weren't lost after all, here we are." He says and before I can open my mouth to speak we step into a clearing.

I gasp at the sight before me, it was like we had walked into some sort of a dream. There was a mini waterfall flowing at the far end of the clearing into a small pond that had clear, sparkling water that glittered every time the setting sun touched it. The grassy bank of the pond was the most vivid green and the outskirts of the whole clearing had flowers upon flowers growing there. All that could be heard was nature. The flowing of the waterfall, the rustling of the animals, the tweeting of the birds and the gentle sigh of the wind flowing through the trees around us.

My mouth was open on such awe and my mind had completely forgotten every single worry in this single moment. I felt a hand touch mine and I look over at Dean who was grinning at me. He let go of my hand and dropped his bag down on the floor, grabbing out a load of items. They were candles inside a fake water lily which he lit and put into the water which made it look even more beautiful. Next he rummaged in his bag some more and brought out a blanket and a bottle of black current juice, I squinted my eyes and tilted my head at this and he laughs in return.

"Trust me, I wanted to get some red wine, I really did. But you see, the thing is we haven't had much luck in our relationship when it came to alcohol so we are staying on the black current for a while until we can handle our drink." I laugh at him and nod my head in agreement before sitting down on the blanket that he had brought and let him pour me a glass.

"There you go, monsieur! The finest red we have." He says in a fake French accent and I lift the cup and wait for him to pour his own before holding out the cup and making him clink out glasses together before drinking out of them.

"Thank you." I whisper out, smiling at him. The smile was broad and went straight to my eyes, wrinkling the corners of them and showed my bright white teeth.

"Well, I knew you'd forget valentines day so I knew one of us had to remember." He says, lifting an eyebrow up and grinning when my face fell.

"It's valentines day!?" I say and he laughs and nods his head. "Why didn't you tell me! I would've gotten you something!" I complain and look at him in disappointment.

"Hey, it's no worries Bee. I get to spend valentines with a wonderful, honest and beautiful person whom I am so in love with it hurts." My own heart hurt when he said this. Honest he had said and wonderful. I was none of these things, especially after today. "I get to also spend it with my best friend in the entire world whom I can also have vigorous sex with and maybe spank a little bit."

He smiles wickedly as I blush and splutter at him comment but he cuts me off from what I was about to say with a sweet and tender kiss on my shaking lips. He runs a hand through my hair which eventually lands gently on my cheek and runs his thumb in circles of my skin.

"I love you, Cas."

"I love you too, but-" he cuts me off again with a more powerful and passionate kiss, pushing me backwards onto the blanket and drapes a leg over me as he towers above me and places soft, gentle kissing along me jaw and on my mouth. I moan into the kiss and sigh as he runs his hands up my shirts and strokes my skin that covers my stomach. I lift my body up and my arms to let him slide of my shirt and after he does so he pulls of his own shirt in one sweeping movement and kisses me again.

His kisses and sucks on my stomach living faint red marks and as he does so he unbuttons my jeans and slides down the zipper before gently pulling them off. Next, he starts kissing up my legs and sucking on my thighs, grabbing hold of them possessively as he gets closer to my crotch. He licks through the fabric, making me warm and wet as pre-come dribbles out of my already semi-hard erectìon and sends electric shivers up and down my body.

I grip hold of his hair tightly and rest me was on the ground, arching my back upwards and spreading my legs a bit wider for him as he buries his head in my area and licks and sucks at me enclosed groin that is stretching against the fabric of my boxers.

"Dean." I whine out, my breathing becoming ragged as soft gasps escape my mouth as he mouths at my dick and grabs and squeezes my thighs and ass tighter as he buries his head in deeper onto me. "Oh god, please!" I cry, tugging at his hair roughly and arching my back even more.

Instead of taking off my boxers, he begins to trail his kissing and sucking upwards bak towards my mouth and slips his wet tongue into my dry, gasping mouth.

"What do you want?" He whispers into my lips and I whimper back. "Can't do anything if you don't tell me what you want, Cassie."

"I-I want you. I want you inside of me Dean. I want you to fuck me so hard that I forget my own name and scream yours." I say as he bites my neck and makes me squirm beneath him.

"Say please." He purrs loudly into my ear and I moan even louder.

"Oh god. Please!" I screech, panting as I arch my back off the ground and he palms me through my boxers harshly.

"How about we take it into the water." He whispers.

"Yes. Yes!" I say twice, once in agreement and the second of pure pleasure. He sits up and pulls me up with him, smiling at me. I bite my lip as he stands up and starts undoing his belt and slipping down his trousers and boxers in one go. I groan as my hand reaches towards my own boxers and I slide them down.

"Prepared to go skinny dipping?" He grins and I gulp and nod quickly and he pulls me up and walks backwards towards the pond, pulling me along with him slowly and looking right into my eyes. He turns around as we reach the bank of the pond and holds my hand tightly before entering the water.

By now the sky had gone pretty dark with only a small glow coming from the sunset behind the trees. The candles that floated swiftly in the water nibbled up and down as Dean entered the pool and made the water ripple. I walk if after him, hissing at the chillness of the liquid but soon got used to it seen as the sun had warmed it in it's daytime.

Once we were waist deep in Dean stopped and turned to me against, pressing his warm body up against mine. He wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap mine around his neck and he slowly hitches me up into his waist, making me do a sharp intake of breath. I lean down and kiss him as he positions me over his erection and starts lowering me down on him.

"I don't want to fūck you Cas." He murmurs and he keeps lowering me down. "I want to make love to you. I want to do it slowly and gently so we reach or orgasms together."

"Oh Dean." I whisper, leaning my head backwards and exposing my throat to him. By now I'm all the way down on him and he's still holding me tightly. He trails kisses up and down my neck and starts moving me up and down the water onto him, filling my hole.

The feeling is so much more different to the other times we have ever done it. This time it felt like it had more meaning, more fulfilment. His soft touches and he gentle movements in the candlelit water felt amazing his his base pressed against my hole over and over again, somehow rubbing against that sweet spot at all times. My stomach was tied in knots and with a hot and heavy breath he starts moaning, letting me know that he was as close to his edge as I was.

He brings and hand down and rubs my shaft softly as he carries on his movements and suddenly the knot in my stomach unties and makes me spill all over both our stomachs and into the water while at the same time, just like he wanted he spills his seed into me.

We stand in the water for a moment, breathing heavily and soon we weren't cold anymore from the water. He finally sets me down but still keeps me close to his body, hugging me tightly and resting his head on my shoulder while I do the same.

"I'm so happy, Cas. I don't think I've ever been this happy." He says and I can hear the smile that is edged into his voice. Guilt starts to fill me again and tear spring to my eyes. Don't cry I tell myself but the guilt hurts so bad, as if I can't for any other feeling inside of me. I start crying into his shoulder and I feel Dean pull away from me and look my closely.

"Cas, what's wrong?" He asks softly, his voice edged with worry. I shake my head and try wiping my eyes and nose that is dripping with tears.

"N-nothing." I tell him, shaking my head over and over again.

"Oh bee, please tell me. I don't like seeing you cry. Is it me? Have I done anything wrong?" He asks and I cry out even louder, shaking my head once again.

"No! You haven't done anything wrong. You have been absolutely perfect. It's me, I'm the terrible boyfriend."

"That's not true Cassie, you're amazing and beautiful and fantastic and-"

"Dean stop it!" I shout and he stops speaking and looks at me hurtfully. "Let me explain."

I start walking out of the pool and put my clothes back on and he follows suit, all the while looking at me carefully put of the corner of his eye. I sit down on the blanket and nod at him to sit next to me and he does so. I grab his hands in mine and look into his eyes with my watery blue ones.

"Dean, I got a text from ruby." I say quickly and I see him stiffen but I don't let it throw me off. "She asked me to meet her and I said yes. She said nothing would happen and she just wanted to apologise so I went today! And she bought me a coffee-"

"What happened?" Dean cuts me off, looking into my eyes sadly but full of hope.

"S-she kissed me." I tell him and he nods and purses his lips. "And I kissed her back."

He sighs and shakes his head, looking down at his hands as if he didn't want to look at my face anymore.

"It was five seconds Dean! I didn't even realise I was doing it until I knew it was too late. I regretted it instantly and I was going to tell you before we even came here but you didn't give me enough time and- oh what am I even saying? I am so sorry baby! Please forgive me!"

There is silence. Complete silence from both me and dean. Me waiting in anticipation for his response and him to left in shock to even come up with a response. Finally he sniffs and stands up, walking away from me a couple of steps and resist the urge to follow him and out my arms around him. However, then he turns back to face me and smiles sadly at me with tears in his eyes.

"Please no. Please don't say whatever you're about to say." I sniff, my voice cracking as I make my plea.

"Cas I-"

"No! Dean I love you! Not her!"

"Cas! Do you really think I'm going to let something as ridiculous as this make us break up. You kissed your ex-girlfriend. Someone who you have had so much history with. It was bound to happen at some point because she could never keep her hands off of you but I'm glad it happened sooner rather than later."

I breath a heavy sigh of relief and put my face in my hands, crying loudly into them and Dean walks over to me and crouches down beside me, draping an arm over my body.

"Listen, I love you. And just because you kissed someone doesn't mean I'm going to break up with you. Sure I'm angry but not at you, cassie. Not at you."

"Oh thank god." I cry, pulling him into a firm hug and he hugs me back. "Thank you thank you thank you."

"Cas, will you do me one favor?" He asks and I nod my head into his shoulder that is now wet with tears.

"Anything."

"Please don't meet up with her again." He whispers and I sob a little.

"Never."


	32. Ignortant Slut

Cas (POV)

"LUCIFER YOU IGNORANT SLUT!" I shout, kicking his shin.

"OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"IT GOES C, C, D, C! NOT C, C, C, D!"

"YOU ARE THE THREE PEOPLE IM GOING TO MEET IN HELL!" Shrieks Balthazar, throwing down his drum sticks and I had to prevent him from kicking a hole into the base drum.

"Oh hon, I'm going to be ruling you in hell." Smirks lucifer and Balth and Gabe jump on him and knock him down to the floor.

"Not if we send your pathetic ass to heaven!"

"NOT THERE! ANYWHERE BUT THERE!" Lucifer cries from the bundle of bodies on the floor.

"Guys!!!!" I scream and they all stop and look at me. "We can argue about our afterlife after we perfect this song okay? Now get back to your instruments or so help me god we will go for a drive and I will turn that car around!"

"Fine." My brothers said in unison and all stood up from the floor and went back to their instruments. It may have seemed lame to start a band with your brothers but it was actually pretty fun if you disclude all the fighting and arguments and the angry nieghbours who slammed on the door every time we cranked the noise higher than 30. But apart from that, it was amazing and we did sound pretty good. 

"Okay, from the top!"

***

"Hey guys! I got a new dog!" Crowley said, sitting next to me and Dean at the lunch table. 

"No way! What dog is it?" Dean asked as Crowley brought out a picture for us to see. 

"It's a tibetan mastiff! It's only a puppy right now so it's all cute and fluffy but when it grows up, it will grow to the size of a small bear! It's gonna be so cool!" Crowley said happily as i cooed at the picture of the small puppy in the photograph.

"This is the cutest thing i have ever seen!"

"They've been known to fight tigers before!" Crowley interrupted.

"Look at it's little paws and big fluffy body and small face!" I said in a baby voice, holding the picture tightly as if i was holding the dog itself. "I want it! I want it!" I cry, taking out my phone and calling my mom.

"Cas, what are you doing? Aren't you in school?" She asks as soon as she picks up.

"Mom, i want a dog."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me, a dog! To be exact, a tibetan mastiff. They are so cu-"

"Castiel James Novak we are not getting a dog!" She says in a strict voice and i moan in annoyance.

"But mom!"

"But what?"

"E-erm... i don't know. That's the end of the sentence, just 'but mom'" She sighs from the other side of the phone and i can almost picture her rolling her eyes and shaking her head. 

"There is no way on this earth that we are getting a dog!" 

"Fine! Than i'm leaving home!" I hang up on her moodily and stuff my phone back in my pocket before turning to Dean. "Can i stay at yours for a few nights?"

"Yep." He replies without hesitation or even looking up from the picture. "That's awesome Crowley, what did you name it?"

"E-erm..." Crowley said after a moments silence. "I haven't named it anything." He says, avoiding our eye-contact.

"C'mon, you must have named it something?" Lisa says, cooing at the picture of the dog just like i had done a few moments before. 

"Nope." He says a bit too quickly so i raise my eyebrows and smirk at him. 

"Anything is better than spot or patch or fluffy." I tell him and Dean gasps.

"Fluffy is a great name! That's what Hagrid called his three-headed dog!"

"Touche." I tell him, nodding my head and looking into space before turning back to Crowley again. "Just tell us what you named him." 

Crowley mumbles something under his breath and the whole table leans in to hear what he just said but none of us catch it. 

"What?" Aqua asks, brushing her newly-dyed light blue hair behind her ear so she could hear what Crowley said better. He sighs and looks at all of us in turn and fiddling with his hands. 

"Growley. I called it Growley." He says and the whole table goes silence.

"That- Well, that's... erm..." Lisa says, biting her lip. 

"THAT'S AWESOME!" I shout and start laughing. "Growley? Oh my god, that is so cool! I should get a cat and call it Catstiel!" The table starts laughing loudly and Crowley smiles at me gratefully before joining in the laughter. Growley, oh god that was precious and i want to keep this memory forever.

***

I sit by Dean's desk while he does his homework, looking back and forth from his book to the sheet of paper before him. Don't get me wrong, i was so damn happy that Dean forgave me about Ruby but... I wish he would have been a bit angrier. It was sending me crazy how nice he was being.

Call me a hypocrite but if Dean did that to me i would have gone ape-shit on both him and Ruby, or in his case Lisa as she was the closest Ruby he had. But still, it was ridiculous how forgiving he was about the whole thing. 

"C'mon, Dean! You've been studying for hours!" I complain and he glances up at me before looking back down at his coursework. 

"It's been half an hour, Cas and i need to finish this work. I need a scholarship to get into a good university and i won't get that if i don't at least pass some of my classes." He tells me so i get up and sit on the floor, my legs out-stretched and my back pressed up against the side of the bed. 

I grab my phone of my pocket and begin playing Crossy Roads while waiting for Dean to finish his work while thinking about how he reacted about Ruby. For a moment in the woods i thought he was going to shout and scream at me and i would have totally understood but instead he just smiled, shrugged his shoulders and said everything was okay and everything could go back to normal. 

How was it that i landed someone so incredible that they would forgive me just like that? I made a promise to myself to never, ever do anything else bad to him but i knew that wouldn't last. It was only a matter of time before me and Dean have our proper huge argument which will end in us both not talking to each other for a few days until one of us comes crawling back to the other. That was inevitable and i really believed that me more or less cheating on Dean with Ruby for those five seconds was gonna be that time. 

From the corner of my eye i see him slide off his chair, even though it had only been 10 minutes since i last talked to him and he came and sat on me, a leg on either side of my legs and pushed his hand under my shirt.

"What happened to studying, nerd?" I ask, smirking slightly as he got closer and closer to my face. My eyes were just about to flutter close but instead he got up and shrugged while i looked up at him in surprise.

"I guess you're right, studying is more important." He smirks back and walks back over to his chest and sits back down.

"That is so unfair." I tell him, shaking my head at the back of his head. 

"You're the one that said it." He replied without turning around to look at me and i tried to hold back a smile at his sarcasm. I had taught him well. 

We sat like this for another hour and a half, Dean writing up his essay while i slowly ran down my batterly life by playing games and looking through pictures on instagram and tumblr all the while not letting my brain switch off to the fact that Dean let the whole Ruby thing go so easily. 

Finally however, he dropped his pen and picked up his work, smiling at it proudly before turning to look at me and reaching out the paper towards me. 

"Hey, Cas. Would you look through my work to see if it's okay? I know there are some mistakes but-"

"WHY WON'T YOU SHOUT AT ME!?" I shout at him, standing up and he looks back at me in surprise, flinching away slightly.

"What?"

"You're so calm about the whole situation and you're so forgiving that i can't take it anymore. I want you to shout and scream at me! I want you to throw things at me or hit me or something! This is ridiculous! If you kissed Lisa i would go crazy with jealousy and anger but you're so laid back about it and it's driving me nuts!" I rant, pacing the room in annoyance all the while Dean looks at me like a puppy being kicked.

"Cas, i'm sorry but-"

"You're sorry?! YOU'RE SORRY? Dean, you shouldn't be the one apologising! I should be the one on my knees and kissing your feet while begging for forgiveness from you but i don't have to do that because you already forgave me and you shouldn't have to do that!"

"You wan't me to be angry at you?" He asks dubiously and i throw my arms up in the air dramatically.

"Yes!"

"You want me to shout at you?" 

"Yes!" 

"Cas, i can't do that." He says calmly, standing up and standing in front of me, putting his hands of my shoulders and squeezing gently. 

"W-what do you mean? Why not?" I ask in a weak and feeble tone, looking back at him pathetically. He laughs lightly and shakes his head before kissing me lightly on the forehead.

"Do you know how long i had a crush on you for? Four years, Castiel. Four years of wanting and needing you and now i finally have you. Why would i throw away all my waiting, not to mention all the time we actually have been together for on one stupid little kiss that lasted no more than five seconds? Sure, for a while i was a bit pissed but i forgave you instantly because i trust you won't ever to it to me again."

"But-"

"No buts, Bee."

"Heh, you said butts." I laugh a little and then go serious again, shaking my head and started to pace the room again. "This is so unfair!"

"This is unfair?" He asks, looking at me as if i was stupid. "Pray tell me, Castiel how this situation is unfair to you?"

"Because i want you to be angry at me! I did something horrible which i will never forgive myself for and you should be the same! You shouldn't forgive me! At least not so easily!" 

"I've already told you why i forgave you so easily." He says, turning his back on me and cleaning up his desk.

"But it's not good enough!" I shout and he stills before slowly turning to look back at me with a sort of fumed and annoyed look on his face.

"Not good enough? Me loving you so much that i forgave you instantly as you went behind my back, met up with your ex-girlfriend on valentines day and kissed her is not good enough?" 

"I-i well..."

"Not good enough that i wouldn't shout at you because you cheated on me with a girl that broke your heart so many times that i have lost count, a girl that got you kicked out of your last school, a girl that manipulated you and abused you while i had to sit back and watch? Not good enough?"

"Dean-"

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH THAT YOU ALMOST BROKE MY HEART WHEN YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU KISSED HER BACK!?" He shouts, throwing his paper work down on the floor and looking at me so angrily that he had tears in his eyes. "Maybe you should leave."

"But Dean..." I say in a pleading voice.

"You got what you want Castiel, you made me snap. I shouted. Now you can leave and finally sleep in peace." He says calmly, picking up work back up and tunring his back on me once again, but this time i knew he wouldn't turn back around.

"I'm sorry." I say meekly before turning around myself and walking out of his room and his house to go back to mine with tears streaming down my face. I did finally get what i deserved, he finally shouted at me but i didn't know why i didn't feel any better. 

I walk back into my house and tried to wipe my tears away as i knew that if any of my brothers saw i would never hear the end of it. 

"What's wrong with you?" Zandriel asks without even turning around as i walk into the kitchen.

"What are you talking about? Nothing is wrong with me." I say but my voice cracked because of the lump in my throat so she finally turned around and looked at me bluntly. 

"Purlease! I could hear you blubbering away in the hallway. I made pancakes so sit your ass down, tell me what happened and then tell me that my cooking is good." She says, putting the pancakes onto the plate and putting it down in front of me as well as the syrup. 

I pick up the syrup sadly and pour it onto my pancakes sadly and then sadly began eating them all the while Zandriel looked at me in disgust.

"Oh my god, you're actually making me want to die looking at you." She says while watchinbg me sadly chew my food. "Seriously, what the hell is actually wrong with you?"

"I met up with Ruby on valentines day and she kissed me and i kissed back for five seconds and i told Dean but he didn't even say anything and just forgave me so i told him to shout at me like five minutes ago and then he did." I say, summing up everything is one quick sentence before shoving my mouth with food again. 

"What did you kiss that corndog for? She always has food stuck in her teeth. Dean actually flosses."

"Not helping Zee." I tell her, looking up at her as my eyes begin watering up again.

"Oh god, please don't cry." She says, pulling a look of distain as the tears fell out of my eyes. She huffs and grabs some kitchen role before handing it to me and sighing. "You're an ugly crier. Some people don't look to back when they cry but your cheeks puff up, your eyes go red and our nose gets all snotty, it's disgusting."

"You know, you could try some comforting words." I tell her, wiping my nose with the tissue. 

"Why would i comfort you? Dean is hot, he's nice, he's kind and generous, he's forgiving and loving and you're a cheating scumbag." She says without remourse and my lip trembles. "Oh come on! It wasn't that bad, i'm just telling the truth."

"I know, that's what hurts." I tell her before i start crying into the very delicious pancakes. 

"Alright, alright! I get it you're sad. Jesus take the wheel." She mutters under her breath. "Okay, you got what you wanted, he shouted. Now you can both blow off a little steam and everything will be okay in a couple of day. Actually, probably tomorow because it's you two and you're always crawling back to each other."

"You think so?" I say, looking up hopefully and she rolls her eyes.

"I know so. Now, onto the important business."

"The important business?" I ask, wiping my eyes. 

"Yep. Apart from the salty tears, how did the pancakes taste?"

***

"Cas, we're not playing this stupid song." Lucifer says, looking down at the Coldplay song; The Scientist.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because it's depression as fuck, i wanna play some good music not the music that sad teenage girls listen to when the boyfriends break up with-" Gabriel paused, looking at me carefully. "Oh god, Dean broke up with you didn't he?"

"No! We're just having a little time off each other." I say, looking down at the sheet music sadly.

"Oh my god, MOTHER WE NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!" Balthazar shouts.

"WHY?" Mom called back up and i roll my eyes.

"BECAUSE THEY NEED TO SEE IF CASTIEL'S PENIS IS STILL ATTACHED TO HIM!" For a moment i actually hear mom laughing and i grit my teeth and glare at my brothers. 

"This is a serious situation. Now if i want to listen to sad songs about relationships while me and Dean are going through a rough period. I will. If i want to eat ben and jerry's ice-cream. I will. If i want to eat that ice-cream while watchihg the notebook or Titanic then I WILL!" I shout and all my brothers look at me without any emotion in their eyes whatsoever. 

"Oh my good god, Castiel." Lucifer says, putting his hand on his heart while i look back at him sceptically. "You're breasts are finally growing!"

"SHUT UP!"

"I heard you were talking shit about girls and i don't like that kind of attitude." Zandriel says as she drags Leliel in the room with her who was sucking on a lollipop happily. "And let me tell you, you nasty little waste of skin and bone; at least girls can take a hit to the crotch." 

With that they both walk, or in Leliel's case, skip out of the room while Lucifer looks at the slammed door in horror.

"Can girls really take a hit to the crotch?"

"Lucifer, you ignorant slut." Gabriel says, shaking his head and picking up his guitar again.


	33. Post-Graduation Depression

Dean (POV)

You should text him. No. He wanted me to shout at him so i did and thats that. I'm not apologizing for something he asked for. You're such a little bitch. No i'm not, he is the little bitch. He cheated on me! Oh woopdi-fucking-do! He pecked the girl he thought he was in love with for 3 years. Send him to jail. You know, you're not helping. Dean, you need to listen to what i have to say...

Well.. what do you have to say? I don't know, i lost it. Give me a second. This is ridiculous, i'm arguing with myself on whether i should text my boyfriend or not and apologize! OH I GOT IT! Okay... Nope, i lost it again. Maybe i should text him, i've been up all night fretting about him and i bet he's been doing the same. Okay, i really do have it this time. I'm gonna text him. Oh... well i guess you don't need my help then.

I take out my phone from its charge beside my bed and click on Castiel's name written in my phone, staring at the blank space -I GOT A BLANK SPACE BABY, AND I'LL WRITE YOUR NAME - thinking of something to write. With a shaky hand i type out what i think of. It better be good.

D- Hey

Hey? HEY? That's what you thought of? Hey? Wow you're an absolute potato.

C- i'm surprised you want to talk to me :(

D- I'm surprised too but we gotta work this out at some point

C- I know

D- And you're going to have to get over the fact that i forgive you for kissing Ruby

C- I know

D- I'm sorry for shouting at you

C- I asked for it, you don't have to be sorry, Dean

D- I know i don't but i still am

C- i'm sorry for shouting too. Can we forget Valentines ever happened?

D- well... i don't want to forget all of Valentines day ;)

C- You know winking emoji's turn me on, Dean...

D- ;) ;) ;) ;)

C- you're a potato

HEY THAT''S WHAT I SAID! I think Castiel has taken control over your brain, Dean.

***

Well, i was just glad that me and Cas had worked things out so soon. It wasn't even a proper argument to be honest but if we let things brood for too long i knew it would turn into a full blown argument. I had woken Sam up and we had decided to go over to the Novak's for a breakfast rather than trying to root through our cupboards for something to eat. Dad sometimes forgets to go food shopping which is why it was so handy to have the Novaks live right next door who always had food in.

I go to knock on the door but Sam just walks straight in and i roll my eyes at him. I swear that boy has no manners even though Anna had told us both time and time again to just walk straight in, it was still polite to ring the bell. Sam walks into the kitchen where everyone is already up and ready for work or school and i walk in just behind him, going over to sit next to Cas.

"I thought you two had broken up?" Lucifer asks through a mouthful of food and Anna wacks him around the head, almost making him choke.

"No, we just had a small fight." I say and i hear Zandriel snort.

"If you call him kissing Ruby a small fight, i would hate to see what he would have to do for a major fight." She says, grinning and i just smile weakly back while Castiel glares at her to shut up.

"YOU KISSED RUBY?!" His mom shrieks, slamming her fork on the table as Castiel winces away. "YOU KISSED THAT SMALL BREASTED CHILD??"

"Mom..." Cas starts but she shuts him up with a;

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"Mom, i have school!"

"THAN GO STAND IN THE CORNER FACING THE WALL UNTIL DEAN FINISHES HIS BREAKFAST!" Cas sighs and gets up, picking up his plate and goes to the corner where he stands eating it, facing the wall. "I can't believe he did that to you."

"It's fine." I say, trying to calm things down but Anna wasn't having none of it.

"Fine? After all you have done for him and how nice you have been to him and he just throws that back in your face?" She asks and i nod my head.

"Well i love him so..."

"AWWWWWW!" Gabriel, Balthazar and Sam mock, making fake kissing noises.

"You love him?" She asks me

"I do."

"Does he love you?"

"Yes i do!" Castiel shouts from the corner but Anna glares at him.

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU!"

"Fine." He mumbles out, scooping more scrambled egg into his mouth.

"Mikey, are you driving us today?" Gabriel asks and Michael glared at him.

"My name is not mikey, how many times-"

"Mikey I want you to do the dishes before you leave." Anna says, cutting him off and he grumbled under his breath before muttering out a "fine".

"Hey Cas, did I tell you that we are performing at your graduation?" Lucifer shouted across the room as Castiel turned around and looked at him in shock.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, I spoke to the principal and he said it was a brilliant idea, as long as we keep the lyrics clean."

"We cant! We're not ready! Graduation is only a couple of months away!" Cas shouted and Anna gave him a serious look.

"Bee, don't say that! You guys can do it, it's your first gig!" She says before smiling at her son.

"Oh also, I asked Azazal to come down with his dad and you know that his dad is in the music industry so he says he's gonna film it and give it to someone higher up to see if they like us." Lucifer says, winking at his brothers.

"No no no no no!" Castiel says, clutching his hair and shaking his head. "This can't be happening!"

"Why not?" Lucifer asked, giving him a look of disgust. "Excuse me for wanting to actually go somewhere with you guys. We could become famous!"

"But we're not ready!"

"Even professionals make mistakes Cas, don't sweat it." I tell him, finishing off the last of my scrambled eggs and thanking Anna.

"But-but-!" He says and we all look at him expectantly. Gabriel, Balthazar and lucifer all seem excited about the chance but Cas, he looked as if he was about to puke up. "Can I be excused?"

"Of course." Anna says softly, taking his plate away from him. Castiel turns away from the wall and starts walking to the door and out to my car where he waits for me. The family all look at me expectantly, waiting for me to go to him.

"I should probably go talk to him." I say, pointing to the door casually.

"Yeah, and tell him to stop being a little shitstain."

***

I walk out to Cas and see him leaning against my car, clicking away on his phone. When he hears me he looks up and locks his phone before sliding it into his pocket.

"I've got your bag." I tell him and he smiles grateful and and slings it over his shoulder. "You wanna walk to school today."

"Alright." He sighs and we begin walking slowly, neither of us saying anything for a while.

"I know you're nervous, Cas. But honestly there is no reason to be. Everyone at that school loves you and your brothers and I'm sure whatever you sing they will love." I try and reassure him but he doesn't even look like he's listening. Finally however he does reply to me.

"I'm not nervous Dean, I've done this type of thing in front of people before. It's just the thought of graduation that dazes me." He tells me, getting out a cigarette from his pocket. I roll my eyes at his habit but don't say anything, I've given up trying to get him to quit.

"Why graduation?" I ask and he looks at me sadly.

"Well, we will both be moving on in our lives. If this whole thing with Azazel's dad does pull through then what will happen? You want to go to college and I have no idea what I'm going to do. It's scary." He tells me and I let out a small smile and fling my arm around his delicate shoulders.

"You're worrying too much. You're thinking about the future when you should be living in the day that you're in. Who cares about the future Cassie, let's just worry about today!" I tell him, squeazing his shoulders slightly and he nods his head glumly.

"I know but-"

"Nope." I say, cutting him off. "I don't wanna hear it. If it makes you feel any better i'm not going to give up on us any time soon, even if we are 100 miles away from each other, who cares. We have been best friends for way too long to let a little distance seperate us." 

"Fine." Castiel huffs out. We had decided to walk the long way round, past Castiel's old school. I didn't really know why i did this but when Cas saw it he stopped and stared at it for a while, also staring at the kids entering the school grounds. 

"I'm sorry, i don't know why i brought us this way." I apologise, looking around. I feel Cas stiffen up beside me and i look over to where he is also looking to see Ruby and her friend group all chatting and smoking. 

I hold my breath, hoping that she doesn't notice us but the fact that we are both staring at her catches her attention and she looks around to see us with raised eyebrows. She smirks to her friends and strolls over to us, or just Castiel seen as me and Ruby never really did get along. 

"Hey, Castiel!" She says in that annoying voice of hers and i cringe slightly at the sound. He friends weren't far behind her and they were all looking at Cas in surprise, obviously surprised to see him around here as they hadn't seen him in so long. 

"Ruby." He says, lips thinning out. 

"What are you doing here?"

"Walking to school."

"Why are you walking the long way around?"

"Is it a crime?" He asks in a cold tone and her smile falters as she stares up at him. 

"No, not at all. I was just wondering. Say, you wanna meet up again and-"

"Definitely not." Castiel cuts her off, shaking his head. "I'm in a relationship and i don't need a skank like you ruining that." He says in a calm voice, keeping his cool very easily, i was quite impressed. 

"You? In a relationship? Oh honey, you couldn't get anyone besides me." She sneers and he smiles back gently before turning to face me. 

"Oh god, you're not..." I begin but he shuts me up by pressing his mouth on mine firmly, flinging his arms around my neck and bringing me in to an open-mouthed kiss. I hear Ruby's friends gasp behind her and i can almost feel the rage fueled fire coming off Ruby herself. Finally however, Castiel lets me go and turns to face Ruby again. 

"He already knows everything so you can't and won't sabotage our relationship in any way. He knows you and knows that you are a compulsive liar so he won't believe a word you say. If you try and get in the way or me or my relationship ever again, i'm going to tell your whole school about that little secret of yours... do you remember what it is?"

Ruby looked at him in shock and i could see her rattling her empty brain in search for the "little secret" that Castiel was talking about. She had a reputation and she didn't want it to be ruined. He knew a lot of things about her and she didn't want any single one of her secrets to get out to the whole school, so for the first time ever, i see Ruby speechless. All she does is nod. Not say anything, no. Just nod. 

Castiel smiles at her and than at his old friends before grabbing my hand and leading us away from his old school and down to our present school which was only a few blocks away. I wait until we are way out of earshot to ask him;

"So, what little secret?" 

"I have no idea but she's not going to risk that is she. I do have a lot of dirt on her but nothing that could really ruin her reputation. She doesn't need to know that though, does she?" He grins up at me and i grin back just as evilly before giving his hand a squeeze. 

"You should have seen the look on her face when you kissed me, it was priceless." I tell him, grinning like an idiot. 

"i bet it was, i wish i took a photo." 

"We could have put it in the book of memories." 

"What the hell is the book of memories?" 

"Erm...." Busted. 

***

"I can't wear that, we are in school!" Castiel whispers as we stand in the toilet cubicle together, bodies pressed against each other. 

"What happened to the exciting, punk-rock Castiel who wasn't afraid of a little adventure." I purr into his ear, my eyes glinting with mischief as my mouth curled up into a small grin. 

"But it's going to be so uncomfortable, and we have 2 hours left of school!" He whines as i reach under his waistline of his trousers and brush my hand against his already hard cock. 

"C'mon, i'll make it worth your while." I promise and he pants heavily as i keep moving my hand against his strained boxers and leans his head against the cubicle wall. 

"How?" He asks and i look into his eyes, smirking slighly. "How will you make it worth my while?" His face was flushes and his lips were chapped and swollen from where i had been sucking on them just moments before. His eyeslids where heavy and his chest heaved as he breathed, arousal filling his every nerve. 

"You do this for me, i'll let you do whatever you want to me when we get home." I tell him, raising an eyebrow in anticipation for his answer. He groans and bites his lip, looking down at my hand which i didn't have stuck down his trousers that held items. He looks at them for a while before groaning again as i palm him once impatiently. 

"Fine, but you're not seeing them until we get home." He says and i look at him in horror.

"No way! I wanna see you with them on now!" I whine but he shakes his head. 

"I'll put them on now so you'll know they are there but you're not seeing them until we get home." He says, putting his foot down. I grumble out an annoyed sound and he just smirks at me. I wipe the smirk off his face with a greedy kiss to the mouth and stuff the items into his hand, rubbing him a few more times to torture him. 

"That's for not letting me see you with them on now you abolute tease." I growl and he moans quietly. Finally i take my hand out of his pants and he gulps, trying to stop his mouth from getting dry.

"Damn you Winchester." He growls back, un-doing his trousers and pushing me out of the cubicle so he could put on the items i gave him. I stand outside the cubicle that he's in, leaning against the door casually while listening to him struggle with putting them on. Grunts and groans come from the toilet as Castiel fought a losing battle. 

"Do i have to wear all of them?" Castiel whines, his voice thick with being turned on only moments before. I think for a moment before answering him

"Yes."

"But it's so tight." He says in a weak voice and i knew exactly which part he was talking about. 

"Just wiggle around a little bit and it should fit in. You'll get used to it." I tell him, playing with a button on my jacket. I hear a 'thwack' before a small 'ouch' came from Castiel and i roll my eyes and laugh at him. 

"This is going to be the longest two ours of my life." He complains and i sigh and lean my head back on the door, shaking my head.

"Me too, Bee. Me too. I can't believe you're not letting me see you now."

"I might take it back, i might never let you see me in these." He tells me and i turn around and bang on the door. 

"Don't you dare." 

"We'll see, it depends what a good boy you are today." He says through the door and i can hear his smirk coming through. 

***

We sit in History class, both of us wriggling around uncomfortably waiting for these two hours to be over. I'm tapping my pen on my desk impatiently and the teacher keeps looking at me angrily, silently telling me to stop but don't, i'm in my own little world right now. 

"Do you have any food?" Castiel leans back and asks me and i nod my head. "What do you have?" 

"A Hershleys chocolate bar." I tell him, shrugging. 

"Can i have it?" He asks and i scoff and shake my head.

"No way." I raises an eyebrow at me and smirks, delibrately dropping his pen on the floor. He leans over and picks it up in a way that only i can see what is peaking through his jeans waist band before sitting back up and leaning back again. 

"I guess that's the only glance you're going to get." He murmers and without another thought i start rumaging in my back, grabbing the chocolate bar and passing it over to him. He smiles in triumph and takes a huge bite out of it before turning back to the front and ignoring me for the rest of the lesson. Fucking tease.


	34. Lingerie

Dean (POV) 

I rush to the car as fast as i can when the school bell rings around the classroom. I stand around, tapping my foot impatiently while i wait for Cas to come out of his own lesson so i try to look at every single face in the passing crowd of students who were all piling out of the building. 

I see the floppy haired Sam bouncing up to me with Gabriel and Balthazar at his heels looking like they were plotting something. Yet, they always looked like they were plotting something so nothing new there.

"What do you guys want?" I asked, looking at them seriously before looking around impatiently. 

"A ride home." Gabriel shrugs and i grit my teeth but bite my tongue.

"Fine. Get in the back." I tell them and they all hop in the back while i stand around waiting for Cas. He was being a little tease by coming out of school late, i knew exactly what he was doing and i didn't like it. So impatient. Well you would be too if you had to wait for your boyfriend to show up so you could strip him. We have the same boyfriend, Dean... Shut up. He'll be here soon, chillax. What are you, eight? I'm your brain, you tell me. 

"What are we waiting for!" Sam shouted out of the car window and i turn to look at him like he was an idiot. 

"Cas, obviously. Like i do everyday." I snort and he raises an eyebrow.

"You know he's not coming home till later right?" He asks and my scoff drops from my face and i look at him blankly.

"What? What do you mean?" I ask and he rolls his eyes. 

"Well i thought he would have told you. He's staying after school to do something." He tells me i shake my head and look back at the school.

"Oh you sneaky son of a bitch." I mumble under my breath. "You're doing this on purpose."

"What?" Sam shouts and i turn back to look at him. 

"Nevermind. Lets just go." I say, kicking a rock on the way back to the car and opening the front door to slide into the drivers seat. As i start driving off towards the front gates, i catch a glimpse of a blue mohawk and i honk the horn. He turns to look at me a grins before giving me a mocking wave and strutting back into school. I hate him. Yeah, me too. He is gonna get spanked so hard- Alright, keep it in your pants.

You're literally telling yourself to keep it in your pants... Yeah well, i need to remind myself to do that sometimes, especially when i'm with him. Preach it girlfriend. What even are you? You're gay thoughts. EL OH EL!! Also my nerdy thoughts as well apparently. They come under the same category. 

"Dean, you've ran like 3 stop signs. You need to watch what you're doing cause if the police see these two anytime soon, things won't be pretty." Sam says, glancing at his two best friends who were casually whistling.

"Why, what the hell did they do?" I ask, shaking my head and keeping my mind on the road rather than Cas in those-

"I don't think you need to know that Winchester, just keep going and ask no questions. We are paying you to drive, not to talk." Balthazar says in a cool voice, blowing on some bubblegum and making it pop. 

"Okay, first you're not paying me so i'm going to ask as many questions as i want. The day you start paying me is the day i won't say a word. Second, if you two are putting my little brother in any sort of trouble or danger i swear to god..."

"What would you do? Send us too a world where vampires and werewolves exist." Snorts Balthazar.

"If they're vampires and werewolves then we would definitely be demons."

"Angels are cooler."

"Oh please, angels are big piles of dicks!" Balthazar gasps at his brothers comments and shakes his head.

"And demons aren't?!" He shouts and i roll my eyes.

"Demons can go suck a fat one! Angel's are the coolest thing out there."

"Demons!"

"Angels!"

"Demons!"

"What about elves and dwarves? They're pretty cool." Sam says, looking at his hands.

"Oh, damn. he's right. Elves and dwarves are cool."

"He's right, they are." Gabriel says, nodding his head thoughfully. 

The rest of the drive home went without incident and Sam, Gabe and Balth ran straight into the Novak house without a word of thanks. Ungrateful little turtle turds. Do turtles even crap? Are you an idiot. Of course they do! God Karen you're so stupid. Great, mean girls references. Now i really was going crazy. Crazy or imaginative? Call it what you will. Definitely crazy. 

Cas (POV)

Muahahahahahaah! I'm so evil and i love it. I didn't know what i was going to do for a few hours but i knew i had to torture Dean a bit more. As much as i wanted it and as much as these things were uncomfortable, he deserved every hour he has to wait for making me put them on. Punks don't wear these types of things, punks were metal chains and stretched earrings! 

Finally however, after a few hours spent in the local coffee joint i head home, preparing myself for my "punishment." I walk into my house and throw my bag down on the floor before stretching and walking into the kitchen.

"CASTIEL YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK INTO THIS HALLWAY AND PICK UP YOUR DAMN BAG!" Mom screams from the hallway just as i walk into the kitchen. I sigh, walk back out again and pick up my bag, hanging it up.

"Better?" I ask sarcastically and mom shoots me a glare. 

"Kitchen. Now. I have something to tell you all."

"But mom, i have to go-"

"Dean can wait, kitchen now!" She says and i walk into the kitchen and sit down where the rest of the family was seated. Michael, Zandriel, Lucifer, Me, Gabriel, Balthazar, Leliel, Uriel and Raphael were all sat down on the chairs in the kitchen, waiting for mom to tell us what was going on. Dad comes in and puts and arm around her waist, smiling at us all.

"OH MY GOD WE'RE PREGNANT!" Lucifer shouts, standing up quickly.

"DON'T BE STUPID, THEY'RE NOT IDIOTS ENOUGH TO HAVE ANOTHER BABY! WE'RE GETTING A DOG! FINALLY ALL MY WORK HAS PAID OFF!" Shouts Balthazar loudly in triumph. 

"HELL NO, I BET WE ARE MOVING HOUSE! I AM NOT MOVING HOUSE MOTHER, I HAVE A JOB AND FRIENDS AND ... A JOB HERE!" Zandriel joins in, slamming her hand down on the counter. 

We all start shouting at once, including me because the moving house thing did kind of scare me.

"SOMEONE IS DEAD! SOMEONE IS DEAD!!"

"WHAT IF ITS A CAT INSTEAD! DADDY YOU KNOW I'M ALLERGIC!" Luci shouts

"IS THE POLICE COMING TO ARREST ME BECAUSE I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT!" Leliel cries.

"I'M MOVING IN WITH DEAN! THERE IS NO WAY I AM MOVING HOUSE!"

"OH MY GOD, ARE ONE OF YOU DYING?!"

"PLEASE DON'T LET IT BE DAD!"

"OH MY GOD, GABRIEL! YOU CAN'T SAY THAT, SHE MIGHT STILL HAVE TIME TO KILL YOU!" 

"OH CRAP!"

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP THIS INSTANT!" Mom shouts in her most authorotive tone and we all shut up in 0.1 seconds, looking at her expectantly all with wide, scared eyes. "Chuck, you tell them."

"Me and your mother are going to Rome for a week. We are renewing our wedding vows and visiting grandma." He says, smiling calmly at us all.

"Is that it?" Gabriel asks, looking between the two. "All that fear you put into our hearts and all you two are doing is taking a second honeymoon?"

"Oh my god, you two ARE going to be pregnant again!"

"I GET DIBS ON THE NAME THIS TIME!"

"YOU DO NOT! I DO!"

"ZANDRIEL, YOU GOT TO CALL ME LUCIFER! I THINK IT'S MY TURN TO CHOOSE THE NAME!"

"IF ANYONE SHOULD CHOOSE A NAME IT SHOULD BE ME!"

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Dean roars as he storms into the house, looking at me with pure anger. Everyone goes quiets and looks from me to Dean.

"Family emergency?" I say in a questionable tone and he glares me down. 

"You better get your ass over there right now and take off your damn clothes or i swear to god..." He says quietly but demanding and i gulp and look at Mom who has her eyesbrows raised looking from Dean to me.

"You should go." She says, trying to hold back a laugh and i nod quickly and stand up, walking past Dean. 

"Uh-oh, Cas is going to get ripped into.... literally." Balthazar snorted before i slammed the door shut. They always get a word in before i can block it out. Damn it. Dean follows me out and slams the door, turning to look at me.

"Dean..." I say, holding my hands up in defeat but he grabs my coat and pulls me roughly towards his house, pushing me in the front door and slamming that one shut also. "Dean, i swear."

"You still wearing them?" He asks and i nod.

"Yes."

"Take your clothes off." He demands and a small smirk plays on my lips. "Oh and if you think i'm still giving you the right to do whatever you want to me, you are surely mistaken."

"I thought as much." I say weakly, i had to admit. This Dean really did arouse me, it was exciting. I begin undoing the choker on my neck but Dean stops me.

"Leave it on." He growls and i gulp again and take my hand away from my neck and bring them to the bottom of my shirts. I blush slightly as i begin slowly and carefully taking the shirt off and Dean leans against the door and smirks, eying me up.

"Very nice, now the trousers." He tells me and i blush even harder and begin undoing my trousers, pulling them down and kicking them off along with my shoes and socks. Dean looks me up and down, licking his lips like a wolf in a sheep pen and grins at me wolfishly, lust filling his eyes. 

"It keeps sliding off my shoulders." I mutter, pulling the strap up but he shrugs. 

"Keep it off, i looks sexy." He says, his voice thick with arousal as he approaches me. He slides his hands along my bare shoulder and runs it down my torso that was covered by a hot pink, see-through and flimsy and extremely short lingerie nightie. 

"It seriously looks sexy?" I ask suspiciously and he looks into my eyes, his gaze softening for a moment. He leans in a whispers in my ear.

"Is that why you left it so late, because you were worried you don't look pretty." He asks and i nod my head, my cheek brushing against his. He slides his arms around me and places his hands on my bare bottom, squeezing it slightly before hooking a finger into the g-string that was boring into me. 

He starts lowering himself down in front of me until he was on his knees and looks up at me in want, need, passion and complete lust, gripping onto my legs tightly. He makes me spread my legs open, right there were i was standing and bites and sucks the inside of my thighs leaving fain bruises on them before looking up at me again. 

"Honey, you could wear a bin-bag and still look better than Beyoncé." He murmers and i let out a huge grin, squinting my eyes down at him and baring all my teeth. He smiles back up at me before letting his face fall serious again. "But seriously, you're still being punished for making me wait three hours for you." 

"Okay." I mumble, giving him a puppy dog look but i know it doesn't work on him, he lives with Sam for gods sake. He starts slowly standing up again, making sure his hands run up my skin and between my legs which causes my breath to hitch slightly as he begins rubbing gently. 

Soon he was standing up straight and looking at me as i close my eyes and part my mouth open, letting small gasps escape it in time with his rubbing. Without hesitance, he pushes me into the living room quickly and smashes his lips on mine, biting my bottom lip eagerly before licking it to let him gain entrance into my mouth. 

He turns us around and begins stripping down to his boxers and leans sits down, leaning back on the couch and looking up at me, biting his lips. He pats his knee twice, his eyes twinkling so i sit down on his lap, arching my back as he puts his hand at the bottom of it, running a thumb under the lingerie and rubbing my soft skin with it. 

He leans up to me and i lean down to him, attatching our lips together in one smooth motion. He parts my lips with his and starts molesting my mouth with his tongue, sliding it over my teeth and against my own tongue which was flicking up towards his impatiently. Wet sounds and heavy breathing is all that could be heard from us for a good few minutes as we made out for what seemed like the first time in weeks. I grip his hair on the back of his head tightly as i begin rocking back and forth on him, earning small grunts and moans from him as i grind against his semi, soon to be full, erection. 

"F-fuck, Cas. Blow me." He moans into my lips and i detatch them to look at him.

"What?"

"Suck me off baby." He moans, not even opening his eyes and he leans his head back. "I want those pink full lips around me." I hop off his lap and get onto my knees in front of him, looking up at him.

"Tell me what else you want, Dean." I say softly as i grip onto the waist band of his boxers and begin sliding them off, freeing him. "Tell me specifically what you want."

"O-oh." He moans as i hold onto his base with my hand, still looking up at him. "I-i want your tongue running up my shaft. I want- i need you to let me go so far up your throat that i hit the back of it."

He moans again loudly as i lick up the underneath of his penis, letting my wet tongue leave a trail of saliva up it. I slowly rub the tip of my tongue along his slit and he gasps and let his eyes shoot open, looking down at me. I look back up at him through my eye lashes, grinning slightly as i let my tongue keep licking at his tip, pre-come leaking out of it. 

"P-please baby, i'm sorry for shouting at you." He whines and i raise an eyebrow. 

"Yeah?" I ask and he nods his head furiously. 

"Please, just please deep throat me." I smirk again and let my mouth open, taking the top of his díck into my mouth, still licking at him. He moans long and hard at the warmth of my mouth swallows him as i lean my head down and let him go deeper inside of my mouth. Its hard but i manage to squeeze my thumb, taking away my gag reflex, and go all the way down to the base of his cock, sucking madly when i finally do.

Sucking sounds mixed with the sounds of his panting was enough to turn anyone on and when he grabbed my head, tangling his fingers in my hair as i continued sucking him off made me realise something. I actually enjoyed doing this, having my mouth around him and testing him to his limits. I absolutely loved every last moment of it. 

"C-cas, you need to... i'm gonna... sto-oh!" He hits the sofa as i only suck him harder but he's trying so hard not to come. This was amazing, i was pushing him to the edge of ecstasy and torturing him into not coming in my mouth. He grabs my hair again and lifts my head up, bringing my mouth away from his cóck and i look up at him, my face red from being out of breath and my lips swollen. 

"I have other plans for you." He growls at me seriously and the smile falls off my face, lust replacing the mischief in my eyes. Oh, i bet he did have other plans for me, and i couldn't wait.


	35. One Of A Kind

*Flashback*

A 16 year old Dean walks through the crowded bar, looking for his best friend. The two boys had decided to purchase fake ID's so they could go clubbing one night and it had been a brilliant night, until the two boys got seperated in the crowd of people bumping and grinding against each other. 

Dean walks outside where the air is clearer and there are less people around and looks around the place, worried for his friends safety. There were creeps about on the street and he knew that Cas had drunk a little bit too much in the club with his older brothers money which he stole from his wallet. Dean knew they were going to be in so much trouble when they got home to their families and he knew that the sooner they got home, the better. 

"Cas!" Dean calls out into the night, walking up and down the street looking for his missing friend. He had a horrible feeling in his stomach that something back was going to or already was happening to him and knew that he had to find him. "Cas, where are you?"

Dean passed by a dark alleyway but stopped suddenly in his tracks. He walked backwards to the front of the alleyway and turned his head to look down it, squinting his eyes against the dark. He heard something, a clutter on the floor of something. It may have just been a cat or a rat scurrying along the cobbles but he needed to check it out, he had always been that way.

Too curious and brave for his own good. 

He walked into the alleyway quietly, making sure to make as little amount of noise as possible as he tip-toed closer to where the sound had come from. There was a street lamp a bit of way in front of him so he approached it cautiously, ready for anything to jump out at him. 

He stayed in the shadow but got closer enough to see two shadows in the light of the street lamp, pressed up against the alley wall. As he got a bit closer, he realised the two figures were making out, tongues sliding down each others throats in a lustful way that could make anyone cringe. 

The two figures, Dean realised, were two males. Both of them wearing jeans and leather jackets that scraped against each other every time one of them moved. Small gasps were coming from the smaller of the two who was covered by the others body so Dean could not see his face. The taller male had the smaller one pushed against the wall, bodies pressing against each other and lips attatched. 

The elder held onto the youngers wrists high above his head, pinning him against the wall while his other hand roamed the younger ones body, feeling him up. For a split second, the taller man leaned away, catching his breath and Dean could finally see a glimpse of the younger boy. 

Dean's eyes widened in surprise as he looked on the face of his best friend who was still pinned up against the wall. Anger flew within him and he took no time to counter his actions, rushing towards the two people as quickly as possible as the older man kissed his best friend once again.

As soon as Dean was close enough, he reached out his hand and grabbed the older mans leather jacket firmly in his grip, pulling him away from his best friend, almost pulling him over. He stood between the man and Castiel, head high and shoulders straight as he glared at the other man, hands balled up into fists.

"Dean! What are you doing?" Castiel cried, pushing Dean out of the way and turning him around to face him. 

"Who is this guy?!" The older man said, looking at back and forth from Castiel to Dean in disgust as he straightened himself out. 

"Dean, why did you do that?" Cas asked, looking at Dean hopelessly.

"Are you being serious?" Dean asks, looking at Cas in confusion. "He had his hands all over you."

"Maybe that's because he asked me too." Scoffed the man and Dean looked at him and then back at Cas.

"But... you're straight?" Dean says, backing away from his friend slightly while Castiel stood there awkwardly, shoulders hunched over slightly. 

"Dean... i-it was just... i just.." Cas starts and shrugs, looking at Dean apologetically before his freckled best friend shook his head, turned around and ran back out of the alleyway, onto the main road. 

He waited there for a few minutes but Castiel never followed him out so he presumed he carried on what he was doing before. He didn't understand. He knew Castiel was as straight as a pin which was why he never made a pass at him, was it the drink that made him flirt with men? 

Dean walked the streets and before he knew it, he was outside his front door, staring at the wood while he thought. He would have to speak to Castiel about this, but what would he say?

***

There was a knock at his bedroom door at around 11 in the morning and Dean woke up, sitting up in bed and rubbing his sore head.

"Come in." Dean says groggily, wiping the sleep away from his eyes. Cas comes in looking wrecked. There were bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess, messier than usual anyway. "Cas." Dean gasps, the memories of last night flooding his memory. 

"Ergh, i am so hungover! I don't even remember how i got home last night." Cas groaned, face-planting Dean's bed before crawling under the covers with him. "I've had to come here because my mom and dad don't know we went out last night and i can't risk them finding out anytime soon."

"But... you don't remember?" Dean asks, looking at his friend closely as Cas looked back at him blankly.

"Oh god, what did i do?" He groans in reply after a few moments, rubbing his face with his hands. "How did you get me home?"

"I didn't get you home, Cas. You disappeared and i went looking for you down some alleyway and..."

"And what, Dean?" Cas asks quickly, squinting his eyes in confusion. "What happened?"

"Well you were, g-getting off with someone." Dean replies, looking away from Cas slightly. 

"Really? Awesome!" He laughs back and Dean looks at him again seriously, making the grin fall from Castiel's mouth. "What?"

"You were getting off with a guy." Dean says simply, keeping his face straight and trying hard not to show any emotion to his best friend about what he felt about that.

"A guy?" Cas gasps, stunned at the realisation. "A GUY?"

"Yes."

"Oh god, i really was wrecked, Well, luckily i don't think i had sex with him." 

"How do you know?"

"Well.. my ass doesn't hurt." Cas replies, letting a grin slip onto his face as Dean lets out a small snort of laughter, shaking his head. 

"You really are one of a kind."

*End Flackback*

Cas (POV)

Dean picks me up and pushes me onto the couch, standing in between my legs as he leans down and kisses me, mouths open and lips moving in sync as he runs his hands up and down my smooth legs. He grips onto my waist, his fingers fluttering through the thin fabric of the lingerie that i was still embaressingly wearing. 

"D-dean, there are a few things i need to tell you." I gasp out as he sucks on my neck. 

"Hmm." He mumbles out, not really concentrating at all. "What?"

"U-Hmph." He cuts me off by smashing his lips on mine again, taking me in his mouth greedily. Finally he parts for air and looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"It can wait." I tell him, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him back down again. 

He carries me up to his bedroom and lays me down on the bed, parting my legs open so he can sit in between them and bend down to kiss me. He runs his hand from my knee, up my thigh and slips his fingers through the lace panties, rubbing a thumb over the fabric. 

He trails kisses down my jawline and my neck leaving fain bruises along my skin. He carries on down my neck and to my stomach, his head hiding under the fabric of the nightie and making me squirm beneath him as he reaches the pantie line. 

Dean starts burying his face in between my legs and i gasp, throwing my head back so quickly i almost hit the headboard, but only miss it by a fraction. He mouths at my dick, getting the panties all wet and uncomfortable as they encage me.

I start moaning his name immorally over and over again and suddenly i feel a nip of teeth as he takes the eleastic of the panties in his mouth and looks up at me, grinning wolfishly. I whimper and hold onto the headboard tightly as he slips them down using only his teeth, all the way down past my ankles and spits them out onto the floor. 

"I want you to keep the dress on." He growls.

"It's not a dress, its a- holy fuck!" But he cuts me off by licking up my erection, his warm tongue sending shivers up my spine and pleasure to my abdomen. He licks my tip a few times before taking me out of his mouth and crawling back up the bed towards me. He holds two fingers up to my mouth and i take them in slowly, spreading saliva over them, making them slick and wet. 

He takes his fingers out of my mouth after a few moments and spreads my legs open, pointing my knees upwards. He runs a finger across my entrance, teasing my puckered hole as i wriggle beneath him in anticipation, still gripping onto the headboard tightly. 

Finally he starts sliding one of his wet fingers inside of me and i can feel everything as he circles it inside of my, brushing it against my muscles. My gut clenches as he positions the other finger at my entrance and begins fitting that one in next to the finger that is already in here. 

I moan in delight as one of his fingers brush up against a soft muscle which makes pre-cum leak out of me. He starts sliding his fingers in and out of me, sending me rocking up and down the bed with my legs wide open for him. He calls me his 'good boy' under his breath and it takes all my energy not to topple of the edge in that very instant. 

He curls his fingers inside of my and i moan out his name like there is no tomorrow, sweat dripping from my body as ecstacy runs through me, his fingers brushing against my prostate, pressing against it. My muscle flutters against his fingers as he starts pulling them out of me, leaving me empty and unsatisfies. 

"D-dean, please." I whine, keeping my eyes shut tightly. He runs his hands all over my body and places kisses over my skin as he positions himself over me, lining himself up but not before he preps himself. 

"I got you, baby." He murmers as his erection presses aginst my puckered entrance. He spreads me open with his hands before pushing slowly into me, making me arch my back and push forward towards him eagerly. My head is now pushed against the headboard as i lean my head back and arch my back way off the bed.

When he is all the way in me, right down to his base he grips onto my hips, running his hands along the arch of my back before finally resting on my waist. I begin to relax as i get usred t his size and he slowly pulls out and pushes back into me, picking up a rhythm. My breathing starts panting in time with his thrusts and he grunts as his pace quickens and my muscles tighten around him. 

I lift one of my legs up onto his shoulder in the last pulp of adrenilin i have to gain him more entrance and moan loudly as his lip rubs against my próstate, making my insides flutter.

"F-faster baby." I manage to pant out, pushing aginst him to make him go in harder. He quickens his pace gradually and starts plowing into my without mercy, tearing my hóle open and his díck spreads me open, over and over again slamming against my próstate.

With a few rubs of his thumb over my tip i start coming with a long and hard móan of his name that had been stuck int he back of my throat as soon as he started to slam into me. My whole body stiffens as the stuff begins to pour out of me, making my lips dry. 

Because is stiffen up, as i come down of my orgásm he spills into me, still thrusting as the same pace as he was before. I can feel it more now as i came down off my high and even though it was uncomfortable, it still felt so damn good, my mind clouded with ecstasy.

He thrusts in and out of my a few more times, his pace getting gradually slower and more sloppy until finally he manages to pull out and collape on top of my sweaty body, his head falling onto my shoulder blades. With our bodies mingles together, legs intwined, i finally take my sore hands away from the headboard and run one hand through his damp hair, kissing the top of his head lightly as we breathed against each other heavily. 

We lay like this for a good half an hour, not speaking but just breathing and cooling down, enjoying each others embrace when finally Dean gets enough energy in him to speak up. 

"So what was it you wanted to say" He mumbles into my neck.

"Two things. One is about that time when we went out drinking when we were sixteen years old." I tell him and i feel him nod his head against my chest. "I didn't sleep with him, i know that for sure because i remember everything."

"Okay." Dean yawns, his eyes are shut but i know he is still awake. "So you just made out."

"Yes"

"What is the second thing?"

"I- look promise not to be angry when i tell you okay?" I say, biting my lip and he looks up at me with those forest green eyes of his that always had a spark of life in them.

"I promise i won't be angry."

"Okay, here goes. Well, you know i was Ruby for a long time right?"

"Yeah..." He says, dragging out the word obviously.

"Well, the thing is, i lied."

"You lied? What do you mean you lied? About what?" He asks, squinting his eyes slightly and scrunching up his face in confusion in that adorable way i just love.

"I never slept with Ruby. Dean. We only did óral things. In fact, i have never slept with anyone in my life apart from with you." I tell him, blushing madly as he sits up so he is sitting on my lap with a leg on either side of my body. A sheet covering us both, but only a thing one as we probably couldn't have coped with the heat of a thicker one.

"Y-you were a virgin?" He asks in a stuttering voice and i frown and look down at my hands which were getting surprisingly close to his díck. I nod my head silently, tring to only look at my hands but when he puts a finger under my chin and lifts my head up, i have no choice but to look into his serious eyes.

"I'm sorry for not telling you, i was embaressed." I say, my bottom lip trembling slightly. I'm about to say something else but before i can even get a single word out, he slams his puffy lips on mine, attatching out lips together as if he couldn't breathe without them. 

"W-what was that for?" I ask breathlessly as we part lips for breath and he smiles at me and shakes his head. It was that smile of his where is eyes go squinted and creased at the corners while his teeth are bared gleefully. My favourite of his smiles.

"You really are one of a kind, Castiel James Novak."

***

"Okay, I have a question." I tell him after a while of just making out with each other

"Sure, go for it." Dean laughs as i get out my phone and show him a picture.

"What colour is this dress?" I ask him seriously and he looks at it closely.

"White and gold."

"YOU'RE WRONG! YOU'RE WRONG! IT'S BLACK AND BLUE YOU IDIOT! DAMN IT LUCIFER!"


End file.
